Hold On
by eonni kim
Summary: Dengan latar belakang yang berbeda 180 derajat, Kim Namjoon harus menghadapi masalah yang kian bermunculan setelah 1 tahun berhubungan dengan kekasih tercintanya. / Namjin, Vkook, Minyoon. / GS! Seokjin, Jungkook, Yoongi
1. Intro

"Seokjin, jangan lupa sarung tanganmu!"

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

"Pagi ini cukup dingin, bukan?"

"Berita mengatakan suhu akan turun hingga 4 derajat celsius."

.

.

.

"Jangan lupa dengan janjimu besok, Seokjin."

"Aku akan mengingatnya."

.

.

.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Seokjin!"

.

.

.

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

* * *

Hembusan napas keluar dari mulut Seokjin. Matanya menatap pohon yang daun-daunnya berubah coklat dan menjadi kering dikarenakan musim gugur yang pelan-pelan menyapa. Beberapa daun coklat kering tersebut menggugurkan dirinya dan pada akhirnya menyentuh tanah yang berlapis aspal itu. Mata Seokjin mengikuti sebuah daun yang terlihat beda sendiri, sebuah daun maple yang berwarna merah kejinggaan.

Matanya terus memerhatikan daun tersebut hingga daun itu menyentuh aspal, sama seperti daun-daun yang lainnya. Pikirannya bertanya kenapa bisa ada daun maple yang jatuh dari pohon yang jelas-jelas bukan pohon maple. Seokjin mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat sekitarnya.

Dan benar saja. Dia tidak menemukan keberadaan pohon maple di kanan maupun kirinya.

Wanita itu menyingkirkan kejanggalan tersebut dari kepalanya dan kembali menatap daun maple yang tadi menarik perhatiannya. Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil daun tersebut. Dirabanya permukaan daun tersebut dan Seokjin sedikit terkejut dengan tekstur halus dari daun yang dipegangnya.

"Halus," gumamnya secara spontan.

Dia pun menggelengkan kepalanya dan melepaskan daun maple yang ada di tangannya. Pikirannya baru saja melayang ke kejadian yang dia coba lupakan belakangan ini. Dan bohong jika Seokjin berkata dia tidak merasakan perasaan sedih dan rindu itu. Seokjin mengusap wajahnya dan dia pun berpikir akan lebih baik jika dia pulang sekarang. Sekarang menjadi semakin dingin dan dia tidak ingin masuk angin atau bahkan sampai flu dan demam. Hari ini Seokjin sangat sibuk dan dia memiliki janji dengan temannya besok.

Kakinya pun melangkah menjauh dari pohon yang baru saja menjatuhkan daun maple dan daun-daun kering lainnya. Dia menggosokkan kedua tangannya untuk menghangat dirinya sementara. Perhatian beralih ke kedua tangannya yang dibaluti sarung tangan. Hal tersebut mengingatkannya akan kebiasaan dirinya yang sukar lupa mengenakan sarung tangan di cuaca dingin seperti musim dingin dan musim gugur seperti sekarang. Dulu dia memiliki alasannya, namun sekarang alasan itu sirna.

Lampu hijau menyala. Mobil-mobil yang sudah menunggu lampu itu untuk menyala pun bergegas melaju sebelum lampu lalu lintas itu kembali berubah merah. Para pejalan kaki berhenti berjalan di pinggir jalan. Semilir udara musim gugur yang membuat tubuh menggigil menjadi selimut semua orang yang ada di luar. Toko-toko yang menjual makanan atau minuman hangat yang terletak di pinggiran jalan terlihat ramai akan pengunjung. Pagi itu merupakan pagi yang cerah walaupun dingin menusuk tubuh dan semua orang tetap melakukan aktivitas rutin mereka.

Sebuah pagi yang normal di Kanada bagi semua orang, termasuk Seokjin.

 _'Seandainya aku tidak memilih, apakah semua ini akan tetap terjadi?'_

Lampu lalu lintas berubah hijau. Kerumunan manusia yang telah menunggu pun mengangkat kaki dan berjalan menyeberangi jalan raya yang lumayan padat itu. Seokjin melirik sekilas ke jam tangannya.

Dia masih memiliki tiga setengah jam sebelum rapat dimulai. Cukup banyak waktu untuk dipakainya untuk sekedar mampir sebentar ke toko kopi favoritnya dan membeli pesanan kesukaannya, yaitu _café latte_ dan _brioche french toast_. Sepasang makan dan minuman manis yang sulit untuk Seokjin tinggalkan sebagai pembuka pagi harinya.

 _'Banyak yang berubah, tapi makanan dan minuman manis masih tetap menjadi favoritku.'_

Suara bel di pintu berbunyi, menandakan ada pelanggan yang masuk. Seokjin menghampiri kasir dan memesan _café latte_ dan _brioche french toast_ dan setelah membayar pesanannya, Seokjin mencari meja kosong.

Sembari menunggu, Seokjin menatap ke luar jendela toko kopi tersebut. Matanya menelisik jalanan yang semakin lama semakin ramai. Hari ini hari yang sibuk karena _weekdays_ dan Seokjin sendiri juga sibuk. Dia memiliki rapat dalam tiga setengah jam, pertemuan dengan pemilik perusahaan bursa di Kanada, dan masih banyak laporan yang harus selesai dibacanya hingga malam nanti.

"Banyak yang berubah selama lima tahun ini. Tapi bukan hanya selera makanku yang tetap sama, perasaanku pun tetap sama. Pertanyaannya adalah,"

Seokjin meremas tangannya sendiri. Dia ragu mengatakannya. Selama ini, dia ragu untuk menanyakan pertanyaan itu. Tapi, dia telah berubah. Semuanya telah berubah. Tapi bukankah itu tidak apa-apa baginya untuk berharap walaupun harapan tersebut memiliki kesempatan terkabulkan yang tipis?

"Apakah kau masih memiliki perasaan yang sama, Namjoon-ah?"

.

.

.

.

.

Ini merupakan ff pertamaku. Sebenarnya aku sudah mempublishnya di Wattpad tapi aku berencana melakukan _rewrite_ untuk semua chapter yang sudah terpublish di Wattpad. Jadi jika ada dari kalian yang sudah membaca cerita ini di Wattpad, mungkin akan bertanya-tanya kenapa versi yang di ffnet berbeda dengan versi Wattpad.

 _But I hope you like the prologue. The first chapter will be publish not too long after the prologue._

Aku tunggu tanggapannya ya, _everyone_!


	2. Chap 1: Morning

Seokjin berjalan tergesa-gesa–atau mungkin lebih tepatnya setengah berlari, ke kamarnya yang terletak di ujung apartemennya. Dengan __bathrobe__ yang hanya melapisi tubuhnya, Seokjin terpaksa membiarkan tubuh dan juga rambutnya basah hanya untuk menerima panggilan telepon. Dia baru saja selesai mandi ketika __handphone__ nya berbunyi dari kamarnya.

Seokjin menghela napas. Dia kemudian mengangkat panggilan teleponnya. "Halo?"

 _"Good morning, princess,"_ sapa suara berat dari ujung lain yang membuat Seokjin tersenyum ketika menyadari siapa yang menelponnya.

"Selamat pagi juga, Joonie," sapa Seokjin balik dengan diselingi tawa kecil.

 _"Kenapa kau tertawa? Memangnya ada yang lucu?"_

Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, Seokjin pun kembali tertawa. Namun kali ini, suara tawanya sedikit lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

 _"Yaa Kim Seokjin, aku sedang tidak bercanda. Berhentilah menertawakanku."_

Seokjin menutup mulutnya. Suara tawanya pun mulai mereda namun senyuman tetap terpantri di wajahnya.

"Aaah, maafkan aku. Apakah kau bebas hari ini, Namjoon-ah?" tanya Seokjin.

Perempuan itu kemudian berjalan kembali ke kamar mandinya. Dia meraih handuk yang tergantung di balik pintu. Setelah meletakkan _handphone_ nya di tempat yang kering dan mengubahnya menjadi _speaker mode_ , Seokjin mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah.

 _"Ya, aku sepenuhnya bebas hari ini. Apakah kau ingin aku ke sana?"_

Seokjin mendengus. "Tidak, aku ingin kau ke Mars–oh tentu saja aku ingin kau ke sini!"

Terdengar suara tawa yang keras di ujung lain dan Seokjin berdecak tidak suka. "Apa yang kau tertawakan, Mr. Kim?"

" _Kau, sayangku. Well, aku tidak bisa membuat princessku menunggu terlalu lama, bukan? Bersabarlah sebentar saja karena your knight in shining armor akan segera datang. Bye, sweetheart."_

"Yak, Kim Namjoon—"

Seokjin kembali mendengus kesal mendengar perkataan Namjoon yang baru saja menutup panggilan secara sepihak. Walaupun kelihatannya Seokjin kesal pada laki-laki tersebut, wajahnya mengatakan sebaliknya karena saat ini, rona merah tengah menghiasi wajahnya.

Perempuan tersebut tidak menerima perlakuan Namjoon yang berhasil menggodanya di pagi hari yang cerah ini. Berani-beraninya laki-laki itu menggodanya sepagi ini.

Walaupun begitu, Seokjin diam-diam tersenyum. Setidaknya dia memiliki Namjoon yang selalu bisa menghiburnya setelah kesibukan yang dia lalui belakangan ini. Itu pun sudah lebih dari cukup.

.

.

.

" _Tidak, aku ingin kau ke Mars–oh tentu saja aku ingin kau ke sini!"_

Namjoon tertawa dengan kerasnya mendengar kalimat sarkasm Seokjin. Dia tidak tahu bahwa perempuan itu bisa-bisanya memberikannya kalimat sarkastik.

" _Apa yang kau tertawakan, Mr. Kim?"_

Namjoon berhenti tertawa. Dia pun tersenyum mendengar nada ketus dari sang kekasih.

"Kau, sayangku. _Well_ , aku tidak bisa membuat _princess_ ku menunggu terlalu, bukan? Bersabarlah sebentar saja karena _your knight in shining armor_ akan segera datang. _Bye, sweetheart_."

 _"Yak, Kim Namjoon—"_

Belum sempat mendengar balasan utuh dari si empu suara, Namjoon memutuskan panggilan secara sepihak.

Dia kembali terkekeh karena telah berhasil membuat Seokjin kesal. Satu hal yang dia sukai, yaitu menjahili Seokjin. Terkadang Namjoon juga suka menyelipkan sedikit godaan seperti barusan. Dan dia tahu dan sangat yakin, bahwa saat ini, kekasihnya itu pasti tengah menggerutu dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Kau beruntung aku tidak melihat wajah merahmu, Kim Seokjin. Jika aku melihatnya, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menciummu," monolog Namjoon sambil menatap _handphone_ nya yang mati.

Karena tidak ingin membuat Seokjin menunggu terlalu lama, laki-laki berusia 26 tahun itu bersiap-siap berangkat ke apartemen Seokjin. Setelah mengganti celana _jogger_ nya menjadi celana _jeans_ , Namjoon meraih kunci mobilnya dan berjalan ke garasi untuk menghidupkan mobilnya.

Rumahnya dengan apartemen Seokjin berjarak lumayan jauh. Akan membutuhkan waktu 25 menit bagi Namjoon untuk sampai di apartemen perempuan tersebut.

Berbeda dengannya, Seokjin akan membutuhkan 30 menit lebih jika dia ingin ke rumah Namjoon. Perempuan itu tidak memiliki kendaraan pribadi yang mengharuskannya untuk menggunakan kendaraan umum seperti kereta bawah tanah atau bus.

Selama perjalanan, Namjoon terus memikirkan Seokjin. Tadinya dia ingin mengejutkan Seokjin dengan datang ke apartemen perempuan itu tanpa memberitahunya. Tapi dia tidak bisa menahan kerinduannya terhadap kekasihnya yang satu ini.

' _Aaah, padahal aku baru bertemu dengannya dua hari lalu,'_ batin Namjoon.

Jalanan kota Seoul pagi itu tidak terlalu ramai dan tidak terlalu sepi. Mobil Namjoon melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Walaupun dengan kecepatan tersebut, laki-laki itu sampai di apartemen Seokjin hanya dalam 15 menit.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir yang telah tersedia, Namjoon beranjak masuk ke bangunan apartemen tersebut untuk menemui Seokjin. Dia disambut ramah oleh pemilik bangunan yang sering ia lihat jika datang kemari.

Saat tiba di depan apartemen Seokjin, Namjoon mengetuk pintu kayu yang ada di hadapannya hingga sang empu membukanya. Senyuman merekah saat melihat perempuan berambut coklat panjang dengan mata hazel yang membulat sempurna ketika melihatnya.

"Jadi, ke mana kita akan pergi?" tanya Namjoon sambil memperlihatkan senyumannya.

Seokjin memiringkan kepalanya, tanda bahwa dia bingung. "Apa maksudmu, Namjoon-ah?"

"Jinseok, ayolah. Lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang dan menikmati semilir udara pagi sambil jalan-jalan ke Hongdae."

Namjoon membukakan pintu lebih lebar dan menarik pergelangan tangan Seokjin. Perempuan yang ditariknya itu sontak terkejut, tubuhnya pun bergerak ke depan. Jika bukan karena Namjoon, wajahnya mungkin sudah mencium lantai yang dilapisi karpet itu.

"Woah! Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menarikmu sekencang itu," ucap Namjoon yang melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang ramping Seokjin.

"I-itu tidak apa-apa. Umm..Namjoon-ah, bukan bermaksud tidak sopan tapi, apakah kamu bisa..."

"Bisa apa, _heum_?" tanya Namjoon dengan sedikit nada menggoda.

Dia menatap perempuan di hadapannya dengan senyumannya yang khas. Dan karena itu, lesung pipi terlihat di kedua pipinya, membuat Seokjin diam melongo.

"Aku tahu aku tampan, tapi aku tidak tahu bahwa ketampananku bisa membuatmu betah menatapku seperti itu, Jinseok." Perkataan Namjoon berhasil menyadarkan Seokjin dari lamunannya.

Perempuan itu segera menundukan kepalanya karena malu. Rona merah mulai menghiasi wajahnya yang sudah berubah bagaikan kepiting rebus. Hal tersebut membuat Namjoon kembali terkekeh dan meletakkan salah satu tangannya di dagu Seokjin.

Dengan perlahan tapi pasti, Seokjin terpaksa bertatap muka langsung dengan laki-laki yang sudah membuatnya malu pagi itu. "Kau tidak perlu malu, Jinseok. Dan tentunya Kau tidak perlu memalingkan wajah cantikmu dariku."

Selesai dengan kalimatnya, Namjoon memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup singkat bibir Seokjin. Tindakannya itu berhasil membuat Seokjin semakin memerah.

Setelah puas membuat malu kekasihnya itu, Namjoon menggendong Seokjin ala _bridal style_ hingga keduanya terduduk bersebelahan di sofa Seokjin yang berwarna _conrsilk_. Tangannya beralih untuk membelai surai coklat sang kekasih.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan hari ini?"

"A-aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu. Maaf jika aku menyusahkanmu, Namjoon-ah." Seokjin kembali menundukan kepalanya tidak berani menatap kekasihnya yang sedaritadi tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita bersih-bersih? Aku tahu hari ini kau biasanya membersihkan apartemenmu." Seokjin pun mengganguk semangat yang dibalas dengan Namjoon mengusak rambut perempuan itu karena tidak tahan dengan keimutan kekasihnya.

30 menit ke depan dihabiskan sepasang insan tersebut dengan membersihkan apartemen Seokjin. Hingga sang pemilik apartemen dibuat kaget dengan suara Namjoon yang meneriaki namanya.

"Ada apa, Joonie?!" tanya Seokjin yang kalang kabut.

"Kenapa pakaian kotornya banyak sekali? Dan kenapa ada _boxer_ di sini?! Kau tidak tidur dengan laki-laki kan, Kim Seokjin?!"

Alis Seokjin berkerut tidak suka dengan kalimat terakhir Namjoon. Jujur saja, dia merasa tersinggung dengan perkataan Namjoon. Tidur dengan pria lain? Dia bahkan tidak pernah melakukan aktivitas intim dengan seorang pria pun. Bahkan dengan kekasihnya saja tidak pernah.

"Namjoon, aku tidak pernah tidur dengan pria manapun. Bahkan kau sendiri."

Amarah yang tadinya menguasai diri Namjoon, seketika hilang begitu saja.

Itu benar. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa akan hal itu? Seokjin masih perawan. Perempuan itu sangat menjaga harta yang sangat berharga bagi seorang perempuan. Astaga, bagaimana dia bisa sampai lupa?

"Aku rasa akan lebih baik jika kita pergi ke _laundry_."

Suara Seokjin membuyarkan Namjoon dari lamunannya. Pria itu melihat Seokjin yang berjongkok di sebelahnya dan mengambil pakaian kotor yang berserakan di lantai dan memasukkannya ke dalam _hamper_.

"Aku yakin semua pakaian ini tidak akan muat di mesin cuciku," lanjut Seokjin.

Namjoon sadar bahwa dia baru saja menyakiti perasaan perempuan itu. Seokjin tidak melihatnya saat dia berbicara. Dan saat ini, perempuan itu juga menghindari tatapannya.

' _Sialan. Apa yang baru saja aku lakukan?'_

"Jinseok, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengatakannya,"

"Aku tahu. Oleh karena aku mengingatkanmu. Karena aku tahu bahwa kau lupa dan tidak bermaksud mengatakannya."

Namjoon merasa hatinya seperti disayat ketika melihat Seokjin yang tersenyum ke arahnya saat perempuan itu berbicara. Bagaimana perempuan itu bisa tersenyum saat seseorang baru saja menyakiti perasaannya?

"Seokjin–"

Namjoon membelalakan matanya tidak percaya. Dia dapat merasakan tekstur lembut dan kenyal dari bibir Seokjin yang menempel di bibirnya. Dan secara refleks, Namjoon melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang ramping kekasihnya.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, Namjoon," ujar Seokjin pelan setelah mereka berpisah dari ciuman mereka.

Namjoon mengerutkan alisnya. "Tapi aku baru saja menyakiti perasaanmu."

Seokjin menggeleng pelan. Dia kemudian memajukan badannya dan memberikan kecupan di bibir kekasihnya.

"Sudah aku bilang, itu tidak apa-apa. Nah, bagaimana jika kau mengantarku ke _laundry_ sebagai balasan?" tawar Seokjin. Perempuan itu berdiri dan mengambil _hamper_ yang penuh dengan pakaian kotor.

Namjoon pun bergegas berdiri. Kemudian dia meraih tangan Seokjin dan menggenggamnya erat. "Baiklah."

Namjoon mengambil _hamper_ dari Seokjin dengan tangannya yang kosong. Seokjin pun memperlihatkan senyumannya sebagai tanda terima kasih dan Namjoon tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum sebagai balasannya. Keduanya kemudian berjalan keluar apartemen Seokjin dengan jari mereka yang saling bertautan.

Setelah tiba di mobil, Namjoon menghidupkan mobilnya. "Jadi, tentang _boxer_ itu…"

"Itu milikmu, Namjoonie. Kau meninggalkannya ketika kau mandi di apartemenku dua hari lalu," jelas Seokjin sambil memasangkan _seatbelt_ nya.

Namjoon pun tertawa kecil. "Sesibuk itukah kau sampai tidak sempat mencuci semua pakaian kotor itu?"

"Kau mengajakku ke Hongdae dua hari lalu, Namjoon. Dan jangan bilang kau lupa bahwa aku sedang ujian _mid-term_ di kampus?" tanya Seokjin dengan alis berkerut samar.

"Mungkin aku lupa," jawab Namjoon dengan pandangan tertuju ke depan.

"Dasar kakek tua…" gumam Seokjin.

Namjoon melirik sebentar ke Seokjin. Dia kemudian menampilkan s _mirk_ nya. "Kalau aku kakek tua, itu berarti kau nenek tua, Jinseok."

Seokjin melempar tatapan tajam ke arah Namjoon yang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Jika saja mereka sedang tidak di mobil dan Namjoon sedang tidak mengemudi, Seokjin mungkin sudah memberikannya cubitan atau pukulan di lengan pria itu.

"Aku membencimu…" gerutu Seokjin.

Namjoon tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Jinnie-ya."

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

Terima kasih **peksopek96** dan **Pink Alpaca 124** atas _review_ nya di prolog dan terima kasih semuanya yang membaca cerita ini. Aku tunggu tanggapan kalian mengenai chapter ini, _guys_!


	3. Chap 2: Arrival

"Jinseok, apakah kau bisa sedikit lebih cepat? Ini sudah siang."

Seokjin memasukkan pakaian kotor di tangannya dengan kasar dan memberengut. Dia berkacak pinggang dan menghela napas kesal ketika melihat Namjoon yang duduk bermalas-malasan di bangku.

"Jika kau ingin aku cepat selesai, bantulah aku, Namjoon-ah. Dan jam 8 itu masih terhitung pagi," ujar Seokjin sambil melanjutkan memasukkan pakaian kotornya.

Namjoon melihat malas kekasihnya yang kembali sibuk. Dia menyesal sudah menawarkan Seokjin untuk membersihkan apartemen perempuan itu. Tapi _hey_ , setidaknya dia bisa membawa kabur Seokjin lagi ke Hongdae.

Dia tersenyum ketika mengingat kejadian dua hari lalu. Ya, dia ingat bahwa Seokjin sedang menghadapi ujian _mid-term_ di kampusnya. Tapi dia pikir Seokjin terlalu memaksa dirinya untuk belajar padahal perempuan itu tergolong pintar jadi dia membawa Seokjin pergi ke Hongdae untuk sedikit refreshing.

Dan soal Seokjin yang tergolong pintar, perempuan itu sebenarnya lumayan mahir di bidang manajemen. Padahal perempuan itu berkuliah di jurusan Departemen Film.

Namjoon mungkin CEO dari perusahaan keluarganya, tapi dia terkejut ketika Seokjin dapat menyelesaikan masalah keuangan perusahaan beberapa bulan lalu. Bahkan perempuan itu yang mengatur separuh perencanaan untuk memperbaiki masalah. Yang Namjoon lakukan hanya mengevaluasikan pekerjaan sang kekasih.

Namjoon terkekeh ketika mengingat wajah-wajah rekan kantornya pada hari itu. Sepertinya bukan hanya dia yang terperangah dengan keahlian Seokjin dalam bidang manajemen yang tiba-tiba muncul. Tapi, perempuan itu suka memaksakan dirinya sendiri padahal Namjoon tahu Seokjin akan lulus 100%.

"Kau terlalu memaksakan dirimu, Jinnie-ya."

"Siapa?"

Namjoon menunjuk Seokjin dengan jari telunjuknya. Perempuan itu kemudian meniru Namjoon dengan menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Dan Namjoon pun tertawa melihat ekspresi bingung Seokjin.

Seokjin mengerutkan alisnya, "Maksudmu?"

Namjoon berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Seokjin. Dia kemudian mengambil pakaian yang masih ada di dalam _hamper_ dan memasukkannya ke dalam mesin cuci.

"Kau seharusnya santai saja untuk ujian _mid-term_ ini. Aku tahu dan yakin kau akan lulus seratus persen," jelas Namjoon. Pria itu kemudian menutup mesin cuci dan memasukkan detergen beserta koin _laundry_ dan menekan beberapa tombol sebelum mesin cuci itu bekerja.

"Namjoon, aku baru akan lulus 15 bulan lagi. Dan bagaimana jika skripsiku nanti tidak diterima?"

"Jangan khawatir, kau pasti akan lulus. Se-ra-tus per-sen," ujar Namjoon dengan penuh penekanan.

Seokjin menghela napas. Terkadang kekasihnya itu bisa terlalu percaya diri. Tapi itulah salah satu hal yang Seokjin ingin miliki.

Dia ingin percaya diri seperti Namjoon. Dia ingin seberani Namjoon. Dia ingin sepintar Namjoon. Dia ingin sebahagia dan segembira Namjoon. Dia ingin sebebas Namjoon. Dan masih banyak lagi.

Seokjin meringis ketika dia merasakan rasa sakit di dahinya. Dia menatap tajam pria di depannya yang baru saja menjentik dahinya.

"YA! Kenapa kau melakukan itu?!"

"Kau seharusnya jangan iri padaku, Jinseok. Syukurilah apa yang kau punya saat ini."

Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Kau baru saja mengatakannya dengan keras," jawab Namjoon.

Seokjin semakin mengerutkan dahinya. Sebelum dia dapat bertanya lebih lanjut, Namjoon sudah mendahuluinya.

"Kau bilang kau ingin sepercaya diri, seberani, sepintar, sebahagia, dan sebebas aku," tambah Namjoon yang berhasil membuat Seokjin menutup rapat mulutnya.

Namjoon melirik ke kekasihnya yang berubah diam. Semburat merah terlihat menghiasi wajah cantik dan mulus kekasihnya itu. Dia pun terkekeh pelan melihat Seokjin yang malu.

Seandainya Seokjin tahu yang sebenarnya tentang hidupnya, tentang masa lalu, mungkin perempuan itu tidak akan merasa iri padanya.

.

.

.

Dengan nafas yang memburu, seorang laki-laki berlari di tengah ramainya stasiun. Karena terburu-buru, dia tanpa sengaja menabrak beberapa orang di sekitarnya. Membuat semua orang yang ditabraknya sedikit kesal.

Maniknya menangkap kereta yang sedaritadi ia cari. Namun matanya terbelalak lebar ketika mendapati transportasi tersebut mulai menjauh dari peron. Dia pun mempercepat langkah kakinya.

Namun sayang, kereta itu sudah lebih dulu berangkat ke stasiun berikutnya. Laki-laki yang baru saja selesai berlari, hanya dapat menerima nasibnya sambil mengatur nafasnya.

 _'Sial!'_ rutuk laki-laki itu dalam hatinya.

"Oppa!"

Mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya, laki-laki itu membalikkan badannya. Dia melihat seorang perempuan tengah berlari menghampirinya. Perempuan tersebut terengah-engah. Namun beberapa saat kemudian dia menatap tajam laki-laki di depannya.

"YAA! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berlari ke dalam stasiun lagi?!"

"Aaah, maaf soal itu. Tapi, koperku tertinggal di kereta," ucap sang laki-laki sambil tersenyum kaku. Dia pun menggaruk tenguknya yang tidak gatal.

Sang perempuan pun mendengus kesal mendengar penuturan laki-laki di depannya. Dia kemudian menunjuk ke koper yang ada di sampingnya, "Kopermu ada padaku, Kim Taehyung! Bagaimana kau bisa lupa akan hal sekecil ini? Padahal kau dapat menghafal semua rumus yang dosenmu berikan seakan-akan kau meneguk air putih."

Taehyung yang diomeli oleh perempuan tersebut hanya terkekeh dan menampilkan senyuman kotaknya. Jika teman-temannya melihat pemandangan ini, mereka sudah pasti akan tertawa. Lagipula saat ini dia tengah diomeli oleh perempuan yang umurnya 2 tahun lebih muda darinya. Bagaimana itu tidak lucu?

"Mungkin otakku sedang tidak berfungsi dengan baik karena melihatmu seharian ini, Jeon Jungkook," goda Taehyung.

"Oh, jadi sekarang kau menyalahkanku? Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan pergi. Dengan begitu otakmu akan bekerja dengan baik lagi."

Taehyung dibuat menganga melihat Jungkook yang benar-benar melakukan apa yang ia ucapkan tadi. Perempuan itu terus berjalan dengan tidak mempedulikan Taehyung.

Semenit kemudian, Taehyung sadar bahwa kopernya masih dibawa Jungkook yang sudah menghilang dari jangkauan matanya.

"Ya Jeon Jungkook! Kau masih membawa koperku!"

.

.

.

Sambil menarik kopernya, pasangan dengan marga Kim dan Jeon itu berjalan beriringan di seberang jalan kota Seoul. Keduanya baru saja keluar dari stasiun kereta setelah sedikit masalah.

Kedua manik Taehyung melirik ke sana-sini. Dia mengamati lingkungan sekitarnya, mencoba mengingat di mana dia berada. Berbeda dengan perempuan di sebelahnya. Manik Jungkook terus menatap kagum lingkungannya. Ini merupakan pertama kalinya dia berada di Seoul, sebuah kota yang menurutnya sangat indah belum lagi terkenal.

"Taehyung, kota ini sangat indah. Terima kasih sudah mengajakku."

Pandangan Taehyung beralih ke Jungkook yang menatapnya dengan senyuman yang menunjukkan gigi kelincinya. Dia menjadi gemas dengan perempuan yang satu ini.

"Kamu sangat menggemaskan, Kookie. Dan kenapa berterima kasih?"

"Karena kau sudah mengajakku ke Seoul. Aku selalu ingin pergi ke sini sejak aku kecil," jelas Jungkook. Dia kembali sibuk mengamati lingkungan sekitarnya, masih dengan rasa kagum yang tidak bisa dia pendam.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan lirih. Dia sekarang mengerti maksud perkataan Jungkook. Dan karena itu, dia merasa kasian walaupun dia tahu Jungkook tidak ingin dikasihani.

 _'Jangan berkata seperti itu, Kook. Kau memberitahuku untuk tidak mengasihanimu tapi kenapa kau berbicara seolah kau menginginkan belas kasihanku?'_ batin Taehyung.

Tidak seharusnya dia berpikir seperti itu. Dengan segera, Taehyung membuang jauh-jauh pikirannya itu. Dia kemudian meraih tangan Jungkook dan menggenggamnya lembut.

Ya, tidak seharusnya dia berpikir seperti itu. Ini Jungkook yang dia maksud. Kekasihnya yang sangat dicintainya.

"Taehyungie, apakah semuanya baik-baik saja?"

Taehyung mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Jungkook. Dia tidak bermaksud membuat khawatir Jungkook. Dan untuk meyakinkan Jungkook, Taehyung mendaratkan ciuman di pipi kekasihnya itu.

"Ke-kenapa kau melakukan itu?" tanya Jungkook dengan semburat merah yang muncul di pipinya.

Taehyung terkekeh melihat reaksi Jungkook. Dia kemudian menarik pelan tangan Jungkook. Dia tidak ingin kekasihnya untuk khawatir. Perempuan itu seharusnya menikmati harinya, bukannya mengkhawatirkan Taehyung.

"Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja aku ingin menciummu."

Jungkook menggembungkan pipinya yang memerah. Dan Taehyung tidak bisa menahan suara tawanya dan mencubit gemas pipi kekasihnya itu.

"Berhenti mencubitku, Tae!" rengek Jungkook.

"Kau terlalu menggemaskan, Kookie-ah."

Jungkook mendengus, "Dan kau terlalu aneh."

" _Only for you, my dear bunny_."

.

.

.

.

.

 _And Taehyung and Jungkook are here_ ( o ⊰ o)


	4. Chap 3: Past & Present

Musim semi tengah menyambut kota Seoul. Dan karenanya, Hongdae diisi dengan kerumunan orang. Jika dilihat, bukan hanya warga lokal yang terdapat di kerumunan tersebut. Wisatawan mancanegara juga terdapat di kerumunan tersebut.

Ini merupakan hal yang biasa karena Hongdae akan sangat ramai saat musim semi datang. Dengan pedagang yang menjual berbagai macam barang dan makanan, warga sekitar yang datang, baik untuk belanja atau hanya untuk berjalan-jalan, dan turis dari berbagai negara. Tapi itu bukan berarti Hongdae tidak akan ramai di luar musim semi.

Seokjin tersenyum melihat pemandangan di sekitarnya. Bisa dibilang Hongdae adalah tempat favoritnya. Dia sering datang ke sini baik untuk belanja atau hanya sekedar berjalan-jalan. Hongdae dan kampusnya tidak terlalu jauh oleh karena itu dia sering ke Hongdae saat kelasnya selesai guna menghilangkan penat.

Dan Namjoon juga suka mengajaknya ke sini. Seperti dua hari lalu dan hari ini.

"Hongdae ramai seperti biasanya," gumam Seokjin.

"Tentu saja." Namjoon menyahut, "Belum lagi saat ini musim semi."

Seokjin tersentak ketika dia merasakan tangan di lehernya. Saat Seokjin akan menarik tangan itu menjauh dari lehernya, dia sadar bahwa itu tangan Namjoon. Seokjin menoleh ke sampingnya ketika mendengar suara tawa Namjoon.

"Aku hanya ingin membetulkan syalmu, Jinseok," jelas Namjoon.

Pria itu kemudian melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda. Tangannya melingkarkan syal di leher Seokjin hingga tidak ada celah yang terlihat.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Namjoon tersenyum lebar, "Nah, dengan begini kau tidak akan kedinginan."

Seokjin menyentuh lehernya yang dibaluti syal. Kemudian dia tersenyum ke Namjoon. Dan entah bagaimana, tapi Namjoon dapat merasakan jantungnya yang berdebar sangat kencang dan cepat di dadanya.

' _Ah, bodoh. Tentu saja karena kau jatuh cinta pada perempuan ini.'_

"Terima kasih, Namjoonie." Seokjin berterima kasih kepada Namjoon dengan wajahnya yang berseri-seri.

"Astaga, bisakah kau hentikan itu?"

Senyuman Seokjin luntur ketika dia mendengar nada ketus Namjoon. Seokjin tidak mengerti kenapa pria itu tiba-tiba menjadi ketus. Apakah dia mengatakan atau melakukan sesuatu yang salah? Tapi apa? Seokjin tidak merasa dia melakukan sesuatu yang salah.

Namun pikiran negatifnya itu seketika sirna saat Namjoon menangkup wajahnya dan menempelkan bibir keduanya. Ciuman itu terasa hangat dan lembut dan Seokjin menyukainya. Satu hal yang Seokjin sukai dari semua tindakan Namjoon selama ini, adalah ketika pria itu menciumnya atau bahkan sekedar kecupan di pipi atau di dahi.

"Jika kau terus seperti itu, selalu terlihat imut dan cantik, aku mungkin akan kehilangan kendali dan berakhir menciummu."

Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi Seokjin. Entah sudah berapa kali Namjoon berhasil membuatnya tersipu malu hari ini.

"Seokjin, ingatlah kata-kataku ini,"

Seokjin mengangkat kepalanya yang tadinya ditundukkan untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya.

Namjoon menyisir rambut Seokjin yang sedikit berantakan karena angin musim semi yang bertiup sore itu. Seokjin memejamkan matanya, menikmati hangatnya sentuhan kekasihnya di tiap helaian rambutnya. Hingga Seokjin terpaksa membuka matanya ketika Namjoon mengangkat dagunya.

Seokjin dapat merasakan hembusan napas pria di depannya yang keluar dalam bentuk asap putih yang memudar dengan cepat. Rasa hangat terasa di pinggangnya berkat tangan Namjoon yang memegangnya erat.

"Apa pun yang orang-orang katakan, apa pun yang mereka pikirkan tentangmu, bagiku, kau merupakan perempuan tercantik dan terpintar yang pernah aku temui. Dan kau memiliki kemurah hatian yang menurutku sangat besar. Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikanmu, baik di pikiranku maupun di hatiku,"

Namjoon beralih menggenggam tangan Seokjin, "Ingat perkataanku itu, Seokjin."

"Dasar kau bodoh…"

Namjoon mengerutkan dahinya mendengar rutukan Seokjin.

"Kenapa kau harus selalu membuatku malu dan sedih seperti ini," lanjut Seokjin.

Suara isakan keluar dari mulut perempuan itu dan Namjoon tersenyum kecil. Dia tahu bahwa Seokjin menangis bukan karena sedih, melainkan sebaliknya.

Pria itu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping kekasihnya dan menarik perempuan tersebut ke dalam dekapannya. Dia tidak peduli jika mantelnya basah karena Seokjin yang menangis tersedu-sedu, Namjoon bersedia kedinginan untuk perempuan yang sangat dicintainya ini.

"Berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau tidak akan meninggalkanku…bahwa kita akan selalu bersama." Seokjin bergumam samar.

Dan Namjoon pun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku janji."

.

.

.

Hari semakin gelap namun kota Seoul tidak semakin sepi. Dengan dihiasi lampu dan lentera, kota tersebut menampakkan keindahannya yang berbeda saat siang hari. Karena saat malam hari, langit Seoul dihiasi dengan taburan berjuta-juta bintang. Mungkin semua bintang itu tidak dapat terlihat dengan jelas dari bawah kota Seoul yang dikelilingi lampu dan lentera. Tapi jika dilihat dari daerah pedesaan yang tidak banyak penerangan, maka bintang-bintang indah itu akan mudah dilihat.

Hal tersebut merupakan keuntungan tinggal di desa bagi Jungkook. Perempuan tersebut lahir dan menghabiskan empat tahun di Busan dengan kakek dan neneknya sebelum keduanya meninggal dunia karena kanker otak. Sedangkan orangtua Jungkook mengalami kecelakaan mobil yang merenggut nyawa kedua orang dewasa tersebut dan kecelakaan tersebut terjadi saat Jungkook berumur dua tahun.

Tapi sepertinya Tuhan sayang padanya. Dua minggu setelah kepergian kakek dan neneknya, hidupnya berubah 180 derajat ketika bertemu dengan Taehyung.

Pertemuan tersebut mungkin sedikit tidak mengenakan karena Jungkook harus berurusan dengan pemiliki toko roti yang murka karena rotinya dicuri oleh Jungkook. Tapi sepertinya takdir berkata lain. Jungkook berakhir di rumah mewah milik keluarga Taehyung dan bukannya di kantor polisi. Dan sejak saat itu, Jungkook tinggal bersama dengan Taehyung kecil dan juga pengasuh Taehyung atau yang Taehyung sering panggil 'Bibi Yona'.

Dua tahun berlalu sejak Jungkook tinggal di kediaman Kim di Busan. Dan saat Taehyung berulang tahun yang ke sepuluh, Jungkook menghadiahkannya sebuah pemandangan yang tidak pernah dilihat oleh Taehyung, yaitu sebuah langit malam yang ditaburi dengan bintang-bintang. Pemandangan tersebut sangat jarang bahkan tidak pernah Taehyung lihat.

" _Oppa_ pernah bilang padaku bahwa _oppa_ pindah dari Seoul. Setahuku, Seoul merupakan kota yang sangat besar dan aktif. Mungkin karena banyak lampu yang menyala saat malam, bintang-bintang jadi tidak kelihatan." Jungkook menjelaskan ketika Taehyung bertanya padanya mengenai alasan mengapa dia tidak melihat bintang ketika di Seoul.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu itu, Kookie?"

"Karena setiap malam aku selalu melihat langit seperti ini. Nenek dulu pernah memberitahuku, jika kita melihat bintang jatuh dan kita memohon di saat itu, maka permohonan kita akan terkabulkan."

Mata Taehyung membulat sempurna ketika mendengar penjelasan Jungkook.

Dia pun tersenyum antusias, "Benarkah?"

Jungkook mengangguk tidak kalah antusiasnya.

"Kookie-ah."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya ke pria yang ada di sampingnya. Kedua maniknya mendapati Taehyung yang tengah melihat keluar jendela café. Tidak. Lebih tepatnya ke langit malam Seoul.

"Kenapa bintang-bintang tidak muncul?"

Pertanyaan itu membawanya tiga belas tahun ke masa lalu. Jungkook pun tersenyum. Dia tidak sadar bahwa waktu berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Dan lihatlah sekarang, dia sudah berumur dua puluh satu tahun sedangkan Taehyung sudah menginjak umur dua puluh tiga.

"Setahuku, Seoul merupakan kota yang sangat besar dan aktif. Mungkin karena banyak lampu yang menyala saat malam, bintang-bintang jadi tidak kelihatan."

Ya, waktu berlalu sangat cepat, terlalu cepat jika dipikirkan lagi.

.

.

.

Dengan gelas berisi _espresso macchiato_ dan _latte macchiato_ di tangan, Taehyung dan Jungkook berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman yang terletak tidak jauh dari café yang mereka kunjungi sebelumnya. Semilir angin malam bertiup dan Jungkook berusaha merapatkan mantel yang dia kenakan.

Saat Taehyung melihat Jungkook bergumul dengan mantelnya, pria itu menyerahkan kopinya pada Jungkook dan membuat perempuan itu bingung tapi Jungkook tetap mengambil kopi tersebut.

Dan Jungkook akhirnya mengerti maksud Taehyung, karena hal selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah Taehyung yang menutup retsleting mantel yang tengah Jungkook kenakan. Perempuan itu pun tersenyum sebagai balasan dan mendapatkan senyuman kotak khas Taehyung yang berhasil membuatnya tertawa.

Taehyung sangat bersyukur karena dipertemukan Jungkook. Jika seandainya dia tidak bertemu dengan Jungkook, mungkin dia akan mengalami depresi bertahun-tahun karena dipaksa berpisah dengan kakak satu-satunya yang ia miliki. Tapi dia sedang tidak ingin memikirkan hal itu saat ini. Akan lebih baik jika dia fokus pada apa yang tengah dia lakukan saat ini dan itu adalah menikmati waktunya dengan Jungkook.

Tapi, beberapa menit setelah dia melupakan masa lalu kelamnya, dia terpaksa mengingatnya kembali ketika melihat seseorang yang mengingatkannya pada kakaknya. Dia terpaku di tempatnya dan matanya tertuju pada pria yang berdiri sepuluh meter darinya.

Dengan cepat, Taehyung menyingkirkan pikirannya tentang kakaknya.

"Jinseok, seharusnya kau mengenakan sarung tanganmu. Lihat, sekarang tanganmu sedingin es."

"Jangan melebih-lebihkan sesuatu. Tanganku tidak sedingin es, Namjoonie."

Mendengar nama itu, Taehyung dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia melihat seorang perempuan tengah berdiri di samping pria yang mengingatkannya pada kakaknya. Apakah barusan dia mengkhayal?

"Jangan membantah jika aku menyuruhmu mengenakan sarung tangan."

"Kau menyebalkan, Kim Namjoon."

Lagi-lagi nama itu. Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup. Pikirannya mulai melayang ke mana-mana. Bagaimana pria itu memiliki nama panggilan yang sama dengan kakaknya? Bagaimana pria itu memiliki marga dan nama panjang yang sama dengan kakaknya? Bagaimana jika pria itu adalah kakaknya?

"Uwaah! Taehyung, lihat ini!"

Suara Jungkook menarik Taehyung kembali ke dunia nyata. Dia dengan segera melihat ke kekasihnya yang tengah berjongkok di dekat lampu taman. Karena penasaran, Taehyung menghampiri perempuan itu.

"Ada apa, Jungkook-ah?"

"Lihat! Aku tidak tahu ada bunga yang bisa mekar di malam hari." Jungkook menunjuk bunga yang dimaksud.

Dan Taehyung terkekeh melihat reaksi sang kekasihnya. Dia pun mengusak gemas surai gelap Jungkook dan berhasil mendapat erangan kesal dari perempuan itu.

Ketika dia berbalik, Taehyung kembali melihat pria itu. Hanya saja, pria itu juga balas melihatnya. Pikirannya kosong, tapi dia juga merasa gugup karena baru saja ketahuan melihat pria itu. Baru saja dia ingin membuang pandangannya, Taehyung dikejutkan dengan apa yang diucapkan pria itu.

"Kau kah itu, Taehyung?"

Perlahan, dia kembali melihat pria itu. Dia bersumpah, barusan pria itu memanggil namanya. Atau apakah dia menunjukkannya pada orang lain?

"Kim Taehyung, kau kah itu?"

Dengan ragu, Taehyung mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan tatapan masih tertuju pada pria yang sama. Dan dia terkejut ketika pria itu mengangguk dan berkata 'ya _'._

Taehyung menelan ludahnya, "Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?"

"Bodoh, kakak mana yang akan melupakan nama adiknya?"

Dan dari sanalah Taehyung sadar, bahwa pria yang memiliki nama panggilan, marga, dan nama panjang yang sama dengan kakaknya, ternyata adalah kakak tirinya yang selama lima belas tahun ini tidak pernah dia lihat. Seorang kakak yang sangat dia rindukan, sangat dia sayangi, namun juga sangat dia benci.

.

.

.

.

.

At last, kakak beradik Kim bertemu kembali. Tapi, kenapa Taehyung membenci Namjoon? Apa alasannya?

Tolong tanggapannya, ya guys^^


	5. Chap 4: Longing

Matahari bersinar dengan terik di langit siang Seoul. Jam menunjukkan pukul satu siang, menandakan _break time_ para pekerja. Namun, seorang pria berperawakan tinggi terlihat masih sibuk berkutat dengan tumpukan kertas di hadapannya. Dan pria itu adalah Kim Namjoon.

"Berapa banyak lagi yang harus aku tanda tangani?" Namjoon bertanya dengan pandangan tertuju ke kertas di mejanya.

Matanya beralih ke pria yang berdiri dengan tegap di depan mejanya. Dia mengambil secarik kertas dari tangan pria tersebut. Setelah membaca isi kertas tersebut, Namjoon mengerutkan dahinya heran.

"Hanya ini?"

Pria di depannya mengangguk, "Yang tersisa hanyalah kertas yang berisikan kontrak perusahaan ini dengan perusahaan Lee. Untuk kertas kontrak lainnya belum sampai ke tangan saya."

"Aneh…tapi tetap saja. Aku ingin kau untuk mencari kertas kontrak perusahaan lain, terutama dengan perusahaan yang menghadiri _meeting_ minggu lalu," perintah Namjoon.

"Baiklah."

Ruangan itu hening sejenak. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara pendingin ruangan dan juga suara goresan pena. Selesai menandatangani kertas kontrak, Namjoon menyerahkan kembali kertas tersebut pada pria yang masih setia berdiri di depan mejanya.

"Aku dengar kau bertemu dengan adikmu kemarin," sahut pria itu.

"Siapa yang memberitahumu?"

"Yoongi. Dia tahu dari Seokjin- _nuna_."

Namjoon berdiri dari kursinya. Dia meregangkan tubuhnya yang pegal karena telah duduk sejak dia masuk ke ruangannya. Desahan lega keluar ketika dia mendengar suara retak di tengah peregangannya.

"Seokjin?" tanyanya sambil berjalan ke mesin kopi yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Ya."

Namjoon mengeluarkan teko kopi dari mesinnya dan menuangkan kopi yang terdapat di dalam teko tersebut ke _mug_ nya. Dia bersenandung pelan selagi tangannya sibuk menuangkan susu ke dalam _mug_ yang berisi kopi.

"Sebaiknya kau beristirahat, _hyung_. Pergilah menikmati sore hari dengan Seokjin- _nuna_ dan adikmu. Aku dengar hari ini ada festival bunga sakura di Danau Seokchon."

Namjoon berdeham pelan sambil mengaduk kopinya, "Benarkah?"

Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, itu tidak terdengar buruk. Hitung-hitung dia bisa bertemu dengan kekasihnya dan juga adiknya. Dia ingin berbicara dengan Taehyung mengenai banyak hal. Namjoon ingin tahu apa saja yang telah Taehyung lakukan selama di Busan dan dia juga ingin tahu siapa perempuan yang dia lihat bersama Taehyung kemarin malam.

"Jadi, apakah kau akan pergi atau tidak?"

Senyuman mengembang di wajah Namjoon. Dia pun berjalan ke pria yang ada di tengah ruangan dan menepuk pundak pria itu.

"Terima kasih atas usulannya, Jimin," ucapnya pada pria yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Sebaiknya kau segera pergi, _hyung._ " Jimin mengusulkan, "Tempat itu akan ramai sekali nanti."

Jimin melihat Namjoon berjalan ke meja kerjanya dan memasukkan laptop serta berkas penting ke dalam tasnya. Namjoon mengenakan mantelnya dan pria itu pamit pada Jimin sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

Helaan napas keluar dari mulut Jimin, "Dan sekarang aku yang terjebak dengan pekerjaan pria itu."

Sepertinya dia harus memberitahu Yoongi bahwa dia akan sedikit telat untuk kencan mereka nanti.

.

.

.

"Festival di Seokchon?"

"Ya. Kau sedang tidak kuliah, bukan?"

"Tidak. Ujian berikutnya akan dilaksanakan tiga hari lagi."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita akan ke Seokchon. Aku dalam perjalanan ke apartemenmu, Seokjin."

"Aku sedang di luar, Namjoonie."

Mendengar perkataan kekasihnya, Namjoon mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Seokjin sedang tidak di apartemennya?

"Kalau begitu kau sedang ada di mana?"

Terdengar suara tawa Seokjin. Tapi Namjoon juga menangkap suara yang tidak dia kenal. Dua pertanyaan mengisi pikirannya. Di mana Seokjin saat ini dan siapa yang sedang bersama perempuan itu.

Sebelum Namjoon melemparkan berbagai macam pertanyaan, Seokjin sudah lebih dulu memberitahunya, " _Lovin'her Flower Café_ , Hongdae _._ Dan aku sedang bersama Taehyung dan Jungkook."

"Jungkook?" tanya Namjoon spontan.

"Ya, kau ingat perempuan yang bersama Taehyung kemarin malam? Namanya Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook."

Namjoon berdeham dan menganggukkan kepalanya walaupun dia tahu Seokjin tidak bisa melihatnya. Seokjin pun memberitahunya untuk mematikan ponselnya karena menelpon sambil mengemudi bisa berbahaya. Dan Namjoon terpaksa melakukan perintah kekasihnya.

"Jeon Jungkook…"

Pandangannya tertuju ke jalanan di depannya. Namun pikirannya tengah bekerja, dia sedang mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Atau lebih tepatnya seseorang.

"Kenapa nama itu terdengar familiar?"

.

.

.

Seokjin meletakkan ponselnya ke dalam tas. Dia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke perempuan di sampingnya.

"Ada apa, _unni_?" Jungkook bertanya.

Seokjin menggelengkan kepala. Dia pun memberitahu bahwa Namjoon baru saja menghubunginya dan memberitahunya bahwa pria itu mengajak untuk pergi Seokchon.

"Seokchon?" kali ini Taehyung yang bertanya.

Dengan anggukan kepala, Seokjin memberitahu Taehyung dan Jungkook bahwa hari ini ada festival bunga sakura di Danau Seokchon, Seokjin pun tertawa ketika melihat reaksi Jungkook. Perempuan itu bersorak gembira sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas.

Seokjin merasa gemas setiap kali dia melihat Jungkook. Perempuan yang lebih muda tiga tahun darinya itu terlihat seperti kelinci, itu menurut Seokjin. Tapi Taehyung juga berkata sedemikian rupa. Bukan hanya tampangnya yang mirip kelinci, tapi sifat _hyper_ nya pun juga sama, kata Taehyung.

" _Nuna_ , apakah kita akan ke Seokchon dengan _subway_?" Taehyung menyendok kue tartnya.

"Tidak." Seokjin menggeleng, "Namjoon akan menjemput kita dengan mobilnya dan setelah itu kita akan langsung ke Seokchon."

"Oh."

Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya.

Taehyung terdengar tidak senang mendengar penjelasannya. Apakah pria itu lebih suka menggunakan _subway_? Tapi jika mereka menggunakan _subway_ , maka mereka harus berganti kereta beberapa kali. Akan lebih cepat menggunakan mobil.

Sebelum Seokjin sempat bertanya, dia membalikkan badannya ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil. Matanya terbuka lebar ketika melihat Namjoon yang baru saja masuk ke dalam café.

"Bagaimana kau bisa cepat sekali?" Seokjin bertanya heran.

Namjoon tersenyum, "Jalanan tidak terlalu ramai."

"Jadi, bagaimana jika pergi ke Seokchon sekarang?" lanjut Namjoon bertanya.

"Kenapa buru-buru?"

Namjoon melihat ke depannya. Senyumnya luntur ketika melihat Taehyung yang menatapnya datar. Ada apa dengan adiknya itu? Bukankah seharusnya Taehyung merasa senang karena dapat bertemu dengan kakaknya?

"Sekretarisku memberitahu akan lebih baik jika kita berangkat sekarang. Seokchon lumayan jauh dari Hongdae dan aku yakin banyak orang yang akan datang ke festival itu."

Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Sekretarismu? Dia yang mengusulkanmu untuk pergi ke Seokchon?"

Namjoon pun mengangguk sebagai balasan. Tapi apa yang Taehyung katakan selanjutnya membuatnya mematung seketika dan membuatnya ingin meninju adiknya itu.

"Apakah sekretarismu mengusulkanmu pergi ke Seokchon supaya kau bisa berselingkuh dengannya?"

"TAEHYUNG!" Jungkook melotot.

Rahang Namjoon mengeras. Dia mencoba menahan tinjunya yang siap melayang kapan saja ke muka datar adiknya itu. Ah, pria di depan ini tidak terlihat seperti adiknya yang dia kenal. Dia terlihat seperti orang asing bagi Namjoon.

"Apa kau bilang?" Namjoon menggeram dengan alis yang berkerut.

Jungkook menghampiri Taehyung dan menyuruh pria itu untuk meminta maaf pada Namjoon. Tapi pria berusia dua puluh tiga tahun itu tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan kelihatannya dia tidak berencana untuk meminta maaf pada Namjoon.

Namjoon menghela napas untuk mengontrol emosinya. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan emosi mengendalikannya dan melampiaskannya pada adiknya. Lagipula, dia sedang berada di tempat umum. Dia tidak bisa melampiaskan emosinya di depan Jungkook atau Taehyung, terutama Seokjin.

"Itu tidak apa-apa, Jungkook," gumam Namjoon.

Seokjin menatap khawatir kekasihnya. Seokjin tahu Namjoon mencoba menahan emosinya, jadi dia merasa khawatir. Seokjin pun berdiri dan memegang erat lengan sang kekasih. Tangan satunya lagi dia letakkan di punggung pria itu dan bergerak ke atas ke bawah, berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya.

"Apakah kau baik-baik, Namjoon-ah? Mungkin pergi ke Seokchon bisa ditunda lain hari," ujar Seokjin dengan pelan.

Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia ingin menikmati sore harinya dengan kekasihnya, dia ingin berkenalan dengan Jungkook, dan yang terpenting, dia ingin berbicara dengan adiknya. Namjoon ingin melepas rindu pada adiknya yang sudah sangat lama tidak dia lihat.

"Taehyung, aku tidak peduli kau ingin menyakiti perasaanku ataupun membuatku marah, tapi aku tidak akan melampiaskannya dengan menyakitimu balik. Karena aku tidak mungkin menyakiti adikku sendiri."

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau membenci Namjoon- _oppa_? Taehyung, dia itu kakakmu. Tidak seharusnya kau seperti ini."

Taehyung tidak bergeming ketika Jungkook menasihatinya. Dia tidak ingin bersikap baik hati pada pria yang bernama Kim Namjoon.

Ya, mungkin pria itu merupakan kakaknya, _well_ lebih tepatnya kakak tirinya. Intinya, Namjoon adalah kakaknya. Tapi, Taehyung tidak bisa menyingkirkan rasa sakit dan pedih yang dia rasakan lima belas tahun lalu, saat dia dipindahkan ke Busan.

Taehyung ingin tahu kenapa Namjoon tidak mencegah atau menghentikan orangtua mereka dari memisahkan mereka? Kenapa Namjoon tidak ada saat dia hendak berangkat? Kenapa Namjoon tidak mencoba mencarinya? Kenapa dia tidak melakukan semua itu?

"Aku membencimu."

Itulah yang Taehyung katakan pada Namjoon saat pria itu menariknya paksa untuk 'berbicara'. Dan Namjoon hanya memasang wajah datar, begitupula dengan Taehyung.

"Kenapa?"

Taehyung tersenyum miring, "Kenapa, kau bilang?"

"Oh aku beritahu kenapa." Taehyung mengepalkan tangannya, "Kau membiarkanku pergi ke Busan, kau tidak melakukan apa-apa saat mereka memaksaku untuk pindah, kau tidak ada saat aku akan berangkat, kau tidak mencoba mencariku, kau…"

Taehyung menggigit bibirnya, "Kau…tidak peduli pada adikmu ini."

Pada akhirnya, Taehyung menyesal telah mengatakan semua hal itu. Karena hal selanjutnya yang terjadi, adalah kakaknya yang terlihat sangat tersakiti. Satu hal yang sangat tidak Taehyung inginkan terjadi sejak Namjoon menjadi kakaknya adalah menyakiti kakaknya tersebut.

.

.

.

"Aku mencoba mencegah mereka sejak aku tidak sengaja mendengar bahwa mereka akan memindahkanmu ke Busan. Dan aku ada saat kau akan berangkat. Selama lima belas tahun, aku sudah mencoba berbagai cara untuk mencarimu. Bahkan aku pernah pergi ke Busan saat aku berusia empat belas tahun dengan hanya berbekal uang 40,000 Won dan berakhir kelaparan di tengah jalan."

Kedua kakak beradik itu tertawa mendengar aksi nekat Namjoon.

Namjoon memberitahu Taehyung bahwa sejak dia melakukan aksi nekat itu, kedua orangtua mereka mengetatkan pengawasan Namjoon. Saat dia duduk di perusahaan Kim dan menjadi CEO di perusahaan tersebut, diam-diam Namjoon mencoba mengambil akses menuju rekening bank orangtuanya.

"Aku pikir dengan masuk ke rekening bank mereka, aku dapat menemukanmu dengan mengecek tagihan kereta yang mereka bayar saat kau pindah. Tapi…"

Taehyung menatap kakaknya dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Namjoon terkekeh melihat ekspresi adiknya itu.

"Tapi, aku tertangkap basah oleh wanita itu sebelum aku sempat berhasil. Jadi…"

"Dia mengganti rekeningnya dan menghapus yang lama." Taehyung melengkapi kalimat Namjoon.

Namjoon tersenyum miris. Dia sudah mencoba berbagai cara. Bahkan Namjoon hampir memohon untuk dapat dipertemukan dengan adiknya. Tapi, akan ditaruh di mana harga dirinya jika dia sampai memohon pada orangtuanya layaknya budak? Tidak, dia tidak akan pernah memohon pada orang tua itu. Dia tidak sudi.

"Bagaimana kau bisa kembali ke sini? Apakah wanita itu tidak memantaumu?" tanya Namjoon.

Taehyung berdeham, "Satu-satunya orang yang bekerja untuk orangtua kita yang mengawasiku selama di Busan hanyalah Bibi Yona dan…"

Namjoon mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika melihat adiknya yang berubah gugup.

"Hei, katakan saja." Namjoon menepuk pelan pundak Taehyung, "Itu tidak apa-apa."

Taehyung melirik kakaknya ragu, "Bibi Yona meninggal beberapa bulan lalu, dua minggu setelah ulang tahunku."

Air muka Namjoon berubah.

"Ke-kenapa dia bisa…" Kata-kata Namjoon tersendat.

"Entahlah. Dokter yang menanganinya bilang bahwa tubuh Bibi Yona sudah terlalu lemah walaupun dia masih berumur empat puluh enam tahun. Dokter itu bilang mungkin karena bibi terlalu keras saat bekerja dan mungkin karena bibi sering lupa untuk berobat ketika dia sakit." Taehyung menimpali.

Namjoon menunduk, "Aku tidak ada di sisinya ketika dia menghembuskan napas terakhir. Aku bahkan tidak menghadiri pemakamannya."

" _Hyung_ , Bibi Yona memberitahuku bahwa kau tidak perlu merasa sedih apalagi menyesal. Dia tahu bahwa kau tidak diizinkan untuk datang ke Busan. Bibi memberitahuku untuk memberikanmu surat ini seandainya aku bertemu denganmu."

Namjoon mengambil sepucuk surat yang sudah berwarna kuning karena sudah lumayan lama disimpan. Dia pun membuka surat tersebut dan membacanya.

* * *

 _Namjoon, anakku,_

 _Saat kau membaca surat ini, itu berarti dua hal. Kau sudah bertemu dengan Taehyung dan aku yang sudah kehabisan waktu di bumi ini. Lima belas tahun bukanlah waktu yang cepat maupun singkat, tapi aku tahu, kau telah tumbuh menjadi seorang pria gagah dan sukses seperti yang selalu kau impikan._

 _Dua puluh enam tahun lalu, kau datang ke dunia ini dengan suara tangisanmu. Aku masih ingat pertama kalinya aku menggendongmu, mencium kening serta pipimu, serta kata pertama yang kau ucapkan. Semua 'hal pertama' yang telah kau alami, aku ingat itu semua._

 _Namjoon, aku bukanlah ibumu ataupun seseorang yang memiliki ikatan darah denganmu. Tapi, aku tidak bisa mengelak rasa rindu serta rasa sayangku padamu. Kau merupakan 'putra'ku dan apa pun yang terjadi selama lima belas tahun ini, tidak akan mengubah fakta bahwa aku sangat menyayangimu, Namjoon._

 _Sebagai permintaan terakhirku, aku ingin kau untuk tidak merasa bersalah ataupun menyesal. Itu tidak apa-apa, nak. Aku mengerti situasimu dan aku harap kau juga bisa mengertinya._

 _Keduanya, situasi keluargamu dan juga ibumu._

 _Peluk & cium hangat,_  
 _Bibi Yona_

* * *

Air mata pun keluar dan Namjoon memeluk surat terakhir dari wanita yang telah merawatnya sejak dia bayi dan telah menjadi sosok ibu yang sangat ingin dia miliki.

Taehyung yang melihat kakaknya menangis pun tidak bisa menahan air matanya.

Tepat di bawah pohon sakura yang bermekaran sebelum habis waktu hidupnya, kedua kakak beradik saling berpelukan melepas rindu, kesedihan, dan duka yang bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Setelah lima belas tahun berpisah, akhirnya mereka dapat bercanda ria dan menangis bersama seperti saat mereka masih kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter khusus Namjoon dan Taehyung, a bit mellow but it's okay, right?

Ditunggu tanggapannya ya, guys!


	6. Chap 5: Mi Cielo

Manik Seokjin menangkap sebuah pemandangan yang tidak pernah dia lihat sebelumnya. Kekasihnya, Kim Namjoon, menangis di pelukan seorang adik yang dipaksa berpisah dengan sang kakak saat mereka kecil. Meskipun demikian, Seokjin tersenyum. Dia senang Namjoon akhirnya bersatu kembali dengan Taehyung. Lima belas tahun bukan waktu yang singkat. Dan untuk mengira kedua kakak beradik itu melewatinya tanpa tahu menahu kabar satu sama lain, tanpa berbicara, bercanda, bahkan menangis bersama. Fakta itu membuat Seokjin ikut bersedih.

" _Unni_."

Seokjin menoleh ketika mendengar Jungkook yang memanggilnya. Keduanya sedang duduk di mantras yang mereka pinjam dari super market yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka saat ini. Mereka berdua membiarkan Namjoon dan Taehyung untuk berbicara empat mata dan selagi kedua pria itu sibuk, mereka memutuskan untuk berbincang bersama. Untuk saling mengenal lebih jauh, kata Jungkook.

"Berapa umur Namjoon- _oppa_?"

"Dua puluh enam tahun, berbeda hampir satu setengah tahun denganku." Seokjin menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Jungkook membelalakan matanya, "Kau lebih muda?"

Seokjin mengangguk, "Kenapa kau terlihat terkejut, Jungkook-ah?"

"Aku kira kalian berdua seumuran." Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya.

Seokjin tertawa kecil mendengar Jungkook yang berbicara dengan nada tidak percaya. Semua orang yang melihatnya dengan Namjoon juga berpikir demikian.

"Namjoon merupakan seniorku. Saat Namjoon mendapatkan _master degree_ nya, aku masih di tingkat _graduate_." Seokjin menjelaskan, "Namjoon merupakan mahasiswa yang sangat pandai, dia dikenal sebagai 'mahasiswa jenius' karena nilai-nilainya yang nyaris sempurna. Dalam satu tahun, Namjoon mendapatkan _master degree_ nya."

Seokjin tersenyum, "Dia lulus beberapa bulan setelah aku mengenalnya."

Seokjin kembali mengingat hari di mana dia mengenal Namjoon. Seokjin pun tersenyum ketika dia mengingat saat Namjoon menyatakan perasaannya di hari yang sama dengan natal dan hari di mana dia mengenal Namjoon.

Jungkook tersenyum, " _Unni_ , apakah kau mencintai Namjoon- _oppa_?"

"Sangat, Jungkook-ah." Seokjin merona.

Senyuman Jungkook semakin membesar hingga memperlihatkan giginya. Sebenarnya dia tidak perlu bertanya hal itu pada Seokjin. Jungkook bisa melihatnya dari cara Seokjin memandang Namjoon, cara Seokjin berbicara pada Namjoon, dan perilaku Seokjin terhadap Namjoon.

Jungkook mengerti, karena dia juga merasakan hal yang sama pada Taehyung. Perasaan yang Seokjin punya pada Namjoon merupakan perasaan yang sama dengan yang dia punya pada Taehyung. Cintalah nama perasaan tersebut. Sebuah perasaan yang sulit dijelaskan, sulit dipaparkan, sulit dideskripsikan.

Perasaan tersebut dapat diutarakan bukan hanya melalui lisan atau tulisan, dengan aksi pun perasaan tersebut dapat diutarakan. Karena rasa peduli kita yang tinggi, perhatian intens kita, serta perlindungan yang sedikit berlebihan sudah termasuk ke dalam perasaan cinta atau sayang. Mungkin rasa sayang Namjoon pada Taehyung berbeda dengan rasa sayang Namjoon pada Seokjin. Tapi keduanya memiliki bentuk aksi yang sama, hanya berbeda makna penyampaian.

Ya, Jungkook tahu apa perasaan cinta ini. Dia bersyukur cinta pertamanya adalah Taehyung. Entah apa yang akan dia lakukan saat ini jika seandainya dia tidak dipertemukan dengan pria itu lima belas tahun lalu.

Jungkook tahu tidak seharusnya dia mengatakan ini, tapi, dia merasa bersyukur Taehyung berpisah dengan Namjoon hari itu. Karena jika tidak, maka Jungkook mungkin tidak akan bertemu dengan Taehyung. Dia mungkin tidak akan mengerti perasaan ini. Dan dia mungkin tidak akan merasakan ketulusan dan kehangatan dari dicintai seseorang. Tidak setelah orangtua serta kakek-neneknya meninggal.

.

.

.

Setelah berbincang dan bercanda, Seokjin dan Jungkook berpisah. Kedua perempuan itu terpaksa berpisah karena Namjoon dan Taehyung yang menyeret mereka pergi dengan alasan ingin menikmati ' _quality time'_ bersama kekasih masing-masing. Seokjin dan Jungkook tidak habis pikir dengan kekasih mereka itu, tapi sepertinya mereka tidak memiliki pilihan selain membiarkan kekasih mereka.

Untuk Seokjin, saat ini, perempuan itu tengah berjalan beriringan dengan Namjoon yang menggenggam tangannya. Seokjin pun menggigil ketika udara musim semi menerpanya, dia tertawa walau merasa kedinginan, "Aku tidak tahu akan sedingin ini."

"Dan kau meninggalkan sarung tanganmu di mobil." Namjoon melirik tangan Seokjin yang ada di genggamannya.

Seokjin terdiam sejenak. Dia pun tersenyum dan mengangkat tangannya yang berada di genggaman hangat kekasihnya, "Aku mungkin sengaja meninggalkannya."

Namjoon tampak terkejut setelah mendengarnya. Seokjin kembali tertawa ketika melihat wajah terkejut kekasihnya. Seokjin menarik Namjoon dan memaksa pria itu untuk mengikutinya.

Seokjin tertawa, "Kau terlihat lucu, Namjoonie."

Namjoon dapat merasakan debaran keras dan kuat di dadanya. Dan Namjoon sadar, dia baru saja jatuh cinta pada perempuan di hadapannya. Bukan untuk yang pertama kalinya, tidak, dia sudah jatuh cinta pada Seokjin berkali-kali, lebih dari yang bisa dia bayangkan dan dia tahu itu akan terus berulang tanpa henti.

Seulas senyuman terukir di wajah Namjoon. Tangan yang berada di genggamannya dia genggam lebih erat. Namjoon tidak ingin melepaskan tangan halus ini, dia tidak ingin melepaskan suara lembut ini, dia tidak ingin melepaskan apalagi melupakan perempuan ini.

Namjoon kemudian membawa mereka berdua menuju jembatan yang berdiri kokoh di tengah taman. Jembatan itu tidak sepi, namun Seokjin tidak apa-apa dengan itu. Terdapat beberapa pohon sakura berukuran kecil di jembatan tersebut, menambah keindahan dan nuansa romantis di tempat tersebut.

Beberapa orang terlihat sedang mengambil foto untuk mengabadikan momen indah ini. Beberapa orang lainnya terlihat sedang mengobrol, bersenda gurau dengan pasangannya, temannya, atau keluarganya.

Seokjin terpukau dengan pemandangan yang dia lihat saat ini. Dia tidak tahu Seokchon akan seindah ini di musim semi. Warna merah muda dari bunga-bunga Sakura yang mekar menghiasi taman itu. Bagaikan hujan, taman itu seperti disirami ratusan atau mungkin ribuan bunga merah muda dari tanaman Sakura. Dan bukan hanya taman itu, tapi seluruh Kota Seoul juga.

"Indah sekali." Seokjin melihat sekeliling.

Binar di mata Seokjin tidak luput dari penglihatan Namjoon. Pria itu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Seokjin dan mendekatkan Seokjin ke tubuhnya. Aksinya itu berhasil mengundang perhatian Seokjin.

"Ya, memang indah." Namjoon mengecup pipi Seokjin, "Tapi tidak seindah dirimu."

Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi Seokjin yang kemudian menjalar ke telinganya. Namjoon terkekeh melihat wajah merah kekasihnya.

"A-apa-apaan kau ini," ucap Seokjin terbata-bata.

Perempuan itu mengalihkan pandangannya, enggan menatap Namjoon. Dia mencoba menjauh dari Namjoon tapi pria itu tidak membiarkannya.

"Kenapa kau cantik dan imut sekali, Jinseok? Itu ilegal, kau tahu." Namjoon pura-pura berdecak.

Namjoon menarik Seokjin hingga punggung perempuan itu menyentuh dadanya.

Seokjin mendengus, "Apanya yang ilegal, Tuan Kim? Jangan asal berbicara."

Namjoon tertawa mendengar celetukan ketus kekasihnya. Bukannya melepaskan Seokjin, pria itu beralih mengusak surai perempuan itu.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?!" Seokjin melotot.

Namjoon terkekeh, "Kau terlalu menggemaskan, Jinseok."

Seokjin bersungut-sungut. Tangannya merapihkan rambutnya yang berantakan berkat usakan Namjoon. Sementara Namjoon hanya melihat Seokjin terus menggerutu dan merapihkan rambut.

"Kau boleh marah, boleh memukulku, bahkan menamparku dan membenciku. Tapi aku tidak akan melakukan semua hal itu padamu. Karena siapa yang ingin menyakiti ' _el cielo_ ' yang telah menjadi alasan mereka bahagia, senang, damai, dan tenang?" Namjoon menggeleng, "Tentunya tidak ada."

Seokjin menatap Namjoon, " _El cielo_?"

" _It means 'heaven', dear. And you are my heaven, my angel, my everything_."

Tepat setelah itu, sebuah ledakan terdengar dari langit. Suara orang-orang yang terkejut dan terpukau dengan langit Seoul yang kini dihiasi berbagai warna dari kembang api, terdengar di sekitar Seokjin dan Namjoon. Namun kedua insan itu tidak memedulikannya.

Jika orang-orang terpukau dengan indahnya kembang api, maka Namjoon terpukau dengan indahnya mata, wajah, serta semua yang ada pada kekasihnya. Begitu pula dengan Seokjin.

Namjoon menyelipkan tangannya ke tengkuk Seokjin. Beberapa saat kemudian, bibir keduanya bertemu dalam ciuman lembut dan hangat. Bohong jika Namjoon berkata dia tidak gatal untuk mencium Seokjin. Bibir perempuan itu bagaikan candu baginya, Namjoon tidak pernah merasa cukup, tidak peduli berapa kali mereka berciuman.

Namjoon mencintai bibir Seokjin layaknya dia mencintai wajah dan mata Seokjin yang indah. Tapi tidak sebesar dia mencintai Seokjin karena telah menjadi Seokjin, kekasih hatinya, orang yang telah membuatnya gila, yang telah membuat jatungnya berdebar tidak karuan.

"Terima kasih karena telah memperbolehkanku mengenalmu, karena telah menjadi kekasihku, karena telah menghiburku, membuatku bahagia, karena telah menjadi ' _mi cielo y mi angel', my heaven and my angel."_

.

.

.

.

.

Bagi yang tidak tahu, master degree sama saja seperti strata dua (S2). Sedangkan program/tingkat 'graduate' adalah program/tingkat untuk mengejar master degree (S2). Program/tingkat 'graduate' biasanya diselesaikan 2 tahun dan maksimal 4 tahun.

Aku tidak tahu tentang dunia perkuliahan jadi aku mencarinya di internet. Aku bahkan bertanya soal perkuliahan pada orangtuaku :")

Saat membaca artikel di internet dan mendengarkan penjelasan orangtuaku, aku semakin dibuat bingung. Apakah dunia perkuliahan serumit itu? Mungkin aku akan mengetahuinya nanti saat sudah terjun langsung :)


	7. Chap 6: Dark & Cold

Pukul dua dini hari, Seokjin terbangun dari tidurnya. Perempuan itu mengusap wajahnya dan beralih ke posisi duduk. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya ke kepala ranjang. Peluh membasahi dahinya dan belakang lehernya. Dadanya naik turun dan hembusan napas keluar dengan kasar dari mulutnya. Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar bukan karena kedinginan, tidak, Seokjin mengenakan baju hangat dan selimut tengah menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Penghangat ruangan menyala untuk menghalau dingin dari luar. Tapi semua itu tidak ada gunanya untuk mengusir dingin dalam tubuhnya, sebuah rasa dingin yang sering dia rasakan ketika dia ketakutan.

Dengan tangannya yang bergetar, Seokjin meraih gelas yang ada di nakas di samping tempat tidurnya. Dalam sekejap, air dalam gelas itu habis tanpa menyisakan setetes pun. Setelah menghabiskan air tersebut, Seokjin memaksa tubuhnya untuk keluar dari empuknya tempat tidur.

Dia tidak bisa tidur. Tidak setelah mimpi itu kembali masuk ke pikirannya dan akan membutuhkan waktu sampai dia bisa melupakan mimpi itu bahkan jika itu hanya bertahan untuk sementara. Dia tidak bisa menyingkirkan mimpi itu dari benaknya secara permanen. Mimpi itu akan terputar ulang dengan sendirinya layaknya kaset yang rusak, tidak peduli seberapa keras dia berusaha menyingkirkannya.

Namun kaset yang satu ini sulit diperbaiki. Tidak. Itu tidak cukup. Diperbaiki tidaklah cukup. Seokjin ingin menyingkirkannya. Dia ingin melupakannya.

"Astaga. Kapan aku akan keluar dari labirin penuh siksaan ini?" rutuk Seokjin.

Tangannya beralih memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut. Kedua matanya tertutup dan dia menggigit bibirnya mencoba untuk menahan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menyerang kepalanya.

Seokjin terjebak dengan mimpi yang terus menghantuinya. Dan mimpi itu layaknya kaset yang rusak, sedangkan Seokjin sendiri seperti seseorang yang memasuki labirin yang sangat besar dan sangat membingungkan dengan kaset rusak tersebut terputar lagi, lagi, dan lagi tanpa henti.

"Astaga, keluarkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini."

Isakan pilu keluar dari bibir Seokjin. Pundak perempuan itu bergetar dan air matanya mengalir dengan derasnya dari kedua matanya. Ruangan yang gelap itu membuat Seokjin semakin gelisah, dia meremas seprai kasurnya dengan kedua tangannya. Gelapnya ruangan itu mengingatkannya akan ruangan yang ada di dalam mimpinya.

Ruangan? Atau apakah itu langit? Seokjin sendiri tidak yakin akan hal itu. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha untuk menyingkirkan pikirannya dari mimpi buruk yang baru saja dia dapatkan.

Keadaan Seokjin tidak membaik. Perempuan itu tidak berhenti menangis sambil terisak sampai tubuhnya kelelahan. Seokjin baru berhenti menangis ketika rasa kantuk menjemputnya kembali. Jejak air mata terlihat jelas di pipinya yang pucat.

Pagi itu, mimpi buruk Seokjin kembali terulang, membuat Seokjin berteriak dan kembali menangis di dalam tidurnya. Saat matahari terbit, perempuan itu bangun dan menangis sambil memegang kepalanya yang sakit.

.

.

.

 _Kring!_

"Selamat datang di _Lovin'her Flower Café_!"

Suara bel dan salah satu pelayan di café itu menyambut kedatangan Seokjin. Seokjin mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil kepada pelayan yang baru saja menyambutnya. Setelah itu dia mengamati sekitar café hingga maniknya menangkap orang yang dicari-cari.

Seokjin berjalan menuju orang itu. Sampai di meja yang terletak di ujung café, Seokjin menepuk bahu Yoongi.

"Seokjin…" Yoongi berujar terkejut.

Seokjin tersenyum. Dia pun beranjak mengambil kursi.

"Apakah kau sudah makan?"

Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya.

Saat dia menerima telepon, dia langsung menuju Hongdae setelah tahu bahwa Yoongi ingin bertemu dengannya. Lagipula, dia tidak lapar. Walaupun pagi tadi dia hanya sarapan dengan sepotong roti dan kafein dari kopi dan siang ini dia belum makan, Seokjin sama sekali tidak merasa lapar.

"Kalau begitu, pesanlah sesuatu. Aku yang bayar."

Seokjin kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak lapar. Lagipula, kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin bertemu denganku?"

Yoongi meletakan cangkir yang berisi kopinya di atas meja. Dia kemudian berdeham sebelum berbicara, "Siang ini kita ada kelas bersama dan tidak ada salahnya jika aku ingin berangkat bersamamu, bukan?"

"Yoongi-ah, berhenti berbasa-basi. Itu bukanlah gayamu." Kening Seokjin berkerut.

Yoongi mendengus, dia tidak tahu Seokjin bisa melihat melaluinya. Padahal tadinya dia pikir Seokjin tidak akan menebaknya. Sulit dipercaya. Bahkan kekasih pendeknya sendiri sulit menebaknya.

"Jangan megulur waktu, Yoongi. Seperti yang barusan aku katakan, itu bukan gayamu. Kau tidak pandai berbohong."

Yoongi tersedak ludahnya sendiri, "Apa maksudmu aku tidak…"

"Setidaknya, jika itu berurusan denganku, kau payah dalam berbohong." Seokjin menyela Yoongi di tengah kalimatnya.

Yoongi menghembuskan napas kasar. Dia masih tidak percaya Seokjin bisa memergokinya semudah itu. Yoongi membetulkan posisi duduknya. Raut wajahnya berubah serius dalam hitungan detik, begitu pula dengan aura di sekitarnya.

Seokjin mengernyitkan alisnya. Dia baru saja akan bertanya, tapi Yoongi mendahuluinya, "Apakah kau sudah tahu, apa yang mereka lakukan kali ini?"

Seokjin diam. Dia pun menghela napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Anggukan yang dia berikan membuat raut serius di wajah Yoongi seketika berubah menjadi raut khawatir.

Ya, dia sudah tahu. Seokjin mungkin bukan orang pertama yang tahu, tapi dia yakin dia merupakan orang yang diharuskan mengetahuinya. Karena dialah target _bullying_ yang terlihat empuk. Bukan berarti dia bisa melawan orang-orang yang mengganggunya. Bahkan saat Seokjin sudah ingin lulus, dia tetap menjadi target _bullying_ terfavorit. Entah itu seniornya, mahasiswa yang berada di tingkatan yang sama dengannya, atau juniornya.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, Yoongi. Akulah yang wajib mengetahui, bukan?" Seokjin bertanya dengan nada yang dibuatnya sesantai mungkin. Tapi itu bukanlah perasaan yang Seokjin rasakan dan dia tetap memaksa mulutnya untuk mengeluarkan dustaan tersebut.

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau terlampau santai untuk seseorang yang tahu bahwa dia merupakan target _bullying_ , Seokjin."

"Memangnya bagaimana lagi aku harus meresponnya? Panik? Cemas? Yoongi, kau tahu sendiri itu tidak akan mengubah apa pun. Mereka tetap akan melanjutkannya sampai aku mendapatkan _master degree_ ku nanti."

"Seokjin, kau bisa meminta bantuanku, Jimin, dan Hoseok. Kami bertiga juga masih berkuliah di tempat yang sama denganmu. Dan astaga! Kau juga bisa meminta bantuan Namjoon! Demi Tuhan, Seokjin! Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali?!" Yoongi berujar kesal.

Yoongi menaikkan volume suaranya dan mengundang perhatian orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Seokjin bangun dari kursinya dan membungkuk sebagai permintaan maaf. Dia pun menatap tajam Yoongi yang juga memasang tatapan yang sama.

"Aku mungkin keras kepala, tapi aku tahu apa yang terbaik untuk diriku." Seokjin berujar dingin.

Dia pun mengambil tasnya dan beranjak pergi. Sebelum dia keluar dari café, Yoongi menahan lengannya. Yoongi memaksa Seokjin untuk berhadapan dengannya.

"Jika kau tahu yang terbaik untukmu, maka kau tidak akan membiarkan orang-orang itu mengganggumu."

Perkataan Yoongi seperti obat pahit yang dia benci karena yang selanjutnya terjadi, Seokjin melepas paksa tangan Yoongi di lengannya dan berjalan keluar café tanpa mempedulikan temannya yang memanggilnya.

.

.

.

" _Kita akan ke mana, Ibu?"_

" _Jangan banyak bertanya Seokjin, Ibu yakin kau akan menyukai tempat itu."_

 _Seokjin memiringkan kepalanya, tampak dengan jelas bahwa perempuan kecil itu bingung. Tangan munginya tengah digenggam oleh ibunya. Seokjin berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa, dia mencoba untuk menyamai ibunya yang berjalan dengan langkah lebar._

 _Mata Seokjin beralih ke ayahnya yang tengah menggenggam tangan kirinya. Pria itu juga sama dengan ibunya, berjalan dengan langkah lebar. Raut wajah kedua orangtuanya terlihat sangat serius. Seokjin berpikir mereka sedang marah, mungkin karena dia diam-diam memakan es krim padahal dia sedang flu._

 _Tapi pikiran itu segera hilang ketika ayahnya menggendongnya. Seokjin tersenyum dengan lebarnya sampai dia tertawa. Anehnya, kedua orangtuanya tidak ikut tertawa seperti biasanya. Namun Seokjin masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti keseriusan di wajah orangtuanya._

 _Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, ayahnya menurunkan Seokjin. Perempuan kecil itu memerhatikan sekitarnya. Dia tidak mengenali tempat itu. Ketika Seokjin membalikkan tubuhnya, kedua orangtuanya sudah tidak ada._

" _Ibu? Ayah? Kalian di mana?"_

 _Suara Seokjin bergema di tempat yang hanya berwarna hitam dan putih itu, membuat Seokjin bergidik ketakutan. Seokjin terus memanggil kedua orangtuanya, namun nihil, dia tidak mendapat balasan._

 _Kedua kakinya berjalan tidak tentu, dia masih memanggil ayah dan ibunya. Hingga Seokjin tiba di persimpangan jalan, perempuan kecil itu masih memanggi kedua orangtuanya. Seokjin memutuskan untuk menyebrang saat lampu lalu llintas berwarna merah._

 _Namun saat dia menyebrang, sebuah mobil sedan melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arahnya. Seokjin ingin berteriak, namun tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya._

 _Semuanya berubah hitam dalam sekejap._

.

.

.

Rintik hujan menyapa daratan Seoul yang tadinya kering. Matahari yang tadinya bersinar dengan terik, kini tertutupi dengan awan gelap dan tebal yang disertai suara gemuruh petir dan cairan bening yang turun dengan iramanya. Sebuah gambaran yang sempurna untuk suasana hati Seokjin saat ini.

Sejak dia meninggalkan Yoongi di café, perempuan yang lebih muda beberapa bulan dengannya itu tidak henti-hentinya menghubunginya. Dan di setiap panggilan telepon itu, Seokjin mengabaikannya. Dia sedang tidak ingin menjawab panggilan telepon Yoongi dan bukan hanya Yoongi saja. Taehyung juga menghubunginya. Bahkan panggilan dari laki-laki itu juga tidak dia jawab.

Seokjin sedang ingin menenangkan hatinya yang bergejolak sejak tadi pagi. Seokjin kesulitan untuk tidur bahkan saat dia sudah membuat tempat tidurnya senyaman mungkin dan membuat tubuhnya kelelahan hingga dia tidak bisa merasakan persendian di tangan dan kakinya. Seokjin sudah mencobanya tapi hingga kini, semua itu tidak berhasil.

" _Aku mungkin keras kepala, tapi aku tahu apa yang terbaik untuk diriku."_

Ucapannya saat di café bergema di kepalanya. Apakah itu benar? Separuh dirinya berkata demikian, namun separuhnya lagi berkata sebaliknya.

Dengan perasaan suram, Seokjin mengangkat kepalanya. Mataya menangkap langit Seoul yang gelap ditutupi awan yang gelap. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan dapat merasakan cairan bening mengalir di wajahnya.

Air matanya yang bercampur air hujan.

Seokjin pun berjalan di bawah gumpalan awan gelap yang menumpahkan air hujan dan perasaan dinginnya, bersamaan dengan dirinya yang menumpahkan air matanya dan perasaan suram dengan hati yang tergores. Dia berjalan tanpa payung, tanpa pelindung. Seokjin tidak peduli karena dia tidak membutuhkan payung, dia tidak membutuhkan pelindung. Cukup hujan yang menjadi temannya saat ini dan yang mengerti perasaan hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Apakah kalian sudah nonton MV 'IDOL'? Menurutku MVnya bagus, tapi aku sedikit bingung dengan backgroundnya (^▽^;)

Kenapa aku merasa cerita ini terlihat klise? Apakah cerita ini terlihat atau terasa klise bagi kalian?


	8. Chap 7: Anxious

"Sial!"

Taehyung menggeram. Dia meletakkan kasar ponselnya dan melempar dirinya ke sofa. Jungkook yang melihat kekasihnya tersebut hanya dapat menghela napas.

Sejak tadi pagi, Taehyung tidak bisa tenang. Pria itu tidak henti-hentinya bersungut-sungut, merutuk, mendengus, dan mengusap kasar wajahnya. Jungkook khawatir kekasihnya itu akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri nanti. Dia pun menghampiri Taehyung dan memegang pundak pria itu.

Taehyung menggerang penuh nikmat ketika Jungkook memijat pundaknya. Seulas senyuman terbentuk di wajah Jungkook.

"Pundakmu tegang sekali, Taehyung." Jungkook terus memijat bagian yang tegang di pundak kekasihnya itu. Jungkook dapat melihat mata Taehyung yang terpejam dan dia tahu pria itu tengah menikmati pijatannya.

Dengan menghela napas, Jungkook memantapkan dirinya untuk bertanya, "Hey, jujur padaku. Apa yang membuatmu murung sejak tadi pagi?"

Taehyung membuka matanya. Jungkook menggigit bibirnya cemas, dia mencoba untuk tetap tenang walaupun dia merasa sedikit takut.

Jungkook pernah melihat Taehyung marah dan dia tidak suka saat Taehyung marah. Pria itu akan membentak, alisnya akan menekuk sempurna, dan aura gelap akan terpancar dengan kuat darinya. Jika Taehyung tidak bisa menahan amarahnya, dia akan memukul siapapun dan apapun. Jungkook tahu itu semua karena dia sering melihat Taehyung marah dan dia pernah dipukul oleh Taehyung saat pria itu lepas kendali.

"Aku mencoba menghubungi Seokjin- _nuna_ tapi hingga sekarang tidak dijawab."

Tapi satu hal yang sangat Jungkook sukai dari Taehyung adalah sikap jujur pria itu. Tidak peduli seberapa marah, kesal, dan gusar pria itu, dia akan tetap memberitahu Jungkook masalahnya. Jungkook bersyukur Taehyung bukanlah orang yang pandai menyembunyikan rahasia karena dengan begitu, Jungkook dapat mengetahui masalahnya dengan cepat.

"Dan bisakah kau beritahu aku kenapa kau mencoba menghubungi Seokjin- _unni_?" tanya Jungkook pelan-pelan.

Ruangan itu lengang. Rintikan hujan mengenai kaca jendela dapat terdengar jelas. Suara penghangat ruangan yang tengah menyala pun juga dapat terdengar. Jungkook menelan ludahnya. Dia kurang suka suasana sunyi seperti saat ini. Auranya tidak mencekam, tidak. Hanya saja, terasa hampa.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus dia ketahui tentang…sesuatu." Taehyung berujar ragu.

Merasa penasaran, Jungkook pun bertanya, "Sesuatu? Apa maksudmu, Tae?"

Jungkook pun diam menunggu, dia tahu Taehyung akan menjawabnya. Seperti yang sudah dia katakan, Taehyung tidak pintar menyembunyikan rahasia. Sebesar apapun dan sepenting apapun rahasia itu, dia akan berakhir mengucapkannya.

Rahang Taehyung mengeras. Jungkook dapat melihatnya.

"Tentang keluargaku dan Namjoon- _hyung_. Tentang orangtua kami."

Alis Jungkook mengerut bingung. Dia masih tidak mengerti maksud Taehyung.

Taehyung yang melihat ekspresi bingung Jungkook pun hanya diam.

Setelah mendengar kabar dari Mr. Lee, perasaan Taehyung berubah kalut. Mr. Lee sendiri adalah orang yang sudah dia anggap sebagai pamannya sendiri. Mr. Lee bekerja untuk keluarganya sejak Namjoon masih kecil. Tugasnya adalah sebagai pengawal, penjaga, serta asisten kakaknya yang sekarang seorang CEO. Taehyung sudah lama tidak berbicara dengan Mr. Lee, berhubungan dia dipindahkan ke Busan dan Mr. Lee harus menetap di Seoul karena harus mengikuti kakaknya.

Soal kabar yang Mr. Lee sampaikan, mengingatnya membuat Taehyung merinding. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar tadi pagi.

"Tae…"

Taehyung menoleh. Jungkook tengah menatapnya khawatir. Dia dapat merasakan tangan Jungkook yang mengelusnya lembut pundaknya. Terkadang dia merasa seperti bajingan karena telah menyeret Jungkook masuk ke kehidupannya yang rumit.

Kehidupannya tidak akan rumit jika seandainya orangtua kandungnya tidak membuangnya ke pinggir jalan di tengah malam saat musim dingin. Dia ingat hari itu. Hari di mana Namjoon menemukannya dan membawanya masuk ke keluarga Kim. Mereka berdua masih kecil, dengan Namjoon yang berumur lima tahun dan Taehyung yang belum genap dua tahun.

Awalnya Taehyung pikir dia akan mendapat keluarga yang menerimanya, dugaannya salah setelah dia masuk ke kediaman Kim. Kedua orangtua Namjoon menelantarkannya. Orang yang merawatnya sepenuh hati sejak awal adalah Namjoon, Mr. Lee, dan Bibi Yona. Taehyung masih bersyukur Namjoon menemukannya malam itu walaupun kedua orangtuanya tidak menerima Taehyung sepenuhnya.

"Taehyung…"

Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya. Dia baru sadar selama ini dia melamun.

"Apakah semuanya baik-baik saja? Kau tidak merespon panggilanku tadi."

Taehyung menggeleng. Semuanya tidak baik-baik. _Well_ , itu yang ada di pikirannya. Karena menurut Taehyung, semua yang berhubungan dengan keluarganya tidak akan berakhir dengan lancar. Apalagi yang satu ini.

"Semuanya tidak baik-baik saja, Jungkook-ah."

Alis Jungkook berkerut, "Apa maksudmu?"

Helaan napas keluar dari mulut Taehyung. Dia kemudian menggenggam erat tangan Jungkook. Aksinya itu membuat Jungkook bingung bukan main.

"Aku menghubungi Seokjin- _nuna_ sejak tadi pagi karena ada yang harus dia ketahui tentang orangtuaku dan Namjoon- _hyung_."

"Memangnya apa yang harus Seokjin- _unni_ tahu tentang orangtuamu?"

Taehyung menghembuskan napas, "Semuanya."

Jungkook menatap Taehyung, alisnya semakin berkerut. Apa yang harus Seokjin ketahui tentang orangtua Taehyung dan Namjoon?

"Taehyung, aku tidak…"

"Seokjin- _nuna_ harus tahu bahwa orangtuaku dan Namjoon- _hyung_ memandang seseorang dari banyaknya harta yang dia miliki dengan uang sampai bermiliaran atau bahkan triliunan won. Dan aku tahu bahwa Seokjin- _nuna_ bukan…"

Taehyung menggigit bibirnya, dia tidak ingin melanjutkan ucapannya. Taehyung tidak ingin mengakuinya, tapi dia tahu itu kenyataannya.

Jungkook membelalakan matanya tidak percaya. Orangtua Taehyung dan Namjoon seperti itu? Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan dirinya dan Taehyung kelak? Apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka? Apakah mereka harus berpisah hanya karena dirinya yang tidak memiliki harta sebanyak miliaran atau bahkan triliunan won?

"Dan yang lebih buruk lagi…"

Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap lekat kekasihnya.

"Mereka akan kembali ke Seoul beberapa bulan lagi. Perusahaan Kim di Jepang sudah terurus dengan baik. Bahkan perusahaannya lebih terurus daripada dua anak laki-laki yang merupakan anak dari pemilik perusahaan itu." Taehyung tertawa lirih.

Jungkook bingung apakah dia harus bersedih mendengar penjelasan Taehyung, atau apakah dia harus menghibur pria itu.

Tapi Jungkook segera ingat dengan ucapan Taehyung. Taehyung berkata bahwa dia tidak ingin Jungkook bersedih untuknya jika seandainya Taehyung sedang bermasalah. Karena Taehyung tidak ingin dikasihani oleh Jungkook. Sebagai gantinya, Jungkook pun berkata bahwa dia juga tidak ingin dikasihani oleh Taehyung hanya karena dia miskin dan tidak memiliki apa-apa.

Jungkook pun mengerti alasan Taehyung berkata seperti itu ketika mereka dalam perjalanan menuju Seoul. Saat masih kecil, Taehyung memiliki kelainan. Orangtua kandung maupun angkatnya berpikir Taehyung sebagai beban dan berakhir menelantarkannya.

Tapi kakaknya berpikir sebaliknya. Kakaknyalah yang menyelamatkan hidupnya dan membantunya menyembuhkan kelainannya. Kakaknya merupakan sosok yang terus membantu Taehyung dengan segala masalah yang dia miliki. Oleh karena itu, Taehyung tidak ingin dibantu orang lain. Taehyung ingin menjadi orang yang mandiri dan dia tidak ingin menjadi beban.

Jungkook menangis ketika mengetahui masa lalu pahit Taehyung. Di balik sosoknya yang kelihatan selalu bahagia dan periang, di balik senyuman kotaknya yang ceria, di balik kedua tangan yang memeluknya yang hangat, tersembunyi sosok lain. Sosok yang sedih dan terluka dengan senyuman kecut dan kedua tangan yang memeluk erat dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak ingin mereka menyakiti Namjoon- _hyung_ dan Seokjin- _nuna_." Taehyung berbisik, "Mereka berdua layak untuk menentukan kebahagiaan mereka sendiri."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kita, Tae?"

Taehyung sontak menoleh ke sampingnya.

Dengan tatapan sendu, Jungkook mengangkat tangannya yang berada di genggaman Taehyung, "Bagaimana dengan kita nantinya?"

Netra Taehyung bergerak ke tangannya dan Jungkook. Dia tentunya tidak ingin dipaksa berpisah dengan Jungkook. Tapi kemungkinan besar itu tidak akan terjadi.

"Jangan khawatir, kita tidak akan berpisah." Taehyung menatap Jungkook serius, "Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka memisahkan kita. Lagipula, mereka tidak peduli denganku. Fokus mereka hanya pada Namjoon- _hyung_ dan itulah kenapa aku ingin memberitahu Seokjin- _nuna_."

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kakakmu dulu, Tae? Kau sendiri bilang bahwa orangtuamu akan datang ke Seoul beberapa bulan lagi. Bukankah kakakmu yang seharusnya menjadi prioritasmu?" Jungkook bertanya heran.

Taehyung terdiam sejenak mendengar pertanyaan Jungkook. Itu benar, memang kakaknya yang seharusnya menjadi prioritasnya. Taehyung sendiri sudah berkata pada Mr. Lee bahwa dia akan memberitahu Namjoon.

"Jungkook-ah…"

Jeda sengaja ditaruh Taehyung di akhir perkataannya. Dia pun menatap netra coklat kekasihnya.

Taehyung pun berujar lirih, "Aku tidak memiliki nyali untuk memberitahu Namjoon- _hyung_."

.

.

.

.

.

Maaf karena aku lama mengupdate cerita ini.

Sebenarnya cerita ini sudah sampai chap 20'an tapi aku belum sempat melakukan revisi.

Aku selalu open untuk kritik dan saran ^^


	9. Chap 8: The Fall

Taehyung memantapkan hatinya. Dia akan menemui Seokjin dan memberitahu perempuan itu tentang keluarganya, terutama tentang orangtuanya yang akan kembali ke Seoul beberapa bulan lagi. Sebenarnya hanya ibunya yang akan kembali ke Seoul, ayahnya meninggal dua tahun lalu. Sekarang dia merasa telah menjadi pendosa karena tidak memberitahu kakaknya soal kedatangan ibu mereka dalam beberapa bulan dan tentang kematian ayah mereka dua tahun silam.

Alasan Namjoon tidak tahu adalah karena pria itu tidak bisa dihubungi Taehyung. Mereka tidak tahu nomor satu sama lain dan Namjoon memutuskan hubungan dengan orangtuanya. Kenapa Mr. Lee tidak memberitahu Namjoon? Itu karena Namjoon benar-benar tidak mau berhubungan lagi dengan orangtuanya.

Taehyung tidak tahu kakaknya akan sebenci itu kepada orangtua mereka. Padahal Namjoon adalah anak kandung orangtua mereka dan Taehyunglah yang dipindahkan ke Busan dengan alasan yang tidak dia ketahui. Seharusnya Taehyung yang membenci mereka, bukan kakaknya.

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya dan membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu. Dia menatap lekat peta yang ada di ponselnya. Walaupun Taehyung sudah tinggal di Seoul selama 2 bulan, Taehyung masih belum terbiasa dengan jalanannya. Saat ini dia sedang berada di kereta hendak menuju apartemen Seokjin.

Tidak sampai setengah jam, Taehyung telah sampai di apartemen Seokjin. Dia pun menghampiri pria yang kelihatannya berada di akhir lima puluhnya. Taehyung bertanya tentang Seokjin, namun pria itu enggan memberitahunya dengan alasan dia tidak pernah melihat Taehyung kemari.

Namun setelah sedikit penjelasan dan perdebatan, pria yang bernama Kwang-sun itu pun memberitahu Taehyung bahwa Seokjin tinggal di lantai dua. Tapi Kwang-sun menambahkan bahwa Seokjin sedang pergi ke luar dan belum kembali. Menurut dugaan Taehyung, Seokjin sedang berada di kampusnya, Universitas Hongik.

Dan ke sanalah Taehyung akan pergi.

Saat Taehyung sedang sibuk melihat peta di ponselnya, dia tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Ketika dia hendak meminta maaf, Taehyung terkejut ketika mengetahui siapa orang yang baru saja dia tabrak.

"Namjoon- _hyung._ "

Namjoon merintih kesakitan karena kopi panasnya baru saja tumpah ke bajunya. Taehyung pun segera meminta maaf dan berkata bahwa dia akan menggantikan kopi kakaknya itu. Namun Namjoon membalasnya dengan gelengan kepala.

"Kau ingin ke mana? Dan di mana Jungkook?"

"Aku ingin pergi ke Unniversitas Hongik dan Jungkook ada di apartemen," jelas Taehyung.

Keduanya kini berjalan di tengah ramainya kota Seoul. Suara klakson mobil dapat terdengar dari perempatan jalan di depan mereka. Bermacam toko terlihat di pinggiran jalan dan Taehyung tidak akan berbohong, dia sangat ingin masuk ke kedai kopi yang tidak jauh dari Universitas Hongik. Dia ingin memesan _espresso macchiato_ dingin karena udara lembab ini lama-lama menyiksanya juga.

Namun sepertinya kopi itu harus menunggu karena netranya tiba-tiba menangkap sosok Seokjin yang hendak menyeberang. Dia pun memanggil nama Seokjin, namun perempuan itu tidak menoleh. Taehyung pun meminta kakaknya untuk tetap di tempatnya dan Taehyung pun berlari ke arah Seokjin.

Namjoon berteriak, "Taehyung! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Tapi Taehyung tidak memedulikan teriakan kakaknya itu. Dia terus berlari.

Lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi merah dan semua orang pun menyeberang, begitu pula dengan Seokjin. Taehyung mempercepat larinya sebelum lampu lalu lintas berubah hijau dan kendaraan mulai berjalan kembali.

Namun entah kenapa, dari ujung matanya, Taehyung dapat melihat truk yang berjalan dengan kecepatan yang lumayan tinggi. Mungkin sekitar 100 km/jam dan truk itu kelihatannya tidak akan berhenti. Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya dari truk itu menuju perempatan di depannya.

"Sial," gumam Taehyung.

Di depan sana, Seokjin masih berjalan di zebra cross. Perempuan itu terlalu lambat jalannya. Dalam benaknya, Taehyung tahu truk itu akan menabrak Seokjin jika perempuan itu tidak segera mempercepat langkahnya.

Dengan segara, Taehyung mempercepat derap kakinya.

Hal selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah dirinya yang memeluk Seokjin dan maniknya yang mendapati truk tersebut hanya berjarak kurang dari 50 cm di hadapannya. Hal terakhir yang Taehyung ingat adalah kakaknya yang berteriak memanggil namanya dan Seokjin. Dan setelah itu, semuanya menjadi hitam.

.

.

.

Lorong itu sepi dan hampir kosong jika seandainya tidak ada Namjoon, Jungkook, dan perawat yang berjaga di meja konter yang berada di ujung lorong. Suara isakan yang keluar dari mulut Jungkook terdengar dengan jelas di kedua telinga Namjoon. Sedangkan pria itu sendiri hanya diam dan menatap lekat lantai putih rumah sakit seakan-akan lantai itu adalah sesuatu yang menarik.

Sorot mata Namjoon tidak memiliki emosi apa pun. Kosong melompong. Dia seperti melihat ke kejauhan.

Detik berganti menit dan menit pun menjadi jam. Setelah 3 jam, lampu tanda operasi itu akhirnya padam, menandakan operasi di ruangan itu telah selesai. Suara pintu terbuka menyadarkan Namjoon dan Jungkook dari pikiran masing-masing. Keduanya sontak berdiri dan menghampiri pria yang berbalutkan jubah operasi berwarna hijau pada umumnya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Dokter Jung?" Namjoon bertanya pada pria yang usianya berkisar lima puluh.

"Adikmu baik-baik saja, Namjoon. Herannya, lukanya tidak terlalu parah mengingat dia baru saja tertabrak truk." Dokter itu menambahkan, "Hanya tulang di lengannya yang patah dan tulang pinggulnya yang sedikit retak. Tapi aku jamin dia akan pulih dalam 3 sampai 4 bulan."

"Aku mulai berpikir tulang adikmu terbuat dari baja." Dokter Jung terkekeh di akhir penjelasannya. Beberapa detik kemudian, ekspresinya berubah menjadi serius, "Tapi kabar buruknya, dia kehilangan banyak darah."

Namjoon tidak tahu apakah dia harus merasa lega atau khawatir. Dia melirik Jungkook yang hanya diam di sampingnya. Ekspresi perempuan itu sulit dibaca. Tapi Namjoon yakin Jungkook merasakan hal yang sama dengannya saat ini.

"Hei, jangan seserius itu. Adikmu memang kehilangan banyak darah tapi itu sudah kami tangani." Seulas senyuman muncul di wajah sang dokter, "Selain dua hal itu, dia juga memiliki luka ringan seperti memar di beberapa bagian tubuhnya."

Dokter Jung menepuk pundak Namjoon, "Jangan khawatir, Namjoon, dia baik-baik saja dan dalam hitungan bulan dia akan pulih."

Dokter Jung pun pamit pada Namjoon dan Jungkook dengan alasan ingin membersihkan dirinya. Pria itu juga berkata bahwa Taehyung akan segera dipindahkan ke ruang rawat VIP, satu lantai dengan Seokjin. Namjoon menghela napas lega mendengarnya. Dia pun berterima kasih pada Dokter Jung.

Tidak lama setelah perbincangan mereka dengan Dokter Jung, dua orang perawat keluar dengan Taehyung yang tidak sadarkan diri di atas brankar dengan dibaluti selimut. Namjoon dan Jungkook mengikuti dua perawat tersebut hingga mereka tiba di ruangan bernomor 512.

Setelah berterima kasih pada dua perawat tersebut, Jungkook mengambil kursi. Tangannya terulur untuk menggenggam tangan Taehyung yang tergulai lemah. Mata Taehyung terpejam. Anestesi yang disuntikan pada Taehyung sewaktu mereka membawanya ke rumah sakit masih bekerja hingga beberapa jam kemudian.

Butiran air kembali keluar dari mata Jungkook. Hatinya terasa seperti diremas ketika melihat kondisi kekasihnya yang terbaring lemah, tak berdaya di atas brankar. Dia dapat melihat beberapa perban menutupi lengan dan pipinya. Jungkook yakin masih banyak lagi perban yang menutupi tubuh kekasihnya yang terluka. Memikirkannya hanya membuatnya semakin sedih.

Dia pun menoleh ketika merasakan sentuhan ringan di pundaknya.

"Seperti yang Dokter Jung bilang, Taehyung baik-baik saja." Namjoon berkata halus.

Jungkook mengangguk. Dia tahu Taehyung akan baik-baik saja, tapi dia tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan sedih dan khawatir di hatinya. Namjoon memakluminya. Dia juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Jungkook. Tapi untuk orang yang berbeda.

"Jungkook, tolong jaga Taehyung. Aku ingin memeriksa Seokjin."

Jungkook mengangguk singkat.

Dengan langkah lebar, Namjoon berjalan menuju kamar bernomor 518. Tanpa mengetuk, Namjoon memutar kenop pintu dan membukanya. Saat dia berjalan masuk ke ruangan itu, dia disuguhkan dengan pemandangan yang sama saat dia berada di ruang inap adiknya. Namun, kali ini yang terbaring di atas kasur adalah kekasihnya, Seokjin.

Namjoon berjalan menuju ranjang yang berada di tengah ruangan. Matanya melihat Seokjin yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan perban melingkar di kepalanya. Jika yang menangani Taehyung adalah Dokter Jung, ayahnya Hoseok, maka yang menangani Seokjin adalah Dokter Min, ibunya Yoongi.

Sebelum Namjoon menunggu Taehyung, Namjoon pergi bersama perawat yang membawa Seokjin untuk segera ditangani. Setelah operasi, Dokter Min keluar bersamaan dengan Seokjin di atas brankar. Wanita yang usianya berkepala empat itu menjelaskan bahwa tempurung lutut Seokjin retak karena mungkin lutut perempuan tersebut merupakan bagian pertama yang menghantam aspal. Masih ada beberapa luka lainnya di tubuh Seokjin, tapi tidak separah milik Taehyung.

Dokter Min mengira Seokjin yang tertabrak truk, padahal Taehyunglah yang tertabrak. Mengingatnya membuat Namjoon merinding. Dia tidak percaya hal seperti ini akan terjadi pada Seokjin dan Taehyung.

Yang bisa Namjoon lakukan saat ini hanyalah berdoa untuk yang terbaik bagi Seokjin dan Taehyung. Seperti apa yang Dokter Min dan Dokter Jung bilang, dia harus yakin Seokjin dan Taehyung akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

"Ugh…"

Jungkook berbalik ketika mendengar suara berat itu. Matanya terbelalak kaget ketika melihat Taehyung membuka matanya. Sendok teh yang tadinya ada di tangannya kini jatuh ke lantai dan menghasilkan suara dentingan lumayan keras.

"Apa yang…di mana aku?" Taehyung mengerang kesakitan.

Mata Jungkook berkaca-kaca. Dia tidak percaya ini. Dokter Jung memberitahunya bahwa efek anestesi akan hilang esok hari. Namun saat ini baru jam 7 malam. Jungkook pun meletakkan gelas berisi teh hangatnya di meja dan berjalan menghampiri Taehyung.

"Taehyung-ah…" Jungkook memanggil pelan.

Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali karena intensitas cahaya yang masuk ke matanya. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, pria itu membelalakan matanya.

"J-Jungkook-ah…"

Jungkook tersenyum, "Tae…ya Tuhan, kau sudah bangun. Syukurlah."

Seulas senyuman kecil muncul di wajah Taehyung. Dia pun menjulurkan tangan kirinya yang masih berfungsi dengan baik ke arah kekasihnya yang hendak menangis. Taehyung menggenggam lemah tangan Jungkook, "Ya, aku sudah bangun, Jungkook-ah."


	10. Chap 9: Recovery

Dua minggu sudah berlalu sejak Taehyung dan Seokjin masuk rumah sakit. Dokter Jung dan Dokter Min terus mengecek keadaan kedua pasien tersebut setiap 3 hari sekali. Namjoon sudah menyelesaikan admistrasi keduanya sejak mereka tiba di rumah sakit dua minggu lalu.

Taehyung bangun tiga jam setelah operasinya. Laki-laki itu terlihat bersemangat dan penuh energi seperti biasanya, namun dapat terlihat jelas gurat lelah di wajahnya. Untuk Seokjin, perempuan itu bangun pukul 12 malam, saat Namjoon terbuai dengan mimpinya. Keesokan harinya, Namjoon terkejut ketika disambut oleh belaian Seokjin di kepalanya.

Tidak banyak yang terjadi selama dua minggu belakangan ini. Kondisi Taehyung membaik dan yang membuatnya lebih baik lagi, Dokter Jung menyatakan bahwa Taehyung bisa pulang akhir bulan nanti. Proses penyembuhan Taehyung berjalan lancar dan hanya tinggal hitungan tiga bulan tubuhnya akan sembuh sepenuhnya. Lain hal untuk Seokjin.

Kondisi perempuan itu tidak buruk tapi juga tidak terlalu baik. Seokjin akan selalu menolak makanan yang diberikan oleh perawat jika seandainya bukan Namjoon yang membawakannya. Seokjin juga menolak mentah-mentah untuk meminum obatnya. Hal tersebut membuat Namjoon khawatir, begitu pula dengan Dokter Min.

Pasalnya, obat Seokjin sudah harus habis dalam sebulan. Namun hingga sekarang, obatnya banyak yang belum diminum. Sebagian besar obat yang diberikan Namjoon maupun perawat, akan berakhir di tong sampah. Seokjin hanya akan benar-benar meminum obatnya sekali-kali saja. Hal itu membuat Namjoon semakin khawatir dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Jinseok, kau harus minum obatmu. Dokter Min bilang obatnya harus habis dalam waktu satu bulan."

Seperti biasanya, jawaban yang didapatnya hanya berupa gelengan kepala. Setelah itu Seokjin akan diam dan memalingkan mukanya.

Namjoon menghembuskan napas. Jika seperti ini terus, bisa-bisa kondisi Seokjin menurun. Namjoon tahu Seokjin benci dengan rumah sakit. Tapi perempuan itu sendiri yang menolak untuk makan dan menghabiskan obatnya.

"Sayang, aku mohon minum obatnya. Pahit memang, tapi itu akan menyembuhkanmu." Tangan Namjoon terulur memberi usapan di punggung tangan Seokjin.

Namjoon sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang dilakukannya untuk membujuk Seokjin. Dia sudah membujuk perempuan itu dengan menawarkan makanan dan minuman yang disukai Seokjin. Apalagi jika bukan _brioche French toast_ dan _café latte_. Tapi Seokjin tetap tidak mau minum obatnya. Dan sekarang Namjoon kehilangan ide.

"Memangnya kau ingin terus mendekam di rumah sakit? Bukankah kau benci tempat ini, Jinseok?"

Seokjin menganggukan kepalanya. Namjoon tersenyum melihat respon kekasihnya. Setidaknya perempuan itu tidak menolak keberadaannya.

"Oleh karena itu, kau harus minum obatmu, sayang. Aku janji, setelah obatmu habis, kita akan langsung pergi dari sini. Kau bisa meminta apa pun yang kau mau dan aku dengan senang hati mengabulkannya."

"Kalau begitu, apakah kau bisa mengabulkan satu permintaanku saat ini juga?"

Senyuman Namjoon melebar kala mendengar pertanyaan Seokjin. Dia pun menganggukan kepalanya dan menyuruh Seokjin untuk memberitahunya.

Seokjin kemudian menatapnya dengan ragu sebelum menghela napas dan membuka mulutnya, "Apakah kau bisa memaafkanku?"

Kerutan terlihat jelas di dahi Namjoon. Seokjin yang melihatnya hanya bisa diam dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Memaafkannya? Otak Namjoon mencoba untuk mencerna maksud pertanyaan Seokjin, tapi dia tetap dibuat bingung. Namjoon bertanya-tanya kenapa Seokjin meminta untuk memaafkannya. Namjoon semakin berpikir keras untuk mencari tahu alasan dibalik permintaan Seokjin tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Apa maksudmu, Jinseok?"

Seokjin mengepalkan tangannya di atas selimut, "Karena tindakan cerobohku, Taehyung terluka dan membuatmu serta Jungkook khawatir. Kau bahkan yang membayar semua perawatanku selama di rumah sakit."

Seokjin menundukkan kepalanya, "Jika saja aku tidak ceroboh, jika saja Taehyung tidak menolongku, semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Taehyung tidak akan terluka, Jungkook tidak harus khawatir, kau tidak perlu repot-repot membayar biaya perawatanku, dan…"

"Dan kau bisa saja mati." Namjoon memotong kalimat Seokjin.

Ruangan itu lengang. Suara Seokjin tercekat di tenggorokannya, dia diam mendengar ucapan Namjoon. Sedangkan Namjoon sendiri tengah menatap tajam Seokjin yang diam. Usapan halus di tangan Seokjin berhenti dan digantikan dengan Namjoon yang mencengkram erat tangan Seokjin.

Dengan ragu, Seokjin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Namjoon.

Dia dapat melihat emosi yang tercampur aduk di kedua mata pria itu. Marah, gusar, khawatir, sedih, dan kecewa. Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Dan Seokjin tidak tahu harus merasakan apa.

"Aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu karena pria yang mengemudikan truk itu juga salah." Namjoon menghela napas, "Jika seandainya Taehyung tidak menolongmu, kau mungkin tidak akan ada di sini bersamaku. Aku, Taehyung, dan Jungkook mungkin sudah berkabung dua minggu lalu."

Seokjin diam. Cengkraman Namjoon di tangan Seokjin semakin mengerat pada titik di mana Seokjin meringis kesakitan.

Namjoon tidak mengindahkan ringis kesakitan Seokjin. Seokjin sendiri tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit di tangannya. Rasa sakit di hatinya lebih perih daripada rasa sakit di tangannya atau tubuhya. Dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi, rasanya terlalu sakit karena dia sudah menahannya selama dua minggu.

Tangan kiri Seokjin terangkat dan menyentuh pipi Namjoon, "Apakah kau mau memaafkan aku?"

"Bahkan jika kau tidak meminta maaf, aku tetap akan memaafkanmu," ujar Namjoon sambil membelai pipi Seokjin.

Namjoon tertawa kecil, "Kenapa kau selalu begitu polos, Jinseok?"

Seokjin memajukan bibirnya. Perempuan itu menarik kembali tangannya dari pipi Namjoon. Seokjin menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya. Namjoon tertawa melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang menurutnya lucu.

Namjoon kemudian maju dan mengecup singkat bibir Seokjin.

Saat Namjoon mundur, dia tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Wajah Seokjin sudah berubah merah dan wajah perempuan itu mengingatkannya akan tomat.

"Astaga, wajahmu seperti tomat, Jinseok."

Seokjin memberengut. Namjoon yang gemas dengan perempuan itu akhirnya mencubit kedua pipi Seokjin yang berhasil mengeluarkan erangan kesal dari mulut sang perempuan.

"Sejak kecil, tomat merupakan sayuran yang paling aku benci. Tapi, melihatmu yang seperti tomat ini membuatku menyukai tomat."

Dan wajah Seokjin menjadi semakin merah mendengar kekasihnya yang tidak henti-hentinya menggodanya.

.

.

.

"Kookie-ya, kapan aku akan keluar dari penjara ini?"

Jungkook meletakkan sendok yang berisi bubur ke mangkuk. Dia terkekeh melihat Taehyung yang cemberut. Jungkook menduga kekasihnya itu akan merajuk seperti beberapa hari belakangan ini.

"Kau akan keluar saat Dokter Jung berkata demikian." Jungkook mengangkat kembali sendok yang berisi bubur dan mengarahkannya ke Taehyung.

Taehyung membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan Jungkook. Namun laki-laki itu tetap mempertahankan wajah cemberutnya, "Aku benci tempat ini. Rasanya seperti berada di penjara."

"Memangnya kau pernah ke penjara?" tanya Jungkook yang ingin mengusik kekasihnya.

Taehyung menatap tajam Jungkook, sedangkan Jungkook hanya tertawa melihat Taehyung yang berhasil diusik.

Jungkook berhenti tertawa, dia berdiri dan menaruh nampan berisi mangkuk dan gelas yang kosong di meja yang berada di ujung ruangan.

"Jika kau menghabiskan obatmu, mungkin Dokter Jung akan mengizinkanmu keluar dari tempat yang kau bilang penjara ini." Jungkook mengangkat tangan kanannya yang memegang beberapa tablet obat.

Taehyung tersenyum, "Aku benci obat karena mereka pahit, tapi jika meminum benda pahit itu berarti aku bisa keluar dari sini dan dapat bersenang-senang denganmu, aku tidak keberatan."

Mendengar perkataan Taehyung, Jungkook tersenyum hingga memperlihatkan giginya. Dia kemudian menghampiri Taehyung dengan beberapa tablet obat di tangannya.

"Kalau begitu, habiskan obatmu dan aku berjanji kita akan berjalan-jalan sekitar Seoul setelah kau benar-benar sembuh, Taehyungie."

.

.

.

.

.

Ya ampun, aku benar-benar lupa update di sini =_=;

Maafkan aku, semuanya. Cerita ini sebenarnya sudah aku tulis sampai bagian 20'an, tapi aku nya saja yang kadang lupa atau terlalu malas untuk membuka laptop :)


	11. Chap 10: For You

Pagi itu merupakan pagi yang sangat cerah. Dengan desiran udara yang sejuk dan tidak terlalu kencang, suara nyanyian burung-burung yang indah, dan langit yang dicat dengan warna biru cerah dengan sentuhan warna putih di sana-sini. Sebuah pagi yang sangat Seokjin sukai.

Sejak Seokjin masuk rumah sakit, Namjoon menjadi lebih protektif. Seokjin tidak dibolehkan Namjoon untuk pergi sendirian karena takut terjadi apa-apa. Seokjin tahu dia belum bisa berjalan tanpa bantuan kruk, tapi dia masih bisa berjalan tanpa bantuan Namjoon.

Seokjin menghargai bantuan dan perhatian Namjoon, tapi dia merasa terlalu dikekang oleh Namjoon. Seokjin membutuhkan sedikit kebebasan. Akan sangat disayangkan jika pagi ini dia lewatkan dengan mendekam di kamar inapnya.

Perempuan itu menghirup udara pagi dalam-dalam. Seokjin tersenyum setelah dia menghela napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Dia benar-benar menikmati paginya di bawah lukisan biru dan putih itu.

Seokjin berbalik badan dan melihat sekeliling taman. Seokjin dapat melihat beberapa pasien yang sedang berjalan, berbincang, merenggangkan ototnya, atau hanya sekedar duduk seperti dirinya. Dia juga dapat melihat Taehyung dan Jungkook. Pasangan kekasih itu menikmati pagi ini dengan bercengkrama dan sesekali bercanda, sedangkan Seokjin tidak.

Dia menikmati paginya seorang diri, tanpa ada perbincangan maupun candaan dengan kekasihnya. Menyadari itu, raut wajah Seokjin berubah menjadi murung.

Seokjin juga ingin seperti itu. Dia juga ingin menikmati pagi yang cerah ini dengan kekasihnya sembari bercengkrama dan bercanda. Bahkan jika dia digoda ataupun dijahili Namjoon, dia tidak masalah. Asalkan dia tidak melewati paginya tanpa Namjoon, Seokjin sama sekali tidak masalah dengan semua itu.

"Kenapa aku sangat keras kepala?" Seokjin bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

"Itu benar, kenapa kau sangat keras kepala?"

Mendengar suara berat yang meresponnya, Seokjin berbalik badan. Namun, sebelum dia dapat mengetahui siapa orang itu, pandangannya berubah hitam. Kedua tangannya naik dan meraba benda yang telah menghalang penglihatannya.

Tangan. Seokjin tahu itu adalah tangan. Tanpa ragu, Seokjin menebak orang itu, "Namjoon?"

Karena tidak mendapat respon, Seokjin menurunkan kedua tangan yang menutup matanya. Senyuman terbit di wajahnya ketika tebakannya benar.

"Aku benar, itu memang kau."

Namjoon tersenyum, dia kemudian menempati tempat kosong di sebelah Seokjin, "Memangnya kau pikir siapa hm?"

"Kau." Seokjin menjawab sambil tersenyum.

Namjoon mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Aku?"

Seokjin pun mengangguk. Perempuan itu tersenyum hingga kedua matanya menyipit.

Namjoon yang melihat Seokjin pun merasa gemas. Dia pun membelai halus surai coklat Seokjin yang sangat dia sukai itu. Pergerakan tangannya berhenti dan membuat Seokjin bingung.

Tiba-tiba, Namjoon menarik Seokjin ke dalam pelukannya. Aksinya tersebut membuat Seokjin kaget bukan main. Namun Seokjin tidak melawan, dia mencoba menyamankan dirinya di pelukan Namjoon.

Seokjin dapat merasakan tangan Namjoon yang kembali membelai rambutnya dan juga punggungnya. Merasakan sentuhan lembut itu, Seokjin memenjamkan kedua matanya dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Namjoon yang melihat ekspresi tersebut, tersenyum puas.

Ttidak terdengar apa-apa dari Namjoon maupun Seokjin. Keduanya terlalu sibuk dengan menikmati kehadiran satu sama lain. Kehangatan yang menyelimuti mereka berdua membuat pasangan tersebut terbuai dan terlena. Mereka ingin berada di posisi ini lebih lama, bahkan jika mungkin, selamanya.

Seokjin mengangkat kepalanya, "Kau tidak marah?"

"Untuk apa aku marah?" Namjoon merenggangkan pelukannya, "Jika kau ingin ke sini sendirian dan merasa senang seperti itu, aku tidak masalah dengan membiarkanmu pergi seorang diri. Walaupun ada rasa khawatir yang terus menggerogoti diriku."

"Kenapa?"

Namjoon tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Seokjin.

Tangannya yang membelai surai coklat Seokjin berganti dengan membelai pipi Seokjin. Seokjin pun hanya diam. Dapat terlihat dengan jelas bahwa Seokjin menunggu Namjoon untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Bukankah itu sangat jelas? Jika kau senang, maka aku pun senang. Jika kau ingin sendirian, maka aku akan memberikanmu jarak." Namjoon menatap Seokjin lembut, "Sebaliknya, jika kau sedih, maka aku pun sedih. Jika kau tidak ingin sendirian, maka aku akan menghapus jarak di antara kita. Seperti ini."

Kening Seokjin berkerut, "Apa maksudmu, Nam…"

Seokjin membelalakan matahya. Badannya berubah kaku seketika. Beberapa saat kemudian, Seokjin menutup matanya dan mulai membalas ciuman Namjoon. Jari-jarinya berpaut dengan jari-jari panjang milik Namjoon. Seokjin merasa utuh dan hangat. Perasaan hangat itu menjalar hingga ke dadanya.

Namjoon mungkin sudah berkali-kali menciumnya. Mungkin kedengaran klise, tapi setiap kali Namjoon menciumnya, Seokjin akan selalu merasa semua ciuman itu seakan-akan itu adalah ciuman pertamanya. Dia akan selalu merona hebat jika Namjoon mengecupnya singkat atau menciumnya tepat di bibir. Bahkan jika Namjoon menciumnya di pipi atau kening, Seokjin tetap akan merona hebat.

"Kau merona, Seokjin." Namjoon berujar selepas ciuman mereka berdua.

Seokjin menyentuh pipinya. Astaga, pipinya memanas. Kenapa dia mudah merona? Bahkan jika Namjoon hanya menggenggam tangannya, pipinya akan memanas dan merona dengan warna merah muda.

Namjoon tertawa pelan, "Astaga, kenapa kau imut sekali?"

Suara erangan kesal kelar dari mulut Seokjin ketika Namjoon mencubit pipinya. Rona merah di pipinya belum juga menghilang dan Seokjin sangat berharap warna tersebut untuk hilang secepatnya. Tapi Namjoon memiliki keinginan yang berbeda dengannya.

Namjoon diam-diam menyukai semburat merah yang sering menghiasi pipi Seokjin. Dia berpikir Seokjin terlihat imut jika merona. Perempuan itu bahkan akan terlihat seperti tomat atau kepiting rebus jika Namjoon menggodanya hingga titik di mana Seokjin tidak bisa menahan rasa malunya.

"Namjoon, kau akan membuat pipiku melar."

Namjoon tertawa mendengar keluhan Seokjin.

Tangan Seokjin mencoba untuk melepaskan cubitan Namjoon namun tidak berhasil. Namjoon tidak mencubitnya terlalu keras, tapi dia tidak ingin melepaskan tangannya dari pipi mulus dan kenyal Seokjin.

Namjoon kemudian melepas cubitannya dan menggantikannya dengan kecupan ringan di kedua pipi Seokjin. Aksinya tersebut berhasil membuat wajah Seokjin semakin memerah hingga telinganya pun ikut memerah.

"K-kenapa kau melakukan itu?!" Seokjin mengangkat tangannya dan memukul dada Namjoon bertubi-tubi.

Namjoon yang dipukul pun tertawa. Dia senang bisa membuat kekasihnya malu. Sepertinya hal itu sudah menjadi hobinya sejak Seokjin menerima pernyataan cintanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jinseok." Namjoon tersenyum.

Seokjin memberengut, dia melipat tangannya di dadanya dan memalingkan wajahnya, "A-aku juga mencintaimu, bodoh."

"Hei, tersenyumlah. Kau nampak seperti nenek-nenek jika memberengut seperti itu." Namjoon menampakkan senyuman konyolnya.

Seokjin pun menyeringai ketika dia mendapatkan ide untuk menjahili Namjoon, "Kalau begitu kau kakeknya."

"Oh? Apakah itu berarti kita sudah menikah, Jinseok?" Namjoon menyeringai, "Ya ampun, aku tidak tahu kalau kekasihku bisa seagresif ini."

Seokjin membuka matanya lebar. Dia tidak tahu Namjoon akan membalasnya seperti itu.

"H-hey! Seharusnya aku yang menjahilimu, bukan sebaliknya!"

Gelak tawa Namjoon kembali lepas ketika melihat raut marah Seokjin. Wajah perempuan tersebut mungkin terlihat seperti dia marah, tapi semburat merah di pipinya mengatakan cerita yang lain.

"Namjoon, berhenti tertawa!" Seokjin merengek.

"Astaga, itu lucu sekali. Kau harus mencoba lebih keras jika kau ingin menjahiliku, sayang." Namjoon berujar dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

Seokjin mendengus, "Kau lihat saja. Aku akan melakukannya."

"Aku akan menanti hari itu datang, Jinseok," goda Namjoon.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa, malam telah tiba. Matahari sudah terbenam di ufuk barat dan sekarang diganti dengan bulan dan berjuta-juta bintang. Salah satu keuntungan Seokjin yang dirawat di rumah sakit adalah suguhan langit malam dengan taburan bintang-bintang dan juga bulan. Langit gelap tersebut seperti dinding hitam yang ditempeli stiker putih yang dapat menyala dalam kegelapan.

Dan Seokjin sangat menyukai pemandangan tersebut.

"Taehyung memberitahuku kalau Jungkook sangat menyukai langit malam di sini."

Suara Namjoon membuat Seokjin mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jendela kamar inapnya. Seokjin melihat Namjoon yang masuk dengan bungkusan kertas coklat di tangannya.

Senyuman Seokjin merekah ketika aroma yang sangat dia kenal masuk ke indera penciumannya.

Namjoon duduk di samping Seokjin dan memberikan Seokjin bungkusan kertas tersebut, "Pesananmu, Jinseok."

Dengan antusias, Seokjin mengambil bungkusan kertas dari tangan Namjoon. Senyumannya melebar ketika melihat makanan favoritnya, yaitu _brioche French toast_.

Seokjin menoleh ke samping, "Terima kasih, Namjoon."

Namjoon tersenyum. Dia kemudian mencuri sebuah ciuman dengan mengecup bibir Seokjin. Perempuan itu tersenyum dengan rona merah di pipinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Namjoon dan Seokjin tengah berbaring di atas kasur inap Seokjin. _Brioche French toast_ yang Namjoon beli sudah habis dimakan Namjoon dan Seokjin dan sekarang menyisakan bungkusan kertas coklat yang belum Namjoon buang.

Seokjin sibuk memainkan jari Namjoon, dia menyukai jari laki-laki tersebut. Setiap belaian halus dan lembut yang dia dapatkan, berasal dari jari-jari tersebut. Sentuhan Namjoon halus, lembut, dan hangat. Sedangkan genggamannya terasa erat namun tidak menghilangkan kelembutan yang Seokjin sukai.

"Apakah kau senang, Jinseok?"

Seokjin berdeham singkat, "Aku bahagia, Joon-ah. Kau sendiri?"

Namjoon mengecup dahi Seokjin, "Sangat bahagia."

Seokjin pun ikut tersenyum. Dia kemudian melingkarkan tangannya di leher Namjoon, tangannya beralih mengusap tengkuk Namjoon.

"Kau tahu, aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk mempertahan kebahagianmu." Seokjin menatap Namjoon serius, "Apa pun, kau dengar?"

Namjoon mengangguk, "Aku juga akan melakukan apa pun untuk mempertahankan kebahagianmu, Jinseok."

Namjoon melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Seokjin dan menarik perempuan tersebut ke dadanya. Dia mencium aroma manis yang terkuak dari ceruk leher Seokjin.

"Selamat malam, Joon-ah."

Namjoon menutup matanya, "Selamat malam, Jinseok."


	12. Chap 11: Beautiful

Tidak terasa empat bulan telah terlampaui. Musim panas kini digantikan dengan semilir sejuk udara musim gugur. Daun-daun di pepohonan berubah jingga kemerahan dan juga coklat. Masa liburan berakhir, anak-anak kembali sekolah dan para pekerja kembali beraktivitas.

Berakhir sudah masa bersantai-santai. Namjoon kembali disibukkan dengan tumpukan kertas, baik berkas-berkas maupun kontrak kerjasama dengan perusahaan lain. Musim panas baru saja berakhir sebulan yang lalu, tepatnya bulan September, dan saat ini merupakan bulan kesibukkan, yakni Oktober.

Kecelakaan yang dialami Seokjin dan Taehyung sudah berlalu empat bulan lalu, di akhir bulan Juni. Mereka berdua sudah keluar dari rumah sakit setelah dirawat selama sebulan. Sekarang sudah terhitung empat bulan masa pemulihan Taehyung dan Seokjin, yang berarti mereka berdua sudah sembuh total.

Namjoon senang akan hal itu. Tapi rasa senang itu ditepis dan digantikan dengan rasa jengkel berkat Taehyung yang terus membujuknya. Taehyung ingin bekerja di perusahaan keluarga mereka.

Tentu saja hal tersebut langsung ditolak Namjoon. Alasannya ada dua. Alasan pertama, Namjoon tidak ingin Taehyung berurusan dengan ibunya. Dia takut ibunya akan mengasingkan Taehyung seperti 15 tahun lalu. Dan alasan kedua, Taehyung baru dinyatakan sembuh total oleh Dokter Jung. Taehyung sudah bisa berjalan dan beraktivitas seperti biasa, tapi Namjoon masih mengkhawatirkan adiknya itu.

"Namjoon, aku rasa kau harus memperbolehkan Taehyung masuk. Dia masih berdiri di depan pintumu dan terus membujukku untuk membujukmu."

Jimin, sang asisten, menyerahkan map yang berisi berkas yang Namjoon minta. Dia menatap Namjoon di depannya dan Taehyung yang di luar ruangan secara bergantian.

Kening Namjoon berkerut samar, "Maksudmu dia membujukmu agar kau bisa membujukku untuk memperbolehkannya masuk?"

Jimin mendesah kesal, "Seperti itulah."

Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar perkataan Jimin yang sempat membuatnya bingung. Dia kemudian membuka map yang diserahkan Jimin dan mulai membaca beberapa halaman pertama. Sebenarnya dia tidak perlu mengecek berkas-berkas tersebut. Jimin sudah mengecek semuanya dan tinggal menerima persetujuan Namjoon.

Namun apa salahnya mengecek ulang, pikir Namjoon.

Dengan mata yang terfokuskan pada berkas di tangannya, Namjoon menyuruh Jimin untuk membiarkan Taehyung masuk. Jimin dengan senang hati membukakan pintu ruangan tersebut. Jimin tertawa ketika Taehyung terlompat kaget.

"Aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua." Jimin menoleh ke Taehyung dan berbisik, "Kau sebaiknya jangan mengangkut soal ingin bekerja di sini. Bisa-bisa Namjoon- _hyung_ kena darah tinggi."

Taehyung yang mendengarnya hanya diam. Jimin pun melangkah keluar ruangan kerja Namjoon, meninggalkan kakak beradik Kim tersebut.

Sebenarnya Taehyung tahu Jimin hanya bergurau. Tapi dia juga sedikit takut apa yang dikatakan Jimin bisa menjadi kenyataan. Dia sudah mencoba membujuk kakaknya selama beberapa hari belakangan ini. Apakah benar kakaknya akan darah tinggi jika dia terus memaksa kakaknya yang sedang sibuk dengan urusan kantor?

"Apa pun yang ada di pikiranmu itu tidak benar, Tae. Dan jika aku menjadi dirimu, aku akan lebih memilih duduk ketimbang berdiri di tengah ruangan layaknya anak kecil yang dihukum."

Taehyung tertawa pelan. Dia menarik kursi yang tersedia dan mendudukinya. Tangannya menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal, tanda bahwa dia merasa canggung.

Namjoon berdeham, "Jadi, kenapa kau datang ke sini dan membujuk Jimin untuk membujukku?

Kening Taehyung berkerut.

Namjoon yang melihat ekspresi bingung Taehyung pun menghembuskan napas. Dia tidak percaya dia baru saja menggunakan kalimat Jimin.

"Maksudmu aku membujuk Jimin agar dia bisa membujukmu untuk memperbolehkanku masuk?"

Namjoon mengangguk, "Ya, maksudku itu."

Taehyung pun mengangguk mengerti.

Dari tempatnya duduk, Namjoon dapat melihat Taehyung yang sibuk memainkan jarinya sendiri. Keringat tengah membasahi leher adiknya itu. Namjoon yakin itu bukan karena suhu ruangan yang panas. Adiknya itu pasti gugup.

Namjoon menghela napa, "Apakah kau benar-benar ingin bekerja di sini?"

Seketika, Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. Respon Taehyung mebuat Namjoon kembali menghela napas.

Namjoon tahu dia tidak bisa terus menolak permintaan kerja adiknya. Sejak Taehyung datang ke Seoul bersama Jungkook, mereka berdua dibiayai oleh Namjoon. Taehyung tidak memiliki pekerjaan dan Jungkook juga dalam kondisi yang sama.

Karena merasa kasihan dan tidak tega, akhirnya Namjoon membuat keputusan yang mungkin akan dia sesali. Itu pun jika ibunya mengambil tindakan yang sama seperti 15 tahun lalu. Tapi intinya, dia menerima Taehyung.

Dengan anggukan yang samar dan hampir Taehyung lewatkan, Namjoon memberikan lampu hijau kepada Taehyung, "Kau bisa bekerja di sini dan kau bisa mulai bekerja besok pagi."

Senyuman merekah di wajah Taehyung. Dia tersenyum sangat lebar sampai-sampai Namjoon berpikir adiknya itu akan merobek pipinya sendiri. Tapi melihat Taehyung yang sangat gembira, membuat Namjoon tersenyum.

Sepertinya membiarkan Taehyung bekerja di sini bukan sepenuhnya ide buruk.

.

.

.

"Kau membiarkan Taehyung bekerja di tempatmu?"

"Bukan membiarkan, sayang. Tapi membolehkan."

Seokjin tertawa pelan, "Itu sama saja, Namjoon."

Namjoon menggeleng. Dia merentangkan tangannya, memberi isyarat agar Seokjin duduk di pangkuannya.

Dengan sedikit ragu, Seokjin menuruti kemauan Namjoon. Perempuan itu duduk di atas paha Namjoon dengan kedua tangan Namjoon yang memeluknya dari belakang. Namjoon memajukan tubuhnya dan mendekatkan dirinya dengan Seokjin.

"Kau manja sekali hari ini," gumam Seokjin.

Hembusan napas Namjoon menggelitik tenguk Seokjin, membuat perempuan itu terkikik geli.

"Apakah salah jika aku bermanja dengan kekasihku?" tanya Namjoon dengan mata tertutup.

Seokjin menyentuh tangan Namjoon yang memeluknya, "Tidak."

"Apakah kau memiliki banyak pekerjaan di kantor?" Seokjin memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, memberi akses pada Namjoon agar pria itu dapat meletakkan dagunya di bahu Seokjin.

"Menjadi CEO pastilah memiliki banyak pekerjaan, sayang. Sekarang biarkan aku menikmati momen ini. Kau empuk sekali, aku menyukainya," Namjoon menghela napas nyaman.

Alis Seokjin terangkat, "Kau hanya menyukai tubuhku yang empuk? Apakah aku segemuk itu, huh?"

Dengan cepat, Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya. Rambutnya yang bergesekkan dengan leher Seokjin membuat perempun itu merasa seperti digelitik.

"Aku mencintai dirimu, Jinseok." Namjoon mengeratkan pelukannya, "Dan kau tidak gemuk, sayang. Astaga, tubuhmu ramping dan kau bilang ini gemuk?"

"Semua orang di kampus berkata demikian," gerutu Seokjin.

Namjoon berdecak, "Jangan dengarkan mereka, Jinseok. Hoseok, Jimin, dan Yoongi tidak berkata kau gemuk, bukan?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Seokjin memukul lengan Namjoon, "Mereka adalah teman-temanku, Namjoon!"

Namjoon meringis. Pukulan Seokjin rasanya bukan main. Perempuan itu mungkin terlihat lemah tapi pukulan Seokjin terasa hingga tulang.

"Kau tahu apa, lain kali mahasiswa-mahasiswa itu berkata kau gemuk, kau pukul saja mereka. Pukulanmu menyakitkan, sayang."

"Aku tidak akan menyakiti mereka, Namjoon," Seokjin berujar pelan dengan tangan yang dilipat di dadanya.

Sudut bibir Namjoon terangkat, dia sudah menduga Seokjin akan berkata demikian. Kekasihnya ini merupakan orang yang tulus dan baik hati. Sekalipun orang-orang mencibirnya, tidak peduli seberapa menyakitkannya kalimat yang keluar dari mulut mereka, Seokjin tidak akan membalas. Dia hanya akan diam dan menerima semua cibiran tersebut.

Terkadang Namjoon heran. Bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan kekasih sebaik dan setulus Seokjin. Padahal sewaktu Namjoon masih SMA, dia ingat betapa nakalnya dirinya.

Waktu itu merupakan masa-masa di mana Namjoon masih bertindak layaknya berandalan. Bayangkan bagaimana dirinya berubah 180 derajat hanya karena satu perempuan yang menurutnya sangat berbeda dengan semua perempuan-perempuan yang sudah pernah dia kencani sebelumnya?

Hoseok bilang dia gila. Laki-laki itu tidak percaya Namjoon berubah karena seorang gadis polos yang terus-terusan diganggu oleh hampir semua mahasiswa di kampus. Tapi memang itu kenyataannya.

Bagi Namjoon, Seokjin adalah cinta pertamanya. Dia tidak pernah merasakan perasaan itu pada semua mantan kekasihnya. Seokjin seakan-akan menyulap dirinya dan membuka hatinya yang tadinya tertutup akan kebencian yang mendalam.

Namjoon sangat berterima kasih pada Seokjin. Karena perempuan inilah dia merasa hidup kembali. Karena Seokjinlah dia merasa bahagia, tenang, dan damai.

"Kau cantik, Jinseok." Namjoon menambahkan, "Sangat sangat cantik. Perempuan tercantik yang pernah aku temui."

Seokjin menoleh ke belakang. Dia mengerutkan keningnya mendengar ucapan Namjoon. Namun dia tidak bisa menahan senyuman yang mencoba untuk nampak di wajahnya.

Seokjin menggeleng, "Kau bercanda."

"Tidak, sayang. Aku tidak bercanda. Bagaimana jika aku buktikan padamu bahwa kau cantik? Membuktikan bahwa aku mencintaimu, bukan hanya karena penampilanmu tapi juga karena hatimu. Bagaimana?" Namjoon menggenggam tangan Seokjin yang lebih kecil.

"Aku rasa kau tidak perlu membuktikannya." Seokjin tertawa pelan, "Aku bisa melihatnya di matamu."

Namjoon memajukan wajahnya dan memberi kecupan di pipi Seokjin. Dia kemudian melepas pelukannya dan merogoh saku celananya.

Seokjin hanya dapat melihat apa yang sedang Namjoon lakukan. Dia penasaran dengan apa yang sedang diambil kekasihnya itu.

Seokjin terkejut ketika dia melihat sebuah kotak tipis berwarna krem di tangan Namjoon. Ketika kotak itu dibuka, Seokjin semakin dibuat terkejut ketika maniknya menangkap sebuah kalung emas dengan liontin berbentuk hati.

"Hei, kenapa kau menangis?"

Namjoon mengusap pipi Seokjin yang basah karena air mata. Laki-laki itu kemudian mengecup kedua mata Seokjin secara bergantian.

"Kau terlalu baik, Namjoon," ucap Seokjin yang terisak.

Namjoon tersenyum, "Tidak, Jinseok, kaulah yang terlalu baik."

Kalung berliontin hati itu pun Namjoon keluarkan dari kotaknya. Dia kemudian memasangkannya di leher Seokjin. Setelah terpasang, Namjoon membalikkan tubuh kekasihnya hingga mereka berhadapan.

"Nah, sudah selesai." Namjoon berujar senang.

Namjoon memegang tangan Seokjin dan membawanya ke lehernya. Tangan Namjoon kembali memeluk pinggang Seokjin dan bibir mereka pun menyatu.

Sejak pertama kali Namjoon mencium Seokjn, Namjoon tahu dia tidak akan pernah bosan mencium Seokjin. Bibir Seokjin terasa lembut dan manis di bibirnya. Namjoon menyukai rasa manis dari bibir Seokjin. Rasanya seperti stroberi dan Namjoon tidak bisa merasa puas.

Malam itu dihabiskan Namjoon dengan memeluk dan menunjukkan Seokjin betapa dia sangat mencintai perempuan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku suka membaca cerita bergenre angst, walaupun terkadang membuat aku menangis.

Apakah kalian bisa mencium bau-bau angst di ceritaku ini?

Tell me your opinion abut this story so far ^^


	13. Chap 12: Shattered

24 Desember

Ruangan kerja itu lengang. Walaupun Namjoon yang tengah duduk di ruangan itu merupakan pria berpangkat tinggi dan termasuk orang sibuk, tidak terlihat banyak kertas di hadapannya seperti biasanya. Dia hanya membaca laporan akhir tahun yang diserahkan asistennya pertama kali di pagi hari.

Namjoon terlihat sangat fokus dengan tulisan serta grafik yang tertera di kertas yang ada di tangannya. Di tengah-tengah sesi membacanya, seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Masuk," serunya dengan lantang.

Seorang pria berperawakan lebih pendek darinya, namun tidak mengurangi kadar ketampanan di wajahnya, masuk dengan membawa sebuah buku tebal.

"Apakah kau sudah membaca laporan yang aku serahkan?"

"Baru saja selesai." Namjoon menutup laporan yang dimaksud, "Apakah ada lagi?"

"Seperti biasa." Jimin, sang asisten, menghela napas, "Hanya saja, kali ini Taehyung yang menyusunnya."

Namjoon mengangkat alisnya, "Taehyung? Tapi anak itu tidak aku suruh menyusun laporan akhir tahun."

"Entah, aku sendiri juga bingung," Jimin mengangkat bahunya, "Dia sendiri yang memberikan laporan ini padaku."

Ruangan itu kembali lengang. Namjoon menghembuskan napas dan mengambil laporan keduanya di hari itu, "Pastikan kau memberitahu Taehyung untuk tidak mengerjakan laporan yang lain."

Jimin yang mendengar itu hanya menggangguk kecil sebagai jawaban.

"Omong-omong, bagaimana kabar Seokjin- _nuna_?" Jimin bertanya. " _Sugar_ ku menanyakan kabarnya."

Mendengar kalimat terakhir Jimin, Namjoon berdecak.

Tanpa memalingkan perhatiannya dari laporan di depannya, Namjoon menjawab pertanyaan sang sekretaris, "Seokjin baik-baik saja. Kenapa Yoongi tidak menghubungi Seokjin saja?"

"Dia sudah mencobanya berkali-kali tapi tidak pernah dijawab. Apakah Seokjin- _nuna_ mengubah nomor teleponnya?"

Namjoon mengerutkan dahinya. Seingatnya, Seokjin tidak pernah mengganti nomor teleponnya. Tapi jika diingat-ingat lebih baik, ponsel perempuan itu rusak karena tertindas mobil saat kecelakaannya beberapa bulan lalu.

"Dia memang menggantinya. Tapi itu beberapa bulan lalu, setelah dia keluar rumah sakit," jelas Namjoon.

Jimin mendengus mendengar jawaban Namjoon. Pantas saja Yoongi tidak bisa menghubungi Seokjin. Seokjin ternyata mengganti nomor teleponnya.

"Yoongi sudah mencoba menghubungi Seokjin- _nuna_ dari dua bulan lalu, bodoh. Dia khawatir setelah mendengar kabar Seokjin yang terkena kecelakaan. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

Namjoon mengangkat bahunya santai, "Kau tidak pernah bertanya."

"Hah, sudahlah," Jimin menghembuskan napas menyerah, "Aku akan keluar saja."

Belum lama Jimin keluar dari ruang kerja Namjoon, pria itu kembali membuka pintu dan menghampiri meja Namjoon untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Mana nomor teleponnya?" Jimin mengulurkan tangannya.

Namjoon menatap Jimin dengan tatapan datar. Sedangkan Jimin yang mendapat tatapan tersebut hanya terkekeh dengan senyuman yang membuat kedua matanya sipit.

"Dasar pendek," rutuk Namjoon.

Alis Jimin berkedut mendengar kalimat Namjoon. "Siapa yang kau panggil pendek, huh?"

"Kau," jawab Namjoon singkat sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas kecil bertuliskan serangkaian nomor.

"Sekarang tolong keluar dan jangan ganggu aku. Ganggu saja Taehyung. Aku yakin semua pekerjaannya sudah selesai."

Mendengar sang CEO yang mengusirnya, Jimin berdecak dan segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan itu lagi. Namun kali ini dia tidak kembali lagi.

Namjoon menghela napas dan kembali fokus dengan laporan yang ada di tangannya.

"Kertas dan kertas. Sejak kapan keseharianku dipenuhi dengan kertas? Menyusahkan saja," rutuk Namjoon dengan perasaan jengah.

.

.

.

Namjoon sedang membenahi meja kerjanya yang terlihat sedikit berantakan. Tahun ini merupakan tahun yang sibuk. Perusahaan yang dipegangnya mengalami kemajuan yang tinggi. Dengan harga saham yang naik, Namjoon harus mempertimbangkan gerakan selanjutnya yang harus dia ambil. Keputusannya membeli saham bisa menguntungkan namun juga bisa merugikan.

Merasa mejanya sudah bersih, Namjoon memasukkan dua laporan perusahaan tahun ini ke dalam tas kerjanya lalu mengenakan jasnya. Dia tidak lupa mengambil mantelnya. Udara Seoul bulan ini sangat dingin. Bertepatan saat ini bulan Desember dan musim salju juga tengah melanda, mengharuskan Namjoon dan semua orang untuk mengenakan mantel setiap kali mereka akan keluar gedung.

Baru saja Namjoon mengambil kunci mobilnya, pintu ruangan terbuka. Dia sedikit terkejut karena sejak Jimin masuk dan menyerahkan laporan, tidak ada lagi yang masuk. Saat ini sudah pukul enam sore, semua pekerja sudah dapat pulang tiga jam yang lalu karena berhubungan besok hari natal.

Namjoon pikir gedung ini sudah kosong, jadi dia terkejut ketika mendengar pintunya terbuka. Belum lagi siapa pun yang masuk itu tidak mengetuk terlebih dahulu.

" _Hyung_...ah maksudku Tuan Kim."

Mendengar suara adiknya, Namjoon menghembuskan napas lega. Dia kemudian mendorong kursinya dan menaruh laptopnya di dalam tasnya.

"Itu tidak apa-apa, Tae. Jam kerja sudah selesai tiga jam yang lalu." Namjoon mengingatkan sang adik.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau masih di sini? Apakah kau ingin aku antar ke apartemenmu?" Namjoon bertanya sambil menghampiri Taehyung yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu.

"T-tidak…maksudku, tentu, aku memang butuh tumpangan karena di luar dingin. Tapi, saat ini bukan itu masalahnya."

Namjoon mengerutkan keningnya.

Dari cara Taehyung berbicara, Namjoon sangat yakin adiknya itu gugup. Tidak ingin membuat Taehyung semakin gugup, Namjoon menetralkan wajahnya dan bertanya, "Lalu ada apa?"

Taehyung menelan ludahnya mendengar kakaknya yang langsung ke inti pembicaraan. Sejujurnya, dia tidak ingin memberitahu hal ini. Tapi Taehyung tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain memberitahu Namjoon. Dia sudah menyimpannya terlalu lama. Dia bahkan memberitahu Jungkook lebih awal dari Namjoon yang merupakan kakaknya.

Belum lagi beberapa bulan lalu, tepatnya di hari di mana dia dan Seokjin masuk rumah sakit, Taehyung gagal memberitahu Seokjin. Sepertinya jika dia terus mengoper hal ini ke orang lain, dia hanya akan bertambah gugup dan menyesal.

Ya, menyesal karena telah melibatkan orang lain dalam urusan dan masalah keluarganya.

"Sebelum semuanya terlambat, aku harus memberitahu Namjoon- _hyung_." Taehyung bergumam dengan pelan.

"Memberitahuku apa?"

Sontak Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya, dia kaget mendengar pertanyaan Namjoon.

Namjoon yang sepertinya mengerti maksud ekspresi Taehyung pun berkata, "Kau barusan berkata kau harus memberitahuku. Apa yang harus kau beritahu? Dan tidak bisakah kau memberitahuku di mobil? Ini sudah larut dan aku tidak ingin membuat Seokjin atau Jungkook menunggu kita berdua."

"Tidak!"

Mata Namjoon membulat sempurna. Dia kaget mendengar teriakan Taehyung. Taehyung yang berteriak sendiri juga sama dengan kakaknya, dia bingung kenapa dia tiba-tiba berteriak.

Namjoon memegang pundak Taehyung, "Taehyung-ah, kau baik-baik saja?"

Taehyung menelan ludahnya, "Y-ya, aku baik-baik saja, _hyung_."

"Dengar." Namjoon menghela napas, "Jika kau tidak siap memberitahuku, jangan memaksakan diri. Mengerti?

Respon yang Taehyung berikan membuat Namjoon menatap adik laki-lakinya itu bingung. Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Rasa penasaran semakin menggebu dalam diri Namjoon.

"Baiklah. Jika kau tidak ingin memberitahuku di mobil, maka bisakah kau beritahu aku sekarang juga?"

Taehyung meringis ketika mendengar suara tegas Namjoon.

Dia ingin sekali mengeluarkan semua hal yang tengah menggerogoti pikirannya saat ini pada kakak laki-lakinya yang ada di depannya. Tapi mulutnya sedang tidak bekerja sama dengannya saat itu juga. Dan lagi, kenapa keberaniannya yang sering dia tunjukkan ke banyak orang, terutama kakaknya sendiri, harus hilang seperti debu yang ditiup angin?

"Taehyung, ini sudah semakin larut dan malam ini aku ada rencana dengan Seokjin. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya menungguku terlalu lama. Dan aku yakin kau juga memiliki rencana dengan Jungkook." Namjoon yang sudah lelah menunggu adiknya, akhirnya kehilangan kesabarannya, "Cepat katakan saja padaku!"

Suara bentakan Namjoon menggelegar sampai keluar ruangan. Beruntung bagi mereka berdua lantai itu sudah kosong akan orang-orang.

Saat ini jam menunjukkan pukul enam sore menjelang malam. Semua pegawai sudah meninggalkan gedung. Orang yang terakhir pergi adalah Jimin, meninggalkan Namjoon dan Taehyung di lantai tersebut.

Keduanya masih berdiri di ruangan Namjoon dan keheningan melanda di antara kedua kakak-beradik tersebut.

Namjoon sudah jengah dengan Taehyung yang sedaritadi enggan berbicara jadi dia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain membentak. Dan hal tersebut merupakan salah satu hal yang benci dia lakukan pada orang yang dia kenal maupun sayangi.

"Taehyung…"

" _Hyung_ , kau tahu bahwa ayah dan ibu masih di Jepang mengurusi pekerjaan mereka di sana, benar?"

Mendengar kata-kata "ayah dan ibu" membuat mood Namjoon turun drastis. Dan bohong jika Taehyung tidak menyadari perubahan mood sang kakak. Dia dapat melihatnya dari raut wajah Namjoon yang tertekuk seketika. Aura yang dipancarkan Namjoon juga berubah gelap. Hal tersebut hanya membuat Taehyung semakin enggan berbicara. Tapi dia tidak memiliki pilihan lain.

"Aku sangat tahu akan hal tersebut," ucap Namjoon dengan nada yang dingin dan tajam.

Taehyung meringis mendengar perkataan Namjoon.

Dia tahu, sangat tahu kakaknya tidak akan suka membicarakan kedua orangtua mereka. Taehyung dapat melihat pancaran kebencian di mata sang kakak yang tertuju ke orangtua mereka saat dia hendak meninggalkan Seoul. Dan karena itu, Taehyung berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak mengungkit kedua orangtua mereka jika suatu hari nanti dia bertemu dengan Namjoon kembali.

Tapi, untuk yang satu ini, dia harus mengingkari janjinya sendiri. Karena Taehyung tahu, jika dia tidak mengungkapkannya, maka Namjoon akan tersakiti nantinya. Begitu pula dengan Seokjin.

"Kenapa kau mengungkit hal itu? Kau hanya membuang waktu kita berdua jika ingin memberitahu kondisi mereka di sana."

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak bermaksud memberitahumu tentang kondisi ayah dan ibu."

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau beritahu?" tanya Namjoon jengah.

"Hal yang akan aku beritahu masih ada kaitannya dengan ayah dan ibu, tapi kau harus mendengarnya, _hyung_!" Taehyung berteriak mendahului Namjoon yang hendak berbicara.

Namjoon menatap datar Taehyung yang ada di hadapannya. Apa pun itu hal yang ingin Taehyung beritahu, jika itu bersangkutan dengan orangtua mereka, Namjoon enggan mendengarnya. Lebih baik dia menulikan pendengarannya dan pergi.

"Taehyung, apa pun itu, aku tidak ingin mengetahuinya atau bahkan mendengarkannya."

"Bahkan jika aku berkata ayah telah meninggal dua tahun lalu dan ibu akan kembali, kau masih tidak ingin mendengarkan?"

Sepertinya keputusan Taehyung menolak untuk berbicara dengan Namjoon di mobil merupakan keputusan yang sangat tepat. Karena saat ini, tubuh Namjoon berubah kaku dan pikirannya kosong seketika berkat satu kalimat yang Taehyung ucapkan.

Namun kalimat berikutnya yang Taehyung ucapkan membuatnya merasakan sebuah perasaan yang sudah lama tidak dia rasakan, yaitu ketakutan. Dan dia berharap kalimat tersebut hanyalah sebuah kebohongan belaka seorang Kim Taehyung.

"Ibu akan kembali ke Seoul, _hyung_."

.

.

.

.

.


	14. Chap 13: First Love

Taehyung menatap Namjoon yang menyetir mobil. Suasana sunyi di mobil tidak memudar sejak keduanya meninggalkan gedung. Dan bukan hanya suasana, ekspresi datar juga tetap terpampang di wajah Namjoon tanpa ada perubahan sedikit pun. Walaupun begitu, tidak ada yang bisa Taehyung lakukan.

Taehyung bisa saja mencoba menghibur sang kakak, namun sepertinya Namjoon hanya akan mengabaikannya. Dia merasa saat ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk bercanda, walaupun mungkin sedikit dibutuhkan untuk mencairkan suasana.

Taehyung pikir akan lebih baik jika dia membiarkan Namjoon. Bukan dalam artian tidak peduli, hanya saja menurut Taehyung itu yang terbaik.

Mobil hitam milik Namjoon berhenti di sebuah bangunan bertingkat lima, apartemen Taehyung. Pemilik mobil hitam itu masih saja diam saat Taehyung berterima kasih dan pamit. Tapi Namjoon sempat melirik ke arah Taehyung yang menatapnya.

"Berhati-hatilah, _hyung_." Taehyung berujar pelan.

Taehyung menutup pintu mobil dan berjalan menuju gedung apartemen.

Taehyung membalikkan badannya, dia melihat kepergian kakaknya hingga mobil hitam tersebut hilang di kejauhan.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan, pikiran Namjoon kosong. Dia tidak membalas saat adiknya berbicara. Suasana hatinya benar-benar berada di bawah batas.

Namjoon harap suasana hatinya setidaknya membaik saat dia sampai di apartemen Seokjin. Namjoon tidak ingin mengabaikan perempuan itu seperti dia mengabaikan adiknya barusan.

Walaupun Seokjin mungkin akan mengerti bahwa suasana hatinya sedang buruk, tapi tetap saja. Seokjin akan melakukan segala hal untuk membuatnya senang. Bahkan hanya untuk senyuman kecil yang sangat kecil, perempuan itu akan melakukan berbagai hal.

Namjoon tidak ingin Seokjin bersusah payah membangkitkan suasana hatinya dan Namjoon sangat tidak menginginkan jika dia sampai membentak Seokjin.

"Sial." Namjoon mendesah frustasi, "Tenang, Namjoon, tenang. Besok merupakan hari penting. Jangan mengacaukannya."

Kedua tangannya mencengkeram setir mobil hingga buku-buku jarinya berubah putih. Namjoon menghela napas dan membuangnya kasar.

Saat ini mobilnya tengah menepi di pinggiran jalan. Lebih baik menepi dan menenangkan diri daripada nekat berkendara dalam keadaan kacau.

Setelah merasa lebih tenang, Namjoon kembali menginjak gas. Karena malam ini merupakan malam yang spesial baginya dan Seokjin, Namjoon berpikir akan bagus jika dia menginap di apartemen Seokjin. Dia ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan kekasihnya itu. Dan berhubungan besok natal, yang berarti libur, kenapa tidak?

Perjalanan menuju apartemen Seokjin membutuhkan waktu sekitar emput puluh menit karena jalanan ramai akan mobil dan juga orang-orang. Kwang-sun, pemilik apartemen, memberitahu Namjoon bahwa dia sampai tepat pada waktunya untuk makan malam. Dari apa yang Kwang-sun bilang, Seokjin baru saja tiba dari supermarket dan saat ini Seokjin sedang memasak makan malamnya.

"Benarkah, Paman?" Namjoon bertanya memastikan.

"Ya. Lagipula, aku dapat mencium bau harum yang aku sangat yakin berasal dari apartemen Seokjin." Kwang-sun tersenyum, "Siapa lagi yang memiliki hobi memasak di sini selain Seokjin?"

Namjoon terkekeh mendengar penuturan Kwang-sun.

Di bangunan ini hanya Seokjin yang memiliki hobi memasak. Orang-orang yang juga tinggal di sini jarang memasak karena sebagian besar tidak bisa dan malas. Jadilah Seokjin menawarkan untuk memasak untuk mereka semua karena jumlah penghuni apartemen ini tidak banyak. Hanya ada sekitar 10 orang, termasuk Seokjin dan Kwang-sun.

"Apakah malam ini semua orang akan makan malam bersama?" Namjoon melihat sekelilingnya yang sepi.

Kwang-sun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Semuanya pergi menemui keluarga mereka."

"Hanya ada paman dan Seokjin?"

"Jangan lupakan keluargaku, Namjoon. Mereka juga ada di gedung ini." Kwang-sun tertawa kecil.

Namjoon tertawa mendengar perkataan Kwang-sun. Dia pun pamit pada pria berumur lima puluh enam tahun itu dan beranjak pergi untuk menemui Seokjin yang ada di lantai dua. Kwang-sun membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil, tidak lupa senyuman hangat yang tidak luntur sejak Namjoon datang.

Tangga merupakan pilihan Namjoon untuk saat ini. Dia merasa menggunakan tangga akan sangat membantu kakinya yang terasa sedikit kram karena duduk di kantor seharian. Dan hei, semua orang tahu bahwa menggunakan tangga lebih sehat daripada lift. Lagipula, apa susahnya naik ke lantai dua dengan tangga?

Namjoon mengetuk pintu apartemen Seokjin beberapa kali.

Suara ketukan itu menggema di seluruh penjuru lantai dua yang lengang. Di lantai itu hanya ada dua pintu apartemen, satu milik Seokjin dan satunya lagi milik tetangga Seokjin yang merupakan seorang wanita berumur tiga puluh dua tahun dan putrinya yang berumur sepuluh tahun.

Seokjin pernah bercerita bahwa wanita itu merupakan _single parent_ karena suaminya meninggal dua bulan sebelum putrinya lahir.

Dan ngomong-ngomong soal Seokjin, perempuan itu menampakkan dirinya di depan Namjoon. Dan betapa senangnya Namjoon saat sepasang mata hazel, yang pada akhirnya, balas menatapnya.

Layak dirinya sewaktu pertama kali jatuh cinta pada kedua mata hazel itu, Namjoon merasakan desiran hangat di dadanya. Dia dapat merasakan jantungnya yang berdebar sangat kencang hingga Namjoon merasa jantungnya akan meledak.

Seharusnya saat ini Namjoon menyapa Seokjin. Tapi karena perasaan itu kembali. Perasaan yang dia rasakan saat dia memandang mata hazel indah dan menenangkan itu untuk pertama kalinya. Sebuah perasaan yang muncul saat kali pertamanya jatuh cinta. Perasaan yang hanya dia rasakan karena cinta pertamanya, Kim Seokjin.

Namjoon ingat sekali, dia masih duduk di bangku kuliah dua tahun lalu. Namjoon kehilangan alasan untuk hidup dan sudah berada di titik di mana dia ingin mengakhiri hidupnya. Orangtuanya menelantarkannya dan lebih memilih untuk bekerja, sedangkan adiknya dipindahkan ke Busan sejak mereka masih kecil.

Namjoon sama sekali tidak tahu harus dia apakan hidupnya saat itu. Dia putus asa.

Keputusan tersebut sudah bulat dan Namjoon tidak memiliki keraguan sedikit pun. Namjoon sudah muak dengan keluarganya yang berantakan.

Semakin cepat dia melakukannya, semakin cepat pula dia akan bebas. Mungkin itu yang ada di pikirannya saat itu. Tapi apa yang ada di hatinya berbeda.

Tepat di hari yang sama, Namjoon tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang yang membuat kehidupannya berubah 180 derajat. Seorang perempuan asing yang memiliki sepasang mata hazel yang indah dengan suaranya yang lembut. Perempuan itu berhasil membuatnya terpana dan membuatnya merasakan desiran aneh yang terasa sama asingnya dengan perempuan tersebut.

Namun sangat disayangkan, pertemuannya dengan perempuan itu tidak bertahan lama. Namjoon hanya dapat melihat perempuan asing itu dari dekat selama tidak lebih dari lima menit. Karena setelah perempuan itu meminta maaf padanya, perempuan itu melesat pergi menjauh. Perempuan itu meninggalkan Namjoon dengan perasaan asing yang masih saja melekat kuat.

Berkat pertemuan yang sangat singkat itu, Namjoon merubah keputusannya. Dia ingin tahu siapa perempuan asing tersebut.

Namjoon menjelajahi seluruh kampus hanya untuk melihat perempuan yang telah mencuri perhatian dan juga hatinya. Dia bertanya pada hampir semua mahasiswa, bahkan dosen dan mentor di kampus hanya untuk mengetahui nama perempuan tersebut.

Namjoon tidak memiliki keberanian yang cukup untuk bertanya pada perempuan itu sendiri. Bahkan menyapa sekali pun dia tidak berani. Jadi Namjoon memutuskan untuk menjaga jarak dan memendam perasaannya seorang diri.

Entah kenapa, tapi Namjoon memiliki perasaan bahwa dia akan kembali bertemu dengan perempuan itu. Dia tidak tahu kapan, tapi dia yakin hari itu akan datang.

Dan hari itu pun tiba tanpa dia sadari.

25 Desember.

Kedua kalinya Namjoon melihat pemilik bermata hazel itu dari dekat dan pertama kalinya Namjoon berkenalan dengan perempuan bernama Kim Seokjin.

Pertemuan itu terjadi beberapa bulan sebelum Namjoon mendapatkan _master degree_ nya. Namjoon sangat ingat di mana kejadian itu berlangsung. Distrik Mapo-gu, jalan Wausan-ro. Tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat keduanya belajar, yakni Universitas Hongik.

Saat itu Seokjin tengah berlari karena dia takut terlambat masuk kelas siangnya. Dan kebetulan, Namjoon tengah berada di kedai kopi di depan jalan tersebut. Namjoon melihat Seokjin dari tempatnya berada dan dia tidak memiliki niatan untuk menghampiri perempuan tersebut. Namun semuanya berubah dalam sekejap mata.

Seokjin tidak menyadari mobil yang melaju kencang ke arahnya. Dia masih terus berlari hingga dia tiba di zebra cross untuk menyebrang. Namjoon yang melihat itu pun langsung berlari tanpa memedulikan kopinya yang jatuh.

Namjoon mendorong Seokjin hingga keduanya jatuh ke pinggir jalan. Seokjin selamat begitu pula dengan sang pengendara mobil.

Seokjin tidak henti-hentinya berterima kasih pada Namjoon. Dan entah dari mana Namjoon mendapatkan keberanian, tapi dia akhirnya berkenalan dengan Seokjin. Perempuan yang selama ini memenuhi pikiran dan hatinya dan orang yang telah membangkitkan semangatnya untuk hidup.

"Kaulah cinta pertamaku."

Seokjin memiringkan kepalanya, "Apa itu barusan, Joon?"

"Kau adalah cinta pertamaku dan harus menjadi cinta terakhirku." Namjoon menggenggam tangan Seokjin.

"Namjoon-ah, apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Namjoon hanya tersenyum, menampilkan lesung pipinya.

Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Seokjin, Namjoon melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang ramping kekasihnya dan menyandarkan dagunya di pundak Seokjin.

"Hei, ada apa?" Seokjin balas memeluk Namjoon, "Apakah kau kedinginan? Sebaiknya kita segera masuk ke dalam. Aku takut kau sakit."

Namjoon hanya membalasnya dengan dehaman. Kedua matanya tertutup. Dia mengunci semua pergerakan Seokjin dan perempuan itu tidak bisa menahan tawanya saat Namjoon semakin merapatkan pelukannya.

"Malam ini kau milikku sepenuhnya." Namjoon bergumam di pundak Seokjin.

Seokjin mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap pelan surai coklat milik Namjoon. Dia pun tersenyum, "Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, aku sudah sepenuhnya milikmu, Namjoon."

.

.

.

.

.

double update karena aku merasa selama ini aku selalu lama update di ffn.

aku juga ingin cerita ini cepat sampai di chap 20'an karena ceritanya sebenarnya sudah sampai situ di wattpad

tolong beritahu aku pendapat kalian tentang 'Hold On' sejauh ini^^


	15. Chap 14: Anniversary

Suasana apartemen Seokjin sama sekali tidak sunyi. Namjoonlah alasan utama kegaduhan tersebut seperti biasanya. Pria di usianya yang ke-26 tahun itu sama sekali tidak bisa diam. Dia terus saja masuk ke dapur walaupun Seokjin sudah menyuruhnya berkali-kali untuk tidak masuk.

Tapi Namjoon tetaplah Namjoon. Dia merupakan seorang pria yang berkompeten tinggi, dapat dipercayai, dan bertanggung jawab. Namun itu saat dia berada di bidang selain memasak. Oh betapa Seokjin ingin menarik telinga kekasihnya itu karena selalu bersikap layaknya anak kecil setiap di hadapannya.

Dan ngomong-ngomong soal itu, Namjoon baru saja membentur kabinet dapur. Dan sialnya bagi Seokjin, beberapa bumbu dapur yang ada di atas kabinet tersebut berakhir berantakan. Beruntung dia sudah hampir selesai dengan masakannya.

"Astaga!" Seokjin berseru sambil menghampiri kekasihnya yang merintih kesakitan.

"Aku sudah memberitahumu untuk tidak masuk ke dapur berulang kali tapi kenapa kau tetap ke sini?!" Seokjin berkacak pinggang.

Namjoon hanya memberikan sebuah senyuman polos tak berdosa.

Pria itu menunjuk-nunjuk bibirnya yang terasa perih dan meminta sebuah kecupan dari sang kekasih. Tapi apa yang dia dapatkan berbeda jauh dari apa yang dia inginkan. Satu kata. Dingin.

Seokjin baru saja menaruh _ice pack_ tepat di bibirnya sembari berkata, "Benda itu akan meredakan rasa perihnya, jadi jangan berharap untuk mendapatkan hal-hal yang lain."

"Kau terlalu berharap." Namjoon mendengus kesal.

"Aku? Terlalu berharap?" Seokjin menatap Namjoon tidak percaya.

Perempuan itu balik mendengus dan memasang muka asam. Seokjin kemudian menjentik kening Namjoon.

"Hei! Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" Namjoon mengusap keningnya.

"Karena aku mencoba untuk memperbaiki pikiranmu yang mesum, Namjoon-ah."

Tidak terima dengan perkataan Seokjin, Namjoon bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan menyerang Seokjin dengan menggelitik perempuan itu.

"Mengakulah bahwa aku bukan pria mesum, Jinseok." Namjoon tersenyum jahil.

"Baiklah." Seokjin menjawab di tengah tawanya, "Kau bukan pria mesum. Sekarang lepaskan aku!"

Namjoon pun melepaskan Seokjin.

Namjoon terkekeh ketika melihat Seokjin yang bernapas tersengal-sengal. Sepertinya dia sudah membuat kekasihnya lelah bahkan sebelum mereka makan malam. Dan ngomong-ngomong soal makan malam, Namjoon jadi ingat bahwa Seokjin tadi sedang memasak.

"Seokjin, bukankah kau tadi sedang memasak?"

Seokjin berhenti tertawa, "Memasak?"

"Ya, kau tadi sedang memasak, bukan?" Namjoon mengerutkan keningnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, mata hazel Seokjin membulat sempurna. Perempuan itu bergegas bangun dari lantai dan berlari ke kompor yang masih menyala.

"Ya ampun! Masakanku!"

Melihat Seokjin yang tergopoh-gopoh, Namjoon mengendap-ngendap keluar dapur. Dia harus segera keluar dari "daerah liar" sang kekasih jika dia masih ingin hidup. Karena satu hal yang perlu diketahui tentang Seokjin, kalian tidak boleh bermain-main dengan makanan. Terutama jika makanan itu dibuat oleh Seokjin.

Tapi sepertinya takdir berkata lain. Karena saat Namjoon sudah hampir berada di luar dapur, perempuan itu memanggil namanya.

"Namjoon, lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada masakanku!"

Namjoon yang mendengar itu pun bergedik ketakutan.

Hanya ada satu hal yang ada di pikiran Namjoon, dia harus lari. Namun Namjoon membuat kesalahan besar ketika dia melihat ke belakang.

Seokjin tengah menatapnya tajam dengan pisau di tangannya.

Namjoon sangat yakin kekasihnya bukanlah seorang psikopat. Tapi dengan tampang seperti itu, Namjoon tidak yakin lagi.

.

.

.

Malam itu bintang bertaburan di langit hitam yang gelap seirama dengan salju yang turun. Angin malam bertiup dan keheningan menjadi pasangannya. Suara kendaraan masih terdengar samar di kedua telinga Seokjin. Dia dapat merasakan perpaduan dinginnya udara malam dan hangatnya tubuh Namjoon yang mendekapnya.

"Apakah kau kedinginan?" Suara Namjoon memecahkan keheningan.

Seokjin sedikit mengangkat kepalanya dan walaupun tidak terlihat jelas, dia dapat melihat wajah Namjoon.

Dengan kedua tangan menangkup pipi Namjoon, Seokjin berkata dengan berbisik, "Tidak, kau memelukku sangat erat aku terasa seperti terbakar."

Namjoon membulatkan matanya, "Benarkah?"

Seokjin tertawa kecil mendengar respon Namjoon.

Terkadang, kekasihnya itu terlihat seperti anak kecil jika dia terkejut. Tapi kadangkala, Namjoon juga akan terlihat sangat muda bahkan jika dia hanya tersenyum. Sangat berbeda dengan dirinya saat berada di kantor dan berkutat dengan kertas, laporan, dan dokumen di kantor.

"Tidak. Aku hanya bercanda, Joon."

Dengan tangan kanan masih melingkar di perut Seokjin, Namjoon mengusak surai coklat Seokjin.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?!" Seokjin menggerutu, "Kau membuat rambutku berantakan."

Di saat Seokjin ingin merapihkan rambutnya, Namjoon menahan kedua tangannya.

Karena bingung, Seokjin mendongak ke atas dan betapa terkejutnya Seokjin saat bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Namjoon.

Seokjin baru saja akan mundur tapi Namjoon lebih cepat mengambil tindakan. Pria itu melepaskan kedua tangan Seokjin. Dia pun memeluk Seokjin. Beberapa saat kemudian, Seokjin membalas ciuman Namjoon dengan memejamkan kedua matanya.

Perasaan itu kembali dengan sendirinya untuk ke sekian kalinya. Seperti saat sore tadi dan dua tahun lalu, Namjoon dapat merasakan desiran hangat di dadanya. Berbeda dengan dua tahun lalu, dia tahu arti desiran tersebut. Dan desiran itu menandakan satu hal.

Dia jatuh cinta.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya dan juga tidak akan menjadi yang terakhir. Karena dia tahu, apapun yang terjadi, dia akan selalu jatuh cinta berkali-kali kepada wanita yang sama. Dan wanita itu adalah Kim Seokjin. Hanya dia.

Sayang sekali, ciuman mereka tidak bertahan lama dikarenakan Namjoon yang mengkhawatirkan kekasihnya akan sakit karena udara dingin.

"Kenapa kau berhenti?"

Namjoon menangkup wajah Seokjin, "Karena aku khawatir kau akan flu."

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Selama kau bersamaku, aku akan baik-baik saja."

Namjoon tersenyum medengar penuturan Seokjin.

Dia tahu Seokjin tidak ingin ciuman keduanya berakhir karena Namjoon juga merasa demikian. Tapi udara semakin dingin dan karena Namjoon merupakan tipa kekasih yang terlalu khawatir dan perhatian, Namjoon terpaksa harus menyudahi momen romantis keduanya barusan.

"Itu sangat manis, Jinseok, tapi kita harus segera masuk ke dalam. Aku tidak ingin kau terkena flu dan lagipula, besok natal. Aku sangat tahu kau sangat benci jika kau melewatkan natal di pagi hari."

Seokjin memajukan bibirnya, "Lalu bagaimana dengan malam natal kita?"

Seokjin sangat berharap Namjoon akan memperbolehkannya untuk tetap di luar hingga jam menunjukan tengah malam. Karena dari apa yang dia dengar dari Kwang-sun, malam ini akan ada pertunjukan kembang api dan Seokjin tidak ingin melewatkannya atau menyaksikannya dari dalam apartemennya.

"Kita tidak akan melewatkannya, Seokjin." Namjoon berucap pelan.

Alis Seokjin berkerut, "Lalu pertunjukan kembang apinya?"

"Termasuk itu juga."

Wajah Seokjin berbinar mendengar jawaban Namjoon. "Kalau begitu kita tetap di luar, benar?"

"Tidak."

Dan wajah Seokjin berubah murung dalam hitungan detik.

"Jika kau terus menampakan wajah murungmu, aku akan menciummu lagi." Namjoon tersenyum jahil.

"Lakukan saja. Lagipula, aku juga kurang puas dengan ciumanmu yang barusan."

Ingin sekali Namjoon mengumpat dengan serangkaian kata kasar. Tapi tidak mungkin Namjoon melakukannya di depan kekasihnya yang sedang murung. Dia hanya akan membuat suasana hati Seokjin semakin buruk dan itu adalah hal terakhir yang ingin dia dapatkan saat ini.

"Baiklah, kita akan tetap di luar hingga malam natal selesai."

Belum sempat Seokjin bersorak gembira, Namjoon mendahuluinya dengan suara tegasnya, "Dengan syarat tidak boleh ada muka murung dan aku harus terus memelukmu."

Seokjin pun tertawa senang dan dia meraih tenguk Namjoon dan mendekatkan wajah keduanya hingga hidungnya bersentuhan dengan milik Namjoon.

"Apa pun akan aku lakukan untukmu bahkan jika itu berarti kau memelukku habis-habisan."

Keduanya pun tertawa di tengah-tengah cuaca dingin yang melanda.

Malam itu merupakan malam yang tidak akan pernah Seokjin maupun Namjoon lupakan. Karena pada malam itu, mereka menyalurkan kehangatan serta cinta mereka kepada satu sama lain.

Sejenak mereka berdua hanya diam membiarkan kesunyian menerpa. Hingga suara ledakan di langit mengundang perhatian mereka berdua.

Kembang api dengan berbagai warna menghiasi langit malam Seoul bersamaan dengan jarum jam menunjukkan pukul dua belas. Hari telah berubah dan natal pun menyambut, membawa kesenangan dan kebahagian kepada semua orang yang merayakannya.

Seokjin tersenyum dan mengucapkan selamat natal kepada Namjoon. Pria itu juga mengucapkan hal yang sama dan memeluk erat Seokjin.

Hari ini, tepat tengah malam, di mana tanggal berganti menjadi 25, Namjoon dan Seokjin berpelukan menyambut natal dan juga peringatan satu tahun mereka berdua.

"Happy one year anniversary, sweatheart."

Seokjin tersenyum, "Happy one year anniversary, Joon-ah."

Seokjin sangat ingat hari di mana dia bertemu dengan Namjoon satu tahun lalu.

Di hari itu, Namjoon menyelamatkannya dari tertabrak mobil dan keduanya saling berkenalan. Namun bukan hanya itu saja. Namjoon juga mengajaknya untuk kencan dengan minum kopi bersama dan yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi, Namjoon menyatakan perasaannya di penghujung hari.

Seokjin kaget bukan main. Awalnya dia menerima pernyataan cinta Namjoon karena dia merasa kasihan dan tidak ingin membuat Namjoon sedih. Tapi setelah sebulan menjalin hubungan asmara dengan pria itu, Seokjin sadar bahwa Namjoon mencintainya dengan tulus. Dan dia pun juga menyadari perasaan sebenarnya pada Namjoon.

Seokjin akhirnya mendapatkan cinta, kasih sayang, dan perhatian yang selama ini tidak pernah dia dapatkan. Dan Seokjin merasa berterima kasih pada Namjoon karena telah mencintainya walaupun dia tidak bisa memberikan apa-apa, kecuali hati dan cintanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jinseok."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Namjoon."

.

.

.

.

.


	16. Chap 15: His Mask

"Terima kasih banyak, _nuna_! Masakan _nuna_ memang yang terbaik," seru seorang bocah laki-laki sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

Seokjin tersenyum.

Seokjin mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang langsung diterima anak laki-laki di depannya, "Benarkah, Seo-ah? Padahal aku tidak terlalu pandai memasak jika dibandingkan dengan para koki di luar sana."

"Kalau begitu _nuna_ jangan membandingkan diri sendiri dengan koki-koki lain. Karena bagi semua orang di sini, _nuna_ merupakan koki terhebat dan tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan masakan nuna!"

Seokjin tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Seo-ah."

Mereka berdua pun memasuki ruang tengah, di mana keluarga Kwang-sun berada. Tangan kanan Seokjin yang masih dipegang oleh Seo, diayunkan oleh sang bocah. Seokjin pun juga ikut mengayunkan tangannya dan aksinya tersebut berhasil membuat anak laki-laki berusia enam tahun itu tertawa.

" _Nuna_ , ayunkan aku!" pinta Seo diselingi tawa. Permintaannya segera dikabulkan oleh Seokjin.

Suara tawa Seo semakin keras ketika Seokjin tiba-tiba mengangkatnya. Semua orang di ruangan itu juga ikut tertawa melihat Seokjin tengah bermain dengan bocah yang usianya berbeda 18 tahun dengan Seokijn.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Seo terlihat tertidur di pangkuan Seokjin. Bocah itu sudah menggunakan tenaganya hanya untuk bermain dengan nuna kesayangannya. Kwang-sun pun memakluminya.

"Kau tahu, Seokjin." Kwang-sun memperhatikan cucunya yang tertidur, "Seo Jun hampir setiap saat menghampiriku hanya untuk mencarimu. Dia bagaikan surat yang mencari keberadaan perangkonya, kau tahu?"

Seokjin tersenyum dan bergumam, "Benarkah?"

Tangannya tidak berhenti mengusap rambut Seo Jun, "Tapi kenapa dia terus mencariku? Pastinya dia juga mencari yang lain, bukankah begitu, Kwang-sun?"

Kwang-sun berdecak, "Anak itu jarang mencari yang lain. Hanya kau yang dia cari, Seokjin."

Kwang-sun lalu bergumam menambahkan, "Bahkan dia tidak mencariku yang jelas-jelas kakeknya."

Seokjin yang mendengar Kwang-sun mengeluh hanya dapat tertawa canggung.

Seokjin meminta maaf pada Kwang-sun. Pria yang berada di akhir lima puluhnya itu menggelengkan kepalanya, tamda bahwa Seokjin tidak perlu meminta maaf.

Seokjin mengedarkan pandangannya ke ruangan yang masih dipenuhi dengan anggota keluarga Kwang-sun. Dia pun berhenti ketika melihat Namjoon tengah bermain dengan cucu kedua Kwang-sun.

Dia dapat melihat Seung Jun, cucu kedua Kwang-sun, tertawa ketika Namjoon memperlihatkan ekspresi wajah, yang menurut Seokjin, konyol. Dan pada akhirnya, Seokjin ikut tertawa berkat Namjoon yang terus memperlihatkan wajah konyolnya.

"Apakah wajahku benar-benar lucu hingga kau tertawa sekencang itu?" Namjoon bertanya pada Seokjin.

Seokjin terkejut mendengar Namjoon. Dia tidak menyadari Namjoon yang memperhatikannya ketika dia tertawa.

Namjoon terkekeh melihat raut terkejut kekasihnya itu.

"Jujur saja, Namjoon, wajahmu lebih terlihat konyol daripada lucu," sela Kwang-sun.

Namjoon tertawa mendengar ucapan Kwang-sun

Melihat Namjoon tertawa, Seung Jun pun mengikutinya. Bocah berusia empat tahun itu tertawa hingga terlihat gigi kelincinya. Namjoon yang tidak tahan dengan keimutan Seung Jun pun mencubit kedua pipi Seung Jun sambil membuat suara konyol. Aksinya itu membuat semua orang di ruangan itu tertawa.

Seung Jun yang dicubit pun mengeluh. Namun dia tetap tertawa, " _Hyuuuung_ , berhentiiii..."

Keluhannya itu tidak didengar oleh Namjoon. Pipinya terus saja dicubit dan dicium-cium oleh Namjoon.

"Ya ampun, Namjoon, apakah kau masih lapar sampai kau melahap pipi cucuku?" lawak Kwang-sun.

Seokjin pun terpaksa menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya untuk mencegah suara tawanya keluar. Dia tidak bisa tertawa lepas saat ini. Selain karena dia sedang bersama keluarga Kwang-sun, ada bocah enam tahun yang tertidur pulas di pahanya. Tentunya Seokjin tidak tega membangunkan bocah itu hanya karena dia tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

" _Hyuuuuuung_..." Seung Jun kembali menggerutu.

Tangannya yang kecil mencoba melepaskan tangan Namjoon yang jauh lebih besar dari pipinya. Karena merasa kasihan, Namjoon pun melepaskan pipi Seung Jun dengan berat hati.

Setelah meminta maaf kepada Seung Jun dan kembali mencium pipi bocah itu, Namjoon mengalihkan pandangannya ke Seokjin.

"Apa?" Seokjin bergumam tanpa suara.

Namjoon pun menunjuk jam dinding di ruangan itu. Seokjin mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Namjoon. Dia langsung mengerti apa maksud Namjoon.

Saat ini sudah pukul setengah tujuh pagi. Sudah saatnya dia dan Namjoon berangkat ke apartemen Taehyung dan Jungkook.

Kemarin malam saat dia dan Namjoon bersiap-siap untuk tidur, Seokjin mengusulkan untuk berkunjung ke apartemen Taehyung dan Jungkook, mengingat ini akan menjadi natal pertamanya dengan mereka. Dan pertama kalinya Namjoon merayakan natal dengan Taehyung setelah bertahun-tahun berpisah.

Mendengar usulan Seokjin, Namjoon pun menyetujuinya. Dia berkata akan lebih baik jika mereka berdua berangkat pagi sehingga mereka bisa tinggal lebih lama.

Namjoon pun berdiri. Seokjin meminta tolong untuk mengangkat Seo Jun dari pangkuannya. Namjoon tertawa kecil ketika melihat Seokjin yang kesusahan.

"Kalian ada acara?" Istri Kwang-sun bertanya.

Seokjin tersenyum kecil, "Kami ingin mengunjungi adiknya Namjoon. Sudah lama sejak Namjoon dan adiknya merayakan natal bersama. Jadi kami berpikir akan sangat bagus jika kami mengunjunginya."

Istri Kwang-sun pun membalasnya dengan tersenyum. Dia pun berdiri dan menghampiri cucu keduanya. Seung Jun langsung meraih tangan neneknya. Mereka berdua berjalan ke pintu depan bersama Namjoon, Seokjin, dan Kwang-sun.

Namjoon membungkuk, "Maaf jika kami merepotkan kalian."

"Kalian sama sekali tidak merepotkan. Kalian tidak tahu betapa senangnya Seo Jun dan Seung Jun saat melihat kalian berdua datang," jelas istri Kwang-sun sambil mencium pipi cucu keduanya yang berada di gendongannya.

Senyuman lebar terpampang di wajah Namjoon hingga memperlihatkan kedua lesung pipinya. "Apakah Seungie-ah dan Seo-ah jadi nakal karena _hyung_ dan _nuna_ datang?"

Kwang-sun dan istrinya terkekeh melihat cucu mereka yang digelitiki Namjoon. Seokjin pun tertawa kecil melihat Seung Jun mencoba untuk menggapainya dan meminta tolong kepadanya namun dicegah Namjoon.

"Baiklah, sudah saatnya _hyung_ dan _nuna_ berangkat." Namjoon berujar yang dibalas dengan keluhan bocah di depannya.

"Seungie-ah, _hyung_ harus bertemu adik _hyung_. Apakah _hyung_ tidak boleh bertemu dengan adiknya?"

Seung Jun menggelengkan kepalanya, " _Hyung_ boleh bertemu adik _hyung_. Tapi _hyung_ harus berjanji akan bermain dengan Seungie dan Seo- _hyung_."

Namjoon pun menganggukan kepalanya. Dia mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya, "Baiklah, _hyung_ berjanji akan bermain ke sini lagi."

"Yay! _Hyung_ akan bermain dengan Seungie lagi!"

Ketiga orang dewasa yang menyaksikan interaksi itu tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum. Beberapa saat kemudian, Seokjin pamit kepada Kwang-sun dan istrinya. Dia tidak lupa memberikan ciuman di kening Seung Jun dan sebuah fly kiss yang selalu dia berikan kepada Seung Jun dan juga Seo Jun.

"Aku tidak tahu kau akan melakukan gestur itu," sahut Namjoon saat mereka sudah di dalam mobil.

Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya, "Gestur apa?"

"Barusan itu. Kau memberikan Seung Jun sebuah _fly kiss_."

Sebuah 'oh' pun keluar dari mulut Seokjin.

"Ya, aku selalu memberikan Seung Jun dan kakaknya sebuah _fly kiss_ dan terkadang lebih dari satu kali."

Namjoon berdecak, "Ck, sepertinya aku memiliki dua saingan berat walaupun keduanya masih kecil."

Seokjin tertawa. Dia tidak tahu bahwa kekasihnya bisa iri dengan dua bocah yang umurnya berpaut sangat jauh. Benar-benar konyol.

.

.

.

"Kapan kau mengadopsinya, Tae?"

"Beberapa hari lalu. Bukankah dia lucu, _hyung_? Astaga, kau makhluk kecil imut tidak berdosa."

Namjoon tertawa geli mendengar perkataan Taehyung. Adiknya itu terlihat sangat sibuk mencium seekor anak anjing yang telah menjadi bagian anggota keluarga mereka, setidaknya itu yang Taehyung katakan padanya.

"Tae, berhentilah mencium 'anak'mu."

"Dan untuk benar-benar mengira kau telah menyerang Seung Jun dengan beribu-ribu ciuman," sela Seokjin yang mengaduk coklat hangatnya.

Namjoon menunjuk dirinya, "Aku mencium Seung Jun yang jelas-jelas anak kecil. Berbeda dengan Taehyung yang mencium Yeontan yang jelas-jelas bukan anak kecil."

"Tae sudah menganggap Yeontan sebagai anaknya sendiri, Namjoon- _oppa_ ," bela Jungkook.

Taehyung tersenyum lebar, "Itu benar sekali, Kookie-ah!"

Seokjin tertawa ketika melihat kekasihnya yang menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Jungkook katakan. Tidak lama setelah itu, Seokjin mendapati Namjoon yang kini asyik bermain bersama anak anjing yang baru diadopsi Taehyung.

"Aku tidak tahu Namjoon- _oppa_ menyukai anjing." Jungkook berujar seraya melihat interaksi Taehyung dan Namjoon.

Seokjin menjawab, "Dia memang suka anjing, tapi tidak ingin kesusahan merawatnya."

Jungkook tertawa kecil, "Sepertinya dia lebih memilih untuk merepotkanmu."

Seokjin pun terdiam sejenak. Seulas senyuman muncul di wajahnya, "Ya, sepertinya begitu."

.

.

.

Sore itu, Namjoon mengundang Jimin, Hoseok, dan Yoongi ke rumahnya dalam rangka merayakan natal bersama. Tentunya mereka tidak bisa menolak. Ini sudah menjadi tradisi selama sekitar empat tahun lalu.

Suara kaca bertemu kaca terdengar nyaring di ruangan yang luas tersebut. Dipadukan dengan suara orang-orang saling berbincang. Seokjin mengernyit ketika merasakan cairan hangat namun tajam itu mengalir di tenggorokannya. Dia tidak terlalu suka minum wine atau minuman anggur lainnya.

"Sepertinya kau masih belum terbiasa dengan minuman itu, Seokjin-ah." Suara Min Yoongi menyapanya.

Seokjin pun mengibaskan sebelah tangannya, "Kau tahu aku tidak suka minum-minum, Yoongi."

"Aku juga tidak," balas Yoongi.

Keduanya diam hingga Jungkook datang menghampiri dan menyapa Seokjin dan Yoongi.

"Kalian tidak minum seperti yang lainnya?" tanya Jungkook.

"Tidak, Jungkook-ah. Aku dan Seokjin tidak suka minum-minum," ujar Yoongi sambil lalu-lalang.

"Baguslah." Jungkook tersenyum, "Aku pikir hanya aku yang tidak minum di sini."

"Bagaimana jika aku buatkan minuman hangat untuk kita bertiga? Aku yakin Namjoon tidak keberatan jika aku mengobrak-abrik dapurnya," tawar SeokJin pada kedua perempuan yang lebih muda darinya.

Yoongi dan Jungkook saling bertatapan. Tawaran Seokjin tidak terdengar buruk. Mereka tidak bisa minum minuman keras seperti pria-pria yang ada di ruangan tengah.

Yoongi menatap Seokjin, "Coklat panas?"

Seokjin mengangguk.

.

.

.

"Berhentilah memasang topengmu, Namjoon-ah."

Namjoon mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kirinya.

"Apa maksudmu, Hoseok?" Kening Namjoon mengerut.

Hoseok menyesap wine yang tersisa di gelasnya. Dia kemudian berjalan ke Namjoon dan menepuk pelan pundak pria yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya.

"Jangan bertingkah seolah-olah kau tidak tahu, Namjoon. Aku dapat melihatnya walaupun samar-samar." Hoseok berujar sambil menunjuk wajah Namjoon.

"Kau cukup baik menyembunyikannya dari Seokjin. Aku salut padamu, _bro_."

Namjoon menghela napas dan mengempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa yang ada di belakangnya. Hoseok pun ikut duduk, namun dengan raut muka yang lebih rileks.

"Jadi, apa masalahnya?"

"Seokjin," jawab Namjoon singkat.

Hoseok mengerutkan alisnya, "Seokjin? Memangnya ada apa dengannya?"

"Apakah kalian bertengkar?" tebak Hoseok.

Erangan kesal keluar dari mulut Namjoon. Hal tersebut membuat Hoseok semakin khawatir dengan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Kemarin Taehyung memberitahuku bahwa ayahku telah meninggal dua tahun lalu dan ibuku akan kembali ke Seoul." Namjoon menjelaskan dengan kening yang berkerut.

Hoseok pun terkejut mendengarnya. "Ayahmu meninggal?"

Namjoon berdeham sebagai jawaban. Dia tahu Hoseok pasti terkejut mendengar berita tersebut. Tapi dia tidak peduli sedikit pun. Saat ini, yang Namjoon pedulikan hanya tentang ibunya yang akan kembali dari Jepang.

Namjoon mengalihkan pandangannya ke Seokjin yang berada di dapur, "Aku takut ibuku akan menyakiti Seokjin."

"Woah woah, tunggu sebentar kawan. Menyakiti Seokjin? Apa maksudmu dengan kalimat yang terakhir itu?"

"Jika wanita tua itu melihat Seokjin, dia hanya akan mengomentari Seokjin. Lagipula, kau sendiri tahu bahwa ibuku memandang seseorang dari kaya atau tidaknya orang tersebut."

Mau tidak mau, Hoseok pun setuju dengan Namjoon. Karena itulah kenyataannya.

Hoseok ingat saat dia pertama kali bekerja di perusahaan Kim. Saat itu, dia masih dalam masa orientasi. Hoseok harus mengenali dan menghafal tempat-tempat yang ada di gedung bertingkat terebut, ditambah dengan sektor-sektor yang ada juga. Dan dari sanalah dia mengetahui orangtua Namjoon. Tepatnya saat dia tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan Namjoon dengan ibunya lewat telepon.

"Dengar, aku tahu kau merupakan ibuku. Tapi itu di mata orang-orang. Bagiku, kau bukanlah ibuku dan juga Taehyung."

Hoseok tidak seharusnya mendengar percakapan tersebut. Tapi karena rasa penasarannya sangat besar, dia pun akhirnya mendengarkan.

"Berhentilah menjodohkanku dengan anak orang yang hanya kau pandang sebelah mata! Sebaiknya kau tahu bahwa uang tidaklah penting bagiku! Dan ingat ini baik-baik. Kebahagiaan tidak selalu dalam bentuk uang ataupun kekayaan."

Bohong jika Hoseok lupa dengan perkataan Namjoon. Berkat perkataan Namjoon, Hoseok kembali mengingat masa lalunya.

"Kebahagiaan itu tidak bisa dibeli dan kalaupun bisa, aku yakin harganya akan sangat mahal."

Dia benar-benar dibuat bisu oleh kata-kata Namjoon. Hingga sekarang pun masih sama.

"Kebahagiaan tidak bisa beli, huh? Kau benar-benar hebat, Namjoon." Hoseok bergumam dengan bibir menempel di pinggiran gelas.

Namjoon mengibas tangannya, "Itu hanya sebuah kalimat yang sudah lama. Lebih baik jika dilupakan saja."

Ketika Namjoon hendak berdiri, Hoseok kembali berkata, "Ya, memang sebuah kalimat lama. Tapi kalimat tersebut memiliki arti yang mendalam. Aku yakin kalimat itu akan membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya bisu seketika."

Namjoon mendengus dan menyesap winenya, "Semua orang kecuali wanita itu. Dia tidak akan berubah bahkan jika aku atau Taehyung menceramahinya."

"Yah, begitulah. Bukan hanya ibumu yang memandang sesuatu atau seseorang sebelah mata, kau tahu?"

Namjoon menyipitkan matanya, "Kau terdengar seperti mendukung wanita itu."

" _Oh please_ , jangan mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu, Namjoon. Aku hanya mengatakan sebuah fakta." Hoseok mengangkat kedua tangannya.

Namjoon tertawa mendengar pembelaan Hoseok terhadap dirinya sendiri. Dia juga tahu bahwa Hoseok tidak ada niatan untuk mendukung ibunya.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tahu kau tidak akan sudi bersekokong wanita itu."

Hoseok memutar matanya, "Terserah kau saja, Tuan Kim."

Namjoon tertawa ketika mendengar nada menyerah Hoseok. Hoseok sendiri pun tertawa.

"Berjanjilah padaku kau akan berhenti memasang topeng itu," ucap Hoseok seusai sesi ketawanya.

Namjoon terdiam sejenak.

"Aku akan berusaha."


	17. Chap 16: Fighter

" _Hyungie_!"

Namjoon menoleh, dia melihat Taehyung yang berlari sambil terus berteriak memanggilnya. Namjoon berhenti di tengah lorong yang sepi tersebut. Di dalam hatinya, Namjoon berharap Taehyung dapat mengecilkan suaranya.

" _Hyungie_! _Hyungie_!" seru Taehyung.

"Ada apa, Tae?"

Taehyung tersenyum dengan senyuman kotaknya yang khas, "Bibi Yona bilang makan siang sudah siap."

Namjoon mengangguk, "Baiklah."

Senyuman Taehyung melebar. Taehyung meraih tangan Namjoon, dia menggenggamnya sambil mengayunkannya.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju ruang makan, Taehyung tidak hentinya mengoceh. Suara besar Taehyung menggema di lorong yang sepi itu. Dahi Namjoon terlipat ketika Taehyung meninggikan suaranya.

"Tae, apakah kau bisa mengecilkan suaramu?"

Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya, dia menatap kakak laki-lakinya bingung.

"Ayah dan ibu akan marah jika kau berbicara seperti itu."

Mendengar Namjoon, Taehyung menutup rapat mulutnya. Taehyung mengerti maksud kakaknya, dia takut konsekuensi yang akan dia terima jika orangtuanya mengetahui jika dia berteriak layaknya manusia hutan.

Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia gugup. Sebuah perasaan yang akan Taehyung rasakan setiap kali seseorang menyebut kata 'ayah' dan 'ibu' yang akan membuat sekujur tubuhnya bergetar.

"Aku tidak ingin ayah dan ibu marah, _hyungie_."

Namjoon meringis pelan ketika melihat mata Taehyung yang berkaca-kaca. Dia pun segera menghampiri adiknya itu dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Bagaimana jika setelah makan kita minta Tuan Lee membawa kita ke rumah kakek dan nenek? Mereka pasti akan sangat senang jika kita menginap di sana malam ini."

Ajakan Namjoon langsung diterima Taehyung. Laki-laki yang lebih muda itu mengangguk dengan penuh semangat.

Namjoon tersenyum.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan di lorong sepi itu menuju ruang makan. Sepanjang jalannya, Namjoon melontarkan beberapa lelucon yang membuat Taehyung tertawa walaupun tidak sekeras beberapa saat lalu.

Namjoon sadar jika pergi ke rumah kakek dan neneknya bukanlah ide yang bagus. Apalagi jika mereka akan menginap di sana. Orangtuanya tidak akan menyukai hal tersebut. Tapi Namjoon siap menerima berbagai macam konsekuensi dari orangtuanya. Dia hanya ingin Taehyung bahagia dan Taehyung tidak akan pernah bahagia jika dia berada di sekitar orangtua mereka.

Beberapa hari lalu, ibu mereka memarahi Taehyung hanya karena Taehyung yang berbicara terlalu keras. Dan kemarin, ayah mereka memberitahu Taehyung bahwa Taehyung tidaklah pantas berada di dekat Namjoon.

Namjoon sudah muak dengan orangtuanya yang terus memperlakukan Taehyung seakan-akan adiknya itu seorang budak. Untuk kali ini, Namjoon siap menghadapi hukuman dan amarah orangtuanya.

Taehyung berhak untuk bahagia dan merasa disayangi. Namjoon bersumpah dia akan melindungi adiknya itu.

.

.

.

Siang itu juga, Namjoon dan Taehyung tiba di kediaman kakek dan nenek mereka. Tuan Lee dan Bibi Yona akan ikut menginap berkat permintaan Taehyung.

Setibanya di kediaman kakek dan nenek, Taehyung langsung menghambur ke pelukan neneknya. Senyuman terpampang jelas di wajah Taehyung. Namjoon sangat senang ketika dia menyadari Taehyung yang terus tersenyum sejak mereka tiba.

Sejenak, Namjoon berpikir menginap di rumah kakek dan neneknya merupakan ide yang bagus. Mungkin dia akan kembali mengajak Taehyung lain kali.

Sisa hari itu dihabiskan Namjoon dan Taehyung dengan bersenang-senang di danau yang ada di belakang rumah. Taehyung diajari kakek memancing, setelah itu dia menaiki _speedboat_ dengan Tuan Lee. Namjoon tertawa dari ujung danau, dia dapat melihat Taehyung memeluk erat Tuan Lee saat _speedboat_ berjalan sangat cepat.

Sebagai balasan, kakek menyuruh Namjoon untuk belajar menaiki _speedboat_. Wajah Namjoon berubah pucat, dia tidak sempat menolak ketika kakek sudah lebih dulu menyuruh Tuan Lee untuk mengajari Namjoon.

Tidak terhitung berapa kali Namjoon menjerit ketakutan ketika _speedboat_ berjalan terlalu cepat. Namjoon juga tidak ingat berapa kali dia jatuh ke air. Pada akhirnya, tubuh Namjoon basah hingga ujung kakinya. Dia disambut dengan Taehyung yang tertawa dan gelengan dari kakeknya.

Beruntungnya, Namjoon dapat menaiki _speedboat_ lebih baik esok harinya. Walaupun dia harus jatuh dua kali, Namjoon merasa bangga pada dirinya. Bahkan kakeknya memujinya setelah dia menepi. Neneknya, Taehyung, dan Bibi Yona bertepuk tangan. Tuan Lee mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya ke arah Namjoon.

Pada hari itu, Namjoon yakin dia telah menemukan tempat peristirahatan terbaik sepanjang hidupnya. Namjoon kembali bersumpah bahwa dia akan melindungi Taehyung dan semua orang yang dia cintai dengan seluruh tenaga yang dia punya.

Ketika mereka hendak pulang, kakek menghampirinya. Namjoon tersenyum, dia benar-benar menikmati waktunya bersama kakek dan neneknya.

"Namjoon-ah." Kakeknya menepuk pundaknya, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan di masa depan?"

Senyuman Namjoon luntur, dia menatap kakeknya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan di masa depan, Nak?" Kakeknya kembali bertanya.

Namjoon tidak menjawab. Ketika dia ingin menjawab, kakeknya mengangkat tangannya, "Jangan beritahu aku sekarang, Nak. Apa pun yang terlintas di kepalamu itu, aku yakin akan berubah seiring waktu berjalan."

Namjoon hendak berkomentar, tapi lagi-lagi, kakeknya menghentikannya, "Kau terlalu muda untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan penuh keyakinan. Tapi ada satu hal yang aku tahu akan kau lakukan di masa depan."

"Kau akan menjadi petarung." Tambah kakeknya.

Saat itu, Namjoon tidak mengerti apa maksud kakeknya. Dia selalu berpikir maksud kakeknya adalah dirinya yang berdiri di dalam ring dengan sarung tinju membungkus tangannya. Tapi dia salah, ternyata bukan itu maksud kakeknya.

Setelah menterjemahkan kalimat kakeknya dengan kata-kata 'petinju' selama bertahun-tahun, Namjoon barulah mengerti maksud sebenarnya ketika dia berumur empat belas tahun. Ketika Namjoon dengan nekatnya pergi ke Busan sendirian namun berakhir gagal total.

Sejak hari itu, Namjoon akhirnya yakin siapa dia sebenarnya. Dia merupakan seorang petarung.

.

.

.

"Kakekmu berkata seperti itu?"

Namjoon mengangguk, kemudian tertawa, "Aku awalnya berpikir maksudnya aku akan menjadi seorang petinju."

"Kata 'petarung' memiliki makna yang bervariasi, Namjoon."

"Hei, waktu itu aku masih berumur delapan tahun." Namjoon mendengus, "Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan aku, Seokjin."

"Memangnya aku menyalahkanmu?" Seokjin berjalan menghampiri Namjoon yang berbaring di sofa.

Namjoon mengangkat bahunya, "Kedengarannya seperti itu."

Seokjin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tidak berkomentar apa-apa.

"Tapi kau tahu, Namjoon." Seokjin menatap Namjoon, dia menyisir rambut Namjoon, "Kakekmu tidak salah."

Dahi Namjoon berkerut.

"Kau seratus persen seorang petarung."

Namjoon bangun dari posisi berbaringnya, "Kenapa?"

"Karena kau tidak bisa diam ketika seseorang yang kau kenal dalam masalah." Seokjin melanjutkan, "Kau bahkan tidak diam ketika masalah datang padamu, kau lebih memilih untuk menghadapinya ketimbang menghindarinya seperti kebanyakan orang."

Namjoon diam, dia terus mendengarkan Seokjin.

"Saat kebanyakan orang menghindari masalah, kau mendatanginya. Bahkan jika kau merupakan penyebab masalah itu, pada akhirnya, kau merupakan orang yang akan menyelesaikannya." Seokjin tertawa.

Namjoon kembali diam. Dia diam bukan karena dia merasa tersanjung dengan ucapan Seokjin, tapi karena dia bingung.

Selama ini, Namjoon yakin dia seorang petarung. Tapi bukankah seorang petarung sejati akan selalu maju dan menghadapi masalah seperti apa yang dikatakan Seokjin? Lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya yang selama ini selalu menghindar sebuah masalah? Apakah dia masih berhak menjadi seorang petarung?

Sedikit demi sedikit, Namjoon menerima dirinya yang takut akan satu hal. Sebuah hal yang mencegahnya dari menjadi seorang petarung sejati. Sebuah hal dalam wujud sosok yang cantik dan menawan, namun menakutkan bagi Namjoon.

Ibunya.

.

.

.

.

.


	18. Chap 17: Mother

Matanya tebuka lebar saat melihat orang di depannya. Setelah bertahun-tahun, Namjoon tidak menyangka akan melihat sosok itu ketika dia membuka pintu depannya pagi itu. Taehyung mungkin sudah memberitahunya, memberinya peringatan, tapi Namjoon tidak mengira akan secepat itu.

"Ibu."

"Namjoon, _dear. It's been a long time_ ," sapa ibunya yang tersenyum.

Namjoon tidak membalas senyuman tersebut, dia menatap tajam wanita di depannya.

Namjoon berucap dingin, " _Yes, it's been a long time, mother_."

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Namjoon-ah?"

Namjoon diam, dia tidak memiliki niatan untuk membalas wanita di depannya. Jika saja Namjoon bisa menulikan telinganya, maka Namjoon akan senang sekali.

"Apakah kau tidak ingin menjawab ibumu, Namjoon-ah? Ah, teganya kau membiarkan ibumu di luar sini, Namjoon-ah. Di mana sopan santunmu?"

Alis Namjoon berkedut. Kedua tangannya terkepal di sisinya.

Kesabaran Namjoon semakin menipis berkat ibunya yang terus mengoceh. Entah itu mengoceh tentang dia yang tidak sopan, udara dingin yang menusuk tubuh, dan masih banyak lagi.

Namjoon baru saja akan membantah dan memarahi ibunya, tapi sentuhan ringan di pundaknya membuatnya menoleh ke belakang.

"Siapa itu, Joon-ah?"

Dengan cepat, Namjoon membalikkan badannya, "Itu bukan siapa-siapa, Jinseok."

Hari ini mungkin hari tersialnya. Namjoon baru ingin memberitahu Seokjin untuk menunggu di kamarnya ketika ibunya kembali bersuara. Tapi, kali ini kalimat yang keluar dari mulut wanita itu benar-benar membuat kesabarannya habis.

"Siapa dia, Namjoon-ah? Pembantu barumu?"

"Jangan seenak-enaknya memanggilnya pembantu." Namjoon menatap tajam ibunya.

Ibunya memasang ekspresi terkejut, begitu pula dengan Seokjin.

Seokjin menarik pelan lengan Namjoon, dia menyuruh Namjoon untuk tenang. Irisnya tidak sengaja bertemu dengan iris wanita yang berdiri di hadapan Namjoon. Tatapan tajam wanita itu tidak terarah pada Namjoon, tapi pada Seokjin.

Di pikirannya Seokjin bertanya-tanya siapa wanita itu. Dari penampilannya, wanita itu terlihat di awal lima puluhnya. Kerutan di wajahnya hanya sedikit, kurangi kerutan di dahinya yang Seokjin duga terlihat karena wanita itu marah. Pakaian yang dikenakannya juga terlihat mahal. Dan astaga, apakah itu Gucci yang tertulis di kerah mantel wanita itu? Bukankah merek itu mahal?

"Ehem."

Seokjin mengerjapkan matanya.

Seokjin segera menundukkan kepalanya ketika mengetahui bahwa wanita itu baru saja memergokinya sedang memerhatikan. Seokjin mengeratkan pegangannya di lengan Namjoon.

"Jinseok, apakah kau bisa menunggu di kamarku?"

Seokjin mendongak ketika Namjoon berbisik.

Seokjin sangat penasaran dengan identitas wanita itu, tapi dia juga tidak ingin mengetahuinya. Seokjin takut jika dia tahu sekarang juga, pikirannya akan menjadi kosong dan membuatnya terlihat bodoh.

Seokjin tidak ingin terlihat bodoh, tidak di depan wanita yang masih menatapnya tajam.

Dengan terpaksa, Seokjin melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Namjoon dan melangkah mundur. Hal terakhir yang dia lihat adalah Namjoon yang bergeser dan mempersilahkan wanita itu masuk. Apa yang terjadi setelahnya, Seokjin tidak tahu menahu.

.

.

.

Setelah memastikan Seokjin naik ke lantai dua, Namjoon bergeser dan dengan berat hati, dia mempersilahkan ibunya masuk. Helaan napas keluar dari mulut wanita itu. Saat Namjoon menutup pintu, dia dapat mendengar ibunya yang mengeluh. Wanita itu mengeluh betapa kedinginannya dia setelah berdiri di luar dan dengan tidak sopannya, tidak dipersilahkan masuk oleh putranya sendiri.

Namjoon berdecak kencang dengan sengaja. Dan benar saja, saat dia membalikkan badan, ibunya tengah menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut.

Namjoon berjalan dengan malas dan duduk di sofa.

"Kenapa kau berdecak seperti itu?" selidik ibunya.

Dengan santai, Namjoon mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. Perilakunya itu membuat ibunya kembali memasang tatapan tajam. Namjoon menguap dan menatap ibunya tidak peduli. Sejak masih kecil, Namjoon tidak peduli dengan tindakan ibunya yang suka mengatur atau mengomel.

Ibunya mendelik, "Dasar anak tidak tahu sopan santun. Apakah ini sikapmu saat berbicara dengan ibumu?"

"Mungkin aku tidak tahu sopan santun karena kau tidak pernah mengajarkanku hal tersebut dan memangnya aku harus berbicara seperti apa?" Namjoon menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa, "Santai, halus, dan bersahabat? Atau serius, tegas, dan berwibawa?"

Namjoon mengulurkan tangannya, "Kau yang pilih."

Ibunya berdecak tidak suka melihat perilaku Namjoon. Wanita itu kemudian berdeham dan mengontrol emosi dan raut wajahnya.

Tangan ibunya yang putih mulus mengambil gelas berisi teh yang beberapa menit lalu Seokjin seduh.

"Teh ini rasanya menjijikan."

Jika saja Namjoon tidak ingat siapa wanita di depannya, mungkin dia sudah memberikan tamparan di pipi wanita tersebut. Sebagai pengganti, Namjoon menggertakkan giginya.

Ibunya memandangnya, "Apakah pembantumu yang membuat teh ini?"

Cukup sudah. Namjoon sudah tidak tahan dengan perlakuan dan kalimat penuh hinaan yang dengan mudahnya keluar dari mulut ibunya, "Sudah aku bilang, jangan seenaknya memanggil seseorang yang tidak kau kenal dengan pembantu. Terutama Seokjin."

"Seokjin? Siapa itu Seokjin?" tanya ibunya.

"Perempuan yang baru saja kau panggil pembantu baruku."

Tangan ibunya terangkat dan menunjuk ke tangga, "Maksudmu perempuan yang ada di atas sana?"

Beberapa saat kemudian, suara tawa ibunya memenuhi ruangan tengah tersebut.

Namjoon tetap memasang wajah datarnya dan tidak mengindahkan gelak tawa ibunya, dia lebih memilih untuk diam. Namjoon berharap ibunya segera pergi dari rumahnya. Sejak awal, Namjoon ingin mengusir ibunya. Tapi dia masih memiliki sedikit sopan santun.

Ibunya tiba-tiba berdiri, masih tertawa, kemudian meraih tas dan mantelnya yang dia letakkan di sebelahnya.

"Ibu tidak tahu kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu, Namjoon, tapi kau terdengar sangat konyol karena peduli dengan gadis itu." Ibunya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa pelan.

"Ibu harus segera pergi karena bisnis tidak bisa ditunda. Dan Namjoon, kau ada _meeting_ dengan Perusahaan milik keluarga Lee besok. Jangan lupa." Ibunya mengingatkan dengan jari teracung ke arahnya.

Saat pintu depan tertutup, Namjoon langsung menguncinya. Dia bahkan tidak melirik sedikitpun ketika ibunya melambai ke arahnya. Helaan napas keluar dari mulutnya.

Setelah menenangkan dirinya, Namjoon berjalan ke lantai dua untuk menemui Seokjin. Namjoon benci ketika dia menyuruh Seokjin, dia dapat melihat raut bingung dan rasa tidak nyaman saat Seokjin melihat ibunya. Belum lagi dengan wajah terkejut Seokjin saat ibunya berpikir Seokjin adalah pembantu barunya. Seokjin pasti tersakiti dengan perkataan ibunya itu.

"Jinseok."

Namjoon melihat ke kamarnya yang remang. Dia baru sadar bahwa tirai di kamarnya belum dibuka. Setelah membuka tirai jendela, Namjoon berjalan ke kamar mandi yang ada di ruangannya itu.

Seulas senyuman muncul di wajahnya ketika dia mendengar suara Seokjin yang bersenandung di kamar mandi.

Namjoon berjalan ke tempat tidurnya. Dia kemudian duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Namjoon merogoh sakunya dan meraih telepon genggamnya.

"Taehyung, jika kau tidak sibuk, bisakah kau datang ke rumahku sekarang juga? Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan."

Setelah memberitahu Taehyung, Namjoon mematikan telepon genggamnya dan memasukkannya kembali ke saku celananya. Dia kemudian mengusak rambutnya karena frustasi. Namjoon marah pada dirinya sendiri, pada Taehyung, dan pada ibunya.

"Joon-ah."

Namjoon mengangkat kepalanya ketika mendengar suara halus Seokjin. Matanya melihat Seokjin yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar mandi. Dan Namjoon tidak bisa menahan matanya untuk menatap penampilan Seokjin.

Seokjin mengenakan pakaiannya yang kelihatan kebesaran. Hal tersebut memberi kesan imut karena Seokjin terlihat seakan-akan dia tenggelam di baju Namjoon. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Namjoon menelan ludahnya. Melainkan celana pendek yang Seokjin kenakan berhasil memperlihatkan kaki mulus Seokjin.

"Namjoon-ah."

Suara Seokjin menyadarkan Namjoon dari lamunannya.

Namjoon tersenyum, "Kau cocok jika memakai bajuku."

"Benarkah?" Seokjin bertanya kaget. "Aku pikir aku akan terlihat aneh jika memakai bajumu."

Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya.

Namjoon berjalan ke Seokjin. Dia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Seokjin dan membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher perempuan itu. Namjoon menghirup dalam-dalam aroma manis kekasihnya yang baru saja mandi.

Seokjin mengangkat tangannya dan membelai surai Namjoon. Halus, satu hal yang selalu dia rasakan setiap kali dia menyentuh rambut Namjoon. Selain rambut Namjoon, Seokjin juga menyukai sikap dan kata-kata halus Namjoon.

Mereka biasanya akan seperti ini jika mereka tidur berdua, Namjoon yang memeluk Seokjin dan Seokjin yang membelai rambut Namjoon. Terkadang mereka akan saling melempar lelucon atau menceritakan hari masing-masing atau hanya sekedar diam dan menikmati momen tenang di antara mereka.

Momen macam itu merupakan momen favorit Namjoon. Semua masalah yang tadinya mengganggunya akan hilang dengan sendirinya.

"Kau tetap terlihat cantik tidak peduli baju siapa yang kau pakai."

"Jangan berbohong, Namjoon." Seokjin menggerutu.

Seokjin sedikit menarik rambut Namjoon.

Namjoon mengerang kesakitan, "Sayang, aku tidak berbohong. Dengar, bagaimana jika kau mengganti bajumu dan mencoba bajuku yang lain? Aku yakin kau akan tetap terlihat menawan."

Seokjin berdecak, "Kau berlebihan, Namjoon."

Namjoon tertawa, dia tahu bahwa dia berlebihan tapi apa yang baru saja dia ucapkan memang benar. Seokjin akan tetap terlihat menawan sekalipun dia hanya mengenakan baju putih polos dengan celana _jeans_.

Sepertinya apa kata orang-orang benar, cinta memang membutakan dan memabukan.

"Astaga, kalian terlihat seperti pasangan suami-istri."

Namjoon mengangkat kepalanya dari leher Seokjin.

Namjoon pun berdecak ketika melihat sosok yang dikenalnya sedang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya dengan senyuman lebar terpampang di wajahnya.

"Hapus senyuman konyolmu itu, Hoseok."

Hoseok tetap tersenyum lebar, dia mengacungkan jari telunjuknya dan menunjuk ke tangga, "Aku akan menunggu kalian berdua di bawah."

Baru mengambil satu langkah, Hoseok membalikkan badannya dan menyeringai, "Oh dan Seokjin, kau terlihat seksi."

Hoseok segera berjalan menuruni tangga sambil tertawa.

Namjoon berdecak kesal, dia tidak terima jika ada orang yang memeriksa penampilan Seokjin.

Seokjin memaklumi tingkah konyol Hoseok, dia tahu Hoseok hanya bergurau, tapi sepertinya Namjoon mengambilnya terlalu serius. Lagipula, Hoseok tidak pernah tertarik dengan Seokjin. Hoseok sudah memiliki seseorang yang telah merebut hatinya.

"Aku tidak percaya dia baru saja mengatakan itu."

Seokjin terkekeh, "Hoseok hanya bercanda, Joon-ah. Jangan terlalu serius."

Namjoon mendengus, "Hei, jangan salahkan aku. Pria mana yang tidak akan marah jika pria lain baru saja memeriksa penampilan dan memanggil kekasihnya seksi?"

"Aku memang benar. Kau berlebihan, Namjoon-ah," ujar Seokjin sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Aku harap aku tidak menginterupsi 'aktivitas'mu dengan Namjoon."

Seokjin menaikkan sebelah alisnya kala mendengar penekanan di kalimat Hoseok, "Dan aktivitas yang kau maksud adalah..."

"Kau tahu," Hoseok berdeham sambil menyeruput teh buatan Seokjin sedikit demi sedikit. "Aktivitas yang _itu_."

Seokjin menatap Hoseok tidak percaya. Jika saja Hoseok tidak menyadarkannya dari lamunannya, mungkin cangkir di tangannya sudah menyentuh lantai dan pecah berkeping-keping.

"Kau terlihat terkejut, Seokjin," sahut Hoseok sama bingungnya dengan Seokjin.

Kening Hoseok berkerut, "Tunggu, kau belum pernah melakukannya dengan Namjoon?"

Seokjin menganggukan kepalanya dengan ragu, dia bersyukur karena dia tidak harus memberitahu Hoseok.

"Wah, aku tidak percaya ini." Hoseok meletakkan cangkirnya di meja, "Kalian benar-benar belum pernah melakukannya?"

"Kami hampir melakukannya." Seokjin mengulum bibirnya, "Tapi beruntungnya, Namjoon masih bisa mengontrol dirinya."

"Dia mabuk?"

Seokjin mengangguk, dia ingat malam di mana Namjoon datang ke apartemennya. Namjoon mabuk, bau alkohol membuat Seokjin mengernyitkan hidung tidak suka. Seokjin sempat melakukan perlawanan saat Namjoon mendorongnya ke sofa. Beruntungnya, Namjoon masih cukup sadar untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi.

"Kau benar-benar beruntung, Seokjin-ah."

Seokjin mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Namjoon dan alkohol bukanlah paduan yang cocok." Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya, "Mengerikan malah."

Seokjin menganggukan kepalanya. Namjoon dan alkohol tidak pernah bersahat baik.

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau tiba-tiba ke sini, Hoseok-ah?" Seokjin mengubah arah pembicaraan.

"Barusan aku melihat mobil sedan putih dengan plat nomor yang terlihat familiar."

Dahi Seokjin mengerut, "Banyak mobil sedan putih di sekitar rumah Namjoon."

"Plat nomornya merupakan plat nomor milik ibunya Namjoon," lanjut Hoseok.

"Ibunya Namjoon? Wanita yang barusan datang ke sini adalah ibunya Namjoon?" Seokjin bertanya memastikan.

Hoseok baru membuka mulutnya ketika Namjoon masuk ke ruang tengah.

"Hoseok, bagaimana kau bisa masuk? Aku yakin aku sudah mengunci pintu."

Namjoon menempati tempat kosong di sebelah Seokjin. Tangannya langsung merangkul Seokjin, sedangkan Seokjin mencoba lepas dari Namjoon yang tentu saja tidak berhasil karena Namjoon lebih kuat darinya.

Hoseok hanya diam memerhatikan. Melihat Namjoon dan Seokjin seperti berada di dunia mereka sendiri, membuat Hoseok iri bukan main. Hoseok iri bukan karena dia tidak memiliki pasangan, alasannya bukan itu.

Seokjin tetap mencoba menjauh dari jangkauan Namjoon ketika dia berhasil lepas. Namun sebelum Seokjin sempat bergerak ke ujung sofa, Namjoon sudah lebih dulu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Seokjin. Seokjin mendelik ke Namjoon yang dibalas dengan seringaian.

"Kau memberikanku kunci cadangan, Namjoon. Dan astaga, kalian benar-benar membuatku iri."

Namjoon dan Seokjin menoleh ke Hoseok.

"Apakah kami membuatmu tidak nyaman, Hoseok-ah?" Seokjin bertanya khawatir.

"Jujur saja, ya, kalian membuatku tidak nyaman. Bukan karena aku tidak suka dengan kalian yang sangat mesra, tapi itu karena aku iri."

Namjoon mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kau iri?"

Hoseok menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sebelum Namjoon dapat bertanya lebih jauh lagi, Hoseok sudah mendahuluinya, "Sial, aku seharusnya tidak mengingatnya."

Ruangan itu berubah lengang. Air muka Hoseok berubah.

"Apakah ini tentang Jihoon?" Namjoon bertanya, memecahkan keheningan di ruangan itu.

Hoseok mengangguk, "Aku tidak percaya sudah hampir tiga tahun sejak dia meninggalkanku."

Namjoon mengangguk, "Kau masih belum bisa melupakannya?"

Hoseok berdecak, "Memangnya kau pikir akan mudah melupakannya setelah apa yang aku lakukan padanya? Rasa bersalah sialan ini tidak pernah meninggalkanku. Apakah kau tahu rasanya?"

"Tentu tidak. Karena kau belum pernah berada di posisiku, Namjoon." Hoseok melanjutkan.

Namjoon menatap Hoseok, dia ingin tahu kenapa Hoseok tiba-tiba mengungkit perihal tentang mantan kekasihnya.

"Kau bertemu dengannya?" Namjoon menebak.

"Kau gila? Tentu saja tidak." Hoseok menghela napas, "Jimin memberikanku undangan pernikahannya dengan Yoongi pagi ini di kantor. Dia memberitahuku bahwa jika aku datang, maka aku akan bertemu dengan Jihoon."

"Yoongi dan Jimin akan menikah?" tanya Seokjin terkejut.

Hoseok terkekeh, "Kalian akan mendapatkan undangannya, jangan khawatir."

Setelah berbicara selama lima belas menit, Seokjin pergi untuk membuat kudapan ringan.

Hoseok berdeham dan menegakkan tubuhnya, "Namjoon, apakah ibumu tadi datang ke sini? Jangan berbohong karena aku melihat mobilnya,"

Namjoon menghela napas, "Ya, wanita itu ke sini."

"Apa yang ibumu lakukan?"

Namjoon berdecak, "Dia berlagak seakan-akan ini rumahnya. Dia bahkan menghina Seokjin dengan memanggilnya pembantu baruku."

"Bukan hanya kau saja yang merasa bersalah, Hoseok."

Hoseok mengangkat kepalanya, dia menatap Namjoon yang menggunakan ekspresi yang sama seperti dirinya beberapa menit lalu.

"Aku pun juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu."

Namjoon merasa bersalah karena telah membiarkan ibunya menghina Seokjin. Baik di depan Seokjin, maupun di belakangnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" Hoseok bertanya sambil menatap Namjoon.

Namjoon hanya membalas dengan helaan napas. Hoseok dapat merasakan Namjoon yang tertekan, tapi dia sendiri juga merasa tertekan karena undangan yang didapatnya tadi pagi.

Niat awalnya hanya ingin mengambil file perusahaan yang harus dia lengkapi untuk pertemuan dengan Perusahaan Lee besok. Tapi sepertinya Tuhan memberikannya tugas lain saat Jimin memberikan undangan pernikahan. Hoseok harus memilih satu, datang ke acara pernikahan temannya dan bertemu dengan adiknya Yoongi atau tidak datang dan mengecewakan temannya.

Hoseok tidak ingin mengecewakan temannya, belum lagi temannya yang satu ini akan menikah. Dia sudah berjanji pada Jimin bahwa dia akan datang ke acara pernikahan Jimin suatu hari nanti. Dan hari yang dimaksud itu tidak jauh dari sekarang karena Jimin dan Yoongi akan menikah tiga minggu lagi.

Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, pasangan itu benar-benar gila. Bagaimana mereka bisa menikah hanya dalam waktu tiga minggu? Bukankah banyak yang harus direncanakan? Hoseok benar-benar dibuat bingung dengan dua temannya itu.

"Entahlah, aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan Seokjin dari ibuku setelah wanita tua itu melihat dia."

Hoseok mengerjapkan matanya kaget, dia berdeham dan memperbaiki postur tubuhnya.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan ini semua?" Hoseok bertanya kembali dengan kening berkerut samar.

Namjoon menghela napas, "Hanya ada satu yang bisa aku lakukan."

"Apa itu?" Hoseok menatap lamat Namjoon.

"Mempertemukan Seokjin dengan ibuku."

.

.

.

Langit Seoul pagi itu tidak secerah biasanya. Awan putih menutupi langit biru kota Seoul, salju masih tetap turun sejak awal bulan Desember. Menurut prakiraan cuaca, sore ini suhu akan turun drastis. Mereka menghimbau semua warga untuk selalu menggunakan pakaian tebal.

Radio yang Hoseok sengaja nyalakan di mobilnya memberitakan hal tersebut. Namun fokus Hoseok terlalu fokus pada jalanan di depannya yang dipenuhi kendaraan beroda empat. Dia terjebak macet.

"Bodoh, kenapa aku tidak menggunakan _subway_ saja tadi?" Hoseok mengusak rambutnya.

Setelah berbicara empat mata dengan Namjoon dan menghabiskan _Mandu-guk_ buatan Seokjin, Hoseok pamit untuk pulang. Tepat saat Hoseok membuka pintu depan, dia berpas-pasan dengan Taehyung yang baru saja akan menekan bel dan Jungkook yang berdiri di samping Taehyung. Hoseok kaget hingga dia melompat ke belakang sambil berteriak.

Mengingat kejadian barusan membuat Hoseok tertawa pelan, dia pasti terlihat bodoh.

Mobil di depannya bergerak maju walaupun sedikit. Hoseok mengerang kesal dan menginjak gas hanya untuk menginjak rem setelahnya. Jika seperti ini, dia akan sampai di apartemennya dalam waktu satu jam.

Hoseok menghembuskan napas gusar. Tangannya yang tadinya mencengkeram setir mobil kini memegang ponselnya. Jika jalanan macet seperti ini, lebih baik dia memeriksa pekerjaannya. Erangan kembali keluar dari mulut Hoseok, dia hanya memiliki satu pekerjaan yang belum selesai.

Matanya tidak sengaja melihat amplop di dasbor. Di amplop tersebut tertulis dua nama, Park Jimin dan Min Yoongi. Kartu undangan pernikahan yang diberikan Jimin pada Hoseok.

Hoseok tahu dia harus datang ke acara tersebut untuk menghormati kedua temannya yang akan mengucapkan janji seumur hidup. Tapi dia juga merasa gugup. Jika dia datang, maka dia akan betemu adik perempuan Yoongi. Seorang perempuan yang telah mengisi hatinya bahkan hingga sekarang, perempuan yang membuatnya bahagia, dan perempuan yang telah dia sakiti.

Hoseok menggigit bibirnya.

Hoseok tidak ingin mengingat masa lalunya dengan perempuan itu dan dia berhasil melupakannya setelah mencoba melupakannya selama hampir dua tahun. Tapi dengan Jimin yang kembali mengungkapkan perempuan tersebut, membuat Hoseok mau tidak mau mengingat masa lalunya.

Semuanya bermula saat dia masih di sma kelas dua belas, di mana Hoseok di waktu itu sangatlah berbeda dengan Hoseok yang sekarang.


	19. Chap 18: Broken Relationships

"Baiklah anak-anak! Lima menit lagi kalian harus mengumpulkan _post test_!"

Murid-murid yang mendengar seruan dari guru tersebut mengeluarkan erangan kesal. Suasana di kelas tiba-tiba berubah menjadi gaduh karena bisik-bisik dari para murid. Entah karena mereka bertanya tentang soal, jawaban, atau hanya sekedar bertanya apakah ada yang sudah selesai.

Suasana kelas yang normal ketika di akhir-akhir waktu ujian.

"Psst, Hoseok- _ssi_."

Hoseok menoleh ke belakang. Dia langsung bertatapan dengan seorang laki-laki yang seumuran dengannya. Dari raut wajah laki-laki itu, Hoseok dapat menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjut.

Dia pasti akan bertanya entah tentang soal atau jawaban, pikir Hoseok.

"Apa kau tahu nomor lima belas?" Laki-laki itu bertanya dengan suara pelan.

Hoseok memutar matanya, "Tentu saja aku tahu."

Wajah laki-laki itu berseri-seri, "Benarkah?"

"Ya." Hoseok menyeringai, "Tapi aku tidak akan memberitahumu. Selamat menyelesaikan soal sialan itu."

Hoseok berdiri dengan kertas soal dan jawabannya di tangannya. Dia kemudian berjalan ke depan kelas sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah laki-laki yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Aku sudah selesai." Hoseok berujar sambil melempar kertas _post test_ nya ke guru yang tengah duduk di depan kelas.

Hoseok kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya menuju pintu kelas. Dia tidak memedulikan panggilan gurunya dan tatapan tidak percaya dari murid-murid di kelas. Lagipula, untuk apa dia memedulikan mereka semua? Sebentar lagi dia akan lulus dan yang Hoseok pedulikan saat ini adalah keluar dari bangunan menyebalkan ini.

Hanya itu yang dia pedulikan.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Semua murid dari kelas sepuluh hingga dua belas dipersilahkan keluar kelas dan beristirahat. Guru-guru yang mengajar juga ikut keluar kelas. Tapi itu setelah mereka memberikan tugas atau projek untuk murid-muridnya.

Hoseok sudah keluar dari kelasnya bahkan sebelum bel berbunyi. Dia berpikir jika dia sudah selesai mengerjakan _post test_ maka sudah seharusnya dia keluar.

Sekarang, Hoseok sedang berdiri di depan salah satu kelas sepuluh. Murid-murid yang berada di lantai tersebut mempercepat jalannya ketika mereka berada di dekat Hoseok. Hoseok sendiri tidak peduli karena ini semua sudah biasa baginya.

Jung Hoseok. Nama seorang pemuda yang ditakuti seluruh sekolah sejak dia di tahun pertamanya. Seorang murid yang berlagak dan kelihatan seperti berandalan yang tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya dan juga pembuat onar sekolah nomor dua. Kenapa nomor dua? Karena orang yang menempati nomor satu tersebut adalah seorang senior yang sudah lulus dua tahun lalu dan merupakan teman dekat Hoseok.

Sebut saja nama Hoseok dan teman dekatnya itu, maka semua murid akan berubah pucat dan diam mematung. Sedangkan guru-guru hanya akan menghembuskan napas lelah dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tidak ada yang tahan dengan dua laki-laki tersebut.

"Hoseok- _oppa_!"

Hoseok mengangkat kepalanya ketika mendengar suara feminim itu. Dia kemudian tersenyum kala melihat seorang perempuan berjalan ke arahnya dengan melambaikan tangan.

"Apakah kau sudah menunggu lama?" Perempuan tersebut bertanya setelah dia berdiri di depan Hoseok.

Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sudahlah. Kau selalu menanyakan hal yang sama setiap kali aku menjemputmu. Bagaimana jika aku mentraktirmu, Jihoon-ah?"

"Terima kasih, tapi kakakku sudah membuatkanku bekal." Jihoon, sang perempuan, menolak dengan lembut.

Dia mengangkat tempat makannya dan memperlihatkannya pada Hoseok.

Hoseok tersenyum, "Baiklah, kalau begitu di mana kita akan makan?"

Jihoon terlihat sedang berpikir. Beberapa saat kemudian, perempuan itu tersenyum lebar dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

"Atap sekolah!" seru Jihoon.

Hoseok tertawa pelan, "Baiklah, atap sekolah kalau begitu."

.

.

.

Malam di Seoul akan menyuguhkan pemandangan indah jika dilihat dari bangunan bertingkat. Lampu-lampu menyala terang, garis-garis bercahaya membentang sangat panjang, berpadu denga kerlip lampu gedung maupun rumah.

Namun di saat seperti sekarang digunakan Hoseok dengan mengunjungi klub malam. Hoseok belum diperbolehkan minum bir, tapi laki-laki itu tetap menelan cairan tersebut tanpa peduli umurnya. Selain itu, Hoseok juga membayar seorang perempuan untuk memenuhi nafsunya, tidak peduli seberapa mahal perempuan-perempuan itu meminta. Kedua hal tersebut sudah sering dia lakukan sejak dia berada di kelas sebelas.

Bagi Hoseok, uang merupakan segala-segalanya. Dengan uang, semua masalah bisa diselesaikan. Dan dengan uang, dia bisa memuaskan dirinya sepuas yang dia mau.

Semua ini terasa normal bagi Hoseok, tapi tidak bagi teman dekatnya yang selalu dia ajak ke klub.

"Kau harus berhenti memainkannya, Hoseok."

Seakan-akan tuli, Hoseok tetap sibuk mencium perempuan yang duduk di pangkuannya. Tangannya bergerilya menyentuh badan perempuan tersebut. Dia hampir menyentuh bokong perempuan tersebut namun dicegah oleh laki-laki di sampingnya.

Hoseok melepas pagutannya dengan perempuan di pangkuannya dan memicingkan matanya ke laki-laki di sampingnya, "Apa maumu, Namjoon?"

"Hentikan semua ini." Namjoon menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa, "Kau hanya akan menyakiti perasaan Jihoon."

Hoseok berdecak, "Seperti kau tidak pernah mencium perempuan saja."

"Hei." Namjoon menarik kerah Hoseok, "Aku memang mencium banyak perempuan, tapi itu dulu. Dan aku tidak pernah mencium perempuan lain ketika aku memiliki kekasih."

"Kekasih yang tidak kau cintai, maksudmu?" Hoseok menyeringai.

Namjoon berdecak, dia melepaskan kerah Hoseok secara kasar.

"Aku merupakan seorang pria yang nafsunya perlu dipenuhi, Namjoon." Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya, "Jihoon tidak bisa memuaskanku bahkan jika aku memaksanya dia tetap tidak akan mau."

Namjoon berdecak, "Dasar bajingan. Jihoon merupakan adik kelasmu, jangan seenaknya memaksanya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tidak dia inginkan."

Hoseok mengangkat bahunya.

"Jika kau menjadi aku, kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama." Hoseok berujar santai.

Namjoon tertawa meremehkan, "Beruntungnya, aku bukan dirimu."

"Sekedar informasi saja, definisi dari seorang pria adalah orang yang tidak akan menyakiti fisik, mental, atau hanya sekedar perasaan seorang wanita, Jung." Namjoon menambahkan, "Kau benar-benar seorang bajingan."

Hoseok menatap tajam Namjoon, "Jika kau tidak menyukainya, lalu kenapa kau membiarkanku melakukan ini semua, huh?"

Namjoon mengarahkan telunjuknya ke Hoseok dengan tatapan tajam, "Aku sudah memberitahumu berkali-kali, tapi apakah kau mendengarkan? Tidak, kau seakan-akan tuli dengan semua nasihatku."

"Ini terakhir kalinya aku menasihatimu, Hoseok. Aku memperingatkanmu."

"Baiklah, baiklah, Pak Tua." Hoseok melambaikan tangannya.

Namjoon menatap tajam Hoseok beberapa saat sebelum dia beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Hoseok dengan perempuan berambut pirang yang masih tetap di pangkuannya.

"Apakah semuanya baik-baik saja?"

Hoseok berdeham, "Ya, semuanya baik-baik saja."

Sebuah seringaian kembali muncul di wajahnya. Tangannya kembali bergerilya hingga sampai di bokong perempuan yang tak dikenalnya tersebut.

Hoseok memajukan wajahnya dan berbisik, "Bagaimana jika kita lanjutkan kegiatan kita barusan?"

.

.

.

Empat bulan berlalu dan Hoseok lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan. Dia menjadi murid dengan nilai terbaik ketiga di angkatannya walaupun sikapnya yang tidak senonoh. Semua guru yang hadir di acara kelulusan tersebut memberikan penghormatan mereka dengan berdiri dan bertepuk tangan kepada tiga murid dengan nilai terbaik. Semua murid yang mengetahui nilai Hoseok pun dibuat terkejut, namun mereka tetap bertepuk tangan untuk Hoseok dan dua murid lainnya.

Hoseok mengedarkan pandangannya ke audiens yang terdiri dari para murid, guru, dan juga orangtua. Namun keningnya berkerut ketika dia tidak melihat seseorang tertentu.

Jihoon tidak ada di sana.

Setelah pemberian penghargaan serta serangkaian acara lainnya, Hoseok pamit kepada kedua orangtuanya untuk mencari Jihoon. Dia bertanya kepada beberapa murid dan guru mengenai keberadaan Jihoon, namun mereka semua menggelengkan kepalanya.

Hoseok sudah mencoba menghubungi Jihoon hingga lima kali, tapi semua panggilannya tidak diangkat. Saat Hoseok mencoba yang ke enam kalinya, dia melihat sosok perempuan yang sangat dikenalnya.

Senyuman mengembang di wajahnya, Hoseok pun berlari ke sosok tersebut.

Namun senyuman tersebut luntur ketika seseorang menamparnya di pipi. Yang menamparnya bukan kekasihnya, melainkan perempuan lain.

"Berani-beraninya kau memainkan Jihoon."

Hoseok mengangkat kepalanya dengan tangan di pipinya yang merah. Dia menatap tajam perempuan yang baru saja menamparnya.

"Dan menurutmu kau siapa?" Hoseok bertanya dengan sinis.

"Aku adalah kakaknya Jihoon. Min Yoongi."

Suara perempuan tersebut terdengar lantang, tegas, dan mantap. Dia berdiri tegap dengan jubah hitam menutupi pakaiannya dan toga di kepalanya. Tidak lupa medali di lehernya. Kulit perempuan tersebut terlihat sangat mulus namun pucat. Dengan _make up_ tipis di wajahnya, membuatnya terlihat sangat menawan.

Namun penampilan perempuan tersebut tidak membuat Hoseok terpana, melainkan apa yang baru saja dikatakan perempuan itu.

"Selama ini aku tahu kau mengencani Jihoon." Yoongi melanjutkan, "Dan aku juga tahu kau telah membayar banyak perempuan untuk memenuhi nafsumu yang menjijikan selama kau menjadi kekasih Jihoon."

Jihoon yang sedaritadi menyaksikan di belakang kakaknya, tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dia tidak bergegas ke samping Hoseok ketika kakaknya menampar laki-laki itu. Dia tidak ingin membantu Hoseok karena dia kecewa dan sedih.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Itu sama sekali tidak benar!" Hoseok berteriak dengan kencang.

Yoongi berdecak. Perempuan itu berkacak pinggang dan menatap Hoseok dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Kalau begitu jelaskan foto ini, Hoseok- _ssi_." Yoongi mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menyerahkannya ke Hoseok.

Mata Hoseok terbuka lebar.

Di foto tersebut, terlihat jelas sekali Hoseok tengah duduk dengan seorang perempuan berambut pirang di pangkuannya. Dan yang lebih buruk lagi, di foto tersebut memperlihatkan Hoseok yang tengah mencium perempuan di pangkuannya.

"A-aku...foto ini..."

Hoseok berkeringat. Dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Pandangannya masih tertuju ke foto yang terpampang di ponsel Yoongi.

"Jangan mencoba membela dirimu sendiri, Hoseok- _ssi_. Jika kau tidak puas dengan bukti tersebut, aku memiliki saksi mata."

Tepat setelah Yoongi berbicara, Hoseok dapat melihat dua laki-laki berdiri di belakang Yoongi dan Jihoon. Hoseok kenal dengan dua laki-laki tersebut. Murid satu angkatannya, Park Jimin dan satunya lagi adalah teman dekatnya, Namjoon.

"Foto itu," Hoseok menelan ludahnya, "Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?"

Yoongi menatap Hoseok datar, dia menunjuk ke belakangnya, " Jimin, yang mengirim foto tersebut. Dia diminta untuk mengisi _shift_ temannya walaupun dia tidak bekerja di bar itu. Dan kebetulan sekali, dia melihatmu."

Hoseok memberengut, "Kekasih pendekmu itu berbohong."

"Satu hal lagi yang perlu kau tahu, Hoseok- _ssi_ ," Yoongi menunjuk Namjoon, "Namjoonlah yang mengonfirmasikan kebenaran foto tersebut. Dia juga memberitahuku dan Jihoon tentang kebiasaan kotor dan menjijikanmu untuk datang ke bar."

Hoseok terdiam, dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ada dua penyebab. Satu, dia masih kalut dengan foto yang Yoongi perlihatkan. Dan dua, dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya dari Yoongi. Namjoon yang merupakan teman dekatnya, sahabatnya, sosok yang bagaikan kakaknya, membongkar rahasia tergelap dan terdalamnya?

"Namjoon." Hoseok membersut, "Kau pengkhianat."

Namjoon menatap Hoseok dengan tatapan datar, "Kau menyebutku pengkhianat padahal kau sendiri yang seharusnya disebut demikian."

"Apakah kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan Jihoon saat kau mencium perempuan yang bahkan tidak kau kenal?" Namjoon memicingkan matanya.

"Diam kau!" teriak Hoseok.

Namjoon berdecak, "Kau memanggil dirimu sendiri 'pria' tapi apa yang kau lakukan sekarang? Kau terlihat seperti seekor rusa yang tertangkap lampu depan mobil. Kau bukanlah seorang pria, Hoseok, tapi lebih tepatnya seorang pecundang."

Tidak terima dengan kalimat Namjoon, Hoseok berlari ke arah Namjoon dengan tangan terkepal. Beberapa detik kemudian, Namjoon terpental ke lantai dengan Hoseok yang menindihnya. Tidak selesai di situ, Hoseok kembali melayangkan tinju ke wajah Namjoon bertubi-tubi. Namjoon tidak mendapatkan waktu untuk menahan tinju Hoseok, membuatnya menjadi mangsa empuk di mata Hoseok.

Suara jeritan dan teriakan terdengar menggema di ruangan itu. Para guru dan murid yang melihat kejadian tersebut berteriak menyuruh Hoseok untuk berhenti. Beberapa murid laki-laki berlari menghampiri Hoseok dan Namjoon. Mereka semua mencoba menjauhkan Hoseok dari Namjoon. Jimin pun ikut serta, dia membantu Namjoon berdiri lain sedangkan Hoseok ditahan oleh tiga murid laki-laki.

Hoseok meronta untuk dilepaskan namun usahanya sia-sia. _Security_ yang mendengar kegaduhan dari luar, berlari ke dalam ruangan dan dengan cepat menahan Hoseok dan membawanya keluar dari _ballroom_.

Setelah pintu _ballroom_ yang besar tertutup, Jimin menghembuskan napas lega. Dia kemudian berbalik untuk mengecek keadaan Namjoon.

Jimin meringis ketika melihat wajah Namjoon yang babak belur. Sudut bibir Namjoon robek dan darah segar mengalir dari mulut laki-laki itu. Mata kanan Namjoon lebam dengan warna merah di kelopak matanya. Terdapat luka memar di pipi Namjoon yang jika tidak segera dikompres akan berubah ungu.

Yoongi dan Jihoon berlari menghampiri Namjoon yang terkapar di lantai. Yoongi segera menghubungi rumah sakit tempat ibunya bekerja setelah dia menyadari bahwa Namjoon tidak sadarkan diri. Jihoon menangis tersedu-sedu sejak Hoseok meninju Namjoon tanpa ampun. Jimin dan seorang guru mencoba untuk mengobati wajah Namjoon dengan mengompres mata dan pipinya dan memberikan salep di sudut bibirnya.

Itu merupakan hari yang tidak bisa dilupakan Hoseok dan juga Namjoon.

.

.

.

"Sialan kau, Kim!" Hoseok berseru dengan suara yang menderu.

Saat ini, Hoseok berada di apartemennya yang kini terlihat akan hancur. Vas-vas bunga serta keramik ini dalam kondisi terpecah-belah, kasurnya terlihat seperti habis dicakar harimau dengan seprai yang robek, kapas dari bantal maupun guling berserakan di mana-mana. Terdapat serpihan-serpihan kayu di lantai kamar Hoseok.

"Dasar pengkhianat!" Hoseok berteriak dengan suara parau.

Keadaan apartemen Hoseok mencerminkan keadaan fisik dan mental pemiliknya.

Semua ini terjadi karena Jihoon memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Hoseok. Dia menyuruh Hoseok untuk menjauh darinya dan untuk melupakan semua hal yang pernah terjadi di antara mereka berdua.

Di saat mendengar rentetan kalimat tersebut diucapkan oleh Jihoon, Hoseok merasa seperti hatinya baru saja ditusuk. Tapi ada hal lain yang semakin menusuk hatinya, membuat hatinya semakin berdarah dan semakin terluka.

Adalah Namjoon, teman dekatnya yang telah dia kenal sejak dia berumur lima tahun, yang memberitahu kakak-beradik Min tentang semuanya. Dari kebiasaan buruknya hingga kejadian malam itu.

Lima bulan setelah kejadian tersebut, Hoseok dan Namjoon tidak bertemu. Hoseok bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana kabar Namjoon setelah dia dibawa pergi dari _ballroom_. Mereka berdua memutuskan kontak.

Hoseok merasa bersalah, namun karena egonya terlalu besar, dia tidak menemui Namjoon. Setiap kali orangtuanya menyuruhnya untuk menemui Namjoon dan untuk meminta maaf kepada pria itu, Hoseok hanya akan diam dan tidak merespon perkataan orangtuanya.

Inilah yang terbaik untuk mereka semua, pikir Hoseok.

Tapi walaupun dia terus berpikir demikian, hatinya berkata lain hal.

Hoseok tenggelam di perasaan bersalahnya, dia jatuh depresi. Hoseok tidak keluar dari apartemennya selama hampir tiga bulan. Orangtuanya mengkhawatirkan keadaan Hoseok dan juga perkuliahannya. Dalam beberapa minggu, Hoseok harus berkuliah dan dia memutuskan kontak dengan orangtuanya.

Dua bulan kemudian, barulah Hoseok menampakkan batang hidungnya di kampus. Dia meminta maaf kepada para dosen serta orangtuanya. Hoseok menggunakan satu bulan pertamanya di kampus untuk mengejar materi yang dia lewatkan selama kurang lebih dua bulan.

Semuanya berjalan lancar, kehidupan barunya di kampus membuatnya sibuk dan membantunya untuk melupakan masalah yang terjadi di acara kelulusannya. Namun, apa yang Namjoon pernah beritahu memang benar, kita tidak bisa terus menghindari masalah yang telah kita buat karena pada akhirnya, masalah itu yang akan menghampiri kita.

Sebulan kemudian, Hoseok berpas-pasan dengan Namjoon di koridor kampus. Hoseok terkejut ketika Namjoon hanya berjalan melewatinya. Dia pikir Namjoon akan meninjunya sebagai balasan saat di acara kelulusan.

Tidak sampai di situ, Hoseok kembali bertemu dengan Yoongi dan Jimin. Mereka ditugaskan untuk mengerjakan proyek secara berkelompok. Pasangan tersebut tidak berkata sepatah kata pada Hoseok, bahkan menyambutnya saja tidak.

Merasa lelah terus menghindar, Hoseok akhirnya mendatangi Namjoon.

Saat Hoseok ingin bertemu dengan Namjoon, pria itu sedang berada di kantin dengan Jimin, Yoongi. Awalnya, Namjoon menatapnya datar dan hendak pergi jika saja Hoseok tidak menahan pria itu.

"Apa yang kau mau?" tanya Namjoon datar.

"Aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya." Hoseok menelan ludahnya, "Aku ingin meminta maaf."

Yoongi berdecak, dia berdiri dan memandang Hoseok dengan dahi yang terlipat, "Kau bilang kau ingin memperbaiki ini semua, bukan?"

Hoseok mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, apakah kau bisa memperbaiki perasaan Jihoon yang telah kau sakiti?"

Hoseok diam.

Yoongi berjalan keluar kantin. Beberapa detik sepeninggalan Yoongi, Jimin berbicara.

"Aku memaafkanmu, Hoseok." Jimin berujar dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Hoseok membelalakan matanya, "Benarkah?"

Jimin mengangguk, kemudian menggeleng, "Aku memaafkanmu, tapi bukan akulah yang seharusnya memaafkanmu."

"Kau tidak salah apa pun padaku, Hoseok," lanjut Jimin.

Hoseok terdiam. Itu benar, dia tidak memiliki salah apa pun pada Jimin.

Hoseok menoleh ke Namjoon.

"Apa?" Namjoon bertanya dingin.

Hoseok membuka mulutnya, namun didahului Namjoon, "Jika kau ingin meminta maaf, baiklah, aku akan memaafkanmu."

Hoseok membuka matanya lebar, senyuman kecil muncul di wajahnya.

"Tapi, kau harus meminta maaf pada Yoongi dulu." Namjoon menjelaskan, "Aku tidak akan memintamu untuk meminta maaf pada Jihoon karena aku tahu kau tidak berani melakukannya. Lagipula, perempuan itu juga menyuruhmu untuk menjauhinya."

Hoseok mengangguk pelan.

Itu tidak apa-apa, dia bisa meminta maaf kepada Yoongi walaupun membuat Yoongi memaafkannya akan sulit. Tapi jika itu berarti Namjoon akan memaafkannya dan dia dapat berteman kembali dengan mereka ertiga, maka Hoseok akan melakukannya.

Tidak masalah jika dia tidak bisa membuat Jihoon memaafkannya, dia juga tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri setelah apa yang telah dia lakukan.

Sebagai balasannya, Hoseok akan melakukan permintaan terakhir Jihoon. Hoseok akan menjauh dari Jihoon dan dia juga akan melupakan semua hal yang pernah terjadi di antara mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini merupakan bagian cerita yang fokus pada masa lalu Hoseok. Sekedar informasi saja, Hoseok belum mengenal Seokjin di time setting ini.

Aku harap kalian menyukai bagian cerita ini ^^


	20. Chapt 19: Hidden Secret

"Ini lezat sekali!"

Seokjin tersenyum mendengar pekikan Jungkook. Taehyung yang duduk di samping Jungkook, mengangguk tanda setuju. Sepasang kekasih tersebut tersenyum sangat lebar dengan mangkuk berisi _mandu-guk_ buatan Seokjin di tangan mereka.

Jungkook kembali menyuap pangsit beserta kuahnya, dia memekik untuk yang kedua kalinya ketika menelan makanan di mulutnya. Seokjin tertawa pelan melihat reaksi Jungkook.

"Aku tidak tahu masakanku selezat itu, Jungkook-ah." Seokjin berdiri, mengambil mangkuk kosong dari tangan Taehyung.

Jungkook tersenyum lebar, "Masakanmu adalah masakan terlezat yang pernah aku makan sejak datang ke Seoul, Seokjin."

Seokjin berterima kasih dengan memberikan seulas senyuman sebelum dia berjalan meninggalkan ruang tengah dengan membawa mangkuk kosong.

Namjoon memerhatikan Seokjin dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Hobi Seokjin adalah memasak dan dia menyalurkan hobinya dengan bekerja paruh waktu di restoran dekat apartemennya. Seokjin juga sering memasak untuk seluruh penghuni apartemen walaupun tidak ada yang memintanya.

Memasak bukan hanya keahlian Seokjin. Dia juga ahli dalam berakting dan yang membuat Namjoon terkejut, Seokjin juga ahli dalam hal manajemen. Namjoon kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa bulan lalu, saat Seokjin membantunya menyelesaikan masalah keuangan di perusahaan.

Tapi Namjoon heran kenapa Seokjin, perempuan yang memiliki banyak talenta, selalu diganggu mahasiswa di kampus.

Namjoon tahu Seokjin merupakan mahasiswa kesayangan dosen di kampus dan dia jarang mendapat nilai jelek. Namjoon juga tahu dengan kepintaran Seokjin, banyak mahasiswa yang akan iri. Tapi perlakuan yang Seokjin dapatkan sudah kelewat jauh dari batas.

Namjoon sudah mencoba berkali-kali menghentikan para mahasiswa yang mengganggu Seokjin, namun semuanya sia-sia. Semua tindakannya hanya akan membuat situasi semakin kacau. Terutama sejak satu kampus tahu bahwa Namjoon adalah kekasih Seokjin. Semua mahasiswa akan memanggil Seokjin 'pelacur' atau 'jalang'.

Seokjin tidak pernah memberitahu Namjoon. Lantas bagaimana Namjoon bisa tahu?

Namjoon tahu saat dia mengajak Seokjin ke pesta lulusannya. Saat Seokjin sedang di toilet, Namjoon tidak sengaja menguping percakapan beberapa perempuan yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Awalnya Namjoon mengabaikan mereka, namun saat perempuan-perempuan itu menyebut nama Seokjin dan memanggil Seokjin 'pelacur', emosi Namjoon melonjak.

Tidak lama setelah itu, Namjoon langsung menarik Seokjin menuju parkiran ketika Seokjin keluar dari toilet.

Seokjin mungkin terlihat seperti seorang perempuan cantik dengan ketulusan hati yang besar serta talenta yang sangat banyak, namun Seokjin tetaplah seorang manusia dan setiap manusia pasti akan tiba di suatu titik di mana mereka ingin menyerah. Namjoon menyadari hal itu.

" _Hyung_."

Namjoon mendongak, mengerjapkan matanya.

"Astaga! Aku sudah memanggil selama lima menit," Taehyung menepuk dahinya. "Apakah semua baik baik saja?"

Namjoon menghembuskan napas, menggeleng, "Sejak tadi pagi tidak ada yang baik-baik saja."

Taehyung menatap khawatir kakaknya, "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Membicarakannya hanya akan membuat kepalaku pening." Namjoon mengangkat bahunya, "Tapi aku menyuruhmu datang ke sini untuk membicarakan hal tersebut, jadi apa boleh buat."

Namjoon bersedekap, menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa. Namjoon lalu menatap Taehyung, "Ngomong-ngomong di mana Jungkook?"

"Ya Tuhan!" Taehyung berseru, "Jungkook pergi ke dapur menyusul Seokjin- _nuna_ beberapa menit lalu, _hyung_."

"Benarkah?" Namjoon bertanya skeptis.

Taehyung meringis, "Aduh, kenapa kakakku sendiri tidak percaya padaku?"

Namjoon tertawa, "Aku hanya bercanda, Tae."

Taehyung tersenyum. Dia kemudian mengambil gelas berisi teh hangat buatan Seokjin dan meneguk teh tersebut, "Jadi, apakah kita akan terus menyimpang inti pembicaraan atau kita akan terjun ke intinya?"

"Maaf." Namjoon menghela napas, "Aku tidak pernah suka membahas hal yang satu ini sejak kecil."

"Ini tentang ibu?" Taehyung menebak.

Hening beberapa saat sebelum Namjoon mengangguk pelan.

"Lebih cepat aku mulai, lebih baik." Namjoon memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Raut wajahnya yang tadi kelihatan santai kini berubah serius.

Taehyung yang menyadari keseriusan Namjoon pun mempersiapkan dirinya untuk mendengar segala hal yang akan dibicarakan selama beberapa menit ke depan. Taehyung tahu, apa pun yang bersangkutan dengan ibu mereka, tidak akan terdengar mengenakan. Taehyung tumbuh dengan perasaan tidak nyaman tersebut sejak dia masuk ke keluarga Namjoon.

"Dua hari lalu kau memberitahuku bahwa ibu akan kembali ke Seoul, benar?"

Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya.

" _Well_ , wanita itu baru saja mengetuk pintu depan pagi ini."

"Kau tidak salah, _hyung_?" Taehyung menelan ludahnya, "Bagaimana jika itu ternyata bukan ibu?"

Kening Namjoon berkerut, "Walaupun aku membenci wanita itu dan sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya, aku masih mengingat jelas wajahnya."

"B-benarkah? Aku tidak tahu kau masih mengingat wajah ibu."

Namjoon berdecak, "Sial sekali, bukan? Padahal aku sangat berharap untuk melupakannya."

Taehyung berdeham. Matanya terus melirik ke kanan serta kirinya, menghindari untuk melihat Namjoon.

Di sisi lain, Namjoon tidak henti-hentinya bersungut-sungut. Namjoon terus saja membicarakan sang ibu, dan rasa benci tidak pernah luput dari kalimat-kalimatnya. Namun Namjoon berubah diam ketika dia menyadari Taehyung yang melirik ke sana ke mari.

Postur tubuh adiknya itu tidak terlihat seperti beberapa menit lalu, Taehyung terlihat gugup.

"Tae-ah," panggil Namjoon. "Kenapa kau kelihatan gugup?"

Bola mata Taehyung melebar. Taehyung mengulum bibirnya, perasaan gugup kembali menyerangnya dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya.

"Kau tidak suka aku membicarakan ibu?"

"Tidak, maksudku, entahlah." Taehyung berbicara dengan tergegap-gegap.

"Jangan berbohong, Taehyung." Namjoon menatap Taehyung, "Kau tidak pandai berbohong."

Taehyung mengerang, "Kau kedengaran seperti Jungkook, _hyung_."

Namjoon mengangkat bahunya, "Itu adalah fakta, dan apakah kita akan terus menyimpang inti pembicaraan atau kita akan terjun ke intinya?"

Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya. Dia menatap kakaknya yang balas menatapnya dengan tatapan serius.

Taehyung menghembuskan napas, tangannya terkepal di atas pahanya, "Ibu benar-benar datang ke sini?"

"Seperti yang sudah aku katakan." Namjoon menambahkan, "Jika kau tidak percaya, kau bisa bertanya Hoseok, dia pasti akan memberitahumu hal yang sama. Dan lakukan satu hal untukku, Tae."

Taehyung menatap Namjoon.

"Kenapa kau kelihatan gugup saat aku mengatakan ibu datang ke sini?"

Pertanyaan tersebut membuat Taehyung mematung di tempatnya.

Namjoon yang melihat Taehyung menegang pun hanya diam. Taehyung tahu dia tidak memiliki pilihan selain memberitahu Namjoon.

Itulah hal yang sangat Taehyung benci, dia benci selalu berada di bawah Namjoon. Di setiap hal, Namjoon akan selalu mengalahkannya. Permainan catur merupakan salah satunya.

Kekalahan Taehyung di permainan catur bukan bertanda bahwa dia bodoh, tidak, Taehyung bukanlah orang bodoh. Hanya saja kakaknya merupakan seseorang yang memiliki otak yang lebih terasah daripada Taehyung. Sejak Namjoon kecil, dia selalu dijejalkan buku ilmu pengetahuan sedangkan Taehyung tidak.

Terdapat garis yang memisahkan mereka. Garis pertama, Namjoon lahir dari keluarga yang sukses luar-dalam. Garis kedua, keluarga Namjoon merupakan keluarga dengan orang-orang pintar di dalamnya. Garis ketiga, Namjoon memiliki kedudukan yang lebih tinggi daripada Taehyung.

Semua perbedaan tersebut menjadi alasan Taehyung untuk mengejar semua hal yang pernah Namjoon lakukan. Namun Taehyung sadar, seberapa banyak, besar, dan kuat usaha yang dia kerahkan, sampai kapan pun dia tidak akan pernah sama dengan kakaknya. Hal tersebut membuat Taehyung tidak puas hati, membuatnya terus mengejar sebuah bayangan yang tidak akan pernah dapat dia tangkap.

Walaupun Namjoon sudah mencoba untuk menjaganya, melindunginya, menyayanginya, Taehyung tetap membenci kedudukannya yang di bawah Namjoon. Taehyung tidak membenci Namjoon, untuk apa dia membenci kakaknya yang menyayanginya sepenuh hati?

Taehyung hanya ingin memiliki kedudukan yang sama dengan Namjoon di mata ibunya yang sekarang dia miliki. Tapi sepertinya Taehyung harus menelan pahit kenyataan bahwa ibunya yang dia miliki saat ini, lebih mementingkan Namjoon. Terbukti dengan bagaimana wanita itu memindahkan Taehyung ke Busan.

"Taehyung, apakah kau akan menjawab pertanyaanku atau tidak?"

"Ya." Taehyung menghela napas, "Aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu, _hyung_."

Namjoon segera menimpali, "Jika kau merasa tidak nyaman, kau tidak perlu memberitahuku. Aku tidak bermaksud memaksamu."

Taehyung tersenyum, dia benar-benar tidak bisa membenci Namjoon. Kakaknya itu selalu bersikap ramah padanya tidak peduli seberapa benci ibu mereka dengan keramahan Namjoon padanya.

"Tidak." Taehyung menggeleng, "Aku tetap akan memberitahumu, kau berhak mengetahui semua hal yang aku ketahui dan tidak kau ketahui."

Namjoon mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti.

"Kau bilang ibu datang ke sini," Taehyung menatap Namjoon serius, "Aku sudah tahu hal itu sebelum kau memberitahuku."

"Kemarin pagi, ibu tiba di Seoul dan malamnya dia menelponku, memberitahu bahwa dia akan menemuimu pagi ini. Ibu menyuruhku untuk tidak memberitahumu karena dia ingin memberikanmu kejutan, alasan lain kenapa aku tidak memberitahumu. Dan alasan satunya lagi adalah karena aku tidak berani memberitahumu."

Namjoon diam mendengarkan penjelasan Taehyung, dia berusaha mencerna semua kalimat Taehyung. Jadi adiknya tahu bahwa ibunya akan datang?

Taehyung cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Maafkan aku, _hyung_. Aku ingin memberitahumu tapi aku tidak berani mengatakannya. Aku takut kau akan marah dan berbicara buruk tentang ibu. Percayalah, _hyung_ , aku benar-benar ingin memberitahumu tapi aku…"

"Apa lagi?" Namjoon memotong kalimat Taehyung.

Taehyung menatap Namjoon dengan perasaan bingung.

"Apa lagi yang kau sembunyikan?" Namjoon bertanya kembali.

Mulut Taehyung terbuka, namun tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar.

"Demi Tuhan, Taehyung, apa lagi yang kau sembunyikan?!" Namjoon membentak.

Taehyung dapat melihat kilatan api yang membara di sorot mata kakaknya. Kali ini, kilatan api tersebut bukan menunjukkan betapa semangatnya sang kakak, melainkan betapa murkanya dia.

Sorot dingin Namjoon terus terarah ke Taehyung. Taehyung dapat merasakan jantungnya yang berdebar sangat cepat. Sorot mata Namjoon mengingatkannya pada masa lalunya yang kelam. Sebuah masa lalu yang tidak akan pernah Taehyung lupakan.

Jika Namjoon membenci ibunya, maka Taehyung merasa kasihan pada ibunya.


	21. Chap 20: Dark & Sad Past

"Dasar anak terkutuk!"

Sebuah meja kecil yang terbuat dari kayu dilempar ke lantai, menimbulkan suara berdebum yang keras di ruangan 3×3 meter tersebut. Terdapat kursi kayu yang telah hancur, dibiarkan tergeletak di lantai. Tirai dibiarkan menutupi jendela, menghalangi masuknya cahaya matahari. Secara keseluruhan, ruangan itu tampak sangat pengap, dengan lampu yang hanya menjadi sumber cahaya serta satu kipas kecil di ujung ruangan.

Tidak ada yang terlihat bagus di ruangan kecil itu. Kertas-kertas, potongan serta serpihan kayu dari meja dan kursi yang rusak, kotak _pizza_ yang kosong, serta masih banyak sampah yang tergeletak di lantai. Ruangan itu terlihat seperti tempat pembuangan sampah. Kotor, bau, dan pengap.

"Kau." Seorang wanita mengacungkan jari telunjuknya, "Kau adalah anak sialan, anak sampah, anak tidak diinginkan. Kau seharusnya mati saja!"

Jari telunjuk wanita itu teracung ke arah Taehyung yang berbaring di sofa reyot berwarna coklat. Mata biru bayi itu menatap ibunya yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Seharusnya aku menggugurkanmu saja saat kau masih di perutku." Ibunya mengepalkan tangannya, "Kau menghancurkan hidupku, Anak Terkutuk!"

"Aira, hentikan!"

Seorang pria datang dan mencengkeram erat pergelangan tangan ibunya, "Apa yang kau pikir kau lakukan?!"

Taehyung dapat melihat ibunya yang terus melawan sang pria, mencoba lepas dari cengkeraman sang pria. Dia terus memerhatikan kedua orangtuanya dengan mata birunya yang terbuka lebar, penuh rasa penasaran. Kaki dan tangannya terkulai di sisi tubuhnya, dia tidak bisa menggerakan kaki dan tangannya.

Taehyung menangkap suara-suara teriakan dan bentakan yang keluar dari mulut orangtuanya. Mereka sedang bertengkar seperti biasanya, dan dia terus menjadi saksi dari kebiasaan kedua orang dewasa itu seperti biasanya.

.

.

.

Matahari bergulir ke ufuk barat, digantikan oleh bulan yang ditemani oleh bintang-bintang. Langit malam Daegu terlihat sangat kelam, bintang-bintang serta bulan yang biasanya menghiasi langit malam kini tidak tampak. Awan menutupi bulan dan bintang. Prakiraan cuaca mengumumkan akan turun hujan disertai suhu yang akan turun hingga 5 derajat Celsius.

Suara debuman kembali terdengar dari rumah yang sama. Kali ini, Taehyung tidak menyaksikan pertengkaran orangtuanya. Tapi itu bukan berarti dia tidak mendengarnya.

Suara teriakan sang ibu terdengar hingga ruang tamu yang kecil, di mana Taehyung terbaring lemas, tidak bergerak. Beberapa detik setelahnya, terdengar suara makian sang ayah dilanjut dengan suara keras lainnya. Taehyung masih mendengarnya, dia tidak bisa menghampiri orangtuanya.

Taehyung ditinggalkan sendirian di ruang tamu dengan pintu depan yang tidak terkunci.

Tapi orangtuanya tidak khawatir, mereka tidak peduli. Mereka sedang sibuk, itulah yang ada dipikiran Taehyung. Dia ingat jelas apa yang ibunya pernah katakan pada ayahnya saat pria itu marah ketika menyadari dia ditinggal sendirian di ruang tamu dengan pintu terbuka.

Ibunya bilang, "Untuk apa aku peduli dengan anak terkutuk ini? Jika dia diculik, aku akan membiarkannya saja. Lagipula, siapa yang ingin menculik anak berpenyakitan?"

Taehyung mungkin belum genap dua tahun, tapi dia ingat perkataan ibunya.

.

.

.

"Aira, kenapa kau membenci anak kita?"

"Kenapa? Kenapa, kau bilang?!"

Hari yang berbeda, kejadian yang sama.

"Anak ini bukanlah anakku, dia adalah anakmu yang terkutuk. Karena dia, hidupku hancur!"

"Jangan bersikap egois, Aira. Kaulah yang mengandungnya dan kaulah yang melahirkannya. Dia adalah anakmu, anak kita!"

"Kau sangat naïf. Aku tidak pernah menginginkan anak ini, barang sedetik pun tidak! Kaulah yang membuatku hamil! Kau dan anak terkutuk ini adalah alasan kenapa aku diusir dari keluargaku!"

Ibunya berkata dengan nada tajam, penuh kebencian, dengan sorot mata dingin terus terarah padanya.

"Aku lebih memilih untuk mati daripada mengurus anak terkutuk ini."

.

.

.

Malam di bulan Desember yang dingin.

"Aku tahu aku bukan ibu yang baik. Ibu macam apa yang akan meninggalkan anaknya di bawah pohon di tengah-tengah musim dingin seperti ini? Maafkan ibumu yang jahat, ini, Nak."

Taehyung menggeliat di dalam boks yang diisi dengan bantal empuk dan lapis demi lapisan selimut hangat. Dia dapat melihat wajah ibunya, mata biru yang menatapnya penuh dengan rasa sedih dan penyesalan.

Ibunya membelai kepalanya yang ditutupi topi hangat, "Seandainya kau lahir di situasi yang berbeda, ibumu yang bodoh ini tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Butir air mata hangat menyentuh pipi Taehyung yang merah karena hawa dingin yang menerpa. Ibunya tersenyum, namun air mata terus mengalir membasahi pipi.

"Ibu benar-benar menyesal. Bukan karena telah mengandung dan melahirkanmu, tapi karena telah menjadi takdir jelekmu." Tangan ibunya beralih mengusap pipinya, "Jika suatu hari nanti kita bertemu, ibu berjanji akan menjadi ibu yang lebih baik."

"Karena itulah, ibu mohon." Suara isakan keluar dari mulut ibunya, "Jangan menyerah. Jangan menyerah seperti ibumu ini, Taehyung-ah."

"Ibu menyayangimu, Nak." Ibunya memberinya kecupan di keningnya.

Kecupan itu terasa ringan, namun hangat. Kehangatan tersebut tidak bertahan lama, sama seperti ibunya yang menghilang di tengah malam yang dingin dan tenang.

Di tengah malam bulan Desember yang dingin, di bawah pohon besar yang melindunginya dari salju yang turun, Taehyung ditinggal oleh ibunya. Wanita yang mengandungnya, melahirkannya, dan wanita yang merupakan takdir jeleknya.

.

.

.

Sekarang Taehyung mengerti, alasan kenapa ibu kandungnya meninggalkannya, menelantarkannya, membiarkannya kedinginan dan kelaparan di tengah musim dingin empat belas tahun lalu.

Ibu kandungnya meninggalkannya bukan karena wanita itu membencinya, tapi karena dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk merawat Taehyung. Ibunya masih muda, dia masih berumur dua puluh satu tahun dan dia belum siap.

Taehyung terdiam. Ibunya bisa saja memiliki masa depan yang lebih baik. Wanita itu cantik, pintar, dan berbakat dalam menyanyi. Dia memiliki mata biru muda yang indah, kulitnya putih mulus bagaikan susu, rambutnya pirang alami, tidak pernah sekali pun dia mengecat rambutnya. Ibunya memiliki suara yang indah, halus, dan lembut ketika dia menyanyi dan membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan di telinganya.

Taehyung ingat. Ibunya bukan hanya berteriak, membentak, dan mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar padanya. Ibunya juga membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan dengan suara halusnya ketika Taehyung menangis di tengah malam. Ibunya akan bersenandung atau bernyanyi untuk membawanya kembali ke alam mimpi setiap kali dia terbangung karena mimpi buruk.

Taehyung ingat itu semua.

"Taehyung-ah."

Taehyung menoleh, menatap wajah Bibi Yona yang ceria seperti biasanya. Wanita berusia tiga puluh delapan tahun itu tersenyum. Terdapat guratan lelah di wajahnya, namun dia tetap tersenyum.

"Apakah semuanya baik-baik saja, Nak?" Bibi Yona menghampiri Taehyung.

Taehyung bergeser, memberikan tempat bagi Bibi Yona untuk duduk.

Taehyung diam, mengangguk.

Bibi Yona membelai rambut Taehyung, masih tersenyum, "Apa yang tengah mengusikmu, Nak?"

Suara kicauan burung-burung terdengar dari tempat Taehyung berada.

Saat ini musim semi dan bunga-bunga bermekaran di pekarangan rumahnya. Dari balkon kamar Jungkook, dapat terlihat taman kota yang dipenuhi dengan warna merah muda. Ini merupakan waktu yang tepat untuk berjalan-jalan, suhunya tidak terlalu dingin maupun panas, Kota Busan disulap seperti taman bunga, dengan pohon-pohon sakura berukuran besar maupun kecil di sepanjang jalan.

Musim yang subur, indah, dan cerah. Musim yang sangat disukai banyak orang.

Taehyung berdeham, "Empat belas tahun lalu, kenapa Namjoon- _hyung_ membawaku pulang bersamanya ke Seoul?"

Angin musim semi bertiup di saat itu juga, Taehyung tidak merasa dingin maupun panas. Dia menoleh ke pekarangan rumahnya berkat suara pekikan Jungkook. Jungkook terlihat sedang berlarian dengan seekor anjing Samoyed yang mereka temukan di taman.

Taehyung tersenyum ketika Jungkook kembali memekik senang. Perempuan itu jatuh berguling ke rumput ketika Samoyed putih itu berlari ke dekapan Jungkook.

Ketika Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ke balkon, perempuan itu tersenyum manis ke arah Taehyung. Taehyung membuang wajahnya, semburat merah terlihat di kedua pipinya.

"Kau menyukainya, Taehyung-ah?" Bibi Yona bertanya, tertawa.

Taehyung menutup rapat mulutnya, mengangguk pelan.

"Itu tidak apa-apa." Bibi Yona tersenyum maklum, "Kau sudah berumur lima belas tahun, itu wajar."

Taehyung batuk, mencoba mengganti arah pembicaraan, "Bibi, apakah kau tahu kenapa Namjoon- _hyung_ membawaku ke Seoul?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu." Bibi Yona menghembuskan napas, "Aku ada di sana bersama kakakmu, Taehyung-ah."

"Kenapa?"

Bibi Yona menoleh, menatap Taehyung.

"Kenapa Namjoon- _hyung_ melakukannya?" Taehyung menambahkan, "Kenapa Namjoon- _hyung_ mau membawaku pulang dan merawatku? Kenapa dia menjadikanku sebagai adiknya padahal aku hanyalah sebuah beban?"

Dengan cepat, Bibi Yona menggeleng, "Itu tidak benar, Taehyung-ah, kau bukanlah beban."

"Tapi ibu berkata seperti itu!" Taehyung berseru kencang, "Dia bilang aku hanyalah sebuah beban, aku hanya memperlambat dan menghalangi Namjoon- _hyung_ untuk mencapai cita-citanya."

"Taehyung." Bibi Yona memegang pundak Taehyung, "Itu sama sekali tidak benar. Kenapa kau bisa berpikir hal yang sama dengan ibumu, Nak? Apakah kau mau tahu suatu hal?"

Taehyung mengangguk.

"Kakakmu tidak pernah menginginkan perusahaan keluarganya, itu bukanlah cita-citanya. Kakakmu ingin bekerja di bidang musik. Tapi kondisi keluarganya berkata lain. Sejak lahir, masa depan kakakmu sudah diatur sedemikian rupa, dia dipaksa menjadi seseorang yang belum tentu dia inginkan. Dan malam itu, empat belas tahun lalu, saat dia menginginkan seorang adik, Tuhan mempertemukannya dengan adik yang selama ini dia inginkan."

Taehyung menganga tidak percaya.

"Kakakmu ingin memiliki adik, tapi orangtuanya tidak. Itulah alasan utama kenapa kakakmu membawamu pulang ke Seoul empat belas tahun lalu. Dia menyayangimu pada pandangan pertama. Aku pun juga sama, Taehyung-ah."

"Setibanya di Seoul, Namjoon langsung meminta Tuan Lee untuk menemaninya ke dokter untuk melakukan _check up_. Dokter berkata bahwa kau memiliki kelainan Hypotonia. Kakakmu yang belum genap empat tahun berubah menjadi sangat protektif terhadapmu ketika Tuan Lee menjelaskan tentang kelainan yang kau miliki. Dia sangat menyayangimu, Taehyung-ah. Aku mohon, jangan meragukan kakakmu."

.

.

.

Bibi Yona pernah berpesan pada Taehyung, dia memberikan pesan terakhirnya.

Wanita itu berkata, "Cintailah dirimu sendiri, Taehyung-ah. Bahkan jika orang-orang berkata hal buruk tentang dirimu, tetap cintai diri sendiri. Karena bagaimana kita bisa mencintai orang lain jika kita tidak bisa mencintai diri sendiri?"

Pesan itu terus terngiang di kepala Taehyung selama dua minggu setelah Bibi Yona dikubur, menyatu dengan tanah. Taehyung tahu apa yang Bibi Yona katakan adalah benar, tapi dia selalu saja merasa tidak puas hati.

Taehyung iri dengan apa yang Namjoon miliki. Keiriannya akan kakaknya sendiri membuatnya buta. Buta akan fakta bahwa Namjoon tidak memiliki satu hal yang selama ini dia miliki, kebebasan.

.

.

.

.

.

Secara harfiah, hypotonia berarti 'hilangnya otot' atau bisa disebut ' _floppy baby'_. Definisi dari kelainan ini adalah merendahnya tegangan otot saat istirahat. Tanda-tandanya seperti memiliki sedikit/tidak memiliki kontrol di otot-otot leher dan memiliki lengan dan kaki yang menggantung lurus ke bawah dari sisi tubuh.

Kelainan ini bisa diobati dengan melakukan terapi.

Salah satu keuntungan menulis dan membaca cerita adalah kita bisa mengetahui hal baru, bukan?

Fun fact, aku menghabiskan hampir dua jam ketika mencari penyakit otot pada bayi. Awalnya aku ingin menulis asma, tapi menurutku itu terlalu mainstream jadilah aku memilih hypotonia.

Dan ya, mata Taehyung berwarna biru. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku baru mencantumkannya sekarang -_-;


	22. Chap 21: Hell of the World

Mata Taehyung membulat sempurna, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jemari Taehyung mencengkeram erat celananya hingga buku-buku jarinya berubah putih. Dapat terlihat jelas Taehyung ketakutan, namun Namjoon tidak menyadarinya.

"Apa lagi yang kau sembunyikan, Taehyung?!" bentak Namjoon.

"Namjoon, kenapa kau membentak Taehyung?" Seokjin berseru, berlari keluar dari dapur diikuti Jungkook.

Seokjin dengan segera menarik lengan Namjoon. Tangan satunya dia tempatkan di punggung Namjoon, memberikan usapan lembut untuk menenangkan Namjoon. Saat Seokjin menatap wajah Namjoon, napas Seokjin tercekat.

Namjoon terlihat sangat menakutkan. Mata coklatnya melebar penuh dengan amarah. Alisnya mengkerut dengan kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Jika Seokjin harus jujur, saat ini, dia seperti melihat pancaran tombak api di kedua mata Namjoon. Aura di sekitar Namjoon membuat Seokjin bergidik ngeri, ditambah dengan ekspresi dingin Namjoon.

Mata Seokjin beralih ke belakangnya. Jungkook tengah memanggil nama Taehyung berkali-kali, tangan Jungkook bergerak pelan mengusap lengan Taehyung.

"Aku rasa kita harus memisahkan mereka berdua, Jungkook-ah." Seokjin berujar pelan, tangannya masih mengusap punggung Namjoon.

Jungkook menatap Seokjin, mengangguk samar.

Seokjin tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dia sedang membahas resep-resep makanan dengan Jungkook di dapur. Satu detik kemudian, Seokjin mendengar suara kencang Namjoon.

"Jungkook-ah, bawa Taehyung ke atas." Seokjin menghela napas, "Aku akan berbicara empat mata dengan Namjoon."

Tanpa bersuara, Jungkook menuntun Taehyung menaiki tangga.

Ketika Jungkook dan Taehyung tidak terlihat lagi, Seokjin menghela napas, "Apakah kau keberatan memberitahuku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Namjoon-ah?"

Namjoon tidak menjawab.

Ketika Seokjin sudah mencoba empat kali dan tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Namjoon, Seokjin menghembuskan napas pasrah, tangannya masih tetap mengusap punggung Namjoon.

Setidaknya Namjoon sudah lebih tenang, pikir Seokjin.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan Namjoon masih tetap diam. Seokjin memakluminya.

Seokjin tersenyum kala Namjoon bersandar padanya. Dia mungkin tidak bisa membuat Namjoon memberitahu masalahnya, tapi membuatnya tenang sudah cukup bagi Seokjin.

.

.

.

Pukul satu siang, Perusahaan Kim.

"Kenapa kau harus bekerja di saat orang-orang libur?"

Jimin menghela napas, "Sayang, kita sudah membicarakan ini kemarin malam."

"Aku tidak peduli. Kau harus datang ke butik ibumu sore ini, Park Jimin."

Jimin mendesah kesal ketika sambungan telepon diputus oleh Yoongi. Sepertinya dia tidak memiliki pilihan lain, jika tunangannya itu sudah berbicara ketus padanya, maka Jimin harus melakukan apa pun yang dikatakan perempuan itu.

Seharusnya hari ini Jimin menikmati waktunya dengan keluarganya dan keluarga Yoongi. Dia juga sudah berjanji pada Yoongi untuk menemani _fitting_ baju pernikahan di butik ibunya siang ini. Tapi Hoseok tiba-tiba menghubunginya dan memberitahu bahwa Jimin harus mempersiapkan rapat untuk besok dengan Perusahaan Lee.

Jimin ingin tidak masuk, tapi rapat dengan Perusahaan Lee sangatlah penting. Jika rapat besok berjalan dengan lancar, maka peluang bagi Perusahaan Lee membentuk mitra aliansi akan terbuka sangat besar. Pembentukan mitra aliansi tersebut sangatlah penting bagi perusahaan yang dipegang Namjoon ini.

Jemari Jimin kembali sibuk mengetik jadwal Namjoon untuk besok. Di tengah-tengah ketikannya, Jimin membuka catatan yang dia simpan di laci meja kerjanya. Setelah membaca beberapa halaman, Jimin kembali sibuk mengetik di komputernya.

Tidak terasa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tiga. Bilik kerja Jimin kosong, sang pemilik sedang menyeduh kopi.

Jimin menyesap sedikit kopi yang dia seduh, berjalan kembali ke bilik kerjanya.

"Astaga." Jimin memijat tengkuknya, "Sial sekali hari ini. Dan aku belum selesai menyortir file-file milik Namjoon."

Langkah kaki Jimin terhenti ketika dia melihat seorang wanita tengah berdiri di depan bilik kerjanya. Jimin mengerutkan keningnya, wanita itu terlihat familiar. Tapi dia tidak bisa mengenali wanita itu karena sosok itu membelakangi Jimin.

Pakaiannya terlihat seperti pakaian kerja wanita pada umumnya. Dengan kemeja, rok hitam, dan blazer hitam.

Namun Jimin menahan napasnya ketika wanita itu berbalik. Sekujur tubuhnya berubah kaku, Jimin tiba-tiba merasakan suhu ruangan berubah dingin. Tangannya mencengkeram erat gelas berisi kopinya, takut-takut gelas itu jatuh.

"Kau pasti asistennya Namjoon. Park Jimin, benar?" Wanita itu bertanya, tersenyum ke arah Jimin.

Jimin mengerjap, mengulum bibirnya. Dia dengan segera memperbaiki ekspresi serta postur tubuhnya.

"Ya, itu benar." Jimin mengangguk.

Wanita itu mengacungkan jari telunjuknya, "Apakah kau kenal siapa aku?"

"Ya, saya kenal." Jimin kembali mengangguk.

"Bagus kalau begitu." Wanita itu bertepuk tangan, "Aku ke sini untuk melihat-lihat saja. Sudah lama sejak aku menginjak kaki di gedung ini. Namjoon bekerja dengan sangat baik sebagai seorang pewaris."

Jimin diam, dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Wanita itu berjalan dengan anggun, menghampiri Jimin.

"Aku punya satu pertanyaan." Wanita itu menatap Jimin, "Apakah Kim Taehyung bekerja di sini?"

Jimin tidak menjawab. Dia dilanda kebingungan, apakah dia harus menjawab dengan jujur atau tidak?

Wanita itu berdeham, kemudian menggeleng, "Lupakan saja. Namjoon pasti menyuruhmu untuk tidak memberitahuku."

Wanita itu kemudian berjalan melewati Jimin, sedangkan Jimin tetap diam di tempatnya.

"Oh, satu hal lagi." Wanita itu berbalik, "Beritahu Namjoon untuk tidak mengacaukan meeting besok dengan Perusahaan Lee atau aku yang akan turun tangan."

Suara lift terdengar menggema di lantai itu. Saat pintu lift tertutup, Jimin menghembuskan napas lega. Dia mengelap keringat di keningnya. Lantai itu diisi beberapa AC yang menyala dengan baik, tapi keringat Jimin tidak mau berhenti mengalir.

Jimin tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, dia berjalan ke bilik kerjanya. Jimin menaruh kopinya di atas meja, kemudian duduk di kursinya. Layar komputernya masih menyala, namun jarinya tidak bergerak menyentuh _keyboard_.

"Astaga." Jimin mengerang.

Jarinya terangkat memijat batang hidungnya, dia benar-benar tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan wanita itu. Jimin pikir wanita itu sedang sibuk di Jepang. Dia benar-benar terkejut melihat wanita itu berdiri di depan bilik kerjanya.

Jimin mengangkat kepalanya.

Terdapat USB di samping _keyboard_ nya. Di bawah USB itu terdapat secarik kertas. Jimin mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya.

 _Ganti jadwal Namjoon dengan yang ada di USB._

Sesimple itu tulisan yang tertera di kertas yang Jimin baca.

Dengan terpaksa, Jimin menyambungkan USB yang ada di tangannya ke komputernya. Dia membuka file yang ada di USB itu dan membaca jadwal yang dibuat dengan rapih.

Jimin berdecak, "Dia membuatnya dengan rapih, tapi jadwal seperti ini akan menyita waktu Namjoon- _hyung_."

Setelah berperang dengan batinnya, Jimin akhirnya merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Deringan pertama, tidak diangkat.

Deringan kedua, tidak diangkat.

Setelah menunggu satu menit, Jimin mendesah kesal. Namjoon tidak mengangkat panggilan teleponnya. Jimin terus mencoba, namun tetap tidak diangkat. Setelah mencoba enam kali, Jimin mematikan ponselnya dan memasukkannya kembali ke tasnya.

Dia akan mencoba menghubungi Namjoon lagi nanti, dia masih memiliki satu pekerjaan yang belum selesai dan dia juga harus datang ke butik ibunya.

Jimin meringis ketika membayangkan Yoongi yang akan memarahinya seandainya dia tidak datang. Mencoba menyingkirkan pikiran tentang Yoongi yang memarahinya, Jimin kembali fokus ke pekerjaannya.

Namun dia tidak bisa menyingkirkan pikiran akan satu hal.

Dia baru saja bertemu dengan ibunya Namjoon. Jimin memiliki firasat buruk dengan kembalinya wanita itu ke Seoul.

.

.

.

Yoongi menghembuskan napas lelah ketika melihat jam dinding di butik ibunya Jimin. Saat ini sudah pukul setengah enam menjelang malam dan Jimin belum juga datang. Butik ibunya Jimin akan tutup pukul enam dan saat ini, para karyawan sedang bersiap-siap menutup butik.

Seorang karyawan wanita menghampirinya dan menawarkan secangkir teh hangat. Yoongi tersenyum dan berterima kasih, menerima teh hangat tersebut. Senyumannya luntur ketika karyawan wanita itu berjalan pergi.

Yoongi kembali menghembuskan napas lelah, pundaknya merosot. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa. Terlihat dengan jelas raut lelah di wajahnya.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja, Yoongi?"

Yoongi menegakkan punggungnya, tersenyum ketika melihat ibunya Jimin menghampirinya, "Aku baik-baik saja, Bu."

"Apakah kau sudah mencoba menghubungi Jimin?"

Yoongi mengangguk, kemudian menggeleng, "Dia tidak mengangkat ponselnya."

Nyonya Park memberi usapan di punggung Yoongi.

Keheningan melanda mereka berdua. Teh yang ada di tangan Yoongi berubah dingin. Yoongi menghela napas dan meletakkan cangkir tehnya di meja di hadapannya.

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu, Ibu." Yoongi berdiri.

Nyonya Park mengerutkan keningnya, "Kau ingin ke mana, Yoongi-ah?"

Yoongi meraih mantelnya, "Aku harus pulang, orangtuaku pasti khawatir."

"Yoongi-ah, kenapa kau berbohong pada ibuku?"

Yoongi berbalik ketika mendengar suara Jimin. Matanya terbuka lebar, sedangkan Jimin yang melihat ekspresi Yoongi hanya tersenyum.

Jimin menghampiri Yoongi, "Orangtuamu tidak akan khawatir karena mereka sudah tahu aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Lagipula, aku tidak akan membiarkan tunanganku pulang sendirian."

Senyuman Jimin semakin membesar ketika Yoongi hanya diam, masih dengan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"Akhirnya kau datang, Minnie."

Jimin mengerang, "Ibu, berapa kali aku harus memberitahumu, jangan memanggilku 'Minnie.' Itu memalukan."

Yoongi tertawa pelan, dia menutup mulutnya, mencoba menahan suara tawanya. Namun usahanya itu tidak berhasil karena Jimin sudah lebih dulu menangkap suara tawanya.

Jimin kembali tersenyum. Bagi Jimin, Yoongi adalah perempuan yang sangat manis. Yoongi merupakan satu-satunya perempuan yang menarik perhatiannya sejak dia masih kecil. Mengingat masa lalunya dengan Yoongi, membuat Jimin tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Yoongi bertanya.

Jimin menggeleng pelan. Dia kemudian meraih tangan Yoongi dan menggenggamnya.

"Ibu, aku akan mengantar Yoongi pulang." Jimin pamit pada ibunya.

"Baiklah." Ibunya mengingatkan, "Jangan menginap di apartemen Yoongi, Jimin-ah. Kalian belum menikah, baru bertunangan."

"Ibu, aku tahu itu." Jimin mengerang kesal, "Anakmu ini sudah dewasa, tidak perlu diingatkan setiap saat."

Nyonya Park berdecak, "Kau tumbuh terlalu cepat."

Jimin dan Yoongi tertawa mendengar perkataan Nyonya Park. Yoongi kemudian pamit yang dibalas dengan pelukan dari Nyonya Park. Wanita itu mengantar Yoongi dan Jimin hingga mereka masuk mobil.

"Kau tahu, Yoongi-ah."

Yoongi menoleh ke Jimin.

"Aku mulai berpikir ibuku lebih menyayangimu ketimbang putranya sendiri." Jimin terkekeh.

Yoongi berdecak kemudian mencubit lengan Jimin, "Jangan asal berbicara, Park."

Jimin meringis kesakitan, "Aduh, itu sakit, Sayang."

Yoongi melepaskan lengan Jimin. Dia kemudian bersedekap, duduk dengan wajah datar, "Aku menyuruhmu datang sore, bukan menjelang malam."

"Aku tahu." Jimin menghela napas, "Ada sedikit masalah di kantor."

"Apakah urusan kantor lebih penting?" Yoongi menggerutu.

Jimin menggeleng cepat, "Tidak, bukan begitu, Yoongi-ah."

"Lalu apa?" Yoongi bertanya dengan nada datar.

"Ibunya Namjoon sudah kembali." Jimin menjawab singkat.

Ketika Jimin menoleh, dia dapat melihat Yoongi yang membeku di tempatnya. Jimin menghela napas, dia sudah menduga Yoongi akan bereaksi seperti ini.

"Apakah Namjoon sudah tahu?"

"Entahlah." Jimin menghidupkan mobilnya.

"Kau sudah menghubungi Namjoon?" Yoongi kembali bertanya.

Dengan pandangan fokus ke jalanan di depannya, Jimin menjawab, "Aku akan menemuinya langsung saja."

"Rumah Namjoon. Sekarang."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Jimin memutar setirnya.

.

.

.

Api yang membara di perapian memperlihatkan warna terangnya yang menyinari sebagian ruang tengah. Suara kayu terbakar menjadi satu-satunya suara yang terdengar. Seokjin dapat merasakan sensasi hangat dari arah perapian dan juga di sampingnya, di mana Namjoon tengah bersandar di pundaknya.

Malam sudah ingin menjemput. Beberapa jam lalu, saat Seokjin sedang menyalakan perapian, Jungkook turun dengan Taehyung. Jungkook memberitahu bahwa akan lebih baik jika dia dan Taehyung pulang. Seokjin pun setuju, mereka akan menyelesaikan masalah ini lain waktu. Lebih baik membiarkan Namjoon dan Taehyung menata perasaan mereka barulah membicarakannya baik-baik.

Saat Jungkook dan Taehyung pulang, Namjoon tengah terlelap. Seokjin memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk memasak makan malam. Sekarang Seokjin kembali duduk di sofa sambil menggenggam tangan Namjoon. Ibu jarinya bergerak di atas tangan Namjoon, memberikan usapan ringan.

Namjoon sudah lebih tenang. Namjoon masih enggan bersuara, tapi Seokjin tidak keberatan. Dia tidak akan memaksa Namjoon untuk segera memberitahunya.

Pikiran Seokjin tiba-tiba ingat percakapan Hoseok dengan Namjoon, Seokjin tidak sengaja mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Seokjin mencoba untuk tidak menguping, tapi saat Namjoon berkata dia akan mempertemukan ibunya dengan Seokjin, mau tidak mau Seokjin menghentikan aktivitas memasaknya.

Seokjin dapat menebak bahwa ibunya Namjoon tidak menyukainya, dia dapat melihatnya di mata wanita itu saat mata mereka berpas-pasan. Belum lagi dengan dia yang disebut sebagai pembantu, perkataan wanita itu hanya memperkuat tebakan Seokjin. Jadi Seokjin terkejut ketika Namjoon ingin mempertemukan mereka berdua.

Di pikirannya, Seokjin sudah memainkan berbagai skenario yang mungkin akan terjadi. Mulai dari ibunya Namjoon yang hanya menatapnya datar, memakinya, menamparnya, atau melakukan ketiga hal itu bersamaan. Satu skenario yang menurut Seokjin sangat mustahil terjadi adalah ibunya Namjoon yang tersenyum ke arahnya, berbicara seakan-akan mereka teman lama, dan menerimanya.

Seokjin tahu dia berlebihan, tapi dia tidak bisa menyalahkan dirinya juga. Namjoon merupakan kekasih pertamanya dan itu berarti ini akan menjadi pertama kalinya Seokjin akan bertemu dengan orangtua kekasihnya. Seokjin gugup bukan main, dia juga takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi jika seandainya dia bertemu dengan ibunya Namjoon.

Seokjin menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia bukan seorang perempuan yang lahir dari keluarga yang kaya, bergelimang harta yang banyak. Bahkan lebih buruk lagi, Seokjin tidak ingat siapa orangtuanya.

"Seokjin, apakah semuanya baik-baik saja?"

Seokjin mengerjapkan matanya. Dia menoleh ke sampingnya dan mendapati Namjoon yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir." Seokjin tersenyum menenangkan.

Alis Namjoon tertekuk, "Kau yakin?"

"Seratus persen yakin." Seokjin berucap sambil mengangkat ibu jarinya.

Namjoon tersenyum melihat Seokjin. Dia kembali bersandar di pundak Seokjin.

Seokjin tersenyum lembut. Tidak sering Namjoon bermanja-manja seperti ini, tapi jika Namjoon sedang dalam mode manja, dia tidak akan mau berjauhan dengan Seokjin. Terkadang Seokjin bingung kenapa Namjoon masih bertingkah laku seperti anak kecil di umurnya yang sudah melewati dua puluh tahun.

Tapi Seokjin sendiri tidak bisa berkata tidak, dia diam-diam menyukai Namjoon di mode manjanya.

Tiba-tiba saja Seokjin penasaran dengan keadaan Taehyung. Seokjin tidak sempat bertanya Jungkook, jadi dia hanya bisa berharap Taehyung baik-baik saja. Atau setidaknya merasa lebih baik.

Jujur saja, Seokjin akan bereaksi sama seperti Taehyung jika dia berada di posisi Taehyung. Namjoon yang marah merupakan satu hal yang sangat jarang Seokjin lihat. Hoseok pernah bercerita tentang masa lalunya, saat perang dingin terjadi di antara dia dan Namjoon. Bahkan apa yang Hoseok ceritakan tidak sebanding dengan apa yang Seokjin lihat beberapa jam lalu.

Taehyung pasti merasa sangat terguncang, Seokjin dapat memastikan satu hal itu.

Lamunan Seokjin buyar ketika suara bel terdengar. Seokjin menepuk pelan pundak Namjoon, memberi isyarat bahwa dia harus membuka pintu.

Dengan terpaksa dan berat hati, Namjoon mengangkat kepalanya. Seokjin tertawa kecil ketika melihat wajah Namjoon yang kembali murung. Bukan salah Seokjin juga, lagipula, akan sangat tidak sopan jika dia tidak segera membuka pintu depan.

Seokjin terkejut ketika siapa yang datang, "Jimin, Yoongi, kenapa kalian tiba-tiba datang?"

"Namjoon. Kami harus memberitahunya sesuatu." Tanpa basa-basi, Yoongi memberitahu alasan dia dan Jimin datang.

Seokjin mengangguk pelan, dia membuka pintu sepenuhnya dan mempersilahkan kedua temannya masuk.

"Namjoon, ada sesuatu yang harus kami beritahu." Kening Jimin berkerut, "Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Jimin menatap khawatir Namjoon yang kelihatan lesu. Namjoon hanya melirik sekilas, kemudian balik menatap perapian. Tak sepatah kata pun Namjoon ucapkan, membuat Jimin semakin khawatir.

"Apakah kalian bisa memberitahuku saja?"

Jimin dan Yoongi menoleh ke Seokjin.

"Bukan bermaksud tidak sopan, tapi akan lebih baik jika kalian tidak mengusik Namjoon untuk saat ini." Seokjin menoleh sebentar ke Namjoon, kemudian berbisik, "Dia ada masalah dengan Taehyung."

Jimin menatap Seokjin dengan perasaan penuh penasaran. Sebelum dia sempat bertanya, Yoongi sudah lebih dulu membalas, "Baiklah."

"Tapi akan lebih baik jika kita memberitahunya secara langsung." Yoongi menghela napas, "Aku juga bukan bermaksud tidak sopan, Seokjin, tapi ini benar-benar penting."

Seokjin mengerutkan keningnya, "Tidak bisakah kalian memberitahuku saja? Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kalian beritahu?"

"Ibunya Namjoon sudah kembali." Jimin menjawab dengan keras.

Yoongi menatapnya tajam, sedangkan Seokjin hanya menatapnya datar tanpa berkedip. Jimin memang sengaja mengeraskan suaranya agar Namjoon dapat mendengarnya.

"Itulah apa yang perlu kami beritahu, Seokjin." Jimin menambahkan dengan singkat.

Jimin melirik Namjoon dan dia kaget ketika Namjoon tidak menanggapi kalimatnya sedikitpun. Namjoon tetap fokus menatap perapian dengan tanpa berekspresi sedikit pun, sama seperti ekspresi Seokjin.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Seokjin, Jimin bertanya-tanya kenapa Seokjin tidak terlihat terkejut. Dia kembali melihat Seokjin, dan benar saja. Ekspresi Seokjin sama sekali tidak berubah, tetap datar layaknya air yang tenang.

"Kami sudah tahu."

Mendengar perkataan Seokjin, mata Yoongi dan Jimin melebar.

Seokjin menjelaskan, "Dia datang ke sini pagi ini."

"Itulah kenapa aku membentak Taehyung." Namjoon menatap perapian dengan rasa benci yang amat besar, "Ibuku sudah kembali, neraka duniaku baru saja mengetuk pintu depan."


	23. Chap 22: Warm

Pagi itu merupakan pagi yang cerah. Matahari bersinar dengan terang dan memancarkan cahaya kuningnya serta memberikan kehangatan bagi penduduk bumi. Pagi yang cerah dan hangat seperti biasanya. Dan mungkin sedikit tambahan untuk Yoongi.

"Yoongi-ah!"

Tambahan yang berisik dan menyebalkan, pikir Yoongi.

Yoongi terus berjalan tanpa memedulikan orang yang terus memanggilnya. Kening Yoongi berkedut, suara orang itu mengundang perhatian di sekitarnya dan dia tidak menyukainya. Walaupun begitu, Yoongi tetap berjalan dengan tegap, masih menulikan pendengarannya dari panggilan seseorang yang sangat dia benci.

"Astaga, kenapa kau mempercepat langkahmu, Yoongi-ah?"

Yoongi mendengus, "Jangan salahkan aku, dasar kaki pendek!"

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, Yoongi-ah. Aku hanya bertanya."

"Aku tidak peduli." Yoongi berdecak kesal, "Kau merusak pagiku dengan suara kerasmu itu, Park."

"Maafkan aku, lagipula, kau kelihatan tidak mendengar panggilanku barusan."

Dua hal yang sangat Yoongi benci adalah suara keras dan menjadi pusat perhatian. Dua hal tersebut dimiliki oleh seorang laki-laki pendek bernama Park Jimin.

Park Jimin, seorang laki-laki yang terkenal dengan bakatnya dalam menari dan bernyanyi. Park Jimin, laki-laki yang dikenal dengan keramahannya dan senyumannya yang membuat matanya "menghilang". Park Jimin, seseorang yang sangat Yoongi benci.

Yoongi mengambil langkah lebar masih dengan tubuh yang tegap, "Aku mendengarmu dengan sangat jelas."

"Lalu kenapa kau mengabaikanku?" Jimin mengikuti Yoongi, "Aku pikir saat kita memanggil seseorang itu berarti orang tersebut harus membalas kita."

Jimin tersenyum ketika mengingat sesuatu, "Ibuku bilang jika seseorang memanggilku, maka aku harus mengalihkan perhatianku dan mendengar apa yang akan orang itu katakan. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakan orang itu, bisa saja itu merupakan sesuatu yang penting."

Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba. Jimin yang masih berbicara, tidak menyadarinya dan berakhiran menabrak punggung Yoongi.

Permintaan maaf keluar secara otomatis dari mulut Jimin. Dia kemudian terkekeh, "Apakah semuanya baik-baik saja, Yoongi-ah?"

Hening beberapa saat sebelum Yoongi berbalik badan dan menatap Jimin tepat di matanya. Wajah datar Yoongi terlihat sangat kontras dengan Jimin yang terseyum.

Layaknya warna hitam dan putih, mereka berdua selalu terlihat berbeda. Jimin dengan kepribadiannya yang hangat, ramah, dan murah senyum akan selalu berbanding terbalik dengan Yoongi yang dingin, tertutup, dan berwajah datar.

Itulah kenapa Yoongi membenci Jimin. Karena Yoongi tidak suka dengan keramahan Jimin, dia tidak tahan melihat Jimin yang selalu saja menghampirinya dengan wajah ceria dan tersenyum.

"Semuanya tidak baik-baik saja, sejak awal pun tidak, Park." Yoongi berkata dingin.

"Apakah ada yang mengganggumu, Yoongi-ah? Jika iya, maka aku akan memberi mereka pelajaran." Jimin berucap serius.

Entah kenapa, tapi Yoongi dibuat bingung dengan wajah Jimin yang tiba-tiba berubah serius dalam hitungan detik. Menyingkirkan pikiran tersebut, Yoongi sudah siap memberitahu Jimin sesuatu yang sudah dia simpan dari jauh-jauh hari.

"Ya, memang ada yang menggangguku." Yoongi mengangkat telunjuknya, "Kaulah orang itu. Oleh karena itu, pelajaran yang harus kau terima adalah menghilang dari hadapanku."

.

.

.

Satu bulan sudah terlewati sejak Yoongi terakhir melihat Jimin. Dia senang karena akhirnya kembali mendapat ketenangan yang dia rindukan sejak pertama kali bertemu Jimin. Tidak ada Jimin yang menyapanya setiap kali bertemu, tidak ada Jimin yang memanggil namanya berulang kali, tidak ada Jimin yang berisik dan tidak henti-hentinya menasehatinya.

Sumber keberisikan Yoongi sudah hilang entah ke mana dan Yoongi sangat senang.

Satu bulan berganti menjadi dua hingga tiga dan Yoongi tetap tidak melihat batang hidung Jimin. Dia mulai bertanya-tanya ke mana perginya laki-laki itu.

"Apakah ibu tahu Jimin ke mana belakangan ini?" Yoongi akhirnya bertanya pada ibunya setelah tiga bulan.

"Tidak, memangnya kenapa, Yoongi-ah?" Ibunya yang sedang memasak makan malam balik bertanya, "Apakah kau merindukan Jimin?"

Yoongi berdecak dan melipat tangannya di depan dada, "Untuk apa aku merindukan si kaki pendek itu? Hanya membuang waktuku saja."

Ibunya tersenyum mendengar ucapan putri sulungnya, "Kau tidak perlu sedingin itu, Yoongi-ah. Astaga, ibu tidak mengerti bagaimana Jimin bisa tahan dengan sikap dinginmu itu selama bertahun-tahun."

Yoongi berdecak untuk kedua kalinya, dia memalingkan wajahnya. Pagi itu cerah dan hangat seperti biasanya. Tapi pagi itu dilewati Yoongi tanpa sapaan dan senyuman dari Jimin.

.

.

.

Sore harinya setelah jam sekolah selesai, Yoongi berjalan pulang bersama adik perempuannya. Jihoon, adiknya, sedang berbicara tentang berbagai macam hal. Mulai dari guru Matematikanya yang menyebalkan karena memberikan banyak tugas, teman-temannya yang mengadakan "pesta piyama" hari Sabtu nanti, sampai anak kucing yang dia temukan di sekolah.

Yoongi mendengarkan semua yang adiknya ceritakan walaupun dia tidak tertarik. Dia mungkin dingin dan terlihat tidak peduli, tapi orangtuanya mengajarkannya untuk mendengarkan orang yang sedang berbicara. Yoongi enggan memberitahu siapa pun tentang ini, tapi dia juga mendengarkan Jimin saat laki-laki itu berbicara.

Tidak peduli seberapa tidak pentingnya hal yang Jimin bicarakan, Yoongi akan tetap mendengarkan. Tentunya dia melakukannya hanya sebatas menghormati dan karena orangtuanya mengajarkannya demikian.

Yoongi tersenyum kecil, dia ingat hal-hal yang Jimin bicarakan. Yoongi merupakan gadis pencinta kopi, oleh karena itu dia suka mengunjungi kafe. Kebetulan sekali, Jimin juga suka kopi sehingga dia merekomendasikan beberapa kafe kepada Yoongi.

Semua kafe yang Jimin rekomendasikan sudah Yoongi kunjungi dan dari semua kafe itu, ada satu yang menjadi kafe favorit Yoongi. Tidak ada yang spesial mengenai kafe tersebut. Alasan kenapa kafe itu merupakan kafe favorit Yoongi adalah karena Yoongi ke sana bersama Jimin dan itu merupakan pertama kalinya Yoongi ke kafe bersama laki-laki.

Yoongi tersenyum mengingat hari itu.

" _Unnie_ , apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Yoongi mengerjapkan matanya.

"Kenapa kau daritadi tersenyum sendiri? Astaga." Jihoon menyentuh kening Yoongi, "Apakah kau sudah gila, _Unnie_?"

Dengan cepat, Yoongi menjauhkan tangan Jihoon dari keningnya. Dia genggam erat pergelangan tangan adiknya itu. Jihoon mengerang kesakitan dan meminta agar Yoongi melepaskan tangannya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut gila, huh?" Yoongi menggeram rendah.

Jihoon mengerang kesakitan, "Tidak, bukan siapa-siapa. Aku mohon lepaskan, kau akan mematahkan tanganku."

Yoongi melepaskan genggamannya dan berdecak. Dia kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Jihoon.

Saat dia sampai di perempatan jalan, Yoongi berhenti. Lampu hijau sedang menyala dan jalan raya dipenuhi mobil-mobil. Yoongi tidak bergeming ketika Jihoon memanggilnya sambil berlari menghampirinnya.

" _Unnie_ , kenapa kau tega meninggalkanku?" Jihoon mengatur napasnya yang tersenggal, "Bagaimana jika aku diculik? Ibu dan ayah akan menyalahkanmu."

Yoongi menjawab, "Jika kau diculik, maka aku akan memberitahu ayah dan ibu tentang kau yang berjalan meninggalkanku walaupun sudah aku beritahu untuk tetap di sampingku."

Jihoon menatap tidak percaya kakaknya, " _Unnie_! Kau jahat sekali!"

Jihoon memukul lengan Yoongi berkali-kali. Yoongi menatap kesal adiknya, tapi dia tidak berkomentar apa pun. Saat dia mengalihkan pandangannya, mata Yoongi membulat sempurna.

Di sana, di seberang jalan sana, Yoongi akhirnya melihat orang yang selama ini dia cari. Setelah tiga bulan, Yoongi akhirnya bertemu dengan Jimin.

Laki-laki itu terlihat baik-baik saja. Wajahnya tidak kelihatan pucat seperti orang sakit, Jimin terlihat sangat baik-baik saja. Yoongi mengernyitkan alisnya, lalu ke mana perginya Jimin selama ini?

Saat lampu lalu lintas berubah merah, Yoongi langsung berlari menghampiri Jimin. Dia tidak memedulikan Jihoon yang meneriaki namanya, dia tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang ditabraknya, dia tidak peduli dengan perhatian orang-orang yang tertuju padanya. Yang Yoongi pedulikan saat itu adalah menghampiri Jimin dan mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

"Hei, kaki pendek!"

Kenapa dia tidak melihat Jimin selama tiga bulan?

.

.

.

"Apakah kau Nona Min Yoongi?"

Yoongi yang sedang duduk di ayunan, mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat seorang laki-laki tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Dia hanya diam memerhatikan laki-laki di depannya hingga satu menit berlalu dan Yoongi tetap diam tanpa ada niatan menjawab pertanyaan laki-laki tersebut.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Park Jimin. Teman ibuku memberitahu bahwa kita bisa berteman," jelas Jimin sambil menunjuk ke arah dua wanita yang sedang berbincang di bangku taman.

"Kakimu pendek."

"Eh?"

Yoongi menunjuk kaki Jimin, "Kakimu. Pendek."

Jimin tertawa mendengar penuturan Yoongi sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya, "Teman-temanku juga berkata seperti itu."

Yoongi mendengus, dia mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Aku tidak ingin berteman dengan orang berkaki pendek sepertimu."

"Kalau begitu aku akan tumbuh tinggi seperti pohon, Nona Min Yoongi." Jimin mengangkat tangan kanannya sambil berjinjit, "Aku akan tumbuh sangat tinggi, lebih tinggi darimu, Nona."

Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan ekspresi datar. Dia kemudian berkata, "Aku rasa jika kau tumbuh lebih tinggi dariku sudah cukup. Kau tidak mungkin tumbuh setinggi pohon."

Jimin terkekeh.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Yoongi." Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya, "Aku masih berumur enam tahun, panggilan 'nona' kedengaran terlalu tua. Lagipula, aku hanya lebih tua satu tahun denganmu."

"Baiklah, Yoongi-ah!" ucap Jimin sambil tersenyum dengan lebar.

Yoongi diam di tempatnya, dia tidak percaya dengan laki-laki di depannya yang terlihat sangat cerah dan hangat hanya karena senyumannya. Saat Jimin mengulurkan tangannya sebagai formalitas dalam perkenalan, Yoongi memalingkan wajahnya dan sebagai gantinya, dia memegang erat rantai ayunan.

Sejak hari itu, Yoongi selalu memalingkan wajahnya setiap kali Jimin tersenyum ke arahnya. Dia benci dan muak dengan Jimin, terutama dengan senyumannya itu.

.

.

.

Matahari bergulir ke ufuk barat. Suasana senja yang khas dengan warna jingga muncul dan mewarnai langit yang begitu luas. Lampu jalanan mulai dinyalakan, para pekerja mulai keluar dari gedung dengan tas mereka, jalanan seakan-akan disulap menjadi lautan penuh manusia. Jajanan di pinggir jalanan, gang-gang kecil, dan sekeliling taman mulai buka dan mengeluarkan aroma sedap dari makanan dan minuman yang ditawarkan.

Yoongi dan Jimin berjalan bersebelahan, mereka menyatu dengan lautan manusia dan terangnya jalanan senja itu. Mata Yoongi mengamati sekitarnya hingga dia menemukan apa yang dia cari.

"Jimin, apakah kau suka _Bungeoppang_?"

Jimin menatap Yoongi sebentar kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Yoongi berjalan meninggalkan Jimin dan menghampiri sebuah toko kecil yang berjarak tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

Jimin hanya diam memerhatikan Yoongi yang memesan empat kue pada penjual wanita di toko itu. Dia dapat melihat bagaimana Yoongi berinteraksi sebentar dengan sang penjual. Yoongi kelihatan mengenal sang penjual, senyuman tidak pernah luput dari wajah perempuan itu.

Itu bukanlah sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Selama delapan tahun Jimin mengenal Yoongi, ini bukan pertama kalinya dia melihat Yoongi tersenyum. Jimin tahu betul kepribadian dingin dan tertutup Yoongi, dia tahu bahwa Yoongi sangat irit tersenyum. Walaupun begitu, setiap kali dia melihat Yoongi tersenyum, Jimin tahu itu hanya akan memperburuk kondisi hatinya.

Itulah kenapa saat Yoongi menyuruhnya untuk menghilang tiga bulan lalu, Jimin merasa lega. Itu berarti dia melakukan sesuatu yang Yoongi dan dia sendiri inginkan.

"Maaf jika aku membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama." Yoongi berlari kecil sambil membawa bungkusan kertas, "Aku biasa membeli _Bungeoppang_ di sini, jadi penjualnya mengenaliku."

Jimin menggeleng pelan, "Tidak apa. Sini, biar aku yang membawanya."

"Tidak apa-apa." Yoongi sedikit menjauhkan bungkusan kertas dari Jimin. Dia kemudian tersenyum kecil, "Aku tidak ingin kau menghabiskan semua kuenya."

Jimin memasukkan tangannya ke saku mantelnya, "Aku memang suka _Bungeoppang_ , tapi tidak mungkin aku bisa menghabiskan keempat kue itu sendiri."

Yoongi memalingkan wajahnya dan bergumam, "Aku bisa."

Alis Jimin terangkat, "Maaf, aku tidak bisa medengar ucapanmu barusan."

"Bukan apa-apa." Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya.

Jimin mengangkat bahunya dan mengulurkan tangannya kirinya, "Ayo, aku tidak ingin orangtuamu mengira kau diculik karena kau sudah menyuruh Jihoon pulang dengan adikku."

Yoongi menatap sebentar tangan Jimin sebelum menerimanya, "Jihoon mungkin akan memberitahu orangtuaku bahwa aku diculik, tapi tidak dengan Sungwoon."

"Kau tidak bisa terlalu yakin, Yoongi." Jimin berujar pelan, dia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Yoongi.

"Tentu saja aku bisa." Yoongi menatap Jimin sambil tersenyum, "Sungwoon sama saja kakaknya, susah untuk berbohong dan mengada-ngada sesuatu."

"Seperti apa yang aku katakan barusan." Jimin balik menatap Yoongi, "Kau tidak bisa terlalu yakin."

"Dan seperti apa yang aku katakan juga." Senyuman Yoongi melebar, memperlihatkan giginya, "Tentu saja aku bisa, Park."

.

.

.

"Jimin."

Jimin berdeham, "Ya."

"Ke mana saja kau selama tiga bulan belakangan?"

"Tidak ke mana-mana." Jimin menjawab singkat.

"Benarkah?" tanya Yoongi tidak percaya.

"Ya."

Keheningan kembali menyapa mereka berdua entah untuk ke berapa kalinya. Yoongi merasa tidak nyaman dengan atmosfer canggung itu. Seingatnya, Jimin tidak pernah sediam ini. Biasanya, Jiminlah yang memulai pembicaraan. Dialah yang selalu mengungkit berbagai macam topik.

Sejak Yoongi bertemu Jimin di perempatan jalan sore tadi, Yoongi sadar bahwa Jimin kebanyakan diam. Dari caranya Jimin menyapa Jihoon kelihatan dan terasa berbeda dengan caranya menyapa Yoongi. Dan Yoongi sadar akan hal itu.

Jujur saja, Yoongi tidak suka hal ini. Dia tidak suka jika Jimin berubah menjadi pendiam. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan suara Jimin yang semangat dan kedengaran bahagia saat berbicara.

Yoongi ingin melepaskan tangan Jimin, dia tidak mengenal laki-laki di sampingnya. Tapi jika dia lepaskan, Yoongi takut akan kehilangan Jimin. Seperti bagaimana dia kehilangan sosok cerah dan hangat itu selama tiga bulan ini.

Mereka kini berada di gang dengan rumah-rumah yang mengapit gang tersebut. Penerangan di gang itu bagus berkat lampu jalan serta lampu-lampu rumah di sekitarnya, namun suasana gang itu berbeda dengan gang yang telah mereka lalui beberapa menit lalu.

Saat mereka berjalan di samping tanah lapang, Yoongi berhenti berjalan. Jimin yang masih menggenggam tangan Yoongi, terpaksa ikut berhenti. Jimin bertanya-tanya kenapa Yoongi tiba-tiba berhenti.

Yoongi menunjuk ke kanannya Jimin, "Jimin, lihat itu."

Jimin mengikuti arah telunjuk Yoongi. Dia pun mengerti kenapa Yoongi berhenti berjalan.

"Kau ingat saat kita bertemu pertama kali? Delapan tahun lalu, benar?"

"Ya." Jimin yang terkejut pun bertanya, "Kau mengingatnya?"

Yoongi tersenyum lalu menjawab, "Tentu saja, kau merupakan orang pertama yang berani menyapaku duluan selain keluargaku."

"Menyedihkan, bukan?" Yoongi tersenyum, namun kali ini, dia tersenyum kecut, "Orang-orang selalu menatapku seakan-akan aku monster yang mengerikan. Tidak ada yang ingin menjadi temanku bahkan sampai saat ini."

"Itu tidak benar, Yoongi-ah." Jimin tersenyum menatap Yoongi, "Aku tidak menatapmu seperti itu dan aku selalu ingin menjadi temanmu."

Mata Yoongi membulat sempurna mendengar kalimat tersebut.

Mungkin aku salah selama ini. Memang tidak seharusnya aku meninggalkamu, Yoongi-ah, pikir Jimin.

.

.

.

"Kau kejam sekali, _Unnie_."

Yoongi mengangkat alisnya, "Dan kenapa kau berkata demikian?"

"Kau selalu bersikap dingin pada Jimin- _oppa_ sejak kalian kecil. Padahal dia selalu memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa malaikat seperti Jimin- _oppa_ bisa jatuh cinta padamu." Jihoon yang duduk meja makan, berujar dengan kening terlipat.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu." Yoongi mengangkat bahunya, dia kemudian melanjutkan aktivitasnya memotong sayuran untuk makan malam.

"Kau sudah bertanya pada Jimin-oppa?"

Yoongi mengangguk. Dia beralih mengambil sendok dan menyicipi sup yang ada di kompor.

"Dan jawabannya?" tanya Jihoon lagi.

"Takdir sudah berkata demikian, itulah yang dia katakan." Yoongi berujar seadanya.

Jihoon mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menaruh kepalanya di lipatan lengannya, "Aku tidak mengerti dengan kalian berdua. Kau selalu saja terlihat tidak peduli dan Jimin- _oppa_ selalu…"

Yoongi menatap Jihoon bingung, "Selalu?"

Jihoon berdeham sebentar, "Selalu menjadi Jimin- _oppa_."

"Kau tahu apa yang aneh?" Yoongi bersandar ke meja dapur.

"Apa?"

"Kau yang masih melajang di saat kakakmu ingin menikah," jawab Yoongi dengan santai.

" _Unnie_!"

.

.

.

Satu jam sebelum Yoongi dan Jimin tiba di rumah Namjoon.

"Kenapa kau menghilang tiba-tiba saat itu?"

"Kau yang memintanya, Yoongi-ah."

Yoongi mendengus, "Lalu apa lagi? Kau tidak pandai berbohong, Park."

Jimin menghela napas, "Aku takut."

"Takut? Kepadaku?"

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, aku sudah sering memberitahumu saat kita kecil. Aku tidak pernah takut padamu."

"Lalu apa?" Yoongi mendesak.

"Aku takut kondisi hatiku memburuk."

Kening Yoongi terlipat, "Tunggu, kau tidak pernah memberitahuku kalau kau memiliki penyaki.."

"Bukan, bukan itu maksudku." Jimin cepat-cepat menyela. "Maksudku perasaanku. Aku takut aku akan semakin menyukaimu, Yoongi."

Hening beberapa saat.

"Lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Astaga." Jimin mengerang, "Aku masih berumur dua belas tahun, Yoongi-ah, dan aku tidak siap mendengar penolakanmu seperti saat kita di kelas sepuluh."

Yoongi menatap pemandangan melalui kaca mobil di sampingnya, "Aku menolakmu dua kali saat itu."

"Aku sudah siap saat kau menolakku waktu itu." Jimin tertawa kecil, "Beruntung aku tahu kenapa kau menolakku."

Kening Yoongi kembali terlipat, "Maksudmu?"

"Jihoon memberitahuku alasan kau menolakku dua kali." Jimin melanjutkan dengan santai, "Itu karena kau malu dan beralasan kakiku terlalu pendek."

Semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipi Yoongi.

Jimin tertawa melihat reaksi tunangannya, "Kau benar-benar imut saat malu seperti saat ini, Yoongi-ah. Aku dapat memastikan salah satu anak kita akan sepertimu."

"Tunggu, salah satu anak kita? Memangnya berapa anak yang kau inginkan, huh? Aku bukan alat pembuat bayi, Park Jimin!"


	24. Chap 23: Lee Corp

Seokjin menoleh ke belakang ketika dia mendengar ponsel Namjoon bergetar, itu sudah kedua kalinya ponsel Namjoon bergetar. Seokjin bingung dia harus mengangkat panggilan telepon itu atau tidak karena yang menelepon adalah ibunya Namjoon.

Seokjin menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia masih ingat bagaimana ibunya Namjoon memperlakukannya kemarin. Sepertinya akan lebih baik jika dia tidak mengangkat panggilan telepon itu.

"Siapa yang menelpon, Jinseok?"

Suara Namjoon mengejutkan Seokjin yang melamun. Seokjin mendongakkan wajahnya dan melihat Namjoon yang tengah berdiri di depan cermin.

"Kenapa tidak kau angkat?" Namjoon bertanya lagi.

Seokjin menghela napas ketika melihat Namjoon yang kesulitan memasang dasinya. Dia kemudian menghampiri Namjoon, "Biar aku pasangkan."

Namjoon tersenyum sebagai tanda terima kasih dan membiarkan Seokjin mengambil alih pekerjaannya barusan.

"Jadi…"

Seokjin menatap Namjoon dan berdeham, "Kenapa?"

Namjoon melihat ke belakang Seokjin kemudian balik menatapnya.

Mengerti maksud Namjoon, Seokjin menghindari tatapan penuh tanya Namjoon dan lebih memilih untuk fokus pada dasi yang ada di tangannya. "Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

Namjoon mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendengar pertanyaan Seokjin, "Karena seseorang baru saja menelponku dan kelihatannya kau mengabaikannya, Jinseok."

Seokjin tidak berkata apa pun.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ponsel Namjoon kembali bergetar. Karena penasaran, Namjoon mengambil langkah menuju nakas di samping tempat tidurnya untuk mengambil ponselnya. Saat dia baru mengambil satu langkah, Seokjin menarik dasinya.

"Astaga." Namjoon mengeluh dan mengusap lehernya, "Kenapa kau menarik dasiku? Kau ingin mencekekku?"

"Ibumu yang menelpon, Namjoon. Apakah sekarang kau masih ingin mengangkatnya?"

"Dia tidak mungkin menelponku." Namjoon berucap dingin.

Seokjin melepas genggamannya di dasi Namjoon dan berkata, "Kalau begitu, kau bisa memeriksanya sendiri. Aku tidak akan mencegahmu tapi.."

Getaran ponsel Namjoon yang ada di nakas terdengar jelas di telinga Seokjin. Dia sedikit terkejut ketika Namjoon melangkah dengan lebar dan mengambil ponselnya.

Seokjin dapat melihat Namjoon menggengam erat ponsel yang ada di tangannya. Dia tidak dapat melihat wajah Namjoon, tapi Seokjin dapat menebak ekspresi wajah Namjoon.

"Lebih baik jika kau tidak mengangkatnya, Namjoon. Tapi jika kau ingin mengangkatnya, aku tidak akan memaksamu."

Namjoon berdecak, "Aku? Mengangkat panggilan wanita tua itu? Hah! Yang benar saja!"

Seokjin meringis ketika Namjoon melempar kasar ponselnya ke nakas. Ketika Namjoon berjalan keluar kamar, Seokjin hanya diam. Beberapa saat kemudian, layar ponsel Namjoon menyala dengan tulisan 'Ibu' terpampang jelas, ponsel itu bergetar untuk keempat kalinya pagi itu dan untuk yang keempat kalinya juga Seokjin tidak mengangkat panggilan telepon tersebut.

Dengan menarik napas, Seokjin berjalan keluar kamar, dia harus menyiapkan sarapan sebelum Namjoon berangkat kerja. Seokjin tidak bisa membiarkan Namjoon berangkat kerja dengan kondisi perut kosong dan suasana hati yang tidak bagus.

Sambil berjalan di lorong lantai dua, Seokjin bertanya dengan lantang, "Namjoon, kau ingin sarapan dengan apa pagi ini?"

.

.

.

Suasana kantor pagi itu tidak sesibuk biasanya, hanya departemen tertentu yang diharuskan masuk hari ini karena adanya rapat penting dengan Perusahaan Lee. Jimin menerima laporan dari salah satu teman kerjanya bahwa banyak pegawai yang mengambil cuti padahal mereka seharusnya masuk hari ini.

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya mengingat Yoongi yang memarahinya lewat telepon jam 5 pagi tadi. Perempuan itu mengomel tentang Jimin yang lebih mementingkan pekerjaan daripada tunangannya, Jimin yang masih setengah sadar hanya dapat mendengar omelan kekasihnya sambil berdeham tidak jelas. Pada akhirnya, Yoongi menyuruhnya untuk bangun dan bersiap-siap pergi ke kantor.

"Astaga, kenapa dia sangat membingungkan? Dia yang mengomel karena aku harus masuk ke kantor tapi dia juga menyuruhku untuk cepat-cepat ke kantor."

Dalam perjalanannya menuju ruangan Namjoon, Jimin dapat melihat kesibukkan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Hari ini merupakan hari yang penting bagi perusahaan mereka, jika rapat dengan Perusahaan Lee berjalan dengan lancar, kemungkinan terbentuknya mitra aliansi antara dua perusahaan akan terbuka besar, itulah kenapa semua orang yang masuk hari ini sangat sibuk.

Lima belas menit sebelum rapat dimulai, dapat terlihat raut panik di wajah rekan-rekan kerjanya. Jimin berdeham cukup keras, sengaja dia lakukan untuk menarik perhatian semua orang yang ada di lantai itu.

"Aku yakin kalian semua tahu bahwa rapat ini sangat penting dan aku sangat menghargai usaha dan kerja keras kalian semua hingga detik ini." Jimin menghela napas, pandangannya berputar ke segala penjuru lantai itu, "Jika rapat ini berjalan lancar, kalian semua akan mendapat kenaikan gaji dan juga bonus dari Tuan Kim dan percayalah padaku, hanya kalian yang hadir hari ini yang mendapatkan kenaikan gaji."

Sorakan rekan-rekan kerjanya memenuhi seisi lantai, Jimin tertawa mendengarnya. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang bertanya untuk memastikan, ekspresi terkejut dan bahagia terpampang jelas di wajah mereka semua.

"Astaga, kau ini benar-benar tidak bisa menutup mulutmu, Park."

Jimin menoleh ke sampingnya.

"Namjoon bilang jangan katakan sepatah kata pun soal kenaikan gaji, Kawan. Beruntung kau tidak memberi tahu mereka soal bonusnya."

"Aku lupa." Jimin tertawa, dia menepuk pundak Hoseok, "Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku soal bonusnya, Hoseok."

"Semuanya dengarkan baik-baik." Jimin meninggikan suaranya dan lantai itu berubah sunyi, "Selain kenaikan gaji, setelah rapat, Tuan Kim akan mentraktir kita untuk minum."

"Benarkah?!" tanya seorang rekan kerjanya tidak percaya.

Sambil tersenyum lebar, Jimin menjawab, "Ya, aku tidak membual soal ini."

Suara gelak tawa dan seruan kembali menghiasi lantai itu.

Hoseok berdecak kesal, dia meninju lengan kiri Jimin, "Kau ini…astaga, aku tidak percaya kau membocorkan kejutan Namjoon."

"Mereka berhak tahu, lagipula, apa salahnya jika aku membocorkan kejutan Namjoon- _hyung_?" Jimin bertanya, tangan kanannya sibuk mengusap lengan kirinya yang barusan ditinju Hoseok.

"Kejutan, Park. Apakah kau tidak tahu apa artinya kejutan?" Kening Hoseok berkerut, tampak jelas raut kesalnya.

Jimin mengangkat bahunya, dia kemudian berbalik badan dan berjalan meninggalkan Hoseok, dia masih memiliki beberapa hal yang harus dia cek dan selesaikan sebelum rapat dimulai.

"Dia dan Yoongi sama saja." Hoseok menggelengkan kepalannya, "Dan di mana Namjoon? Rapat akan dimulai kurang dari lima belas menit lagi dan dia belum terlihat batang hidungnya."

Hoseok merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Di deringan ketiga, Namjoon mengangkat panggilan teleponnya.

"Namjoon, kau ada di mana?" Hoseok berbalik badan dan menangkup ponselnya, suara seruan gembira rekan kerjanya terlalu keras, "Materi rapat mungkin penting, tapi jika kau datang terlambat, sama saja seperti kita menyajikan materi yang tidak berguna."

"Aku dua tahun lebih tua darimu, apakah ini caranya kau berbicara dengan atasanmu yang lebih tua darimu?" Gerutuan Namjoon terdengar jelas di telinga Hoseok, tapi dia tidak memedulikannya.

"Dengar, aku hanya menyampaikan fakta. Kau tahu sendiri betapa susahnya mengatur rapat dengan Perusahaan Lee." Hoseok menghela napas, matanya melirik ke arlojinya, "Kurang dari lima belas menit dan batang hidungmu belum terlihat sedikit pun."

"Dewi Fortuna sedang tidak di sisiku, pagi ini sangat kacau, kau tidak bisa menyalahkanku."

"Astaga." Hoseok menatap tajam dinding di depannya, "Aku tidak peduli seberapa kacau pagimu, Namjoon, yang aku pedulikan adalah lancar atau tidaknya rapat nanti."

"Rapat nanti akan sama seperti rapat yang biasa kita lakukan dengan perusahaan lainnya, jangan terlalu khawatir, Hoseok." Namjoon berujar menenangkan di ujung telepon sana.

Hoseok menepuk dahinya, "Kim Namjoon, Perusahaan Lee merupakan perusahaan yang kuat, lebih kuat dari kita. Jika kita memberikan kesan yang tidak bagus, kemungkinan mereka menolak bekerja sama akan terbuka lebar."

"Jangan bilang kau lupa kalau inilah yang selalu diinginkan ibumu?"

Tidak ada respon dari Namjoon.

Saat ini Hoseok tidak peduli seberapa kacau hubungan Namjoon dengan ibunya. Bilang dia gila karena berpikir seperti itu, lagipula, jika rapat ini tidak berjalan lancar maka ibunya Namjoon tidak akan segan-segan untuk turun tangan. Hoseok tidak mau hal itu sampai terjadi, sekalinya ibunya Namjoon turun tangan, maka wanita itu akan melakukan apa pun untuk memperbaiki keadaan.

"Dengar, Namjoon." Hoseok memijat pelipisnya, tiba-tiba dia merasa pusing, "Bukan hanya kau yang tidak menyukai ibumu, hampir semua orang di gedung ini tidak menyukai wanita itu. Maafkan aku jika ini terdengar tidak sopan, tapi jika kau terlambat, maka kita semua yang akan menerima akibatnya, Joon."

Hoseok dapat melihat rekan-rekan kerjanya yang kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka, namun terlihat jelas gurat senang di wajah mereka semua. Hoseok menghembuskan napas, "Aku mohon, untuk kali ini saja, turuti kemauan ibumu. Maaf jika kau keberatan, Namjoon."

Tanpa mendengar balasan Namjoon, Hoseok memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Sama seperti Jimin dan rekan kerjanya yang lain, Hoseok masih memiliki pekerjaan yang belum selesai dan itulah yang akan dia kerjaan sekarang.

.

.

.

Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, dia menghitung jumlah kursi yang ada. Dua belas, tidak kurang dan tidak lebih. Orang-orang yang akan menghadiri rapat ini berjumlah dua belas, enam dari Perusahaan Lee dan enam lagi dari perusahaan mereka sendiri. Yang akan menyampaikan materi adalah kepala tiap-tiap departemen di perusahaan, termasuk Namjoon, selaku pemilik perusahaan.

Moderator rapat kali ini adalah dia sendiri, Jimin sudah membaca berkali-kali materi rapat. Dia juga sudah melakukan simulasi jauh-jauh hari, bahkan dia sampai meminta pendapat Yoongi mengenai caranya berbicara.

Hembusan napas keluar dari mulutnya, ini adalah hari yang penting, hari yang ditunggu-tunggu semua orang. Rapat ini harus berhasil karena Jimin yakin dia dan yang lain tidak ingin dihadapi dengan perintah otoriter ibunya Namjoon.

Pintu ruangan dibuka, Jimin menoleh ke belakangnya. Dia menghembuskan napas lega ketika yang masuk adalah Namjoon.

" _Hyung_ , syukurlah kau sudah datang." Jimin menghampiri Namjoon, "Aku kira kau akan terlambat atau yang lebih buruk lagi, kau tidak datang sama sekali."

"Berapa menit lagi?" tanya Namjoon.

Jimin melihat arlojinya, "Kurang lebih lima menit lagi. Jangan khawatir, _Hyung_ , semuanya sudah siap."

"Apakah ibuku datang?"

Jimin tidak langsung menjawab, dia pun bertanya, "Memangnya kenapa, _Hyung_?"

Namjoon menggeleng, "Tidak, hanya bertanya."

Merasa tidak akan mendapat penjelasan lebih, Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya, masih ada hal yang lebih penting lagi yang harus dia cemaskan saat ini.

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Namjoon dan Jimin menoleh.

"Masuk," ujar Jimin dengan lantang.

Taehyung yang masuk, menatap Jimin serius, "Mereka sudah datang."

Jimin mengangguk, "Baiklah, tolong beritahu yang lain untuk segera ke sini."

Sebelum keluar ruangan, Taehyung melirik sekilas ke Namjoon. Apa yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua kemarin, dia harus melupakannya sementara. Dia dan Namjoon bisa membicarakannya lagi nanti, setelah semua ini selesai.

Dengan anggukan, Taehyung bergegas keluar ruangan.

"Materinya sudah siap?" Namjoon memutuskan untuk berjalan ke kursi yang berada di ujung ruangan.

Jimin mengangguk, matanya fokus tertuju ke iPad di tangannya, "Materi dan proyektor sudah siap semua."

"Baiklah." Namjoon menghela napas, "Beritahu aku sesuatu tentang pemilik Perusahaan Lee. Sekecil apa pun itu informasinya, beritahu aku."

Jimin melirik sekilas ke Namjoon sebelum balik fokus ke iPadnya.  
"Kau mungkin akan terkejut, tapi orang yang akan kau temui hari ini sebenarnya bukan pemilik sejati Perusahaan Lee."

Namjoon membelakakan matanya tidak percaya, bukan pemilik sejati Perusahaan Lee?

"Namanya Lee Jaehwan, satu tahun lebih tua darimu. Dari informasi yang aku dapat, dia merupakan anak adopsi. Ibunya merupakan anak kedua dan termuda dari keluarga Lee dan ayahnya merupakan seorang pengusaha yang cukup terkenal di Kanada."

Jimin melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Ini merupakan informasi pribadi dan aku sudah bersusah payah mendapatkan. Aku dengar Lee Jaehwan memiliki hubungan yang kurang baik dengan kakeknya."

"Lee Donghan?" Namjoon bertanya memastikan.

Jimin mengangguk, "Ada yang bilang itu karena Lee Jaehwan merupakan anak adopsi."

Namjoon diam mendengarkan penjelasan yang Jimin berikan selanjutnya. Dia masih memikirkan informasi yang Jimin berikan. Lee Jaehwan merupakan anak adopsi?

Selama ini Namjoon berpikir pemilik Perusahaan Lee merupakan pria yang sudah di usia tiga puluh, bayangannya pria itu sudah berkeluarga. Tapi ternyata pria itu hanya satu tahun lebih tua darinya dan merupakan anak adopsi. Namjoon mulai bertanya-tanya, apakah Lee Jaehwan sehebat itu sampai ibunya ingin bekerja sama dengan Perusahaan Lee?

"Tuan Kim."

Namjoon mengerjapkan matanya, dia menoleh ke sampingnya, tempat Jimin berdiri. Jimin meggerakkan matanya ke arah kirinya, Namjoon mengikuti arah gerak matanya Jimin. Keningnya berkerut ketika matanya jatuh pada sosok pria yang tengah berdiri di dekat proyektor, pasalnya dia tidak mengenal pria tersebut.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Kim."

Pria tersebut tersenyum ramah, dia berbicara menggunakan bahasa Inggris, "Salam kenal, saya Lee Jaehwan, pemilik Perusahaan Lee. Saya harap rapat ini berjalan lancar, Tuan Kim."


	25. Chap 24 : Limits

"Semuanya!"

Semua pasang mata yang ada di kedai itu memusatkan perhatian mereka pada satu orang yang berdiri sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi gelas kaca berukuran kecil berisi soju. Suasana ramai kedai kini berubah sunyi berkat satu orang itu.

"Mari kita bersulang untuk kesuksesan perusahaan ini, untuk kita semua, dan tentunya untuk atasan kita yang jenius dan berwibawa, Tuan Kim Namjoon. Bersulang!"

"Bersulang!"

Suara dentingan kaca bertemu kaca terdengar di seluruh isi kedai. Suara gelak tawa dan obrolan kembali meramaikan kedai yang berukuran sedang itu.

Namjoon tersenyum ketika rekan kerjanya meminta bersulang, dia memerhatikan wajah riang penuh kebahagiaan di semua rekan kerjanya. Semua orang yang hadir mala mini merupakan orang-orang yang setia padanya walaupun mungkin ada beberapa dari mereka yang terpaksa datang ke kantor.

Terpaksa atau tidak, Namjoon benar-benar berterima kasih pada mereka semua. Jika bukan karena bantuan dan dukungan mereka, rapat hari ini mungkin tidak akan berjalan semulus dan selancar yang Namjoon harapkan.

"Apakah Anda tidak minum sojunya, Tuan Kim?"

Namjoon berdeham singkat sebelum menjawab sambil tersenyum, "Seseorang sedang menungguku di rumah, aku tidak ingin mabuk saat pulang nanti."

"Waaah, apakah itu kekasih Anda, Tuan Kim?"

"Eh, Tuan Kim punya kekasih?"

"Tentu saja dia punya, dasar bodoh. Bos semuda dan setampan dia mana mungkin tidak memiliki kekasih? Perempuan mana yang akan menolak pesonanya?"

Gelak tawa mengisi sudut kedai yang tengah Namjoon tempati, dia sendiri tertawa kecil mendengar obrolan tersebut. Hembusan napas keluar dari mulutnya. Lagipula, dia akan menyetir nanti, dia hanya akan membahayakan dirinya sendiri jika minum terlalu banyak.

Mata Namjoon beralih ke soju yang mengisi gelas kaca yang ada di tangannya. Pikirannya memutar kembali rapat pagi tadi, tapi bukan itu yang menjadi fokusnya. Melainkan Lee Jaehwan, pria yang merupakan pemiliki Perusahaan Lee saat ini. Masih sulit dipercaya bahwa Lee Jaehwan ternyata anak adopsi dan sekarang menyandang kedudukan tertinggi di perusahaan keluarga Lee.

Apa yang Jimin katakan padanya pagi itu terputar ulang, tentang hubungan antara cucu dan kakek yang dimiliki Jaehwan dan kakeknya.

Jika perihal tersebut memang benar, lantas kenapa kakeknya masih memberikan semua kepemilikan perusahaan pada Jaehwan? Apakah dia tidak memiliki cucu lain?

Namjoon melipat tangannya di depan dada, bukankah Jimin bilang ibunya Jaehwan merupakan anak kedua dan termuda di keluarga Lee? Lalu bagaimana dengan kakaknya? Apakah dia memiliki anak?

Tangan Namjoon terangkat mengusap wajahnya. Astaga, kenapa pula dia memikirkan semua hal itu? Bukan tempatnya juga untuk memikirkan urusan keluarga lain di saat keluarganya sendiri berantakan. Ngomong-ngomong soal keluarganya, mata Namjoon beralih ke Taehyung yang duduk di samping Jimin. Adiknya itu terlihat menikmati waktunya dengan asisten sekaligus stafnya.

Apakah dia harus menghampiri Taehyung dan membicarakan kejadian kemarin? Tidak, mungkin ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Dia mengajak semua stafnya untuk merayakan hari penting ini. Taehyung masih terhitung sebagai stafnya, dia berhak menikmati malam ini tanpa harus memikirkan kejadian kemarin.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kawan?"

Namjoon menoleh ke sampingnya. Hoseok tengah berjalan dengan sebotol soju dan gelas kecil di tangannya, pria itu kemudian menarik kursi dan duduk di samping Namjoon.

"Kau tidak punya teman minum?" Namjoon mengangkat alisnya.

Hoseok tertawa, dia kemudian menepuk punggung Namjoon, "Tentu saja aku punya banyak teman minum, semua yang ada di sini mengenalku, Joon. Pertanyaannya adalah.., apakah kau punya teman minum?"

Namjoon diam mendengar pertanyaan Hoseok. Namjoon baru sadar kalau selama ini dia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, dia bahkan tidak sadar semua rekan kerjanya yang tadi duduk di dekatnya sekarang sudah tidak ada.

"Kelihatannya dugaanku benar. Kau memiliki masalah dengan siapa kali ini?" Hoseok bertanya lagi.

Namjoon menghembuskan napas lelah, dia bahkan bingung sendiri.

"Aku selalu mengagumimu, Joon." Hoseok berdecak, "Tapi tidak kusangka kau bisa semenyedihkan ini."

Namjoon berdecak kesal, dia memberikan tatapan tajam ke Hoseok, "Jaga mulutmu, sebaiknya kau jangan lupa kalau aku merupakan atasanmu. Aku bisa memecatmu kapan pun aku mau."

Hoseok tertawa mendengarnya.

Namjoon membalasnya dengan tertawa kecil, dia hanya bergurau dan Hoseok sudah pasti mengerti. Mereka berdua sudah berteman sejak kecil. Walaupun ada perbedaan dua tahun, mereka tidak mempermasalahkannya. Alasan kenapa Namjoon tidak masalah dengan Hoseok yang berbicara informal padanya adalah karena Hoseok merupakan orang yang paling mengerti dirinya selama bertahun-tahun.

Setiap kali Namjoon memiliki masalah terkait orangtuanya, Hoseok merupakan orang pertama yang akan dia hubungi. Namjoon melihat Hoseok seperti dia melihat Taehyung, yaitu sebagai adik. Orangtuanya tidak pernah tahu tentang Hoseok, Namjoon tidak pernah mengenalkan teman-temannya pada orangtuanya dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

Hanya Hoseok, satu-satunya teman masa kecilnya yang dia beritahu tentang kelakuan orangtuanya. Laki-laki yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu merupakan orang pertama yang dia beritahu jika sudah bersangkutan dengan ibunya.

"Hoseok, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" Namjoon menatap langit-langit kedai yang dibuat dari kayu. Dia menghembuskan napas lelah entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya.

Hoseok diam memerhatikan Namjoon. Dia dapat melihat bagaimana pundak Namjoon merosot, padahal dia baru saja tertawa.

"Apakah kau tidak bisa langsung bicara dengan ibumu? Tentang kau yang tidak pernah suka watak ibumu yang memaksa dan otoriter." Hoseok melirik ke arah Taehyung, "Dan membeda-bedakan orang seakan-akan dia yang paling baik dan suci."

Seandainya semudah itu, pikir Namjoon.

Namjoon sudah mencoba untuk berbicara baik-baik dengan ibunya, sudah dia coba sejak dia berumur dua belas tahun. Tapi apa yang dia dapat? Komentar ibunya yang berkata bahwa Namjoon terlalu buta akan dunia yang luas ini, terlalu naïf kata wanita itu.

Namjoon mendengus. Jika dia terlalu naïf, dia tidak mungkin membangkang ibunya demi dirinya dan adiknya.

Kepala Namjoon berdenyut. Namjoon mengerang sakit dan memijat keningnya.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja, Joon? Apakah kau mau aku antar pulang? Kita bisa naik mobilmu atau aku, terserah kau saja." Dalam sekali tarikan napas, Hoseok berujar khawatir.

Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya, erangan kembali keluar dari mulutnya ketika rasa sakit di kepalanya semakin menjadi, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Jangan berbohong, Namjoon. Kau mungkin bisa membohongi orang lain, tapi bukan aku. Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak kita kecil, aku mengerti jelas tabiat burukmu yang suka berbohong."

Namjoon mengibaskan tangannya, isyarat bahwa dia tidak butuh bantuan Hoseok. Dia menyenderkan punggungnya ke sofa. Namjoon menghembuskan napas lega saat punggungnya menyentuh permukaan sofa yang empuk.

Botol soju yang Hoseok bawa tidak tersentuh sejak mereka berbicara, bahkan soju di gelas Namjoon masih utuh. Dia tidak bersemangat untuk merayakan lagi. Setidaknya staf-stafnya terlihat bersenang-senang.

"Maaf jika ini menambah sakit kepalamu, tapi apakah kau sudah memberitahu Seokjin tentang ibumu?" Hoseok mengangkat bahunya, "Selain dia bertemu ibumu tanpa sengaja hari itu."

Namjoon memejamkan matanya, dia kemudian menggeleng pelan.

Dia dapat mendengar Hoseok yang bergumam sesuatu, mungkin merutuki dirinya yang menyembunyikan hal-hal penting dari kekasihnya sendiri.

"Untuk orang dengan IQ tinggi, kau benar-benar bodoh, Namjoon," gerutu Hoseok. "Bukankah kau sendiri yang berjanji akan melindungi orang-orang yang aku sayangi? Di mana Namjoon yang aku kenal dulu, huh? Apakah kau takut ibumu akan mengancam melucuti kekayaan dan pangkatmu sebagai seorang CEO?"

Namjoon menggeram pelan, untuk apa dia takut dengan ancaman ibunya? Kekayaan? Pangkat? Semua itu tidak ada artinya baginya.

"Dengar, jika kau mencoba untuk membangkitkan semangatku, lebih baik jangan mengungkit soal ibuku yang akan melucuti pangkatku di perusahaan." Namjoon tertawa meremehkan, "Dia tidak akan berani melakukan itu karena dia akan kehilangan ahli waris."

Hoseok diam. Dia mengubah posisi duduknya, "Maaf, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi."

Namjoon memerhatikan Hoseok.

"Kau benar, dia akan kehilangan ahli waris. Dia tidak mungkin mengangkat Taehyung sebagai CEO karena dia tidak pernah menyukai Taehyung." Hoseok mengambil botol soju dan menuangkan isinya ke gelas, "Tapi sebaliknya, dia bisa memaksamu untuk melakukan apa pun yang dia inginkan karena sepertinya dia sudah mengetahui kelemahanmu."

Hoseok mengangkat gelasnya, kemudian meneguk isinya. Pria itu meringis ketika merasakan efek hangat di tenggorokannya.

"Kelemahanku?" tanya Namjoon dengan kening berkerut.

Dengan anggukan, Hoseok menjawab, "Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Seokjin?"

.

.

.

 _Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau diluar jangkauan. Cobalah beberapa saat lagi atau tinggalkan pesan setelah nada berikut._

Namjoon mendesah kesal ketika ponselnya dialihkan langsung ke pesan suara. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya Namjoon menghubungi Seokjin, tapi tiga kali pula perempuan itu tidak mengangkat teleponnya. Namjoon tahu Seokjin tidak ada kelas hari ini karena semua mahasiswa diliburkan, dia juga tahu bahwa Seokjin berencana untuk menginap di rumahnya hingga tahun baru.

Rasa khawatir semakin bertumbuh besar, Namjoon tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Dia sudah mengirim beberapa pesan sebelum dia meninggalkan kedai minum, semua panggilan teleponnya tidak diangkat hingga sekarang. Namjoon juga sudah menghubungi Yoongi, tapi perempuan itu menjawab bahwa dia tidak melihat Seokjin sejak kemarin. Jungkook juga memberi jawaban yang sama saat dia dihubungi.

Namjoon menghempaskan tubuhnya ke jok mobil, lampu merah menyala terang di depan sana. Otaknya berputar, dia benar-benar khawatir. Tidak mungkin dia bertanya pada Hoseok, Jimin dan Taehyung. Mereka bertiga sejak pagi ada di kantor, bahkan hingga sekarang masih minum-minum di kedai bersama staf yang lain.

"Ayolah, lampu merah sialan." Namjoon bergumam, dia menggertakkan giginya tidak sabaran.

Ketika lampu hijau menyala, Namjoon langsung menginjak gas dan menyalip mobil di depannya. Dia menulikan telinganya ketika suara klakson mobil terdengar keras. Kakinya tidak terangkat dari pedal gas, bahkan saat mobilnya melaju di atas rata-rata. Beberapa kali mobil yang Namjoon salip membunyikan klakson, entah karena terkejut atau kesal.

Mobil Namjoon memasuki permukiman tempat Namjoon tinggal. Dia melewati beberapa blok terdepan sebelum melihat rumahnya. Lampu depan rumahnya menyala terang, semua tirai menutupi pemandangan dalam rumah lewat jendela.

Setelah mematikan mesin mobil dan mengeluarkan kunci dari slot, Namjoon bergegas merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan kunci rumah. Dia membuka kunci pintu depan dengan tergesa-gesa. Umpatan keluar secara spontan ketika pintu belum juga terbuka.

Setelah terdengar suara 'klik', Namjoon membuka pintu dan segera menutupnya, tanpa sengaja menutupnya terlalu keras hingga menimbulkan suara keras yang menggema di rumahnya yang sepi.

Terlalu sepi, pikir Namjoon.

Dia segera berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Ketika tidak melihat Seokjin di sana, Namjoon bergegas ke atas. Namjoon berharap Seokjin ada di atas karena jika tidak, dia mungkin akan menggila.

Namjoon memutar kenop pintu perlahan, "Seokjin, apakah kau di dalam?"

Ketika tidak mendapat respon, Namjoon membuka pintu kamarnya lebar-lebar. Matanya beredar ke kamarnya yang gelap.

"Seokjin, ini tidak lucu. Kau ada di mana?" Namjoon bertanya, kepanikan mulai memasuki tubuhnya.

Hawa dingin dari kamarnya tidak membantu sama sekali. Jantungnya berdetak cepat dan keras, dia merasa seakan-akan jantungnya akan meledak.

"Seokjin! Kau ada di mana?!" Namjoon berteriak khawatir ketika dia tidak merasakan apa pun di atas kasur.

"Demi Tuhan, kau ada di mana, Kim Seokjin?! Jika kau mencoba untuk mengerjaiku, kau berhasil, oke?!"

Namjoon mengeluarkan ponselnya, dia kemudian menekan nomor Seokjin. Telinga Namjoon mengangkap suara getaran dari nakas di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Matanya membulat sempurna ketika melihat ponsel Seokjin yang menyala menampilkan namanya.

Pikirannya mulai beredar ke mana-mana. Namjoon mulai memikirkan kemungkinan yang terjadi. Seokjin bisa jadi sedang keluar dan melupakan ponselnya, tapi mana mungkin dia keluar tengah malam seperti ini? Atau mungkin Seokjin sudah kembali ke apartemennya dan lupa ponselnya, tapi tas dan barang-barang perempuan itu masih ada di sini.

Namjoon berbalik badan dan benar saja, barang bawaan Seokjin masih ada di kamarnya.

Seketika dia memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk. Apakah Seokjin diculik? Apakah Seokjin diculik saat perempuan itu sedang di luar sore tadi?

Apakah dan apakah, semua kemungkinan terburuk terus terpikirkan oleh Namjoon. Dia bahkan tidak sadar saat lampu kamar dinyalakan. Namjoon baru sadar dari lamunannya ketika suara lembut seorang perempuan terdengar oleh telinganya.

"Namjoon? Kau sudah pulang?"

Namjoon berbalik badan dengan sangat cepat hingga dia dapat mendengar sendi-sendinya bersuara, mungkin karena kelelahan. Dengan mata yang terbuka lebar, Namjoon melihat Seokjin sedang berdiri di ambang pintu. Perempuan itu terlihat sedang tersenyum seperti biasanya ketika menyambut kedatangan Namjoon. Terdapat buku di tangan Seokjin.

Ah, dia habis dari ruang baca. Namjoon mengusap wajahnya. Pantas saja sedaritadi Seokjin tidak mendengar suaranya. Namjoon sengaja membuat ruang baca di rumahnya sedikit kedap suara, dia membuatnya karena tidak ingin diganggu saat sibuk seandainya teman-temannya datang ke rumah dan menginap.

"Kau dari ruang baca," gumam Namjoon.

Seokjin mengangguk, kemudian berjalan mendekati Namjoon, "Tidak heran kenapa kau suka sekali dengan ruangan itu. Rasanya nyaman berada di sana."

"Ya, tentu saja. Memang itu tujuan aku membuat ruangan itu."

"Namjoon," Seokjin menatapnya dengan kening berkerut, "Apakah semuanya baik-baik saja? Wajahmu kelihatan kusut sekali. Apakah rapatnya berjalan lancar? Akan aku siapkan air panas, kau sebaiknya jangan tidur dulu, oke?"

Seokjin mengusap pelan pipi Namjoon, senyuman masih ada di wajah perempuan itu.

Namjoon mengangguk, air panas kedengarannya enak. Badannya terasa pegal, terutama bagian lehernya.

"Oh." Seokjin memijat pundak Namjoon, "Sepertinya ada yang harus dipijat."

Namjoon mengerang ketika Seokjin kembali memijat pundaknya. Astaga, badannya terasa remuk sekali.

"Ya, sepertinya."

Seokjin tertawa mendengar respon Namjoon. Dia kemudian memberi usapan di pundak Namjoon, "Aku tidak akan lama. Sepertinya hari ini merupakan hari keberuntunganmu, Namjoon. Tidak setiap hari kau mendapat layanan pijat dariku."

Namjoon tertawa kecil, dia melihat Seokjin menaruh bukunya di nakas dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Namjoon langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur. Hari ini benar-benar bukan hari keberuntungannya.

Namjoon menutup matanya, dia tidak sadar bahwa rasa kantuk segera menjemputnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, ponsel Seokjin yang berada di nakas bergetar, menandakan ada yang menghubunginya. Tapi Namjoon tidak menyadarinya karena dia sudah terlelap.

 _Mrs. Kim is calling..._


	26. Chap 25 : Belief

_"Maaf jika aku menganggumu, Tae."_

 _Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak apa-apa, Nuna. Kami semua sedang beristirahat dan mungkin berdoa."_

 _Seokjin berdeham pelan. "Berdoa, kau bilang?"_

 _Taehyung tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Kami sangat berharap rapat hari ini berakhir sukses."_

 _"Apakah Namjoon menjanjikan kenaikan gaji?" tanya Seokjin memastikan._

 _Taehyung tertawa mendengar tebakan Seokjin. Dia kemudian mengangguk dan menambahkan bahwa nanti malam mereka akan pergi minum bersama sebagai bonus._

 _"Biar aku tebak lagi." Seokjin mengangkat jari telunjuknya, "Pasti dia yang membayar?"_

 _Taehyung kembali tertawa dan menganggukkan kepalanya semangat, dia benar-benar tidak sabar untuk malam nanti._

 _Seokjin tertawa kecil melihat respon Taehyung._

 _"Oh, aku hampir lupa."_

 _Seokjin tersenyum menatap Taehyung, "Ada apa, Tae?"_

 _"Kenapa Nuna ingin bertemu denganku di kantin?"_

.

.

.

Seokjin menatap Namjoon yang terlelap di sampingnya. Dapat terlihat jelas gurat lelah di wajah pria itu. Mata Seokjin beralih ke layar ponselnya yang menyala.

Jam empat pagi.

Dia tidak bisa tidur. Insomnianya kembali menyerang setelah menghilang beberapa bulan. Di saat kepalanya sedang dipenuhi banyak masalah, kenapa insomnianya memilih untuk datang? Benar-benar menyebalkan.

Perlahan dan diam-diam, Seokjin beranjak dari kamar dengan ponsel di tangannya. Setelah memastikan Namjoon tidak bangun, Seokjin menutup pintu kamar dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Tepat saat dia baru turun satu anak tangga, ponselnya berdering. Sambil menghela napas, Seokjin menjawab panggilan teleponnya.

"Apakah kau sendirian?"

"Ya," jawab Seokjin singkat.

"Di mana Namjoon?"

Refleks, Seokjin melirik ke lantai dua. "Di kamarnya, dia sedang tidur."

"Aku akan langsung ke intinya."

Seokjin menyalakan lampu dapur. Dia berjalan menuju rak gelas dan meraih gelas kaca terdepan. Di saat insomnianya menyerang seperti ini, Seokjin lebih memilih untuk minum sesuatu yang hangat. Mencoba untuk tidur bukanlah pilihan yang tepat.

"Namjoon akan menikah dengan putri keluarga Jeon, yang aku yakin kau kenal dengan Jeon Jungkook."

Gelas kaca yang Seokjin ambil kini berakhir di lantai. Suara kaca pecah terdengar keras di ruangan itu, mungkin bisa terdengar dari luar rumah karena suasana sunyi pagi buta.

Seokjin menatap serpihan kaca yang berserakan di lantai dapur. Beberapa serpihan itu mengenai kakinya, tapi dia tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa. Bahkan saat darah segar mengalir dari kakinya, Seokjin tetap diam membeku di tempatnya.

"Jika aku adalah kau, aku akan memutuskan semua kontak dengan Namjoon. Mungkin sampai pindah tempat tinggal. Kenapa jika kau bertanya-tanya? Sederhana saja. Aku tidak ingin hidupku sengsara kemudian harinya."

"Oleh karena itu, aku sarankan agar kau melakukan apa yang aku bilang barusan. Dengan begitu kau tidak akan tersakiti dan aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan masa depan Namjoon."

Tanpa menunggu balasan Seokjin, ibunya Namjoon mengakhiri panggilan telepon.

Rasa sakit itu menyerang Seokjin dengan kekuatan penuh. Dadanya terasa sesak lalu semakin lama terasa nyeri, rasanya seakan-akan pedang menusuk telak jantungnya. Napas Seokjin terengah-engah, rasa nyeri di dadanya terasa semakin parah. Tangan kiri Seokjin terangkat menekan dadanya, mencoba untuk menghalau rasa nyeri yang semakin menjadi.

"Astaga! Seokjin!"

Telinganya menangkap suara Namjoon, tapi suara itu terdengar jauh. Seakan-akan pria itu berada jauh dari jangkauannya.

Apakah ini rasanya saat kenyataan berdiri di depanmu, saat dia menamparmu dan meninggalkanmu dengan rasa sakit yang mendalam?

Karena jika iya, maka Seokjin tidak mau berharap lagi.

Sekian lamanya Seokjin sadar bahwa dia dan Namjoon memiliki latar belakang yang berbanding terbalik, namun dia tetap berharap. Seokjin berharap akan datang waktunya di mana dia hidup bahagia dan damai bersama pria yang dia cintai. Tapi apa kenyataannya? Dia harus merelakan pria tersebut karena satu orang tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka berdua.

Satu orang yang tidak pernah Seokjin miliki dalam hidupnya. Seorang ibu.

.

.

.

 _"Aku tidak bisa berjanji, Nuna. Maafkan aku."_

 _Seokjin mengernyitkan keningnya. "Apa maksudmu kau tidak bisa berjanji?" tanya Seokjin._

 _"Ini ada kaitannya dengan Namjoon-hyung, oleh karena itu aku tidak bisa berjanji. Aku sudah lelah menyimpan rahasia dari kakakku." Taehyung meghembuskan napas, "Awalnya aku pikir dengan begitu semuanya akan baik-baik saja, hidup kakakku tidak akan sengsara. Tapi aku salah besar."_

 _"Malah dengan menyimpan semua rahasia itulah kakakku tersakiti. Jadi, maafkan aku." Taehyung menatap Seokjin dengan keputusan bulat, "Aku tidak bisa menyimpan rahasia lagi dari Namjoon-hyung."_

 _"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Seokjin bertanya beberapa saat kemudian._

 _Taehyung meremas cangkir yang dia pegang, "Aku rasa pilihan terbaik adalah memberitahu Namjoon-hyung."_

 _"Aku bukanlah orang yang seharusnya kau minta tolong sekarang. Hoseok, Jimin, atau Yoongi-nuna mungkin lebih cocok kau temui, Nuna."_

 _"Aku tidak bisa memercayai mereka," ujar Seokjin._

 _Taehyung menatap lamat-lamat Seokjin. "Kenapa?" gumamnya._

 _"Mereka lebih lama mengenal Namjoon, lebih dekat dengan Namjoon. Aku tahu tabiat mereka bertiga, selalu memberitahu Namjoon jika ada yang salah." Seokjin menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Itulah kenapa Namjoon sangat memercayai ketiga sahabatnya."_

 _"Nuna, apakah kau takut jika Namjoon-hyung mengetahui hal ini?" tanya Taehyung._

 _Seokjin tersenyum miris. "Menurutmu?"_

 _Taehyung diam menatap perempuan yang lebih tua darinya itu. Hembusan napas kembali keluar dari mulutnya._

 _"Keputusanku sudah bulat, Nuna." Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap serius Seokjin di depannya, "Aku tidak bisa menyimpan rahasiamu dan ibuku."_

.

.

.

Mereka bilang setelah satu tahun menjalin hubungan penuh romansa dan cinta, kau dan pasanganmu akan menjadi lebih kuat. Kalian akan lebih mengenal satu sama lain karena telah belajar banyak, entah dari masa-masa bahagia atau masa-masa keterpurukan. Saat kalian bertengkar, hubungan kalian seharusnya menjadi lebih kuat karena melalui pertengkaran itulah kalian belajar dan diuji.

Mungkin itulah yang takdir inginkan dari Seokjin, dia ingin Seokjin menjadi lebih kuat. Tapi apakah memang benar dengan cara seperti itu, melalui pertengkaran? Haruskah?

Atau mungkin takdir hanya terlalu kejam baginya. Kesialan selalu mengikuti Seokjin sejak dia kecil. Mulai dari orangtuanya, sekolahnya, hingga kekasihnya. Seokjin tidak mengerti kenapa dia mendapatkan semua kesialan itu. Dia tidak pernah membunuh orang atau hewan. Lantas kenapa?

"Caramu salah, Jin-ah."

Seokjin menoleh ke sampingnya.

"Seharusnya kau jangan menyimpannya dari Namjoon."

Seokjin diam memerhatikan istrinya Kwang-sun menuangkan cairan antibiotik ke kapas. Wanita yang lebih tua darinya itu kemudian mengusap telapak kakinya yang terluka dengan kapas itu. Setelah selesai, istrinya Kwang-sun membalut kakinya dengan perban.

Dua hari sudah berlalu sejak Seokjin menerima panggilan telepon dari ibunya Namjoon, dua hari pula sejak Seokjin kembali ke apartemennya. Atau lebih tepatnya bersembunyi.

"Namjoon merupakan kekasihmu, lalu kenapa kau menyembunyikan perihal ibunya denganmu, hm?"

Seokjin tidak menjawab, dia lebih memilih untuk mengedarkan pandangannya.

Apartemen yang ditempati keluarnya Kwang-sun tidak ramai seperti terakhir kali dia ke sini. Hanya ada putra sulungnya dengan istrinya, dan dua cucu laki-lakinya. Kwang-sun sendiri terlihat sedang berbicara dengan putranya, sedangkan kedua cucunya bermain dengan ibu mereka.

Tidak aneh bagi penghuni apartemen lainnya jika mereka melihat Seokjin bersama keluarganya Kwang-sun. Mereka sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu. Bagi Seokjin, keluarganya Kwang-sun sudah seperti keluarganya sendiri. Merekalah yang membesarkan dan menjaga Seokjin sejak dia kecil.

"Kau tidak bisa terus seperti ini, Jin-ah." Istri Kwang-sun meremas tangan Seokjin, "Aku mengerti masalah yang kau hadapi, aku benar-benar mengerti. Dulu, aku dan suamiku juga sepertimu dan Namjoon."

"Keluarga kami berdua tidak meyetujui pernikahan kami, mereka menyuruh kami untuk bercerai. Tapi seperti yang kau lihat sekarang, kami berdua tetap bertahan."

Seokjin tidak berkomentar, dia diam mendengarkan.

"Ini bukan hanya tentang penilaian orang tentangmu, Seokjin, tetapi juga tentang apa yang kau yakini."

Seokjin mengangkat kepalanya. Dia dapat melihat istri Kwang-sun menatapnya dengan tatapan serius. Wanita itu sudah berkali-kali memberinya tatapan itu sejak dia kecil dan Seokjin mengerti maksud tatapan itu. Dia hanya akan mendapat tatapan itu jika dia sedang dinasehati oleh istri Kwang-sun.

"Tatap mataku dan katakan padaku apa yang kau yakini, Seokjin."

Sebelum Seokjin menjawab, sebuah jari telunjuk teracung ke wajahnya.

"Kali ini jujur padaku." Hembusan napas keluar dari mulut istri Kwang-sun, "Sama seperti anak kecil lainnya, kau memiliki kebiasaan berbohong. Sama seperti ibu lainnya, aku selalu tahu setiap kali kau berbohong karena aku sendiri merupakan seorang ibu."

"Selama ini kau selalu menyembunyikan soal kau yang diganggu di sekolah, tapi aku tahu itu semua, Jin-ah. Karena aku berjanji pada ibumu bahwa aku akan menjagamu dengan seluruh jiwa dan ragaku."

Mata Seokjin membulat sempurna. Ibunya?

Seakan-akan membaca pikirannya, istri Kwang-sun mengangguk. "Ya, ibumu, Jin-ah," ucapnya memastikan.

Berbagai masalah telah memenuhi pikiran Seokjin selama dua puluh empat tahun hidupnya, tapi belum pernah Seokjin mempermasalahkan soal ketidakhadiran ibunya. Dia hanya berpikir ibunya tidak menginginkannya lalu memilih untuk meninggalkannya di tangan orang asing. Tapi setelah mendengar ucapan istri Kwang-sun, Seokjin mulai mempertanyakan soal ketidakhadiran ibunya.

Kenapa ibunya meninggalkannya saat dia masih sangat kecil?

.

.

.

Seokjin menatap keluar jendela apartemennya. Salju masih turun, tapi tidak sederas di awal musim. Jika dia menghembuskan napas, asap putih akan terbentuk di depan wajahnya dan membentuk lingkaran abstrak di kaca jendelanya. Matahari masih di atas, tapi pancaran kehangatannya tidak terasa karena awan yang menutup langit.

Entah sudah berapa lama Seokjin duduk diam di samping jendela apartemennya, dia tidak peduli lagi dengan sekitarnya. Pandangannya beralih ke meja makan, di mana terdapat secarik kertas putih dengan goresan pena di atasnya.

Setelah mengganti perban di kakinya, topik pembicaraan berganti mengenai ibunya. Seokjin masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan istrinya Kwang-sun, bagaimana mungkin ibunya menyayanginya jika pada akhirnya wanita itu menyerahkannya pada orang asing?

Itukah yang disebut dengan kasih sayang seorang ibu? Menyerahkan anaknya kepada orang asing?

Seokjin mendengus. Dia tidak akan melakukan itu jika seandainya dia memiliki anak.

Ditatap lamat-lamat kertas yang ada di meja makan. Sebenarnya yang tertulis di kertas itu hanyalah sebaris nomor telepon, tapi sebaris nomor telepon itu benar-benar mengganggu Seokjin.

Istrinya Kwang-sun yang memberikannya nomor telepon itu, wanita itu bilang Seokjin pantas mendapatkannya. Dia sudah dewasa, wajar saja jika dia menuntut penjelasan.

Masalahnya, Seokjin sama sekali tidak menuntut apa pun. Dia tidak bilang bahwa dia meminta penjelasan mengenai ibunya, tidak, sama sekali tidak. Walaupun begitu, Seokjin sadar jika dia terus seperti ini, dia tidak akan pernah berubah.

Jika dia terus menghalau dan menghindari masalah di hidupnya, dia akan selamanya menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"Sudah cukup kau berbohong terhadap dirimu sendiri, Seokjin. Kenyataan itu menyakitkan, karena itulah kau merasakannya. Agar kau tidak terjebak di dunia fantasi yang belum tentu akan terjadi."

Perkataan dari istrinya Kwang-sun menyadarkan Seokjin dari lamunannya.

Seokjin menghela napas. Jika dia ingin berubah, dia harus menerima kenyataan dengan menghadapinya.

Seokjin meraih kertas bertuliskan nomor telepon ibunya. Langkah pertama, dia harus menghadapi masa lalunya, dalam konteks ini, ibunya.

Karena jika dia tidak bisa menghadapi masa lalunya, bagaimana dia akan menghadapi masa sekarang dan masa depannya?

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

Menurut kalian apa yang dimaksud dengan masa sekarang dan masa depannya Seokjin?

Dan double update karena aku selalu lupa untuk mengupdate cerita di sini.

Mungkin untuk beberapa hari ke depan aku akan mendouble updateku karena aku ingin menyamakan cerita di sini dengan yang di wattpad.


	27. Chap 26: Facing the Past

Suara percikan api terdengar jelas di kedua telinga Seokjin. Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul enam pagi, namun sinar matahari belum terlihat. Seokjin dapat mendengar suara ketawa anak perempuan yang merupakan anak tetangganya. Seulas senyuman muncul di wajah Seokjin.

Walaupun anak perempuan itu tidak memiliki ayah, setidaknya dia masih memiliki ibu yang menyayanginya sepenuh hati. Seokjin pernah diundang makan malam oleh keluarga yang hanya terdiri dua orang itu dan Seokjin dapat bersumpah itu merupakan makan malam terhangat yang pernah dia rasakan.

Seokjin menghembuskan napas, dia merapatkan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. Kemarin dia sudah menghubungi ibunya dan tepat di deringan terakhir, ibunya mengangkat teleponnya.

Seokjin masih ingat nada terkejut ibunya kemarin.

" _Seokjin? A-apa yang.."_

" _Jika kau benar-benar ibuku, datanglah ke apartemen di mana kau meninggalkanku bertahun-tahun lalu."_

Seokjin meringis mengingat apa yang dia ucapkan kemarin. Seharusnya dia tidak berbicara sekasar itu. Tapi itu juga bukan sepenuhnya salah Seokjin. Dia tidak mengira ibunya akan menerima panggilan teleponnya.

Dia akan bertemu ibunya sebentar lagi. Mereka berdua setuju untuk bertemu di lobi apartemen antara pukul enam dan setengah tujuh pagi, yang artinya tidak lama lagi.

Setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya, Seokjin akan bertemu dengan ibunya lagi. Dia tidak ingat tampang ibunya, tidak ada satupun yang Seokjin ingat mengenai ibunya. Bagaimana dengan ayahnya? Pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba muncul di benaknya. Apakah ayahnya masih ada? Apakah kedua orangtuanya masih bersama?

Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang mengisi kepala Seokjin. Dia tidak tahu harus bertanya apa pada ibunya nanti. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, dia akan bertanya tentang kenapa ibunya meninggalkannya. Satu pertanyaan itu harus mendapat jawabannya karena jika tidak, Seokjin mungkin akan membenci ibunya selama hidupnya.

Getaran di saku celananya menyadarkan Seokjin dari lamunannya. Saat dia melihat ID sang penelpon, Seokjin segera melempar asal selimutnya dan bergegas mengenakan alas kaki.

Pintu apartemennya dia buka lebar hingga menimbulkan suara bedebum keras. Seokjin tidak melihat ke belakang di mana tetangganya beserta anak perempuannya melihat keluar, bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi. Fokus Seokjin hanya tertuju pada satu hal, dia harus segera turun ke lobi lantai satu.

Dengan jantung yang berdetak keras di dadanya, Seokjin memaksakan kakinya agar berlari lebih cepat. Dia tidak peduli jika dia hampir jatuh saat turun tangga. Tanpa memedulikan kakinya yang masih terluka, Seokjin terus berlari sekuat tenaga hingga dia sampai di lantai satu.

Deru napasnya terdengar keras.

Di sana. Tepat di meja resepsionis, seorang wanita dan seorang pria tengah berdiri. Mereka berdua tidak terlihat menyadari keberadaan Seokjin. Saat wanita itu menyentuh layar ponselnya, Seokjin merasakan getaran di saku celananya.

Seokjin melirik ke saku celananya lalu balik ke pasangan yang ada di resepsionis. Matanya kemudian beradu tatap dengan dua pasang mata lainnya. Sambil menghela napas, Seokjin memberanikan diri untuk bersuara.

"Kenapa kalian meninggalkanku?"

.

.

.

" _Apakah kau sudah gila?! Kita tidak bisa menyerahkan Seokjin kepada orang lain! Aku tidak peduli jika orangtua kita terus mengganggu kita berdua. Apa pun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan menyerahkan Seokjin, anak satu-satuya kita, pada orang lain!"_

" _Eun-gi, dengarkan aku." Pria itu, ayahnya Seokjin, memegang lengan istrinya. Dengan suara yang bergetar, dia berkata, "Aku juga tidak ingin melakukan ini, apalagi pada putri semata wayangku. Tapi kita tidak memiliki pilihan lain."_

" _Kau pintar, jenius, penuh dengan ide dan cara. Kenapa hanya ini yang bisa kau pikirkan?" Ibunya Seokjin meremas kemeja depan ayahnya, mata hazelnya yang biasanya terlihat hangat kini terlihat redup. Cairan bening air mata menggenang di mata wanita itu._

" _Aku tidak akan melakukannya.. Persetanan dengan orangtua kita! Aku tidak akan melakukan ini pada putriku sendiri!"_

 _Suara teriakan, raungan, dan tangis kesedihan ibunya terdengar hingga ke kamar Seokjin. Perempuan yang hanya berumur tiga tahun itu ikut menangis. Dia meremas kuat-kuat selimut yang menutup tubuhnya. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa orangtuanya saling berteriak, tapi dia tidak menyukainya._

" _Dengarkan aku, Eun-gi! Orang yang akan kita temui adalah orang yang dapat kita percayai, kita mengenalnya sejak sma. Kau ingat Kwang-sun? Dia bersedia membantu kita. Dia dan istrinya akan menjaga Seokjin dengan baik, mereka sudah berjanji padaku."_

" _Ayah macam apa kau ini, huh?!" Ibunya Seokjin mendorong ayahnya sampai pria itu terjatuh, "Teganya kau menyerahkan putrimu pada orang lain. Kau tidak pantas dipanggil 'ayah'!"_

" _Demi Tuhan! Aku melakukan ini demi kebaikan putri kita. Memangnya kau pikir aku ingin menyerahkannya pada orang lain begitu saja? Apakah kau berpikir sebegitu rendahnya tentang aku?"_

 _Ibunya Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Dia meremas kepalanya yang sakit berkat masalah keluarganya. "Aku tidak ingin orangtua kita merenggut Seokjin…m-mereka akan memaksanya belajar..di-dia akan tersiksa ji-jika bersama mereka. A-aku tidak ingin hal itu sampai terjadi pada Seokjin..cukup kita berdua yang menjadi boneka mereka…"_

 _Ruangan itu legang, menyisakan suara isak tangis ibunya Seokjin. Ayahnya menghembuskan napas kesal bercampur lelah, dia juga tidak ingin putrinya tersiksa oleh paksaan pihak keluarganya dan istrinya._

 _Sejak kecil, masa depan mereka berdua telah ditentukan oleh orangtua mereka. Di mana mereka akan sekolah, pekerjaan mereka, sampai pasangan hidup. Walaupun begitu, mereka berdua tetap menjalaninya, berharap hal yang sama tidak akan terjadi pada anak mereka. Tapi harapan mereka tidak terkabulkan._

 _Keserakahan keluarga mereka yang menjadi alasan utamanya._

 _Keluarga istrinya menginginkan Seokjin sebagai penerus Perusahaan Lee, bukan anak laki-laki yang diadopsi adik istrinya. Sebaliknya, keluarganya tidak memiliki penerus selain Seokjin dan adik sepupunya. Sangat disayangkan, Seokjin merupakan satu-satunya orang yang bisa menjadi penerus perusahaan keluarga karena adik sepupunya merupakan seorang autis._

 _Pihak keluarganya tidak memiliki pilihan lain, mereka tidak bisa memaksa adik sepupunya Seokjin memimpin perusahaan di masa yang mendatang. Yang menyebalkan adalah pihak keluarga istrinya. Mereka tidak mau jika yang menjadi penerus merupakan seorang anak adopsi, mereka menginginkan penerus yang memiliki hubungan darah._

 _Seokjin pun menjadi objek perebutan kedua pihak keluarga. Mereka baru saja mengadakan pertemuan keluarga, di mana kedua pihak keluarga bertemu untuk mendiskusikan perihal tersebut. Tapi bagaikan nasi menjadi bubur, keserakahan sudah menyelimuti ayah dari pihaknya dan istrinya. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah._

 _Itulah kenapa dia memutuskan untuk menyerahkan Seokjin pada orang lain. Dengan tujuan untuk menyembunyikan Seokjin dari keluarganya untuk sementara waktu. Setidaknya sampai keadaan membaik. Jika terpaksa maka sampai semua masalah selesai._

" _Kita tidak memiliki pilihan lain, Eun-gi." Ayahnya Seokjin mengusap wajahnya, "Kau tahu salah satu dari mereka tidak akan mengalah."_

" _Kau menginginkan masa depan yang cerah bagi Seokjin, aku pun juga sama. Orangtua mana yang tidak menginginkan itu?"_

" _Tapi tidak seperti ini. Tidak dengan menyerahkan putri kita pada orang lain." Air mata mengalir dari kedua mata hazel ibunya, wanita itu tidak bisa menerima cara penyelesaian suaminya._

" _Kita dapat memercayai Kwang-sun, percayalah yang satu ini padaku. Mungkin kita tidak bisa membujuk orangtua kita, tapi setidaknya kita bisa menjauhkan mereka dari Seokjin. Mungkin tidak selamanya, tapi untuk sementara waktu."_

 _Tangan kasar ayahnya Seokjin meremas lembut tangan ibunya yang lembut. Senyuman kecil menghiasi wajahnya untuk pertama kalinya pada hari itu. "Aku janji ini bukan untuk selamanya," ucapnya penuh cinta._

" _Pernikahan kita merupakan sesuatu yang diatur orangtua kita, tapi aku tidak pernah mau menikah dengan wanita lain selainmu, Sayangku."_

 _Malam itu diakhiri dengan orangtuanya Seokjin saling berpelukan, mencoba menghalau hawa dingin yang menyelimuti tubuh mereka. Saat matahari belum menampakkan sinarnya, mereka membawa Seokjin ke suatu tempat. Dengan koper yang berisi baju dan perlengkapan Seokjin, mereka pergi meninggalkan kediaman megah mereka._

 _Hanya ada satu tujuan di kepala pasangan itu. Kota Seoul, kota yang jauh dari kediaman utama keluarga mereka di Busan._

 _Kota di mana Seokjin tumbuh besar tanpa kedua orangtuanya, di mana semua kenangan baik dan buruk tersimpan di kepala dan hatinya. Hingga saat ini._

.

.

.

Dengan kedua tangan yang menutup wajahnya, Seokjin menghembuskan napas entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya. Apa yang baru saja dikatakan kedua orangtuanya membuat kepalanya semakin penuh dengan pertanyaan. Setidaknya beberapa pertanyaannya telah terjawab melalui cerita masa lalunya.

"Apakah kau sekarang mengerti kenapa kami menyerahkanmu pada Kwang-sun?" tanya ibunya.

Seokjin mengangguk. Dia mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk kemudian menggeleng. "Tapi aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus bersyukur atau mengumpat dengan ketidakhadiran kalian di hidupku selama dua puluh satu tahun ini."

"Apa maksudmu, Seokjin?" Kini ayahnya yang bertanya.

"Kalian ingin masa depanku cerah dan bahagia. Tapi bahkan setelah kalian menyerahkanku, masa depanku tetap dihiasi awan," ucap Seokjin dengan datar.

"Sejak kecil, aku selalu diganggu di sekolah bahkan sampai kuliah pun begitu. Aku memiliki insomnia karena mimpi buruk yang terus menghantuiku yang ternyata merupakan ingatan masa laluku. Lalu sekarang, aku memiliki masalah dengan kekasihku." Seokjin tertawa miris, "Aku mulai berpikir bahwa hidupku akan terus seperti ini."

Kening ibunya mengerut, "Kekasih, kau bilang?"

Seokjin mengangguk pelan.

"Apakah kau mau memberitahu kami soal masalah itu?"

Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Dia sedang mencoba untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan masa lalunya. Masalahnya dengan masa sekarang dan masa depan harus dikebelakangkan untuk saat ini.

"Apakah kedua keluarga masih memperebutkan aku?"

Ayahnya menghembuskan napas lelah. Seokjin dapat melihat wajahnya yang berubah kusam ketika mendengar kata 'keluarga'. Dia tidak ingin mengganggu ayahnya dengan menyebut masalah keluarga mereka, tapi Seokjin tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya.

"Ya, tentu saja mereka masih. Perusahaan keluarga ibumu tetap berjalan dengan sepupumu, Jaehwan, yang memimpin walaupun kakek kalian keberatan. Nah, soal perusahaan keluarga ayah…"

Hembusan napas kembali keluar dari mulut ayahnya. Kini giliran ibunya yang menjawab.

"Keadaan perusahaan keluarga ayahmu tidak terlalu bagus, Nak. Sejak kedua keluarga mengetahui bahwa kau menghilang, kesehatan kakek dari ayahmu menurun drastis. Dia terus memikirkan nasib keluarganya di masa depan, bahkan saat ayahmu mengambil alih perusahaan, keadaan kakekmu tidak membaik."

"Seburuk apapun ayahku membesarkanku, dia masih peduli pada dua cucunya, Seokjin." Ayahnya tersenyum kecil sambil menatap Seokjin, "Dia khawatir sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padamu. Dia juga takut jika seandainya perusahaannya bangkrut, anak-anak beserta cucu-cucunya harus menanggung semua hutang yang dimiliki perusahaan selama beberapa tahun belakang ini."

"Ibu akan berterus terang saja. Keluarga ayahmu sudah berubah, mereka tidak sama seperti saat kau masih kecil, Seokjin. Lain halnya di keluarga ibu."

Seokjin mengingat sesuatu. "Beberapa hari lalu kekasihku mengadakan rapat dengan Perusahaan Lee. Apakah itu perusahaan keluargamu, Ibu?"

Ibunya kelihatan terkejut mendengar ucapan Seokjin. Sedangkan Seokjin kelihatannya tidak menangkap keterkejutan ibunya.

"Bisa jadi. Untuk memastikannya, apakah kau tahu siapa yang ditemui kekasihmu itu saat rapat?" tanya ayahnya menyelidiki.

Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak bertanya jauh mengenai rapat yang Namjoon hadiri beberapa hari lalu. Tapi seingatnya perusahaan yang menghadiri rapat dengan Namjoon merupakan perusahaan kelas atas. Dia ingat Namjoon pernah memberitahunya bahwa perusahaan itu menduduki posisi teratas, mengalahkan perusahaan yang dipegang Namjoon.

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya, "Perusahaan keluarga kita..apakah termasuk perusahaan terkenal?"

Ibunya mengangguk. "Setelah kemunduran perusahaan ayahmu, Perusahaan Lee menguasai hampir seluruh sektor industri di negara ini."

Ruang tamu itu berubah sunyi. Di kepalanya, Seokjin sedang berpikir. Dia ingin membantu orangtuanya menyelesaikan masalah yang tengah bergejolak di keluarganya. Sudah dua puluh tahun lebih dan masalah itu belum juga selesai.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan apa pun, Seokjin."

Seokjin menoleh.

"Biarkan kami yang menyelesaikannya. Ini merupakan masalah yang dimulai kedua orangtua kami," ucap ayahnya sambil tersenyum menenangkan.

"Ya, tapi aku merupakan putri kalian. Akulah yang diinginkan kedua keluarga." Seokjin balas berbicara dengan tegas.

Jika ini merupakan masalah orangtuanya, maka ini juga merupakan masalahnya. Cukup sudah dirinya yang terus menghindar masalah dalam hidupnya. Dia bukanlah lagi gadis remaja yang bingung dengan jati dirinya. Dia merupakan Kim Seokjin, seorang penerus yang diinginkan kedua pihak keluarga orangtuanya.

"Biarkan aku menemui keluarga kita, Ibu, Ayah."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Seokjin yakin dengan keputusan yang dibuatnya.

"Biarkan aku mengambil alih Perusahaan Lee dan menanggung semua hutang perusahaan keluarga ayah."

Kali ini, Seokjin tidak akan mundur.

.

.

.

.

.

Astaga…  
Akhirnya aku menulis masa lalunya Seokjin.

Sudah lama sejak aku ingin menulis chapter ini.

Sejak awal aku merevisi cerita ini, aku merombak ulang alur ceritanya. Dan yang paling aku tidak sabar sejak mulai merevisi adalah bagian konflik utama cerita ini dan endingnya.

Uhuhuhuuu~  
Aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk dua hal itu.

Aku akan mencoba untuk menulis konflik utamanya dalam beberapa chapter karena aku merasa cerita ini memiliki awalan yang terlalu panjang. Goalku adalah menyelesaikan cerita ini kurang dari empat puluh chapter.

Mari kita lihat apakah aku bisa melakukannya (insert thinking emoji)


	28. Chap 27: Facing the Present

Masa lalu, masa sekarang, dan masa depan. Tiga _time setting_ atau alur yang ada di cerita-cerita, pelajaran sejarah, dan juga dunia ini. Tanpa adanya masa lalu, tidak akan ada masa sekarang dan masa depan. Lalu jika masa sekarang tidak ada, maka masa depan tidak akan pernah ada. Mereka bertiga merupakan penyusun waktu di dunia sejarah.

Peribahasa mengatakan jangan jatuh pada lubang yang sama. Itulah gunanya masa lalu, agar kita tidak melakukan kesalahan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Tapi kebanyakan orang tidak sadar bahwa mereka jatuh di lubang yang sama. Entah itu yang kedua kalinya, ketiga, keempat, bahkan sampai kesepuluh kalinya.

Itu tidak apa-apa. Asalkan suatu saat nanti kau bisa menghindar lubang itu. Jika setelah itu kau jatuh di lubang itu lagi, itu tandanya kau harus lebih berhati-hati.

Seokjin sudah jatuh di lubang yang sama sejak dia kecil. Dia sadar akan hal itu, tapi tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menghindar karena jalan untuk menghindar lubang itu sangat sempit dan kecil. Dia takut jika dia berjalan di jalan itu dia akan jatuh lebih dalam lagi dan terluka lebih parah lagi.

Tapi dia sudah menetapkan hatinya. Keputusannya sudah mantap. Jika dia sudah menghadapi masa lalunya, maka sudah saatnya dia menghadapi 'masa sekarang'. Dia akan menghadapi masalah yang selalu dia hindari sejak kecil.

Sudah saatnya dia berdiri tegap di hadapan orang-orang yang merendahkannya.

.

.

.

Waktu menuju pergantian tahun kurang dari 48 jam lagi. Tapi di sinilah Seokjin, berdiri di tengah ruang auditorium kampusnya dengan buku penilaian di tangan dosennya. Murid-murid yang lain tengah duduk di bangku yang tersedia. Ada yang memerhatikan, menanggapi akting Seokjin sambil berbisik, menghapal _line_ mereka, atau sibuk dengan ponsel mereka.

Dosennya memaksa agar murid-murid yang diajarnya untuk mengambil nilai akting sebelum tahun baru. Tentu saja mereka tidak memiliki pilihan lain, dosen mereka terkenal dengan ketegasannya di fakultas mereka.

Seokjin memusatkan seluruh fokusnya pada peran yang tengah dia mainkan. Beberapa bulan sebelum penilaian, Seokjin memilih untuk menampilkan pertunjukan monolog teater. Di mana semua peran dalam cerita dimainkan oleh Seokjin seorang diri.

Saat peran yang dia mainkan sedang senang, Seokjin akan tersenyum dan melafalkan _line_ -nya dengan intonasi yang cerah dan sedikit tinggi. Air mukanya akan berubah ketika peran yang dimainkan marah, sedih, kecewa, dan masih banyak lagi. Ekspresi wajah dan intonasi suaranya terus berubah sesuai perasaan yang dimiliki peran yang tengah dimainkan.

Itulah kenapa Seokjin memilih monolog teater. Dia ingin menunjukkan bahwa dia mampu. Dia sudah mempersiapkan semuanya untuk penilaian ini, Seokjin berharap sekecil-kecil nilainya hanya mencapai B.

Di penghujung penilaiannya, Seokjin dapat mendengar suara beberapa murid yang mengolok-oloknya. Seokjin berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak terpengaruh dengan omongan-omongan itu.

Dan hembusan napas lega keluar dari mulutnya ketika dia sampai di _line_ terakhir. Hening beberapa saat sebelum ruangan itu dipenuhi suara tepuk tangan serta pujian. Seokjin tersenyum lalu membungkukkan badannya hingga 90 derajat. Dia dapat melihat dosennya yang tersenyum puas dan mengangkat dua ibu jarinya.

Setelah membungkuk lagi, Seokjin beranjak kembali ke tempat duduknya. Beberapa murid menghampirinya dan memuji aktingnya. Mereka juga memberitahu Seokjin betapa gugupnya mereka.

"Kalian harus percaya bahwa kalian bisa. Jika kalian tidak percaya kalian bisa, bagaimana orang lain akan percaya?" ucap Seokjin pada dua mahasiswi yang meminta sarannya.

Seokjin menoleh ketika dia mendengar seseorang bersiul di bekalangnya.

"Aku tidak percaya kau bisa mengatakan itu. Jujur saja, aktingmu benar-benar jelek. Menurutku _four out of ten_." Orang itu mengangkat empat jarinya dan memperlihatkannya di depan wajah Seokjin, seakan memperjelas kalimatnya barusan.

Seokjin menatap mata orang itu. "Setidaknya aku masih memiliki nilai, bukan?"

"A-apa kau bilang?" ujar orang itu tidak menyangka Seokjin akan membalasnya.

"Jika aku gagal di penilaian ini, aku bisa mengulangnya."

"Siapa bilang kau bisa mengulangnya?!" Orang itu berseru tidak terima.

Seokjin melirik sekilas dosennya. "Profesor yang memberitahuku."

Orang itu kemudian tertawa meremehkan. Dia kemudian mengangkat bahunya santai. "Kau benar-benar naïf, Seokjin. Tidak ada yang namanya mengulang. Kau dengar aku?"

Seokjin mengernyitkan dahinya ketika orang itu menekan-nekan keningnya dengan jari telunjuknya. Membuang napas kesal, Seokjin meraih tangan orang itu kemudian menepisnya kasar.

"Aku tidak peduli berapa nilaiku nanti. Sejelek apa pun nilaiku, professor sudah berjanji bahwa aku bisa meminta melakukan penilaian ulang jika aku mau." Seokjin kemudian menatap tajam orang di depannya, "Dan apakah kau tidak tahu sopan santun? Aku lebih tua darimu dan aku merupakan seorang wanita."

"Apakah ibumu tidak mengajari cara memperlakukan wanita, huh? Ibuku bilang kalau seorang pria tidak memperlakukan wanita dengan baik, maka dia tidak pantas dipanggil 'pria'."

Suara tawa orang itu mengundang perhatian murid-murid lain. Bahkan dosennya menoleh.

"Kau bahkan tidak punya ibu."

Seokjin berdeham. "Lucu sekali. Jika aku tidak memiliki ibu, bagaimana aku bisa berdiri di depanmu dan berbicara denganmu saat ini?"

Semua mahasiswa yang ada di ruangan itu terkesiap. Suara bisik-bisik memenuhi ruang auditorium itu. Dari ujung matanya, Seokjin dapat melihat dosennya yang hanya diam memerhatikan.

"Itu benar. Jika Seokjin tidak memiliki ibu, bagaimana dia bisa ada sekarang? Secara biologi, itu sangat mustahil," sahut salah satu mahasiswa.

"Itu benar."

"Apakah orang itu bodoh?"

"Sepertinya dia berpikir dengan dengkulnya."

Ruang auditorium itu kini penuh dengan suara mahasiswa yang sibuk mengomentari orang yang baru saja mencemooh Seokjin. Saat orang itu berteriak tidak terima dan menyuruh dosennya untuk memarahi Seokjin, dosennya itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Senyuman kecil terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

"Kau tahu apa yang mereka bilang, Anak-anak. Kita harus berpikir sebelum berbicara. Dan sepertinya teman kalian yang satu ini tidak mempraktikannya."

Dosennya kemudian balik fokus ke kertas nilai di tangannya dan mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Mungkin dia benar-benar berpikir dengan dengkulnya," bisik dosennya.

Seluruh mahasiswa yang hadir saat itu pun tertawa. Seokjin tidak bisa menahan tawanya, dia pun menutup mulutnya dan tertawa kecil. Seokjin menoleh ketika orang yang mencemoohnya berjalan keluar ruangan. Entah apa yang orang itu rasakan, amarah atau malu.

Saat dosennya mengetuk meja dan menyuruh untuk diam, mereka semua mengecilkan suara dan kembali fokus mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka yang tertinggal. Seokjin membungkuk pada dosennya yang dibalas dengan senyuman kecil.

Seokjin dapat merasakan bahunya yang terasa ringan. Astaga, seharusnya dia melakukan itu sejak awal. Ternyata tidak semua orang berpikiran negatif tentangnya. Lihatlah, masih ada orang yang mendukung Seokjin. Sepertinya selama ini dia salah menilai.

Seokjin tersenyum, ternyata dia tidak sendirian juga.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian di ruang auditorium, nama Seokjin sering disebut. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Namanya kali ini sering disebut untuk kemudian disambung dengan serangkaian kata positif. Cerita tentang Seokjin yang membela dirinya sendiri terdengar hingga juniornya.

Hari ini saja sudah banyak juniornya yang menghampirinya dan mengutarakan kekaguman mereka terhadap aksi Seokjin. Orang yang mencemoohnya saat itu merupakan seorang mahasiswa yang terkenal karena dia selalu mencari orang untuk diganggu, terutama juniornya. Aksi berani Seokjin tersebut membuat sang pengganggu itu tidak terlihat batang hidungnya oleh junior-juniornya dan mereka sangat senang akan hal itu.

" _Sunbae-nim_ , kau bagaikan pahlawan tanpa jubah bagi kami!" ujar salah satu juniornya saat Seokjin sedang mengantri makan siang di kantin.

Mengingat ucapan juniornya itu membuat Seokjin otomatis tersenyum. Dia membalas sang pengganggu itu hanya karena dia ingin berubah, Seokjin tidak tahu bahwa dampaknya akan sebesar ini.

"Pahlawan tanpa jubah, huh? Menarik sekali."

Seokjin berdeham singkat.

"Itukah topik hangat hari ini, Jin?"

Seokjin mengaduk _cafe latte_ nya. "Sepertinya begitu," ucapnya ringan.

"Kenapa kau terlihat biasa-biasa saja? Kau tidak senang?"

Sebuah tawa kecil keluar dari mulut Seokjin. "Tentu saja aku senang, Jaehwan. Siapa yang tidak senang jika dijuluki 'pahlawan tanpa jubah'?"

Jaehwan tertawa kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak ada."

"Tepat sekali."

Seokjin menyuruput kopinya. Tadi pagi dia dan orangtuanya berbicara mengenai keluarga mereka. Setelah mengetahui sepupunya dari keluarga ibunya, Seokjin segera meminta nomor telepon sepupunya itu. Betapa terkejutnya Seokjin ketika tahu bahwa Jaehwan tidak bisa berbahasa Korea.

Itulah kenapa dia sekarang berbicara dengan bahasa Inggris dengan sepupunya. Seokjin juga tidak tahu kalau sepupunya sangat sibuk. Jika seandainya mereka bukan sepupu, Jaehwan mungkin tidak akan meluangkan waktu untuk bertemu dengannya.

"Jadi soal keluarga kita." Jaehwan berujar membuka topik baru.

"Biarkan aku yang mengambil alih."

Jaehwan menatap Seokjin seolah-olah perempuan itu memiliki dua kepala. "Kau gila?"

"Aku ingin bilang agar kau menjaga omonganmu, tapi aku baru ingat kau lebih tua satu tahun lebih." Seokjin memajukan bibirnya.

"Hapus wajah jelekmu itu." Jaehwan kemudian berkata, "Kau benar-benar tidak gila, bukan? Atau aku baru saja salah dengar?"

Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku masih waras dan kau tidak salah dengar. Biar aku ulangi lagi. Biarkan aku mengambil alih perusahaan keluarga."

"Seokjin, kau sudah gila?! Bagaimana kau bisa mengambil alih perusahaan keluarga? Itu tidak semudah yang kau kira." Jaehwan mengecilkan suaranya ketika orang-orang menoleh.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu itu?" Seokjin menjitak kepala Jaehwan, "Aku tidak sebodoh itu, dasar bodoh."

Jaehwan meringis. Dia mengusap bagian kepalanya yang baru saja dijitak Seokjin. "Aku tidak bodoh. Jika aku bodoh, bagaimana aku bisa bertahan selama ini di perusahaan kakek?"

"Ya, ya, ya. Kau tidak bodoh. Senang sekarang?"

"Sedikit," ucap Jaehwan dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

"Tapi aku serius, Seokjin." Jaehwan menatap Seokjin dengan tatapan serius, "Ini tidak semudah itu. Aku harus belajar mati-matian agar kakek menyutujuiku walaupun dia terpaksa."

Seokjin kemudian balas menatap Jaehwan dengan tatapan yang lebih serius. Dengan keberanian dan keputusan yang matang, Seokjin berkata, "Dan aku lebih serius lagi, Jaehwan."

"Kau gila." Jaehwan menggeleng, "Kau seratus persen sudah gila. Kau akan mengambil alih perusahaan keluarga kita DAN menanggung semua hutang keluarga ayahmu? Aku tahu kau baru melakukan tindakan heroik, tapi aku tidak mengira nyalimu sebesar ini."

"Kau meremehkanku?" tanya Seokjin dengan kening berkerut.

Dengan cepat, Jaehwan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan maksudku meremehkanmu. Hanya saja…, kau tidak tahu seberapa gilanya kakek pada kesuksesan perusahaan ini."

Jaehwan mendengus, "Aku bahkan harus mengorbankan hobi dan waktu bermainku hanya untuk diakui kakek sebagai cucunya. Entahlah, aku rasa dia belum juga mengakuiku sampai saat ini."

Seokjin melihat Jaehwan dengan perasaan iba. Selama ini Jaehwanlah yang telah mengorbankan masa depannya hanya untuk mendapat pengakuan dari kakek mereka, sedangkan Seokjin saja tidak mengetahui keberadaan mereka semua. Dan lihatlah sekarang, Seokjinlah yang masih dicari oleh kakek mereka.

Seokjin mengulurkan tangannya dan menggenggam tangan sepupunya, "Dia akan mengakuimu, Jaehwan. Peganglah kata-kataku itu."

"Aku lelah, Seokjin." Jaehwan menarik napas, dia menatap tangannya yang berada di genggaman Seokjin, "Sejak pertama kali aku masuk ke keluarga ini, kakek terus saja merenggut semua yang aku miliki. Aku sudah tidak punya apa-apa lagi selain beban di kedua pundakku."

"Karena itulah bawa aku ke kakek. Biarkan aku mengambil semua beban yang sekarang kau pikul. Sudah saatnya aku memainkan peranku di keluarga kita, Jaehwan."

Jaehwan menatap mata Seokjin, dia mencari adanya keraguan di mata hazel milik sepupunya itu tapi dia tidak melihatnya walau setitik pun. Dengan berat hati, Jaehwan mengangguk. "Siapkan barang-barang serta mentalmu, Seokjin. Kita akan merayakan tahun baru di Busan bersama kakek."

.

.

.

.

.

So far, kalian sudah tahu arti 'masa lalu'.

Bagi yang masih bingung, 'masa sekarang' itu masalah yang Seokjin punya dari dia kecil sampai kuliah saat ini, yaitu bullying.

Aku rasa kalian bisa menebak arti 'masa depan' sebelum aku update lagi.


	29. Chap 28: Facing the Future

Namjoon menatap layar bagian bawah komputernya, di mana tertulis tanggal serta waktu saat ini. Tahun sudah berganti untuk ke sekian kalinya dan baru kali ini dia melewatkannya seorang diri. Biasanya ada Hoseok, Jimin, Yoongi yang menemaninya. Dan karena sekarang ada Taehyung, Jungkook, dan Seokjin, seharusnya mereka juga ikut merayakan tahun baru bersamanya.

Namjoon menghembuskan napas lelah. Ya, seharusnya.

Salah satu alasan kenapa dia menghabiskan malam tahun barunya sendirian adalah karena Seokjin yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Tanpa pesan atau surat singkat, perempuan itu menghilang seakan-akan ditelan bumi. Bahkan Yoongi yang hampir setiap saat tahu keberadaan Seokjin, tidak tahu apa pun. Namjoon sudah bertanya ke Hoseok, Jimin, Jungkook, bahkan Taehyung. Tapi tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang tahu.

Lalu alasan kedua, ibunya. Tidak ada hari di mana wanita itu tidak datang ke rumahnya atau kantornya, apalagi saat dia tahu bahwa Seokjin menghilang. Namjoon tiba-tiba ingat terakhir kali dia bertemu ibunya. Minggu lalu ibunya datang ke rumahnya. Dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya, dia berbicara dengan nada riang.

" _Namjoon, kabar baik untukmu!"_

 _Mendengar itu, Namjoon mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ibunya jarang berbicara seriang itu._

" _Apalagi sekarang?" tanyanya singkat._

" _Oh kenapa kau tidak senang sedikit, son? Ini benar-benar kabar baik untukmu."_

" _Ya, karena itu aku bertanya."_

 _Ibunya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau benar-benar datar. Seingat Ibu kau tidak sedatar ini saat kecil."_

" _Orang-orang berubah dan aku bukan anak kecil lagi," jawab Namjoon sambil mengangkat bahunya. "Jadi apa kabar baiknya?"_

" _Kau akan menikah dengan putri keturunan Jeon!"_

 _Awalnya Namjoon biasa-biasanya saja. Dia kira keluarga Jeon yang lain karena bisa saja ada lebih dari satu keluarga Jeon di luar sana. Seperti keluarganya dan keluarga Seokjin._

" _Oh, maksudmu keluarga yang selalu ayah sebut?"_

 _Ibunya mengangguk dengan semangat, terlampau semangat sampai Namjoon mengernyitkan keningnya._

" _Ibu senang kau tidak masalah dengan pernikahan ini." Ibunya tertawa ringan, "Ibu kira kau akan menentangnya."_

 _Namjoon memalingkan wajahnya dan mendengus. "Siapa bilang aku setuju?" gumamnya._

" _Siapa pula namanya?" tanyanya berbasa-basi._

" _Jeon Jungkook."_

Namjoon mengusap wajahnya, dia benar-benar lelah dengan ibunya. Tepat saat ibunya mengucapkan nama Jungkook, amarah Namjoon meluap. Dia ingat jelas pertengkaran yang meletus antara dia dan ibunya minggu lalu.

" _Apakah kau sudah gila?! Kenapa kau seenaknya memasangkanku dengan Jungkook?!" Dengan nada tinggi dan kasar, Namjoon menghampiri ibunya, "Apakah kau tega menyakiti perempuan itu?!"_

" _Menyakiti Jungkook? Jangan bercanda, Namjoon, Ibu tidak–"_

" _Jungkook adalah kekasihnya Taehyung. Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu?"_

" _Tentu saja Ibu tahu dan karena itu Ibu–"_

" _Karena itu kau memasangkan Jungkook denganku? Karena Taehyung tidak berguna bagimu?" Namjoon memberikan ibunya tatapan tajam dengan seribu pedang, "Apakah kau tidak tahu seberapa kerasnya Taehyung belajar agar dia bisa diakui oleh ayah dan kau? Apakah kau tahu seberapa perih dan sakitnya Taehyung saat tahu bahwa kau dan ayah selalu menempatkannya di posisi terakhir? Apakah kau tahu seberapa sabarnya Taehyung sejak dia tinggal bersama kita?!"_

" _Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Namjoon!"_

 _Namjoon kaget mendengar ibunya, dia sampai melangkah mundur._

" _Kau pikir kau tahu apa soal cara kami memperlakukan Taehyung, huh? Memangnya kau tahu kenapa kami tidak mau mengadopsi Taehyung saat kau membawanya dari Daegu? Memangnya kau tahu?!"_

 _Namjoon terjengkang ke belakang berkat ibunya yang mendorongnya. Dengan mata yang terbuka lebar, Namjoon menatap ibunya yang menangis._

 _Ibunya tidak pernah menangis. Sejak dia kecil, Namjoon tidak pernah melihat ibunya menangis. Saat dia senang atau sedih ketika melihat nilai Namjoon, ibunya tidak menangis. Saat ayahnya memarahi Taehyung bahkan sampai memukulnya, ibunya tidak menangis. Wanita itu selalu berdiri tegap dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Tidak ada senyuman maupun air mata._

 _Oleh karena itu, melihat ibunya menangis saat ini tepat di depan matanya membuat Namjoon diam seribu bahasa. Bukan karena air mata yang mengalir di pipinya, melainkan perasaan sedih, kecewa, dan penuh kesakitan yang dia lihat di mata ibunya._

" _Ibu tidak mau mengadopsi Taehyung karena Ibu takut ayahmu akan membeda-bedakan kalian berdua. Lebih baik Ibu menyakiti perasaanmu dengan tidak mengadopsi Taehyung daripada membiarkan ayahmu menyakiti bayi semungil dan sesuci Taehyung," jelas ibunya dengan suara serak._

 _Namjoon tahu dia tidak seharusnya bertanya, tapi dia sudah tidak dapat menahannya setelah bertahun-tahun. "Lalu kenapa kau diam saat ayah memarahi Taehyung? Kenapa kau ikut memarahi Taehyung?"_

" _Karena Ibu tahu bahwa ayahmu hanya akan lebih memarahi Taehyung. Dia tidak pernah menyukai Taehyung, barang sedetik pun tidak. Kenapa Ibu memarahi Taehyung? Karena jika bukan Ibu, ayahmulah yang akan melakukannya. Kau tidak tahu seberapa buruknya watak ayahmu, apalagi saat dia marah."_

" _Kau tahu alasan kenapa Ibu memindahkan Taehyung ke Busan? Itu bukan karena Ibu membencinya, Namjoon. Ibu tahu kau tidak pernah mau bekerja di perusahaan keluarga, ayahmu juga tahu. Karena itu ayahmu berencana memaksa Taehyung untuk menggantikan tempatmu, dia tidak peduli jika Taehyung tidak mau. Itulah kenapa Ibu memindahkan Taehyung ke Busan. Untuk menjauhkannya dari ayahmu."_

" _Rumah yang ditempati Taehyung dan Bibi Yona merupakan rumah peninggalan kakek-nenek Ibu. Kartu kredit yang Bibi Yona gunakan hanya dapat dikontrol oleh Ibu. Itulah kenapa ayahmu tidak pernah mengungkit soal Taehyung, karena dia pikir Ibu sudah 'membuang'nya. Tapi tidak, Ibu tidak membuang Taehyung. Demi Tuhan, mana mungkin seorang ibu tega melakukannya jika bukan demi kebaikan anaknya?"_

 _Dengan pipi yang basah, ibunya menangis tersedu-sedu. Raungan kesedihan penuh rasa sakit ibunya menggema di rumah yang sunyi itu. Namjoon menatap ibunya yang terduduk lemas di lantai._

 _Hilang sudah sosok ibunya yang tegas dengan wajah menatap lurus ke depan tanpa keraguan. Yang ada hanyalah sosok seorang ibu yang terluka hatinya karena putranya sendiri._

 _Namjoon telah menggores hati ibunya yang telah digores ayahnya. Dia telah mendurhakai ibunya yang telah berkorban banyak._

.

.

.

Dengan tarikan napas, Seokjin membuangnya perlahan. Matanya bergerak untuk melihat sekelilingnya. Tidak ada yang berubah. Tentu saja, dia hanya meninggalkan Seoul selama satu bulan. Sebuah senyuman terpampang jelas di wajah perempuan yang sudah berumur dua puluh lima tahun. Rasanya baru kemarin dia merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke dua puluh tahun bersama Kwang-sun dan keluarganya.

"Jin-ah!"

Seokjin menoleh ketika namanya dipanggil. Senyumnya semakin melebar ketika ibunya menghampirinya dengan senyuman yang tidak kalah lebar.

"Ada apa, Ibu?"

"Kenapa kau terburu-buru sekali, hm?" tanya ibunya penasaran. Seokjin meraih tas yang tengah dibawa ibunya. Dia kemudian hanya membalas pertanyaan ibunya dengan senyuman yang sama dan berbalik badan.

Dia tertawa kecil ketika mendengar gerutuan ibunya. Tanpa mengindahkan ibunya yang menggerutu, Seokjin mempercepat langkahnya hingga dia berdiri di samping lampu lalu lintas. Jalanan siang itu seperti yang Seokjin duga, ramai. Seoul tidak pernah sepi baik pagi, siang, maupun malam.

Angin musim dingin menyapa siang itu. Seokjin memejamkan matanya, dia dapat merasakan dingin yang menusuk tulang bahkan dibalik mantel dan syalnya.. Rambut panjangnya yang dibiarkan terurai berterbangan searah dengan arah angin bertiup.

"Astaga, Jin-ah." Seokjin menoleh ke sampingnya. Ibunya berdecak sambil merapihkan rambut Seokjin. "Kelihatannya putriku sedang bahagia hari ini."

"Tentu saja dia bahagia, Eun-gi. Dia akhirnya kembali ke Seoul setelah menghabiskan satu bulan di Busan," timpal ayahnya.

"Jadi, putriku ini akan segera lulus, hm?" Ayahnya tersenyum bangga dan merangkul tubuh Seokjin yang lebih pendek, "Kau benar-benar kebanggaan kedua orangtuamu ini, Jin-ah."

"Aku masih harus melakukan beberapa ujian lagi, lalu menerima hasilnya, lalu.."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kami mengerti, kami mengerti," potong ibunya dengan anggukan kepala.

Seokjin tertawa mendengar respon ibunya.

Seokjin menghabiskan satu bulan waktunya di Busan dengan keluarganya. Ternyata silsilah keluarganya tidak terlalu rumit. Namun yang rumit adalah kakeknya. Seokjin tentunya bertemu dengan kedua kakeknya, tapi jika harus jujur saja, Seokjin lebih menyukai kakek dari ayahnya.

Pria yang sudah di akhir tujuh puluhnya itu menyambut Seokjin dengan pelukan hangat beserta kecupan di kening dan pipi. Seokjin merasa lebih nyaman dan rileks saat dia bersama kakeknya yang satu itu. Dia dapat membicarakan bermacam-macam hal dan kakeknya tidak akan mengomentarinya. Pria itu akan ikut berbicara dengannya, menimpalinya, dan kadang membuat lelucon.

Lalu ada kakek dari ibunya. Pria itu lebih muda dua tahun dari kakeknya yang satu lagi, namun auranya lebih tegas dan lebih dingin. Seokjin akhirnya mengerti kenapa Jaehwan sangat menghormati kakeknya yang ini. Pria itu tidak suka lelucon, dia lebih suka untuk berbicara langsung ke inti. Permainan yang dimainkan pria itu berupa permainan fakta, angka, diagram, dan macam-macamnya.

"Apakah Jaehwan akan menetap di Seoul?"

Orang-orang yang berdiri di pinggir jalan kini mengangkat kaki mereka dan berjalan menyebrangi jalan raya. Tangan kanannya sibuk menarik kopernya, sedangkan tangan kirinya menenteng tas ibunya.

"Ya, dia bilang dia akan berada di Seoul selama dua minggu. Masih banyak yang harus dia jelaskan tentang perusahaan keluarga kita kepadamu, Jin-ah."

Seokjin berdeham pelan. Dia sudah menduga hal itu.

Mata Seokjin beralih menatap langit cerah Seoul. Sinar matahari tidak terik siang itu membuat tubuh Seokjin rileks walaupun harus disapa dengan angin musim dingin. Dia suka musim dingin, tapi tidak sebanding dengan musim semi.

Banyak kenangan bahagia di musim semi. Ingatannya memutar ulang kejadian setahun yang lalu. Seokjin ingat hari itu, hari di mana dia menghabiskan waktunya bersama Namjoon dengan membersihkan apartemennya, pergi ke _laundry_ , lalu Hongdae. Saat malam tiba, mereka bertemu Taehyung dan Jungkook.

Lalu musim dingin. Alasan kenapa dia suka musim dingin adalah karena dia lahir di musim ini. Di musim ini pula dia merayakan natal dan tahun baru dengan orang-orang yang dia cintai. Namun musim dingin kali ini meninggalkan rasa pahit baginya.

Setelah panggilan telepon dari ibunya Namjoon, Seokjin memutuskan kontak dengan Namjoon dan yang lainnya. Seokjin juga tidak menghadiri pernikahan Jimin dan Yoongi. Padahal teman-temannya sudah mengingatkannya lewat _chat_ dan pesan suara.

Seokjin tahu tidak seharusnya dia melakukan itu, tapi dia harus menyelesaikan masalahnya. Dua masalah kini sudah selesai, tersisa satu masalah lagi.

Sesuai dengan janjinya, Jaehwan akan membawa Seokjin ke rapat yang akan diadakan bersama perusahaannya Namjoon, dimana Seokjin akan memberitahu Namjoon semuanya.

.

.

.

" _N-nuna_ …"

Seokjin hanya diam ketika Taehyung menatapnya dengan kedua mata terbuka lebar. Hari ini Seokjin akan mengikuti rapat antara perusahaan yang dipimpin Jaehwan dan Namjoon. Rapatnya akan berlangsung di gedung perusahaan Namjoon.

Seokjin meminta pada Jaehwan agar mereka tiba di lebih dulu karena Seokjin ingin berbicara sebentar dengan Namjoon. Jaehwan pun menyetujui permintaan Seokjin walaupun dia tidak tahu apa yang akan Seokjin bicarakan dengan Namjoon.

"Apakah kau bisa membawaku ke Namjoon?" tanya Seokjin langsung ke intinya.

"Memangnya ada apa, _Nuna_?"

"Ada yang harus aku bicarakan dengannya." Seokjin menjawab sesingkat mungkin.

Setelah menatap Seokjin dan Jaehwan bergantian, dengan ragu, Taehyung mengangguk.

Seokjin menoleh ke Jaehwan dan berbisik, "Aku tidak akan lama."

Jaehwan tersenyum, rapat baru akan mulai setengah jam lagi. Tidak perlu buru-buru.

Mata Seokjin beredar mengamati sekitarnya. Dinding lantai itu dicat putih. Beberapa tanaman dapat terlihat menghiasi lantai itu. Lorong yang Seokjin lewati menghubungkan bagian resepsionis dengan ruang yang berisi kubik-kubik tempat para staf bekerja. Lantai itu bagaikan sarang lebah, tidak ada orang yang tidak sibuk.

"Namjoon- _hyung_ ada di dalam."

Seokjin menatap pintu kaca di depannya. Setelah berterima kasih pada Taehyung, Seokjin menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengetuk pintu. Terdengar suara Namjoon yang mempersilahkannya masuk. Dengan jantung yang berdetak keras di dadanya, Seokjin mendorong pintu dan melangkah masuk.

Seokjin menahan napasnya ketika melihat Namjoon yang duduk di kursi hitam. Fokus pria itu tertuju ke komputer yang ada di depannya. Dengan kacamata bertengger di batang hidungnya dan tangan yang sibuk menggerakkan _mouse_ , Namjoon tidak menyadari kehadiran Seokjin.

"Ada apa?"

Suara berat Namjoon menyadarkan Seokjin. Dia mengerjap, tenggerokannya bergerak karena ludah yang baru saja dia telan. Dengan suara yang bergetar, Seokjin memanggilnya, "Namjoon."

Seokjin meringis ketika pria yang dia panggil menggerakan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Apakah aku berhalusinasi?" gumamnya.

Seokjin pun menggeleng. Dengan ragu, Seokjin berjalan maju, sedikit demi sedikit menghapus jarak antara mereka berdua. Dia berhenti di depan meja Namjoon.

"Maaf jika aku membuatmu khawatir. Selama ini aku ada di Busan. Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan, aku baik-baik saja. Dan mungkin ini akan mengejutkanmu, tapi aku bertemu dengan orangtuaku." Seokjin tersenyum kecil, "Itulah kenapa aku tiba-tiba menghilang, masalah keluarga."

"Ah, begitu rupanya," jawab Namjoon. "Kalau begitu selamat karena bertemu dengan orangtuamu. Aku harap kalian dapat hidup bahagia sebagai keluarga lagi."

"Itulah harapan kami." Seokjin kemudian berdeham, "Ada yang harus aku beritahu, Namjoon. Ini ada kaitannya dengan ibumu dan hubungan kita."

Seketika, Namjoon mendongakkan kepalanya. Sebelum dia sempat membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, Seokjin lebih dulu bersuara. "Aku tidak tahu apakah ibumu sudah memberitahumu atau belum, tapi dia berencana menikahkanmu dengan Jungkook."

"Aku tahu."

Seokjin terkejut mendengarnya. Namjoon menatapnya datar untuk kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. Pria itu mencopot kacamatanya dan menaruhnya di meja, dia kemudian memijat keningnya.

"Ibuku sudah memberitahu semuanya dan sebenarnya kau agak terlambat memberitahuku itu." Namjoon menghela napas.

"Aku dan Jungkook tidak akan menikah." Namjoon kemudian menatap Seokjin sambil tersenyum, "Aku dan Jungkook berbicara dengan pihak keluarganya. Kami bilang bahwa kami sudah mencintai orang lain dan selebihnya berjalan agak lancar."

"B-begitu…"

Namjoon mengalihkan pandangannya dan mencoba mengganti topik pembicaraan. "Aku tidak tahu kalau Jungkook ternyata dilahirkan dengan 'sendok perak' di mulutnya. Ketika orangtuanya meninggal, kakek-neneknya tidak mengizinkan keluarga ayahnya untuk membesarkan Jungkook. Jadilah Jungkook tinggal dengan kakek-neneknya sampai mereka meninggal dan sampai dia bertemu Taehyung."

"Lalu bagaimana kalian bisa sampai ingin dinikahkan?" Seokjin bertanya penasaran.

"Karena keluarga kami memiliki hutang."

Namjoon dan Seokjin menoleh ke sumber suara. Napas Seokjin tercekat ketika melihat ibunya Namjoon di depan pintu.

"Syukurlah kau ada di sini, Seokjin. Kau selalu muncul di momen yang tepat," ucap ibunya Namjoon. Wanita itu berjalan menghampiri Seokjin. Setelah berdiri tepat di samping Seokjin, ibunya Namjoon menatap Seokjin dan Namjoon secara bergantian kemudian berkata, "Aku merestui kalian."

Seokjin menatap wanita di sampingnya dengan ekspresi terkejut. Saat dia menoleh ke Namjoon, pria itu juga mengenakan ekspresi yang sama dengannya.

Helaan napas keluar dari mulut ibunya Namjoon. "Selama ini, aku selalu bertindak seperti seorang penjahat padahal niatku hanya untuk menjaga kedua putraku. Aku tidak sadar bahwa tindakanku itu menyakiti Namjoon dan Taehyung bahkan merambat ke orang-orang yang mereka cintai."

"Aku tidak akan menyebutkan satu per satu semua ucapan dan tindakanku yang telah menyakiti kalian berdua, tapi jauh di lubuk hati terdalamku, aku hanya ingin melindungi dua putraku. Oleh karena itu, maafkan aku."

Seokjin semakin dibuat terkejut ketika ibunya Namjoon bersujud. Dia baru saja ingin membantu ibunya Namjoon untuk berdiri ketika Namjoon berlari ke ibunya. Pria itu kemudian memegang pundak ibunya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Ucapan maaf terus terlontar dari mulutnya Namjoon bersamaan dengan suara isak tangis dari pasangan ibu dan anak itu.

Senyuman merekah di wajah Seokjin. Dia kemudian berjalan menuju pintu dengan perlahan-lahan, takut menganggu Namjoon dan ibunya. Setelah berada di luar, Seokjin menutup pintu ruangan Namjoon rapat-rapat. Tapi sebelum pintu tertutup sepenuhnya, Seokjin dapat mendengar suara ibunya Namjoon.

"Ibu tahu selama ini Ibu salah, tapi Ibu yakin untuk yang satu ini, Ibu tidak akan salah. Jangan lepaskan Seokjin, apa pun kondisinya. Dia merupakan wanita yang kuat dan tegar dan Ibu hanya rela jika kau bersama Seokjin."

Seokjin tersenyum mendengar ucapan ibunya Namjoon. Namun senyuman itu kemudian hilang.

Putramu tidak akan melepaskanku, tapi akulah yang akan melepaskannya, pikir Seokjin.

.

.

.

.

.

So, bagaimana ceritanya?

FYI, cerita ini akan selesai sebentar lagi. Perhitungan kasarku kira-kira sampai chapter 35 tapi itu bisa lebih singkat lagi dan bisa lebih panjang lagi. So who knows (insert emoji)


	30. Chap 29: Nothing More, Nothing Less

Seokjin meniup pelan kopi yang dia pegang. Suara lantunan musik dan orang-orang berbicara menjadi temannya. Gumpalan uap kopi membuat wajahnya terasa hangat setelah tertiup udara dingin di luar. Seokjin menyeruput sedikit demi sedikit kopi hangatnya. Suara kecil terdengar ketika gelasnya menyentuh permukaan meja.

Dia pun melirik ke luar jendela kedai kopi favoritnya.

Tidak terasa sudah lima tahun sejak dia tiba di Quebec, Kanada. Seokjin masih ingat betapa antusiasnya dia saat akan naik pesawat menuju Kanada. Tapi di samping itu, Seokjin juga ingat dia menangis saat kakinya menginjak daratan Kanada.

Perasaan senang dan sedih bercampur aduk menjadi satu, membuatnya tidak tidur barang sedetik pun saat malam tiba. Tentu dia senang, lagipula, itu merupakan pertama kalinya dia pergi ke luar negeri. Tapi tentu pula dia sedih. Seokjin harus mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan orang-orang yang dia cintai.

Semuanya terasa berat. Seokjin ingat hari-hari yang dia lalui setelah tiba di Quebec. Dia harus beradaptasi dengan lingkungan barunya dan dia juga harus terus melatih bahasa Inggrisnya. Beruntungnya dia tidak sendirian. Masih ada orangtuanya dan Jaehwan yang selalu siap membantu.

Tapi Seokjin merasa ada yang hilang. Dan sepertinya dia tahu, sangat tahu, apa yang hilang.

Hembusan napas keluar dari mulutnya. "Tidak ada gunanya memikirkan hal itu," dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali mengangkat gelas berisi kopi hangat.

Sulit dipercaya. Dia yang dulunya bukan siapa-siapa, tidak tahu orangtuanya, bermasalah dengan uang, sekarang sudah menjabat sebagai pemilik perusahaan keluarganya. Kadang Seokjin berpikir semua itu hanyalah mimpi atau hayalannya. Masalahnya, semua itu kenyataan.

Ya, masalahnya.

Sepertinya sekarang dia mengerti apa yang Namjoon lalui. Berat, susah, lelah. Dulu Namjoon pernah berkata, tidak ada kata 'istirahat' di kamusku. Pria itu tidak salah karena Seokjin sudah mengalaminya tiga tahun belakangan.

Pekerjaan demi pekerjaan terus saja berdatangan. Seakan-akan tidak ada habisnya. Mungkin dia harus menerima saran Sandeul dan Jaehwan. Mengambil libur selama seminggu atau dua minggu, melupakan masalah pekerjaan, dan merilekskan tubuh serta pikirannya.

Ya, sepertinya itu ide bagus, pikir Seokjin. Dia bisa meminta Jaehwan mengurus perusahaan selagi dia libur. Sandeul bisa menjadi asisten sementara Jaehwan. Lagipula, orangtuanya tidak akan keberatan jika dia libur selama dua minggu. Mereka juga sudah menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat.

Baiklah, kalau begitu sudah diputuskan. Seokjin akan libur selama dua minggu dan dia akan menghabiskan liburannya di luar negeri.

Tujuan liburannya, Seoul.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin ingin menetap di Seoul selama dua minggu?"

"Ya. Ada masalah?"

Setelah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya kemarin, Seokjin langsung menyuruh Sandeul untuk memesan tiket pesawat menuju Seoul beserta tempat penginapannya untuk dua minggu ke depan. Malam ini Seokjin sibuk menyiapkan kopernya untuk penerbangan besok pagi.

"Tentu saja. Apakah kau lupa apa yang mungkin akan kau temui di sana?"

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari lemari barunya, Seokjin bergumam, "Memang apa yang akan aku temui di sana?"

"Biar aku ganti pertanyaannya."

Seokjin tersenyum ketika dia melihat baju favoritnya. Jika dia ingin berlibur ke luar negeri, dia harus membawa semua baju favoritnya.

"Apakah kau lupa _siapa_ yang mungkin akan kau temui di sana?"

Seokjin menghentikan kegiatan memilih bajunya. Dia tahu pertanyaan itu akan segera dia dengar, terutama dari Hoseok. Dan dia tahu bagaimana mengatasinya.

"Tentu." Seokjin mengambil beberapa lembar pakaiannya dan menaruhnya di atas kasurnya. "Aku akan bertemu banyak orang."

"Lalu kau tahu salah satunya, bukan?"

"Tentu," jawabnya lagi. "Aku akan bertemu Taehyung, Jungkook, Yoongi, Jimin. Oh, aku tidak bisa melupakan Kwang-sun dan keluarganya. Sudah lama sejak aku menghubungi mereka.."

"Seokjin." Hoseok menyela. "Sudah lima tahun sejak kau bertemu _dan_ menghubungi mereka semua."

Seokjin diam, dia lebih memilih untuk melipat pakaiannya dan memasukkannya ke kopernya daripada membalas Hoseok.

Dia tahu cara mengatasi hal ini. Dia sudah menebaknya sejak kemarin dan dia tahu cara mengatasinya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau membohongi dirimu sendiri?"

Seokjin tetap sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Bahkan saat Hoseok berdiri di depannya, dia tidak mengatakan apa pun.

"Kau pergi ke Seoul seorang diri bukanlah ide yang bagus. Bagaimana jika aku ikut denganmu? Atau bagaimana kalau kau pergi berlibur ke tempat lain? Bagaimana dengan New York? Aku tahu kau selalu suka New York walaupun kau sering ke sana karena pekerjaan. Oh! Bagaimana dengan Swiss? Atau Jenewa? Atau.."

"Keputusanku sudah bulat." Seokjin akhirnya menatap Hoseok, "Aku akan pergi ke Seoul. Dengan atau tanpa kau menyetujuinya."

Seokjin berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamarnya. "Memangnya kau siapa? Kakakku? Ibuku? Ayahku?"

"Aku adalah temanmu, Seokjin," ucap Hoseok lantang. "Dan sebagai temanmu, aku sarankan agar kau tidak pergi ke Seoul. Demi kebaikanmu."

"Hoseok, aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkanku. Tapi apa yang perlu dikhawatirkan?" Seokjin berbalik badan, dia memberikan senyuman ke temannya. "Aku akan baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir."

"Kau seharusnya mengkhawatirkan kekasihmu yang ada di Seoul itu. Bukannya teman perempuanmu ini," lanjut Seokjin.

Hoseok menghela napas melihat temannya yang bertingkah seakan-akan semuanya baik-baik saja. Dia lebih dari tahu bahwa Seokjin _tidak_ akan baik-baik saja. Terutama jika perempuan itu bertemu Namjoon.

Hoseok tidak akan ikut ke Seoul dengan Seokjin, tapi dia sudah memberitahu Jihoon soal kedatangan Seokjin di Seoul. Setidaknya kekasihnya itu bisa menemani Seokjin selama dua minggu ke depan. Tapi dia tetap saja khawatir.

Entah apa yang akan terjadi di Seoul nanti jika seandainya Seokjin bertemu Namjoon. Hoseok berharap tidak akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Sebenarnya dia berharap jika Seokjin bertemu Namjoon, mereka berdua bisa berbicara seperti dulu. Tapi sepertinya kemungkinan hal itu terjadi sangat kecil.

Lagipula, bagi Seokjin, Namjoon hanyalah seorang pria yang dulu pernah dia kenal. Tidak kurang, tidak lebih.


	31. Chap 30: Black & White

Suara bising orang-orang bercampur pemberitahuan dari speaker merupakan hal pertama yang menyambut kedatangan Seokjin setelah dia melewati proses _landing_ dan mengambil kopernya. Ketika pintu kaca yang memisahkan ruang pengambilan bagasi dengan lorong utama bandara terbuka, Seokjin menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dia merasa bahwa dia harus mempersiapkan dirinya untuk apa saja yang mungkin akan terjadi nanti.

Entah itu bagus atau buruk.

Dengan satu tangan menarik kopernya, Seokjin mengamati sekitarnya. Setelah pesawatnya _landing_ , dia menerima pesan dari Jihoon. Perempuan yang lebih muda darinya itu memberitahu bahwa dia sudah menunggu di depan pintu keluar.

Seokjin sudah lupa tempat-tempat yang ada di Bandara Incheon, oleh karena itu dia mengandalkan petunjuk arah yang telah tersediakan.

Ketika melihat kata 'exit', Seokjin tersenyum girang. Beruntung dia tidak lepas dari bahasa Korea sejak pindah ke Kanada. Seokjin berjalan menuju pintu keluar terdekat, ketika pintu kaca terbuka, seorang perempuan bertubuh mungil menubruknya. Perempuan itu memeluknya erat seakan-akan Seokjin adalah bantal terempuk yang pernah dia temui.

Seokjin tertawa senang dan balik memeluk perempuan itu. Setelah sesi memeluk, mereka berdua melepas pelukan mereka. Senyuman lebar menghiasi kedua wajah mereka.

"Astaga! Aku tidak percaya kau benar-benar di sini, Seokjin!" seru perempuan mungil itu.

Seokjin kembali tertawa. Dia menepuk pelan kepala perempuan yang lebih pendek darinya itu, "Aku juga tidak percaya aku kembali ke Korea setelah lima tahun, Jihoon-ah."

"Berapa kali harus aku beritahu? Panggil aku Woozi."

"Aku masih bertanya-tanya kenapa kau lebih memilih dipanggil 'Woozi' ketimbang nama aslimu." Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

Jihoon tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Seokjin. Dia pun mengulurkan tangannya sebagai isyarat untuk memberikannya bawaan Seokjin. Seokjin yang mengerti maksud Jihoon pun menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mau. Tapi sayang sekali, Jihoon tidak menerima jawaban Seokjin dan tanpa izin menyambar tas koper Seokjin.

"Jihoon-ah.."

"Hush!" Jihoon mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke wajah Seokjin, "Kau adalah tamuku maka dari itu aku berhak membawa barangmu. Nah, sekarang nikmati saja liburanmu, Jin-ah."

Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Seokjin, perempuan mungil itu berbalik badan dan berjalan sambil menarik koper Seokjin. Melihat hal tersebut, Seokjin hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah dan mengikuti langkah temannya itu.

Udara dingin di Incheon tidak terasa asing bagi Seokjin. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan udara dingin mana pun karena dia sering berpergian keluar negeri di musim dingin. Walaupun begitu, ternyata udara di sini lebih dingin daripada udara di Kanada. Seokjin sampai harus menjejalkan kedua tangannya ke saku mantelnya.

Seharusnya dia membawa sapu tangan. Seokjin merutuk kebodohannya untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sudah menjadi kebiasaan baginya untuk selalu lupa membawa sapu tangan. Jika saja ibunya ada di sini sekarang, mungkin wanita itu sudah menceramahinya mengenai pentingnya sapu tangan di musim dingin.

"Eh, apakah ini mobilmu?" Seokjin menatap mobil hitam yang terparkir rapih di hadapannya.

"Yep."

Kening Seokjin mengerut seperti teringat sesuatu. "Tapi sejak kapan kau punya mobil? Seingatku kau tidak pernah bilang apa-apa soal membeli mobil."

"Aku memang tidak membelinya." Jihoon menjawab singkat, perempuan itu membuka bagasi mobilnya dan memasukkan koper Seokjin. Setelah selesai, dia menutup kembali bagasinya dan berbalik menatap Seokjin sambil tersenyum. "Kakakku yang membelikannya."

"Yoon..gi?" ucap Seokjin ragu.

Jihoon mengangguk semangat. Dia jadi ingat saat kakaknya tiba-tiba menyuruhnya untuk memilih mobil. "Kakakku tiba-tiba menelponku saat aku sedang mendesain pakaian untuk acara fashion show di New York. Tahu-tahunya dia menyuruhku untuk memberitahunya mobil yang aku inginkan. Aneh, bukan?"

"Tunggu." Seokjin mengangkat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, "Acara fashion show di New York? Tapi itu dua tahun lalu!"

"Ya, memang dua tahun lalu," beo Jihoon.

"Jadi selama dua tahun terakhir kau punya mobil hitam mewah dan tidak memberitahuku apa-apa? Astaga, Min Jihoon! Teganya kau ini!"

"Hei! Kenapa kau berbicara seakan-akan aku kejam? Kau sendiri punya mobil yang lebih mewah dan mahal daripada punyaku. Dan ini merupakan mobil pertamaku dan satu-satunya." Jihoon merengek sambil menghentakan kakinya ke lantai.

Jika perempuan itu sedang merengek, dia kelihatan sangat berbeda dengan kakaknya. Ah, mengingat Yoongi hanya akan membuat kepalanya sakit.

"Apakah kau bisa mengantarku ke tempat penginapanku?" Seokjin bertanya mengubah topik pembicaraan. Dia mencoba menghangatkan tangannya dengan menggosokkan kedua tangannya. Nihil, tangannya tetap kedinginan.

"Ya dan tidak." Jihoon menghembuskan napas lelah dan menarik Seokjin menuju pintu penumpang mobilnya. "Masuklah," titahnya sopan. "Aku tidak bisa membuat tamuku membeku kedinginan karena udara dingin Incheon, bukan?"

.

.

.

Seokjin mendesah lega ketika wajahnya diterpa kehangatan dari penghangat mobil Jihoon. Dia dapat merasakan tangannya kembali setelah berkontak fisik dengan udara dingin di luar sana. Seokjin pun membuat dirinya nyaman di kursi penumpang, Jihoon di sampingnya sedang fokus membawa mobil.

Mobil, lampu lalu lintas, papan iklan, pohon, toko di seberang jalan, kerumunan manusia. Semua itu dapat terlihat jelas dari kaca depan mobil. Matahari sedang tertutup awan jadinya cahayanya yang masuk ke kaca tidak terlalu terik.

Sudah lima tahun sejak Seokjin menginjakkan kaki di Seoul. Dia sudah mengunjungi banyak sekali kota karena urusan bisnis, tapi dia tidak pernah sekali pun datang ke Seoul. Bahkan saat keluarga besarnya mengadakan pertemuan, dia tidak datang. Hanya orangtuanya dan Jaehwan yang datang.

Banyak yang telah terjadi di negara ini, terutama di Seoul. Lima tahun Seokjin berusaha keras untuk menghindarinya, tapi di sinilah dia berada sekarang. Di jantung negara Korea, tempat kenangan baik dan buruk menumpuk.

"Apakah Sandeul sudah memberitahumu, Jin-ah?" Suara Jihoon memecahkan lamunan Seokjin.

"Memberitahuku apa?"

"Kau akan tinggal di tempatku selama dua minggu ke depan."

"Tapi aku sudah menyuruh Sandeul untuk memesan kamar di hotel," sergah Seokjin.

Jihoon tersenyum dan melirik sekilas ke sampingnya. "Ya, dia memang sudah memesannya. Tapi aku menyuruhnya untuk membatalkannya. Aku ingin menghabiskan dua minggu ke depan denganmu. Mumpung pekerjaanku tidak terlalu banyak."

Seokjin berdeham singkat. Itu tidak terlalu buruk. Selain dia tidak perlu repot-repot mencari taksi atau naik bus dan subway, dia bisa mengejar ketertinggalan dengan Jihoon. Terakhir kali dia melihat temannya itu dua tahun lalu di acara fashion show di New York.

"Kau tidak keberatan tinggal di tempatku, bukan?" Jihoon bertanya memastikan.

Seokjin dapat melihat kerutan di kening Jihoon, fokus perempuan mungil itu masih ke jalanan di depan. Dia pun tersenyum. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya itu, Jihoon-ah."

Jihoon terkekeh, dia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Menurutmu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk hari ini?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, sebuah ide melintas di kepalanya Jihoon. Saat mereka sampai di lampu lalu lintas yang berubah merah, Jihoon menoleh ke sampingnya.

Sambil tersenyum, dia menawarkan, "Bagaimana kalau kita minum-minum?"

.

.

.

Suara getaran ponsel yang beradu dengan permukaan nakas yang terbuat dari kayu berhasil membangunkan Jaehwan. Dia tidak membutuhkan alarm bervolume keras untuk membangunkannya, cukup dengan getaran ponselnya gelembung mimpinya pecah. Sambil mengerang, Jaehwan menyibak selimut halusnya dan beralih duduk di pinggiran kasurnya.

Dengan setengah kesadarannya, dia meraih ponselnya dari nakas. "Halo?"

" _Kenapa suaramu serak, Son?"_

Seketika, kantuk hilang dari matanya. "Kakek?"

" _Astaga, ada apa dengan suaramu itu, huh? Jangan bilang kau habis minum-minum dan mengalami hangover?"_

"Tidak, tidak. Aku baru saja bangun," jawab Jaehwan dengan gelengan kepala. Dia berdiri dan beranjak keluar kamarnya. Saat dia melihat jam, dia kaget ketika tahu sekarang baru jam 5 pagi.

Seokjin pasti sedang bersenang-senang di Seoul, rutuk Jaehwan dalam hatinya.

" _Son? Kau tidak balik tidur, bukan?"_

"Tidak, tidak. Aku ada di sini." Jaehwan berdeham beberapa saat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu, "Hanya sedang melamun."

" _Well, berhentilah melamun. Kau bisa kerasukan makhluk halus,"_ canda kakeknya sambil tertawa.

Tanpa membalas candaan kakeknya, Jaehwan berjalan ke dapur. Dia membuka lemari es dan mengeluarkan sekarton jus. Dia dan Seokjin berbeda, jika sepupunya minum kopi setelah bangun, maka dia lebih memilih jus.

"Apakah semuanya baik-baik saja, Kakek?" Setelah mengambil gelas di rak atas, Jaehwan mengisi gelasnya dengan jus berwarna merah muda, jus jambu, kesukaannya. "Bukan bermaksud tidak sopan, hanya saja di sini baru jam 5 pagi."

" _Oh, benarkah? Maafkan aku, Son. Aku lupa ada perbedaan 13 jam di Korea dan Kanada."_

"Tidak apa-apa, Kakek," sergah Jaehwan. "Aku harusnya berterima kasih karena kakek sudah membangunkanku sepagi ini. Aku memang berencana bangun pagi hari ini."

" _Hm, baguslah kalau begitu."_

Dengan tangan kiri memegang ponselnya di telinga, Jaehwan membawa gelas berisi jusnya ke mulutnya. Saat minuman dingin itu masuk ke tenggorokannya yang kering, Jaehwan harus menahan untuk tidak mendesah lega. Ponselnya masih terhubung dengan kakeknya, tidak mungkin dia melakukannya seenak jidat.

" _Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku tanyakan."_

"Kakek bisa bertanya apa saja padaku." Jaehwan kembali menyesap minuman dinginnya, "Berlama-lama juga tidak apa. Aku tidak ada jadwal penting hari ini."

" _Bagus. Kalau begitu kenapa aku mendapat laporan tentang Seokjin yang pergi ke Seoul?"_

Jaehwan terbatuk mendengar pertanyaan kakeknya. Sial, kenapa pula dia minum saat kakeknya berbicara? Orang tua itu tidak pernah bisa diprediksi. Satu detik dia melempar lelucon, ramah, dan hangat. Satu detik kemudian dia serius, ganas, dan dingin.

"Apa?" tanya Jaehwan masih terbatuk-batuk.

" _Kenapa Seokjin pergi ke Seoul? Aku kira dia tidak punya meeting di sana. Bukankah anak itu benci datang ke Seoul? Dia bahkan tidak pernah menghadiri pertemuan keluarga besarnya barang sekali. Jangan bilang dia pergi ke Seoul karena dia ingin bertemu dengan pria itu? Aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk menjauhinya! Kenapa saat aku bilang jangan lakukan, kalian malah melakukannya, huh? Kenapa saat aku bilang 'jauhi', kalian malah 'dekati'?!"_

Hening.

Telinga Jaehwan sedikit berdenging ketika kakeknya meninggikan suaranya. Dia ingin sekali merutuki siapa pun itu yang memberitahu kakeknya soal Seokjin yang pergi ke Seoul. Tapi dia harus mengurungkan niatnya itu. Masih ada kakeknya yang harus dia tangani.

"Seokjin sedang berlibur, Kakek. Dia sendiri yang minta untuk pergi ke Seoul. Hanya untuk berlibur, tidak kurang dan lebih."

" _Berlibur pantatku. Tentu saja dia ingin bertemu pria itu! Pria bajingan. Dia sama saja seperti ayahnya yang terkutuk."_

Jaehwan menghela napas, dia tidak tahu bagaimana Seokjin berhadapan dengan kakek mereka saat dia mengungkit Namjoon dan keluarganya, tapi tentunya Jaehwan tidak bisa meminta bantuan sepupunya saat ini. "Kenapa kakek sangat membenci Namjoon dan ayahnya?"

" _Jangan sebut nama pria terkutuk itu! Apalagi ayahnya! Aku muak dengan mereka. Palsu, semua yang mereka punya palsu! Kekayaan, harta, reputasi. Hah! Mereka bisa sejaya ini bukan karena hasil kerja keras mereka sendiri. Mereka tidak perlu 'menggosok lantai berkali-kali' seperti aku dulu. Yang mereka lakukan hanya ambil, ambil, dan ambil. Hanya itu yang bisa mereka lakukan."_

Roda gigi di kepala Jaehwan berputar keras, dia masih tidak mengerti maksud kakeknya. Bahkan saat lima tahun sudah berlalu sejak Seokjin meninggalkan Namjoon dan Seoul, Jaehwan masih tidak mengerti alasan dibalik dua hal. Kenapa Seokjin meninggalkan Namjoon dan kenapa kakeknya membenci pria itu.

Dia merasa tertinggal. Entah apakah orangtuanya Seokjin tahu, tapi bahkan jika mereka tidak tahu, Jaehwan tetap merasa tertinggal. Apa yang disembunyikan sepupunya? Kenapa Seokjin enggan memberitahunya?

" _Kenapa, kau bilang? Akan aku beritahu."_

Jaehwan menahan napas kala mendengar itu. Inilah dia. Saat-saat yang dia tunggu bertahun-tahun lamanya. Jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

" _Mereka mengambil hasil kerja kerasku saat ayah pria bajingan itu mendirikan perusahaannya. Bermula dari senyuman, sopan santun, tata krama, berjabat tangan, hingga tanda tangan kerja sama. Layaknya api dalam sekam, dia membakarku diam-diam. Itulah kenapa aku membenci keluarga itu. Mereka hanyalah lintah, setelah mendapatkan yang mereka inginkan, mereka lenggang pergi."_

"Apakah itu alasan Seokjin memutuskan kontak dengan Namjoon? Karena kakek menyuruhnya?"

Jaehwan sangat berharap jawabannya tidak seperti dugaannya. Karena jika iya, dia tidak tahu harus memandang kakeknya sebagai orang terhormat atau sebaliknya.

" _Memangnya kau pikir apalagi, Son? Tentu saja aku menyuruhnya. Pria bejat tidak pantas bersanding dengan wanita suci."_


	32. Chap 31: The News

Sore itu Seokjin disibukkan dengan Jihoon yang tidak henti-hentinya mengoceh. Seakan-akan tuli, Seokjin mengabaikan ocehan temannya yang lebih muda darinya itu. Dia lebih memilih untuk memeriksa dandanannya ketimbang menguras energinya dengan merespon Jihoon.

"Jin-ah, aku sudah memberitahumu berkali-kali bahwa yang mengadakan pesta natal ini adalah kakakku. Kenapa kau sangat kekeh untuk ikut?" Untuk kesekian kalinya, Jihoon mendobrak masuk ke kamar tamu yang sementara digunakan Seokjin.

"Woozie-ah, aku juga sudah memberitahumu berkali-kali bahwa aku tahu dan akan tetap ikut ke pesta kakakmu itu." Seokjin tersenyum puas ketika dia berhasil memasang antingnya, kemudian berbalik badan, "Kenapa kau sangat kekeh agar aku tidak ikut?"

Wajah Jihoon berubah masam mendengar ucapan Seokjin. Dia melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Kau sangat tahu kenapa, Seokjin."

Mendengar nada tajam Jihoon, Seokjin menghembuskan napas. Dia tahu Jihoon hanya khawatir. Ini bersangkutan dengan hubungannya dan Yoongi. Dan perlu ditekankan, hubungan mereka berdua jauh dari kata "baik".

Sudah lima tahun sejak Seokjin terakhir kali melihat dan berbicara dengan Yoongi. Terakhir kali dia melihat perempuan itu adalah sebelum dia pergi ke Busan untuk bertemu keluarga besarnya untuk pertama kalinya. Bahkan dia juga tidak hadir di pernikahan Yoongi dan Jimin.

Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, sepertinya Seokjin memiliki nyali yang cukup besar untuk ikut Jihoon ke pesta natal yang diadakan Yoongi. Bukan hanya karena hubungannya dengan Yoongi yang telah terputus, tapi juga karena hal lain. Pergi ke pesta itu berarti Seokjin akan bertemu Jimin, Jungkook, Taehyung, dan tentu saja Namjoon.

Pikirannya berteriak menolak untuk pergi ke pesta itu, tapi tidak dengan hatinya.

"Yah, mau diapakan lagi? Aku sudah bersiap-siap sedaritadi," ujar Seokjin sambil mengangkat bahunya.

Jihoon berdecak sebal. "Aku sudah memberitahumu berkali-kali, Seokjin. Aku harap kau tidak menyesal saat bertemu kakakku dan yang lain."

Seokjin melihat Jihoon berbalik badan dan keluar dari kamarnya. Dia tahu betapa khawatirnya Jihoon, tapi Seokjin rasa ini sudah cukup. Lima tahun kabur dan bersembunyi dari orang-orang yang dia cintai terasa sangat lama dan hal itu sangat menyiksa Seokjin.

Selagi dia ada di sini, selagi dia memiliki nyali, Seokjin akan bertemu keluarga yang telah dia tinggalkan. Dan dia akan mencoba untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya lima tahun lalu.

.

.

.

Salju turun perlahan malam itu, tapi udara dingin tetap saja terasa menusuk tulang seperti biasa. Seokjin menghembuskan napas, dia memerhatikan saksama kepulan asap di depan wajahnya. Seulas senyuman muncul di wajahnya ketika dia melihat butiran salju turun. Layaknya anak kecil, Seokjin menengadahkan kedua tangannya. Sebutir salju mendarat di telapak tangannya kemudian menghilang seakan-akan diserap oleh tangannya.

Kebanyakan orang mungkin membenci musim salju karena suhunya yang dingin. Tapi tidak dengan Seokjin. Dia lahir di bulan dingin ini dan bulan ini pula yang menjadi bulan favorit Seokjin. Bulan Desember merupakan bulan di mana dia bisa merayakan dua hal bersama keluarganya, apalagi jika bukan natal dan tahun baru.

Mungkin untuk yang kali ini akan sedikit berbeda karena dia merayakannya di Seoul sedangkan keluarganya ada di Quebec. Tapi dia juga punya keluarga di Seoul.

Seokjin kembali menghembuskan napas. Dia merasa bersalah karena telah meninggalkan orang-orang yang telah dia anggap sebagai keluarganya. Jujur saja, Seokjin sangat merindukan Kwang-sun dan keluarganya. Terakhir kali dia menghubungi pria itu sekitar dua tahun lalu. Entah bagaimana kabarnya saat ini.

"Eh benarkah? Wah, selamat kalian berdua!"

Seokjin berbalik badan ketika mendengar suara pekikan Jihoon. Dari tempatnya berada, dia dapat melihat Jihoon sedang berbicara dengan dua orang yang kelihatan tidak asing di matanya. Mata Seokjin melebar ketika menyadari bahwa dua orang itu adalah Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Sudah berapa bulan?"

"Tiga, Jihoon-ah."

"Apakah kalian sudah tahu jenis kelaminnya?"

"Tidak. Kami baru bisa tahu saat janinnya berusia lima bulan. Lagipula, kami ingin menjadikannya kejutan."

Waktu lima tahun terlihat mengubah wajah Jungkook. Perempuan itu, ah tidak. Wanita itu terlihat lebih dewasa, lebih matang, dan anggun dari terakhir kali Seokjin melihatnya. Pandangannya Seokjin tidak sengaja melihat Jungkook yang sibuk mengusap perutnya yang kelihatan membulat.

Jihoon baru saja bertanya jenis kelamin dan juga umur. Seokjin tentu tahu apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan barusan. Jungkook hamil dan Taehyung adalah ayahnya.

"Tunggu." Seokjin kembali melihat Jungkook dan Taehyung yang kelihatan bahagia. Dari kejauhan Seokjin juga melihat cincin emas melingkar manis di jari manis Jungkook. Itu berarti...

"Aku tidak menyangka kau datang ke pesta ini setelah lima tahun."

Sudut mata Seokjin menangkap sosok wanita bergaun hitam segelap langit malam itu. Kulit pucatnya serta sorot pandangnya, tidak salah lagi. Itu pasti Yoongi.

"Berikan aku satu alasan bagus agar aku tidak mengusirmu dari sini," ujar Yoongi dingin.

Seokjin tidak membuka mulutnya untuk merespon Yoongi, dia hanya balas menatapnya. Merasa resah dengan Seokjin yang diam, Yoongi pun berdecak dan berkacak pinggang. "Hei, apakah lima tahun berlalu dan kau berubah tuli huh?"

" _Unnie_!"

Jihoon berlari menghampiri mereka berdua. Dia berdiri di depan Seokjin sambil memegang tangan kakaknya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya itu ke wanita yang ada di belakangmu, Jihoon. Jangan bilang kau yang mengundangnya ke sini?"

"Tidak." Perhatian kedua kakak beradik itu beralih ke Seokjin. "Aku yang mengundang diriku sendiri. Dan aku punya alasanku."

"Apa pun itu alasannya, kau tidak seharusnya ada di sini _, Nyonya_ _Muda Lee_."

Seokjin mengerutkan keningnya. Nyonya Muda Lee?

"Jangan bertingkah seakan-akan kau tidak mengerti, Seokjin. Kami semua tahu bahwa kau memutuskan Namjoon karena pria lain. Tidak usah memasang muka bodoh itu."

Mendengar ucapan Yoongi, Seokjin dapat merasakan amarah yang muncul tiba-tiba di hatinya. Dengan lantang Seokjin berkata, "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa soal alasan aku pergi, Yoongi."

"Aku tahu semuanya, Seokjin. Tidak ada yang perlu kau tutup lagi. Semuanya sudah terbongkar." Yoongi menatap Seokjin dingin. Jihoon yang melihat tatapan kakaknya itu seperti bisa melihat tombak runcing yang berapi di mata kakaknya.

"Jika kau tidak percaya, tanyakan saja sendiri ke Namjoon. Dia ada di sana ketika kau memutuskan hubungan kalian berdua kemudian kau pergi dengan seorang pria bernama Lee Jaehwan. Itu merupakan alasanmu pergi ke Kanada, bukan? Karena pria itu?" Yoongi menyipitkan matanya seakan ingin mempertajam pandangannya ke Seokjin.

"Bicara apa-apaan kau, Yoongi? Tentu saja itu bukan alasanku pergi ke Kanada. Jika kau tahu alasan yang sebenarnya, kau tidak akan menuduhku berselingkuh. Lagipula, untuk apa aku berkencan dengan sepupuku sendiri?" Tanpa sadar, Seokjin mengambil langkah maju, membuat Yoongi terpaksa mundur.

"Tunggu, sepupu kau bilang?" beo Yoongi.

"Ya." Seokjin melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Sepupu," ucapnya dengan tekanan di setiap hurufnya.

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Omong kosong. Jika dia memang sepupumu, kenapa aku tidak tahu huh? Kau sendiri bahkan tidak tahu siapa orangtuamu."

Lima tahun lalu, Seokjin mungkin akan sakit hati jika mendengar kalimat itu. Tapi dia bukanlah Seokjin yang dulu. Dia tahu siapa orangtuanya dan dia tidak akan bungkam ketika ada yang berkata buruk kepadanya.

"Aku tahu siapa orangtuaku. Itulah alasan kenapa aku tiba-tiba menghilang setelah natal lima tahun lalu."

"Lalu kenapa kau memutuskan hubunganmu dengan Namjoon- _hyung_ , _Noona_?"

Taehyung melangkah masuk mendekati Yoongi dan Seokjin. Di sampingnya berdiri Jungkook yang mengusap lembut lengan Taehyung, wanita itu mencoba untuk menahan Taehyung agar tidak kelepasan.

Jihoon yang berdiri di dekat Seokjin pun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia tahu hal seperti ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat dengan hadirnya Seokjin di pesta ini. Tapi dia tidak tahu akan seserius ini. Dia berharap Seokjin hanya akan bertemu kakaknya. Jika ada Taehyung, maka situasinya akan menjadi lebih serius.

Di saat-saat seperti ini Jihoon benar-benar berharap Hoseok ada di sampingnya. Pria itu selalu tahu apa yang harus dilakukan di situasi seperti ini. Kenapa di saat aku membutuhkannya dia malah tidak ada, pikir Jihoon.

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah memberitahumu lewat surat, Tae? Jangan bilang kau tidak membacanya."

Taehyung mengerutkan alisnya bingung. "Surat? Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak menerima surat apa pun darimu selama lima tahun ini, _Noona_."

"Surat yang aku titipkan ke resepsionis di perusahaan Namjoon lima tahun lalu. Astaga! Aku bahkan menitipkannya di hari aku datang ke perusahaan Namjoon."

"Jangan salahkan Taehyung jika dia tidak membacanya." Yoongi kembali membuka mulut, "Kau tidak tahu seberapa sibuknya dia mengurus Namjoon dan perusahaan keluarganya yang diambang kebangkrutan,"

"Bangkrut?"

Yoongi berdeham. "Apakah kau tidak membaca beritanya? Perusahaan Kim bangkrut karena semua aset mereka diambil paksa oleh pemilik Perusahaan Lee."

"Pengadilan tidak bilang seperti itu, Yoongi- _noona_ ," sergah Taehyung.

"Diambil paksa atau terdakwah mencuri. Bagiku sama saja." Yoongi menghela napas, "Intinya, karena perusahaan keji itu semua usaha yang telah Namjoon lakukan terbuang sia-sia."

"Perusahaan Lee tidak mengambil aset perusahaan keluarganya Namjoon."

Taehyung dan Yoongi menatap Seokjin dengan kening mengerut. Sebelum ada yang berbicara lagi, Seokjin lebih dulu bersuara. "Aku tahu itu karena aku pemilik perusahaan itu."

Sial, rutuk Jihoon di pikirannya. Dia lupa fakta bahwa Seokjin merupakan pemilik Perusahaan Lee saat ini. Seokjin sudah memiliki kekuasaan penuh atas perusahaan itu sejak dia pindah ke Quebec.

Aura di sekeliling mereka tiba-tiba saja berubah drastis. Jika barusan auranya suram, maka kali ini auranya menjadi lebih parah. Jihoon dapat melihat wajah kakaknya yang mengeras seiring dengan rahangnya. Jika wajahnya yang makin tajam merupakan tanda buruk, maka kepalan tangannya malah memperburuk keadaan.

"Siapa yang bilang Perusahaan Lee mengambil aset perusahaan milik Namjoon?" tanya Seokjin memastikan.

"Orang tua itu yang bilang. Siapa namanya? Lee Jong..."

"Jongsan." Taehyung menambahkan.

"Ah, benar. Pria tua dan renta itu, Lee Jongsan."

Tubuh Seokjin menegang kala mendengar nama kakeknya. Tidak mungkin. Sangat tidak mungkin kakeknya melakukan hal itu. Dia sendiri yang bilang bahwa Seokjin merupakan pemilik sah Perusahaan Lee saat ini. Lalu kenapa dia baru tahu berita soal perusahaan keluarganya dan keluarganya Namjoon sekarang?

"Itu tidak mungkin."

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin?"

"Lee Jongsan." Seokjin melirik ke Jihoon yang juga menatapnya dengan mata terbuka lebar. Kemudian Seokjin mengalihkan matanya ke bawah. Lantai di bawahnya itu seakan-akan menjadi sesuatu yang menarik baginya.

"Dia kakekku."

.

.

.

Pukul 09.00 Quebec, Kanada.

Sejak kakeknya menelpon, Jaehwan tidak balik tidur. Dia bahkan bergegas mandi dan tanpa sarapan, langsung menginjak gas ke apartemen Sandeul. Kakeknya mengungkit keluarganya Namjoon dan apa yang dia bilang soal keluarga itu membuat Jaehwan resah.

Tiba-tiba saja dia ingat soal berita tentang bangkrutnya perusahaan keluarganya Namjoon. Itu bukanlah berita baru, berita itu keluar sekitar lima tahun lalu, beberapa bulan setelah Seokjin pindah ke Quebec. Mendengar betapa bencinya kakeknya terhadap keluarganya Namjoon, terutama ayahnya, Jaehwan memiliki perasaan tidak enak.

Itulah alasan kenapa dia sedang berjalan mondar-mandir di ruangan kerja Seokjin.

Pintu ruangan terbuka. Sandeul masuk dengan setumpukan berkas di tangannya. Pria itu menguap entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya pagi itu. Salahkan Jaehwan yang tiba-tiba datang ke apartemennya dan menggedor pintu depan seperti orang gila.

"Hei. Apakah kau bisa serius sedikit, Sandeul?" tanya Jaehwan yang lelah melihat Sandeul terus menguap.

Mendengar ucapan Jaehwan, Sandeul berdecak. "Salahmu sendiri yang menyeretku ke sini di hari libur. Bukan hanya Seokjin yang perlu istirahat, kau tahu."

"Ya ya ya. Untuk yang satu ini, tolong bantu aku."

Sandeul tersenyum jahil ketika mendengar nada memohon Jaehwan. Dia melirik Jaehwan di balik pundaknya. "Jarang sekali kau meminta tolong sampai memohon seperti itu, Temanku."

Jaehwan memutar matanya malas, dia sedang tidak ingin bercanda saat ini. "Seriuslah, Sandeul. Aku tidak mungkin menyeretmu paksa ke sini jika tidak menyangkut sesuatu yang serius."

Hembusan napas keluar dari mulutnya Sandeul. "Baiklah, baiklah. Omong-omong, apa yang sebenarnya kau cari? Untuk apa kau menyuruhku mengambil berkas-berkas lama ini?" Sandeul membuka salah satu berkas yang dimaksud, "Astaga, berkas ini bahkan dari lima tahun lalu."

"Benarkah? Berikan berkas itu padaku― ARGH!"

Sandeul meringis ketika melihat kepala Jaehwan terbentur laci meja yang terbuka. "Itu pasti sakit. Apa yang kau lakukan juga di bawah sana? Dasar orang aneh."

Jaehwan memegangi kepalanya yang berkedut sakit. Tanpa mengindahi gumaman Sandeul, Jaehwan memberi isyarat agar temannya itu memberikan berkas yang dimaksud. Sambil menggelengkan kepala, Sandeul menyerahkan berkasnya kemudian beranjak duduk di sofa yang terletak di pojok ruangan kerja itu.

"Kadang aku tidak mengerti dengan kau dan sepupumu. Kalian berdua pintar, tapi jika aku harus jujur saja, kalian berdua bodoh tujuh puluh persen. Sebentar, itu tidak benar. Maksudku adalah keanehan kalian mencapai tujuh puluh persen ketimbang keseriusannya. Baiklah, kalian serius saat sedang rapat besar, tapi kalian sendiri tidak serius saat rapat kecil tiap akhir bulan. Aku bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa pegawai-pegawai di sini masih mau bekerja dengan kalian berdua. HELL! Aku sendiri bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa berteman dengan pasangan sepupu aneh seperti kalian!"

Jaehwan memutar matanya malas mendengar ocehan Sandeul. Dia pun menulikan telinganya dan menaruh semua perhatiannya ke berkas yang ada di tangannya. Baris demi baris dia baca, tidak terlewat diagram dan statistik yang tertera. Jaehwan sudah lupa dengan sebagian besar data yang ada. Mereka semua sudah berumur lima tahun lamanya, tentu saja dia tidak ingat.

Tapi ada satu halaman yang menurutnya janggal. Di halaman itu tidak ada diagram maupun angka seperti halaman-halaman sebelumnya, yang ada hanyalah salinan surat persetujuan. Tanpa membaca isinya, mata Jaehwan turun ke bagian paling bawah surat itu. Di sudut kanan terdapat tanda tangan Seokjin, tapi di sudut satunya merupakan tanda tangan kakeknya.

Merasa aneh dengan hal itu, Jaehwan pun kembali ke bagian atas surat dan mulai membacanya dengan saksama. Betapa terkejutnya dia ketika menyadari isi surat itu.

Itulah kenapa perusahaan Namjoon bangkrut. Alasan kenapa pengadilan menuduh bahwa semua aset milik perusahaan itu merupakan hasil curian. Kakeknya yang mengajukan tuduhan tersebut disertai dengan persetujuan dari Seokjin.

Matanya kembali ke bagian bawah surat dan benar saja. Di bawah tanda tangan kakeknya terdapat jabatannya sebagai pemilik perusahaan. Pantas saja Seokjin berani pergi ke Seoul sendirian. Dia tidak pernah tahu isi kertas ini karena ini merupakan surat yang disuruh kakeknya untuk ditanda tangani sebelum dia pergi ke Kanada dan sebelum dia menjadi pemilik perusahaan.

Kenapa Jaehwan baru menyadari kebencian kakeknya terhadap keluarganya Namjoon sekarang? Bahkan saat kebencian itu sudah ada sejak bertahun-tahun lalu.

"Sandeul, kau ingat berita soal Perusahaan Kim yang bangkrut?"

"Eh?" Sandeul mengerjap pelan. "Uhm, ya, berita itu. Tentu. Itu merupakan berita yang sangat besar, tapi bukankah itu berita lama?"

Jaehwan mengangguk. "Apakah ada artikel yang menyebut perusahaan ini?"

"Entahlah. Mana aku bisa ingat? Itu berita lama."

"Cobalah untuk ingat, Sandeul." Jaehwan menatap temannya serius. Di tangannya masih terpegang erat salinan surat persetujuan lima tahun lalu.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Sandeul menelan ludahnya lalu merogoh saku celananya. "Aku akan mencoba untuk mencari artikel yang kau maksud."

Jika seandainya ada, maka semua dugaan Jaehwan terbukti benar. Tapi jika tidak, maka mau tidak mau dia harus bertanya langsung ke kakeknya.

"Ah, ya, ada satu..tidak..ada beberapa artikel yang menyebut perusahaan kita ini." Sandeul membaca saksama artikel yang dimaksud, "Tapi ada yang bilang bahwa itu semua bohong? Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa perusahaan ini disangkut pautkan dengan bangkrutnya Perusahaan Kim? Apakah karena kerjasama yang waktu itu sempat terjadi? Tapi bukankah kau membatalkannya?"

Mendengar kata "ya", Jaehwan merobek paksa satu halaman itu dan menutup berkas dengan keras sampai membuat suara gaduh yang menggema di ruangan itu. Sandeul sampai melompat kaget mendengarnya. Sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu, Jaehwan berbalik badan dan mengangkat telunjuknya.

"Pesankan aku tiket penerbangan ke Seoul sekarang juga. Bukan satu jam atau siang nanti, tapi sekarang juga."

Sandeul meringis ketika Jaehwan membanting pintu. Dia tidak tahu kenapa temannya berubah seserius itu, tapi satu hal yang pasti, alasannya pasti ada kaitannya dengan berita yang baru saja dia sebutkan.


	33. Chap 32: Reconciliation : Paix

"We hate some persons because we do not know them and will not know them because we hate them."

Charles Caleb Colton

Seokjin sangat tahu tentang kakeknya yang membenci keluarganya Namjoon, terutama ayahnya. Saat dia menceritakan Namjoon ke ibu dan bibi-bibinya, kakeknya tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka. Setelah makan malam bersama, kakeknya mengajak Seokjin ke ruang kerjanya untuk "berbicara".

Dunia ini sangatlah kecil, dia terkejut ketika tahu kakeknya pernah bekerja sama dengan ayahnya Namjoon. Menceritakan semuanya dari awal, tentang bagaimana mereka bertemu di salah satu pesta rekan kerja mereka hingga ke bagian saat mereka setuju untuk bekerja sama. Layaknya cerita pada umumnya, kisah yang diceritakan kakeknya memiliki plot twist.

Pengkhianatan.

Setelah kerja sama mereka berlangsung dua tahun, tiba-tiba saja ayahnya Namjoon memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Awalnya kakeknya menduga itu karena urusan pernikahan ayahnya Namjoon. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, dugaan kakeknya terbukti salah.

Saat dia menerima undangan pernikahan dari ayahnya Namjoon, kakeknya merasa senang bukan main. Dia sudah menganggap pria itu sebagai putranya sendiri. Tidak mungkin dia melewatkan pernikahan itu. Jadilah kakeknya pergi bersama neneknya. Tapi yang tidak diduga adalah perlakuan ayahnya Namjoon saat bertemu kakek-neneknya. Tidak ada kehangatan dan keramahtamahan dari pria itu, melainkan pundak dingin yang angkuh.

Barulah di penghujung acara, ayahnya Namjoon memberikan pengumuman yang tidak akan dilupakan kakeknya sampai kapan pun. _"Seperti yang kalian semua ketahui, aku, Kim Won-Shik, telah mendirikan perusahaan yang kini naik daun dari nol. Karena itu, nikmatilah acara pernikahanku dan istriku yang mewah ini sebagai perayaan resmi dari kesuksesan kerja kerasku!"_

Tibalah kakeknya di akhir ceritanya. Kakeknya tidak marah, melainkan lebih dari marah. Dia mengatakan bagaimana pria seperti ayahnya Namjoon merupakan orang yang tamak, keji, dan rendah. Kakeknya bahkan sampai menghina seluruh keluarga itu.

Tapi dari semua yang telah kakeknya ceritakan, ada satu hal yang mengganjal di benak Seokjin. _"Lalu kenapa Jaehwan setuju untuk membentuk aliansi dengan Namjoon?"_

Kakeknya tersenyum simpul lalu dengan santai dia menyesap teh hangatnya sambil berkata, _"Karena kakek yang menyuruhnya. Aku tahu selama ini mereka berusaha untuk memberikan proposal itu ke kita, apalagi istri pria bejat itu. Hah! Suami-istri sama saja, lebih mementingkan kekayaan dibanding yang lain. Bahkan mereka menjadikan anak mereka sebagai "anjing" mereka."_

" _Apa maksud kakek?"_

" _Balas dendam yang paling manis adalah secara tidak langsung, Seokjin. Dan aku melakukannya dengan membuat Kim Namjoon menderita karena harus bersusah payah mendapatkan aliansi yang diinginkan orangtuanya."_

Dari sanalah Seokjin menyadari letak masalahnya. Kebencian yang kakeknya punya terhadap ayahnya Namjoon, sama saja seperti kebencian yang dimiliki Namjoon terhadap ibunya sendiri. Dua orang yang terluka perasaannya, dua orang yang telah dibutakan mata hatinya.

Seokjin pun memberanikan diri untuk mengajukan sesuatu ke kakeknya malam itu. Dia siap mengambil alih penuh perusahaan keluarga mereka dengan syarat kakeknya memaafkan perbuatan buruk ayahnya Namjoon yang lalu. Awalnya kakeknya terlihat skeptikal, tapi akhirnya dia menyetujui permintaan Seokjin.

" _Tapi ada satu syarat yang harus kau setujui juga, Seokjin."_

Apa pun itu, asalkan masalah kakeknya dengan keluarga Namjoon selesai, Seokjin siap menyetujuinya.

" _Aliansi yang telah terbentuk antara dua perusahaan harus dibatalkan."_

Maka selesai sudah masalah itu. Atau itulah yang Seokjin pikirkan.

Di sinilah dia, lima tahun kemudian, baru mengetahui bahwa bangkrutnya perusahaan keluarga Namjoon adalah karena tuduhan kakeknya. Ternyata kakeknya masih belum memaafkan keluarga itu. Bahkan saat Namjoon tidak berbuat salah, dialah yang kena dampak paling besar.

" _Trial and error_." Taehyung menghembuskan napas lelah, "Atau itu yang Namjoon- _hyung_ ucapkan waktu itu."

"Selama dua minggu, Namjoon- _hyung_ terus bolak-balik dari rumah ke pengadilan. Semua yang hadir waktu itu lebih banyak dari pihak lawan, belum lagi bukti nyata yang mereka punya." Mengingat kejadian itu membuat Taehyung meremas celananya kesal. Kakaknya tidak pernah mencuri jerih payah orang lain. Dia bukanlah seorang pencuri. Tapi tetap saja, setelah berkali-kali mencoba membela diri sendiri, semuanya sia-sia. Pada akhirnya, lawannya menang dan semua hasil kerja keras kakaknya diambil tidak menyisakan satu pun.

"Semuanya mereka ambil. Saham, mobil, bahkan lahan bangunan juga. Satu-satunya yang tersisa hanyalah modal yang Namjoon-hyung berikan ke perusahaan. Itu pun juga diambil beberapa persen oleh lawan."

Seokjin mendengarkan dengan saksama. Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, para tamu sudah mulai berkurang menyisakan mereka berenam. Dia, Jihoon, Taehyung, Jungkook, Yoongi, dan Jimin.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaan Namjoon?" Seokjin menatap empat orang di depannya.

"Tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan lagi." Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya. Setelah mengantar para tamunya ke pintu depan, Jimin langsung bergabung. "Percuma jika dia ingin menyelamatkan perusahaan keluarganya. Tidak ada yang bisa diselamatkan, bahkan reputasi saja tidak." Yoongi mengusap punggung suaminya, mencoba untuk memberi kekuatan walaupun dia tahu itu tidak ada gunanya.

"Jika kau penasaran apa pekerjaan Namjoon saat ini, dia bekerja di perkebunan milik keluarga ibunya di Ilsan." Yoongi memberitahu tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari suaminya. "Aku mengundangnya untuk merayakan natal bersama tahun ini, tapi jawabannya sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya," gumam Yoongi lelah.

Seokjin dapat melihat jelas raut lelah dan sedih di wajah keempat temannya. Dia tidak tahu perbuatan kakeknya dapat berdampak ke teman-temannya juga. "Seandainya aku bisa mengembalikan semuanya ke awal, apakah kalian mau memaafkanku?"

Taehyung tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Seokjin, namun dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Seokjin menatap Taehyung tanpa berkedip. "Kami akan sangat menghargai bantuanmu, _Noona_ , tapi biarlah yang terjadi untuk berlalu. Jika kau turun tangan memperbaiki keadaan, sayangnya yang ada situasinya hanya akan menjadi lebih rumit."

"Jika aku harus jujur, lebih baik seperti ini."

Seokjin tidak mengerti, bagaimana Taehyung bisa berkata seperti itu?

"Selama hidupnya, Namjoon- _hyung_ selalu dikekang dengan beban berat. Terutama ekspetasi tinggi ayah kami. Aku bukannya senang hasil kerja keras Namjoon- _hyung_ diambil paksa, tapi karena kejadian itu Namjoon- _hyung_ tidak punya beban berat lagi." Taehyung tersenyum ikhlas, ingatannya menerawang ketika dia berkunjung ke Ilsan minggu lalu. Sedih melihat nasib buruk menimpa kakaknya yang sangat dicintainya itu, tapi senang karena dapat melihat kakaknya tersenyum penuh keringanan meski hidupnya tidak semudah dulu.

"Uang mungkin bukanlah sesuatu yang akan Namjoon- _hyung_ dapatkan dengan mudah dan banyak, tapi yang penting adalah bagaimana Namjoon- _hyung_ dapat menerima kesusahan hidupnya saat ini dengan murah senyum." Taehyung tertawa kecil mengingat kakaknya yang kelihatan seperti anak kecil meski mendapat nasib buruk. "Bagiku itu sudah cukup membuatku tenang dan bahagia."

Sulit dipercaya. Taehyung yang sedang duduk di hadapannya ini berbeda dengan Taehyung yang dia kenal lima tahun lalu. Sudah tidak ada lagi Taehyung yang mudah terbawa kesedihan dan amarah, yang ada hanyalah Taehyung yang dapat menerima semua hal baik maupun buruk dengan lapang dada.

Apakah lima tahun selama itu, pikir Seokjin sendu.

" _Noona_ , jika kau mau, aku bisa menemanimu ke Ilsan."

Seokjin terbelalak kaget mendengar tawaran Taehyung. Pergi ke Ilsan dan bertemu Namjoon? Demi Tuhan, apakah bisa semudah itu?

"Aku tidak tahu, Tae…" Seokjin bergumam tidak yakin. Matanya melirik ke arah Yoongi. Wanita itu masih saja enggan melihat ke arahnya. Seokjin tidak dapat menyalahkannya, karena salahnya pula tidak memberitahu hingga detil semua jadi berantakan seperti ini.

Seokjin mengutuk dirinya di masa lalu.

"Apa salahnya?" Seokjin menoleh ke asal suara. "Hitung-hitung kau bisa menjelaskan semuanya ke Namjoon. Dia mungkin seorang pria, tapi bahkan seorang pria juga membutuhkan kejelasan yang pasti, Seokjin."

Seokjin meremas kedua tangannya. Pikirannya mencerna kalimat bijak dari Yoongi.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu jika kau belum siap bertemu Namjoon. Tapi aku ingatkan." Tatapan tajam itu pun kembali hadir mengisi dua mata Yoongi, "Bukan hanya kau yang tersakiti di sini. Namjoon juga punya perasaan."

Seokjin mengangguk. Tentu saja, dia sadar itu. Tapi sepertinya dia terlalu terbutakan dengan rasa takut sampai-sampai dia lupa hal itu.

"Omong-omong, di mana Hoseok-oppa?" tanya Jungkook mengalihkan topik.

Sebelum Seokjin sempat menjawab, perempuan di samping terlanjur lebih cepat. "Kanada tentu saja.

Jungkook mengangkat alisnya mendengar jawaban Jihoon. "Oh? Kau tahu itu Woozie-ah?"

Jihoon menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Seokjin dapat melihat semburat merah muncul di pipi perempuan itu. "Tentu saja aku tahu."

Yoongi berdecak tidak terima, dia kemudian menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa. Seketika moodnya berubah ketika mendengar nama Hoseok. Jimin yang menyadari perubahan mood istrinya pun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti bagaimana kau bisa menerima pria itu untuk yang kedua kalinya, Adik kecil." Yoongi melipat tangannya di depan dada dan berujar datar, "Padahal dialah yang mematahkan hatimu waktu sma."

"Seperti yang Taehyung-oppa katakan, biarlah yang terjadi untuk berlalu." Jihoon membalas tatapan datar kakaknya dengan ekspresi yang tidak kalah datar, "Hoseok-oppa sudah meminta maaf lagipula, jika dia mengulang kembali kesalahannya, aku akan membuatnya untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi."

Sebuah seringaian muncul di wajah Yoongi. "Itu baru adikku."

Sisa malam itu pun berlewat terlampau cepat. Saat jarum jam menunjukkan angka dua belas tengah malam, dari balkon rumah Jimin dan Yoongi terlihat jelas rentetan kembang api yang menghias hitamnya langit malam.

Malam itu terasa dingin dengan salju yang terus turun perlahan-lahan. Namun Seokjin dapat merasakan kehangatan di hatinya. Dia merasa tenang untuk yang pertama kalinya setelah lima tahun.

Seulas senyuman terpantri di wajahnya. Besok dan seterusnya, Seokjin berharap untuk yang terbaik bagi mereka semua. Terutama bagi dia dan Namjoon.

.

.

.

"Apa?" Jaehwan menganga tidak percaya mendengar perkataan sepupunya.

Beberapa jam lalu dia tiba di Incheon karena rencana _impromptu._ Seokjin tidak bisa menjemput karena Jaehwan tiba pagi buta, oleh karena itu Jaehwan menetap di hotel terdekat. Barulah saat jam delapan pagi Jaehwan menghubungi Seokjin dan bertanya posisinya.

Setelah sampai di apartemen Jihoon, tanpa basa basi, Jaehwan langsung memberitahu Seokjin semua yang dia dapatkan. Dia juga menyerahkan kertas salinan surat persetujuan lima tahun lalu. Yang membuat Jaehwan terkejut adalah ekspresi Seokjin yang kelihatan biasa-biasa saja.

"Kau bilang apa barusan? Sepertinya aku salah dengar." Seakan ingin mempertegas kalimatnya, Jaehwan mengorek kupingnya dan menangkup telinga kanannya.

Seokjin menghela napas lelah melihat tingkah laku sepupunya itu. Jihoon yang memerhatikan interaksi dua sepupu itu sejak daritadi hanya diam menikmati sarapan paginya. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini.

"Lalu kenapa jika kakek memang melakukan itu?" Seokjin mengulang kembali pertanyaannya beberapa saat lalu.

Dia menyerahkan kertas salinan itu kembali ke Jaehwan setelah itu mengambil sarapannya dan melesat meninggalkan Jaehwan menganga di tempatnya.

"Tutup mulutmu itu, Jaehwan. Nanti lalat akan masuk," titah Jihoon sambil menahan tawanya.

Setelah mencerna kalimat Seokjin, Jaehwan memutar kepalanya secepat kilat sampai-sampai membuat Jihoon meringis. Dengan langkah lebar, Jaehwan menghampiri sepupunya yang baru akan menyendok sarapannya.

"Kau sudah tahu?"

Alis Seokjin berkedut. Kapan dia bisa menikmati sarapannya?

"Ya, Jaehwan, aku sudah tahu."

"Tapi kapan?"

"Kemarin malam." Seokjin menjawab singkat.

"Dan kau tidak memberitahuku?!"

"Demi Tuhan, apakah kau tidak bisa membiarkan seorang wanita menikmati sarapan paginya?!"

Tidak bisa menahan tawanya, Jihoon tertawa keras. Jika seandainya ibunya melihat saat ini, wanita itu pasti akan menarik telinga putri bungsunya. Lihatlah. Saat ini dia tertawa begitu kerasnya sampai memukul permukaan meja. Benar-benar tidak seperti seorang wanita, ujar ibunya berkali-kali.

Setelah lelah tertawa, Jihoon mengusap ujung matanya. Dia kira dua sepupu itu akan berhenti bertengkar, tapi mereka kelihatan masih asyik dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Jihoon membuang napas kasar lalu berdiri dengan sarapannya yang belum habis kemudian berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Jika dia ingin makan dengan tenang, lebih baik jika dia menjauhi dua sepupu itu. Sekalinya mereka bertengkar akan sulit untuk mengakhirinya.

Setelah menemukan posisi yang nyaman, Jihoon meraih remote dan menyalakan tv nya. Dengan sarapan di pangkuannya dan suara tv untuk meredam kegaduhan di ruangan sebelahnya, Jihoon kembali menyantap sarapannya.

Sepertinya dia harus segera keluar dari sini. Jaehwan pasti ingin berbicara empat mata dengan Seokjin. Jika privasi yang mereka butuhkan, maka dengan senang hati Jihoon berikan. Walaupun itu berarti dia harus mengusir dirinya sendiri dari apartemennya sendiri.

Helaan napas keluar dari sela-sela bibir Jihoon. "Diusir seperti biasanya," gumamnya sebal.

.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar tidak akan melakukan apa pun?" Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bahkan berbicara dengan kakek pun tidak?" Sekali lagi wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

Jaehwan mengusap wajahnya. Sudah berkali-kali dia bertanya tapi tetap saja jawabannya sama. Tidak, tidak, dan tidak. Dia tahu sepupunya itu keras kepala, tapi baru pertama kali ini Seokjin memutuskan untuk tidak melakukan apa-apa padahal masalahnya bersangkutan dengan Namjoon dan kakek mereka.

Merasa ingin meyakinkan bukan hanya Seokjin, tapi dirinya sendiri juga, Jaehwan berniat untuk bertanya sekali lagi.

"Urungkan niatmu, Jaehwan." Seokjin memandangnya mantab, namun kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman kecil, "Keputusanku sudah bulat. Biarlah yang terjadi untuk berlalu."

"Bahkan saat kakek menuduh Namjoon yang tidak-tidak?" Gatal untuk bertanya, akhirnya keluar juga. "Seokjin, kau tahu pelakunya bukan Namjoon, tapi ayahnya. Lalu kenapa kau bersihkeras untuk diam?" Jaehwan meremas pundak sepupunya. Seokjin dapat melihat jelas amarah di mata pria itu.

Seokjin menghembuskan napas, "Karena memang tidak ada yang harus aku lakukan, Jaehwan. Kau tahu seberapa kerasnya kakeknya dan seberapa dia membenci keluarganya Namjoon. Mau ayahnya atau Namjoon, kakek sudah tidak peduli." Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia membutakan matanya dan aku yakin dia juga sudah menulikan telinganya. Percuma jika kita membicarakan hal ini dengannya."

"Lebih baik seperti ini. Kemarin malam aku sudah menawarkan bantuan ke Taehyung dan kau tahu apa yang dia katakan?"

Jaehwan menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia kemudian memalingkan wajahnya dari sepupunya. "Sama seperti yang kau katakan barusan," gumamnya.

Anggukan dari Seokjin membuat Jaehwan semakin kuat meremas pundak wanita itu. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa kakeknya selalu harus ditaati kemauannya. Pertama dia ingin penerus yang memiliki hubungan darah dengannya, lalu menyuruh Seokjin untuk menjauhi Namjoon, dan sekarang balas dendam.

"Hei."

Jaehwan terpaksa menatap Seokjin karena wanita itu menangkup wajahnya. Dia tidak akan berbohong, Seokjin merupakan wanita yang cantik. Saat dia pertama kali bertemu dengan sepupunya itu, dia sampai tersedak air liurnya sendiri karena sepupunya yang sangat menawan. Lima tahun berlalu dan Seokjin semakin terlihat menawan. Tapi terdapat gurat lelah di wajah menawannya itu. Jaehwan tidak tahu apakah itu karena pekerjaan atau masalah tentang kakek mereka. Sepertinya keduanya.

"Kau kurang istirahat, Seokjin."

Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Istirahatku cukup. Aku lelah dengan semua masalah ini, Jaehwan."

Jaehwan menarik napas ketika Seokjin menyandarkan kepalanya di ceruk lehernya. Dia dapat merasakan napas hangat Seokjin menggelitik lehernya.

"Masalah terus saja bermunculan sejak aku bersama Namjoon. Kecelakaan itu, ibunya Namjoon, masalah keluarga kita, lalu sekarang ini." Seokjin memejamkan matanya, dia lelah dengan semua masalah itu. Kenapa dia dan Namjoon harus terus disakiti seperti ini? Padahal mereka baru menjalin hubungan selama satu tahun.

"Tidak ada hubungan yang datar, Seokjin." Jaehwan mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap pelan rambut panjang Seokjin. "Semua hubungan pasti punya momen pasang surut tersendiri. Jika kau mengharapkan hubungan yang tidak ada konflik, maka itu berarti kau dan pasanganmu tidak akan tumbuh. Layaknya game, di setiap levelnya pasti ada masalah. Itulah gunanya konflik di setiap hubungan."

Jaehwan mendorong pelan Seokjin hingga terdapat jarak di antara mereka. Dia tersenyum menenangkan, mencoba memberi kekuatan. "Bukan hanya hubungan romantis, bahkan dalam keluarga pun begitu. Caramu dan pasanganmu menanggapi masalah yang muncul itu akan menentukan seberapa kuat hubungan kalian. Tidak apa-apa jika kalian memutuskan untuk menjaga jarak sementara waktu. Tidak ada gunanya memaksakan hati."

"Jika kalian memang memutuskan untuk menyudahi hubungan kalian, itu juga tidak apa-apa." Jaehwan menghapus air mata yang menggenang di sudut mata Seokjin, "Toh itu juga hak setiap orang. Masalah kalian akan kembali bersama atau tidak, itu urusan takdir. Aku dengar jika kalian memang jodoh, maka kalian akan menemukan jalan untuk saling bertemu lagi. Jadi jangan bersedih hati."

"Kau jelek jika menangis, Jin." Jaehwan terkekeh ketika Seokjin memajukan bibirnya dan memukul dadanya.

" _But really_.." Jaehwan mengusap kepala Seokjin dengan lembut. Seokjin itu wanita kuat dan tegar, tapi sekuat dan setegar apa pun seorang wanita, mereka tetaplah makhluk berhati lembut dan sensitif. "Jangan menangis lagi. Simpanlah air matamu saat ada pria yang melamarmu nanti."

Seokjin tertawa geli mendengar itu.

Jaehwan tersenyum puas mendengar tawa Seokjin. Sepertinya dia baru saja menemukan permata terindah di dunia ini dan dia merasa harus melindunginya. Kim Seokjin mungkin sepupunya yang tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengannya, tapi di mata Jaehwan, Seokjin bagaikan seorang adik kecilnya yang manis dan lugu.

"Tapi asal kau tahu, Seokjin, pria yang akan melamarmu nanti harus berhadapan denganku dulu."

"Bukan kau yang harus dia temui, tapi orangtuaku." Seokjin tersenyum, kemudian dia memeluk sepupunya itu, "Tapi ya, kurasa dia harus bertemu denganmu setelah itu, _Big bro_."


	34. Chap 33: Reconciliation : Amour

"Love will find its way through all the languages on its own."

Rumi

"Bersulang!"

Seokjin tersenyum lebar. Suara dentingan gelas kaca terdengar jelas di rungan terbuka itu. Walaupun salju turun disertai udara dingin bulan Desember, malam itu terasa hangat bagi Seokjin.

"Lima..empat..tiga..dua..satu! Selamat tahun baru!" seru semua orang yang ada di sana.

Seokjin melihat dengan dua matanya sendiri pancaran kebahagiaan di mata teman-teman yang sudah dia anggap sebagai keluarganya sendiri. Dia tertawa ketika melihat Jihoon yang menggerutu karena iri melihat kakaknya dicium Jimin. Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Jaehwan.

Sepupunya itu mengernyitkan keningnya ketika melihat Taehyung mencium Jungkook. Sepertinya dua sahabatnya itu iri karena tidak memiliki pasangan untuk menemani mereka saat malam tahun baru.

"Itu sangat menjijikan." Jihoon menggerutu sambil berpura-pura muntah.

Yoongi yang melihatnya pun berdecak tidak terima. Dia kemudian melingkarkan tangannya di leher Jimin dan menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek ke arah Jihoon. "Siapa yang suruh merayakan tahun baru sendirian?"

"Ah diam saja kau nenek lampir!"

"Siapa yang kau panggil nenek lampir huh?! Dasar bocah tidak tahu diri!"

Jaehwan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kakak beradik Min itu saling kejar-kejaran. Dia baru bertemu teman-temannya Seokjin hari ini, tapi dia mempertanyakan kewarasan mereka semua.

"Hiraukan mereka."

Jaehwan menoleh ke sampingnya.

"Ini sudah seperti rutinitas sehari-hari mereka jika bertemu." Taehyung berkata sambil memberikan seulas senyuman.

"Benarkah?" tanya Jaehwan dengan alis terangkat.

Taehyung tertawa kecil ketika mendengar nada skeptikal Jaehwan. Dia mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Namanya juga kakak beradik. Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka kalau kadang-kadang tingkah mereka seperti anak kecil meskipun mereka sudah dewasa."

Jaehwan berdeham menyetujui ucapan Taehyung. "Sepertinya kau benar juga. Aku sendiri juga seperti itu dengan Seokjin."

Taehyung tertawa, "Benarkan apa kataku barusan?"

Jaehwan melihat orang-orang di sekelilingnya dengan saksama. Sepertinya dia mengerti kenapa Seokjin sangat sedih ketika dia harus pindah ke Quebec. Seokjin harus meninggalkan teman-temannya. Dan bukan hanya sekedar teman, tapi keluarganya yang sudah mendukung dan menemaninya di saat dia sendirian.

Sudah lama sekali sejak Jaehwan melihat hubungan pertemanan seerat dan sedekat ini. Matanya tidak sengaja melihat Seokjin yang tertawa. Apakah hanya dia saja atau apakah wajah Seokjin memang terlihat lebih cerah dari biasanya?

"Nuna terlihat sangat senang," ujar Taehyung.

Jaehwan mengangguk pelan. "Ya, dia terlihat lebih cerah dibanding biasanya."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Itu berarti dia menikmati waktunya di sini."

Jaehwan terdiam memikirkan sesuatu. Dia kemudian berbalik badan menghadap Taehyung. "Apakah kau bisa mengantar Seokjin ke Ilsan besok?"

"Eh?"

"Namjoon ada di sana, bukan?"

Taehyung mengangguk dan berucap ragu, "Ya, Namjoon-hyung ada di sana. Tapi apakah Nuna mau bertemu Namjoon-hyung secepat itu?"

"Lebih cepat, lebih baik."

Taehyung bergantian melirik ke Jaehwan dan Seokjin. Dia juga mau kakaknya untuk berbaikan dengan Seokjin, tapi jika dipaksakan juga tidak bagus.

"Apa yang Jaehwan katakan benar, Tae-ah."

"Tapi Jungkook-ah, Nuna sendiri yang bilang kalau dia belum siap." Taehyung menatap istrinya dengan kening yang berkerut.

Jungkook tersenyum lembut, tangannya bergerak memberi usapan di lengan suaminya. "Dia siap, Tae."

Kerutan di kening Taehyung semakin menjadi. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Unnie yang bilang sendiri kalau dia siap bertemu Namjoon-oppa." Jungkook yang melihat kebingungan di raut wajah Taehyung pun menjelaskan, "Dia berkata seperti itu saat kita menyiapkan makan malam."

"Benarkah?" tanya Taehyung yang masih tidak percaya.

Jungkook berdecak kesal. Dia kemudian melipat tangannya di depan dadanya dan memalingkan badannya dari Taehyung. "Jika kau tidak percaya, tanya saja Yoongi-unnie dan Woozie."

"Kookie-ya, bukan begitu maksudku." Taehyung mencoba untuk merangkul Jungkook, tapi tangannya ditepis kasar oleh sang istri yang sedang hamil.

"Terserah, aku tidak peduli."

Jungkook pun berjalan menghampiri Seokjin, meninggalkan Taehyung yang tercengang karena mood Jungkook yang berubah tiba-tiba.

"Astaga, apa salahku kali ini? Kookie-yaa!" Taehyung berteriak memanggil Jungkook sambil berlari menghampiri wanita itu.

Jaehwan tertawa melihat interaksi pasangan suami istri itu. Beruntung dia tidak punya pasangan yang sedang hamil. Tapi sayang sangat disayangkan, dia ditinggal sendirian lagi entah untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

"Sialnya aku ini," gumamnya sambil menghela napas.

.

.

.

Pagi setelah perayaan tahun baru, Seokjin pergi ke Ilsan ditemani Taehyung dan Jungkook. Jaehwan tidak ikut karena dia bilang dia harus kembali ke Quebec. Walaupun tahun baru saja berganti, itu bukan berarti dia bisa mengambil cuti seperti Seokjin. Banyak yang harus dikerjakan untuk tahun ini meskipun baru dimulai.

Sebelum berangkat ke bandara, Jaehwan sempat bertemu dengan Taehyung. Dia berpesan untuk menjaga Seokjin selama dia di Korea. Jaehwan juga menitip pesan untuk Namjoon.

"Tolong sampaikan kepada Namjoon permohonan maafku atas masalah yang disebabkan kakekku. Sampaikan kepadanya juga untuk menjaga Seokjin."

Awalnya Taehyung tidak mengerti maksud Jaehwan, tapi sekarang dia mengerti. Jaehwan baru saja memberikan restunya kepada Namjoon. Seokjin dan Namjoon mungkin tidak akan menikah dalam waktu cepat, tapi Jaehwan sudah memberikan izinnya sedini ini.

Taehyung tersenyum memikirkan itu. Kakaknya mungkin masih sakit hati karena kejadian lima tahun lalu, tapi dia menerima semuanya dengan lapang dada. Lagipula, Namjoon sendiri yang bilang bahwa dia masih menyimpan perasaan cintanya terhadap Seokjin.

Dia melirik Seokjin yang sibuk berbicara dengan Jungkook lewat kaca spion tengah. Sama halnya dengan kakaknya, Seokjin juga masih memiliki perasaan yang sama.

Taehyung tersenyum, cinta akan saling menemukan dengan sendirinya dalam segala kondisi.

.

.

.

Setelah berkendara selama kurang lebih tiga jam, mobil yang dikendarai Taehyung sampai di daerah pedesaan. Seokjin merapatkan mantel yang dipakainya ketika udara musim dingin bercampur udara sejuk pagi hari khas pedesaan menyapa. Sudah lama sekali sejak dia melihat pemandangan desa seperti ini.

Seokjin menghirup dalam-dalam udara di sana. Dingin memang, tapi lebih sejuk daripada udara di perkotaan.

"Sudah lama tidak ke desa, ya, Unnie?"

Seokjin mengangguk, "Ya, terakhir kali aku ke pedesaan adalah ketika aku masih sma."

"Sudah selama itu?" tanya Jungkook dengan mata terbuka lebar.

Seokjin terkekeh dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Berita bagus untukmu, Nuna." Taehyung muncul dari dalam mobil dengan beberapa hot packs di tangannya, "Mulai sekarang kau akan lebih sering ke pedesaan."

"Eh, kenapa begitu, Taehyung-ah?" tanya Seokjin yang bingung.

Taehyung memberikan dua hot packs ke Jungkook yang diterima dengan senang hati, kemudian memberikan dua lagi ke Seokjin. "Tentu saja untuk bertemu dengan Namjoon-hyung."

Pipi Seokjin yang sudah merona berkat udara dingin semakin berwarna merah muda mendengar ucapan Taehyung. Dia berdeham pelan dan memalingkan kepalanya.

Jungkook terkekeh di balik tangannya, sedangkan Taehyung tersenyum puas. Setelah mengeluarkan barang bawaan mereka dari bagasi, mereka bertiga berjalan memasuki pekarangan rumah yang lumayan luas. Seokjin mengamati sekitarnya dengan saksama. Di depannya terdapat rumah dengan desain tradisional seperti saat dinasti kerajaan dulu.

Desain rumah itu hampir sama seperti rumah saat dinasti Joseon, yang membedakannya hanya desain interiornya yang terlihat seperti perpaduan era jamana dulu dan sekarang. Bahkan pintu di rumah itu masih menggunakan pintu geser, kecuali untuk pintu depan.

Seokjin merasa seperti dibawa ke era Joseon. Dia dibuat terkagum-kagum dengan rumah ini. Walaupun letaknya di pedesaan, tapi tidak kalah dengan rumah di daerah perkotaan. Bahkan mungkin lebih bagus.

"Taehyung-ah, aku tidak tahu kau akan datang."

Seokjin menoleh ke asal suara. Seorang wanita yang kelihatannya berumur 40'an tersenyum menyambut kedatangan mereka. Suara nyaring anak kecil terdengar dari belakang wanita itu. Seokjin terkejut ketika seorang anak kecil menubruk Taehyung.

"Hyung! Selamat tahun baru!"

Taehyung mengacak-acak rambut anak kecil yang memeluknya itu. "Selamat tahun baru juga, Dong-min."

Jungkook tersenyum melihat interaksi mereka berdua. Dia kemudian menoleh ke sampingnya dan berbisik ke Seokjin, "Dong-min merupakan sepupu Taehyung dan Namjoon-oppa. Dia mungkin kelihatan seperti anak kecil, tapi dia sudah berumur 15 tahun."

"Oh..tunggu. Sepupu, kau bilang?" Seokjin menatap Jungkook tidak percaya. Jungkook pun mengangguk yang semakin membuat Seokjin tidak percaya bahwa remaja yang sedang memeluk Taehyung merupakan sepupunya Taehyung dan Namjoon.

"Kau pasti bercanda…" gumam Seokjin.

"Tidak, dia memang sepupunya mereka berdua." Jungkook terkekeh melihat ekspresi terkejut Seokjin. Awalnya dia sendiri juga sama terkejutnya seperti Seokjin ketika dia tahu bahwa Dong-min yang bertubuh kecil ini merupakan sepupunya Taehyung dan Namjoon.

"Jadi, mana hadiahnya?" Mata Dong-min berbinar-binar dengan tangan yang terulur ke arah Taehyung, menunggu hadiah yang dimaksud. Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sepupunya yang kekanak-kanakan.

"Dong-min, harus berapa kali aku beritahu. Jangan selalu menagih hadiah setiap kali Taehyung datang ke sini."

Seokjin menoleh ketika mendengar suara yang familiar di kedua telinganya. Badannya menegang ketika melihat sosok tinggi berdiri beberapa meter di depannya.

"Tapi hyuuunngg.."

"Tidak ada 'tapi'." Sosok itu pun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada, "Kau harus bekerja keras jika memang mau diberikan hadiah. Dasar anak-anak jaman sekarang, tidak tahu apa artinya bekerja keras."

"Namjoon-hyung, apa kabar?" Taehyung menyapa kakaknya sambil tersenyum.

Namjoon pun membalas senyuman Taehyung dan meghampiri adiknya itu. "Kabarku baik-baik saja. Bukannya kau dan Jungkook baru datang ke sini beberapa minggu lalu?"

"Apakah salah jika adikmu ini mengunjungimu di tahun baru?"

Namjoon tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, tentu saja tidak," ujarnya sambil menepuk pundak Taehyung.

"Lagipula, aku juga membawa tamu spesial hari ini." Taehyung menoleh ke belakang. Dia memberi isyarat ke Seokjin yang ditangkap dengan jelas oleh wanita itu.

Seokjin secara tidak sadar meremas lengan Jungkook yang ada di sampingnya. Jungkook yang merasakan remasan itu pun mengusap tangan Seokjin. "Itu tidak apa-apa, Unnie. Namjoon-oppa tidak menyalahkanmu, dia tidak marah padamu."

Walaupun begitu, lima tahun sudah berlalu sejak Seokjin terakhir kali bertemu Namjoon. pertemuan terakhir mereka juga tidak berlangsung dengan baik. Mengingat hari itu membuat Seokjin mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Seandainya dia tidak bertindak layaknya pengecut, mungkin hari ini dia tidak akan segugup ini di hadapan Namjoon.

"Jin-ah."

Seokjin menelan ludahnya ketika mendengar suara Namjoon yang memanggil namanya. Sudah lama, terlalu lama, sejak suara berat itu memanggil namanya. Sudah lama sekali sejak Seokjin mendengar suara itu. Bahkan setelah lima tahun berlalu, Seokjin masih merasakan perasaan hangat dan nyaman menjalar di dadanya ketika mendengar suara berat itu.

"Apa kabar?" tanya Namjoon sambil mengulas senyuman.

.

.

.

Seokjin tidak pernah merasa sebersalah ini dalam hidupnya. Apakah itu perasaan bersalah? Ataukah itu malu? Dia sudah tidak tahu lagi. Tapi intinya, dia merasa tidak pantas duduk di samping Namjoon. Bagaimana pun juga, dia sudah menyakiti pria itu secara langsung dan tidak langsung. Dan dia belum meminta maaf.

"Apa pun yang sedang kau pikirkan, lupakan itu semua, Jin-ah." Seokjin tersentak ketika tangannya digenggam Namjoon, dia pun menoleh ke sampingnya. "Kau mungkin belum menjelaskannya padaku, tapi aku mengerti. Kau pasti punya alasan di balik tindakan dan ucapanmu saat itu."

Namjoon tersenyum. Demi Tuhan, pria itu tersenyum padanya. Bahkan setelah Seokjin menyakiti perasaannya, Namjoon masih tetap tersenyum padanya.

Perasaan tidak enak itu kembali muncul, membuat dadanya sesak. Tidak seharusnya Namjoon tersenyum, terutama padanya. Dia telah menyakiti Namjoon, begitupula dengan kakeknya. Sudah terlalu banyak luka yang dia toreh di hatinya Namjoon, dan lagi-lagi, pria itu masih mau memberikannya senyuman.

Sebuah senyuman tulus tanpa sirat kebencian.

"Kenapa?" gumam Seokjin lirih.

Namjoon memiringkan kepalanya. "Hm?"

"Kenapa kau masih bisa tersenyum sebegitu lembutnya padaku bahkan setelah semua yang telah terjadi? Setelah aku menyakitimu selama lima tahun ini?"

Setitik salju masuk lewat jendela yang terbuka di ruangan itu. Udara dingin mempersilahkan dirinya masuk juga, menyambut mereka berdua yang duduk bersebelahan. Namjoon diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Seokjin.

Kenapa? Karena dia mencintai Seokjin. Sesimple itu jawabannya. Taehyung dulu juga pernah bertanya hal yang sama. Saat dia memberikan jawaban itu, Taehyung kembali bertanya.

Kenapa? Karena dia mencintai Seokjin. Memangnya dia harus memiliki alasan lain untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu?

Satu hal yang Namjoon pelajari dari ibunya, yaitu cinta sejati tidak menanyakan pertanyaan, tidak membuat reservasi, tetapi menempatkan dirinya tanpa syarat ke tangan orang yang dicintai. Merupakan pilihan Namjoon untuk tetap mempertahankan cintanya terhadap Seokjin. Dan juga merupakan pilihannya Namjoon untuk menyambut kedatangan Seokjin dengan hangat dan ramah.

"Karena ini merupakan pilihanku, Seokjin," jawab Namjoon dengan lembut. "Lalu apa pilihanmu?"

Seokjin menarik napas. Pilihannya? Dia tentu punya, tapi dia masih ragu.

"Jika kau masih ragu, itu tidak apa-apa. Semua hal tidak boleh dipaksakan, begitupula dengan cinta." Namjoon memberikan remasan pelan di tangan Seokjin, "Pilihanku sudah mantap dan aku bersedia menunggu sampai kau yakin dengan pilihanmu."

"Aku tidak masalah jika aku harus menunggu lima tahun lagi, Jin-ah. Gunakanlah sebanyak waktumu untuk meyakinkan dirimu."

Menunggu lima tahun lagi? Namjoon bersedia untuk menunggunya bahkan setelah dia sudah menunggu selama lima tahun? Seokjin tidak mengerti tingkat kesabaran Namjoon. Bagaimana dia masih mau menunggu seorang wanita yang selalu mengulur waktunya seperti Seokjin?

Tidak, Seokjin ingin sekarang. Dia tidak ingin membuat Namjoon menunggu lagi. Cukup pria itu menunggu selama lima tahun, cukup penderitaan yang Namjoon lalui. Semuanya sudah cukup bagi Seokjin.

"Tidak. Aku sudah memutuskan pilihanku." Seokjin menatap Namjoon tepat di matanya, dia tidak boleh mundur untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Jika kau sudah memutuskan pilihanmu," Namjoon mengangkat tangannya dan menangkup pipinya Seokjin, "Lalu kenapa kau menangis?"

"Karena aku benci pada diriku sendiri." Seokjin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia sendiri bahkan tidak sadar kalau dia menangis.

Tangan Namjoon bergerak untuk mengapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya Seokjin. Senyuman masih terpampang jelas di wajahnya, "Janganlah membenci dirimu sendiri karena kau merupakan wanita hebat, Jin-ah."

"Wanita terhebat dan terkuat yang pernah aku temui." Setelah mengapus air matanya Seokjin, Namjoon menangkup wajah Seokjin dengan kedua tangannya. Dia mendekat dan memberikan kecupan lembut di kening Seokjin yang tertutup poni.

"Satu-satunya wanita yang aku cintai."


End file.
